She Lit a Fire
by The Story Of Your Life
Summary: A rewrite to Dreams Don't Turn to Dust: A girl who was raised among dragons. A boy who desperately wishes to prove his worth to his people, and kill a dragon. When the two meet, what could possibly go wrong? Rated T to be safe.
1. Part One, Chapter One

**AN: I'm finally getting around to posting this! I am posting it as a separate story... the old one will probably be taken down once I've finished this version. Now, it will be different from the original (both in dailogue and hopefully other areas as well) so hopefully that will make up for my lack of posting. There has been a guest reviewer going around stories that aren't purely Hiccstrid (you know who you are). I've heard other authors complaining about this, and some have even moved to different sites for this reason. Guest reviewer can't be reasoned with, even though their review is clearly a matter of opinion. With that being the case, you will be ignored. No ifs, ands or buts. Unless you have actual constructive criticism to offer, I am not accepting your review. Now, onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

The island of Burgus was never at peace. War broke out between the humans and the dragons at a constant rate. The main village had become the target of dragon raids, often twice in one night. While most people would have fled from the island, the people were stubborn. As Vikings, the people of Burgus were born to fight, and fight they certainly did.

Children were taught at a young age to learn how to fight dragons. It was an island of kill, or be killed. One such villager had quickly learned where she stood among the villagers. Even as a baby, she was always seen as an outsider. But, as grew older, she began to notice how people would treat her like an outcast.

Where her sister had excelled in dragon training classes, Aniu had begun to see dragons in a different light. Her world revolved around observing and keeping her distance from the villagers after being pushed away. Even the blacksmith had assaulted her for visiting his shop in the attempt of escaping some of the more abusive children.

So, Aniu would slip away during the morning when no one was paying attention and study the dragons. It was through her observation that she learned they weren't the mindless beasts everyone made them out to be. Dragons seemed to have their own language, and could communicate with one another through a series of clicks, growls and roars. Though the language was obscure, Aniu soon began imitating them in a way that they could understand her.

She soon began to realize that dragons were amazing, mysterious creatures that few people bothered to understand. Aniu found herself spending more time with the dragons than she did with the humans. It didn't take long for one of the dragons to take notice of her presence. The dragons had been wary of her, of course. But, they eventually began to notice that she was as much an outsider to the village as they were.

She was six when the dragons had taken her in. At that age, Aniu had endured abuse of all kinds from the people of Burgus. Her own parents had begun giving up on her, and instead focused their attention on her older sister. Not that Aniu hadn't minded at the time. It made running from the village that much easier, when no one would notice her disappearance, much less care. The dragons had seen the cuts and bruises she tried hiding from the rest of the world, and knew that she was different from the rest.

Though, living with dragons hadn't been any easier. Some were against the idea of a human living among them. Others saw her as a handicap, someone with no wings who would slow them down. The Alpha of the herd soon quelled their bickering over whether it was worth keeping her. A dark purple Deadly Nadder, Nina, had become the Alpha of the herd, not just for her sheer size, but for her cunning and beauty as well. No dragon dared argue with her once she made up her mind.

It was around the same time when Aniu had been taken in that a dragon egg hatched. With this egg being the only in the nest, the dragons had been on high alert for any intruders. However, none of them were expecting the egg to hatch upon Aniu's arrival. She had never seen a dragon hatchling, before. This one was different from the normal Monstrous Nightmares, Gronckles and Deadly Nadders that claimed the nest as home.

With an arrow-shaped head, tiny bat-like wings, large greenish yellow eyes and a lithe body, the little dragon was like nothing Aniu had ever seen. She soon learned through the dragons that the hatchling was a Night Fury, and quite possibly, the last of its kind. Its parents had been killed during the last raid, leaving the hatchling to be raised alone. Aniu had quickly befriended the Night Fury, who was later named Cybele for her gentle and playful nature.

Aniu never left the cave without her adopted sister. Dragons grew at a faster rate than humans, and over the next five years, Cybele had quickly outgrown Aniu. But, that didn't stop Cybele from being her best friend. They often worked together, either avoiding the claws and teeth of angry dragons, or just exploring the area around them.

Of course, peace never lasted long when dragons were involved. It didn't take long for the people of Burgus to find their nest, hidden away within the mountains. Nina and the other dragons had quickly decided that leaving was their only option. Cybele was now old enough and large enough that she could fly. However, she refused to leave without Aniu. Nine soon decided that Aniu was part of their herd, and that she wouldn't be left behind, despite the protests other dragons made.

Once that decision was made, Aniu quickly gathered what little belongings she had throughout the village. She had mastered the art of archery over the years, and was keen on keeping up with her skills. So, she'd taken the bow, quiver and arrows that were forged by the blacksmith and returned to the nest, relieved to see that the others had waited for her.

In the end, the dragons were forced to find a new nest deeper into the archipelago. It was hidden in a series of caves on an island far from any humans that might be looking for them. The safer the nest was, the better off they all were.

Throughout the next five years, Aniu spent what free time she had exploring the other islands around them with Cybele. They were both curious about the world around them. Having learned that while she couldn't fly like a dragon, Aniu knew that Cybele would always be there for her, and provide the wings that she didn't have.

Their latest adventure had taken them farther than they thought possible from the nest. Sea stacks littered the ocean below them, along with islands of various shapes and sizes. Dragons of all kinds seemed to thrive in this land, consisting of Deadly Nadders, Gronckles, Monstrous Nightmares and even the rare Hideous Zippleback, a dragon with two heads. Aniu was fascinated with all the different kinds, suddenly wondering what compelled them to live in such a widespread area.

" **You should not venture so close to the human village**." Nina's warning had fallen on deaf ears when Aniu returned one day with Cybele, explaining what they had encountered so far during their explorations. The large Deadly Nadder had begun treating Aniu as if she was her own hatchling, providing what protection she could from anything she perceived as a threat. " **Your curiosity is going to get you in trouble, one of these days**."

" **Don't you think it's strange that there are so many different dragons living near the village**?" Aniu protested.

She had been aware that dragons didn't normally live so close to the village unless they needed to raid it. Nina's group had to leave their secret cave after the humans discovered it one day. Living close to humans had been a dangerous idea, one Nina didn't plan on using again. The only positive thing about their little island happened to be the fact that fish was plentiful. Dragons could live peacefully with one another, without having to compete for food or space.

" **What other dragons who are not part of this nest do does not concern me** ," Nina rolled her eyes knowingly. " **What does concern me, however, is that you seem to be putting your life in danger, along with Cybele's life**."

A shiver of unease swept through Aniu as she looked down at the ground. By now, Cybele had wrapped her tail-fin protectively around Aniu, as if trying to defend her. She knew Nina had a point. She had been getting too curious about the humans that were living by the sea. It was through that curiosity she had learned about the dragons that seemed drawn by something. Aniu had heard the odd buzzing noise that echoed across the ocean.

" **What she says about the dragons is true, though** ," Cybele warbled, " **It's like something is drawling them to that island** … **like a loud buzzing sound that clouds my senses**."

Nina's eyes widened in alarm at that. She began pacing around the cave, tail lifted high in the process. Aniu knew that she couldn't keep denying that something was wrong. Their island had been at peace since they left Burgus. Yet, that didn't mean everything was at peace. A few of their own had gone missing within the last few months since Aniu and Cybele had explored farther out. Ray, the friendly Gronckle that had always looked out for them when Nina wasn't around, had been among the missing dragons.

" **I think for now, it is best that I ban dragons from leaving the island** ," Nina decided after mulling over the possibilities. " **What you have discovered might have something to do with our missing friends**."

Aniu frowned when she realized what Nina was implying. She hadn't missed how Nina shifted uncomfortably at the mention of Cybele's senses clouding over. Something else was going on. Her fists clenched at the thought of being grounded, though.

" **We shouldn't have to be grounded for something that isn't hurting us**!" Cybele immediately protested. She hated being confined to one place as much as Aniu did. Being grounded was like having their wings taken off, a punishment worse than death to most dragons, " **There's nothing wrong with exploring a new island, especially if it means finding more dragons to** —"

" **No**!" Nina roared back. Cybele cringed at the sudden tension that seemed to roll off of Nina. After seeing her reaction, Aniu couldn't help but place a gentle hand on her shoulder, " **If this dragon is who I think she is, you are not to go anywhere near that island, do you hear me**?"

 _She's afraid_ , Aniu realized after noticing how Nina was trembling. She couldn't tell whether Nina was afraid of them getting caught, or of something far worse. She had a feeling that whatever Nina was afraid of, it had to be something big. A shiver of unease swept through her, making her realize that even Nina wasn't invincible to the humans or other dragons.

Cybele grudgingly bowed her head submissively, knowing there wasn't any point in arguing with the Alpha. Though, Aniu hadn't missed the spark of defiance within her piercing gaze. Cybele was always a bit more adventurous, and willing to bend the rules to her favor.

" **Okay** ," Aniu finally answered after glancing at Cybele warily. " **We'll try and stay out of trouble, Nina**."

Once Nina was satisfied enough with that answer, Cybele gave Aniu a wary look, " **We aren't seriously going to follow the rules, are we**?"

" **Of course, not** ," Aniu rolled her eyes, smirking in amusement as Cybele's eyes lit up, " **When have the rules ever stopped you**?"

Cybele only snorted at that, letting out a puff of smoke in the process that covered her face. With that thought in mind, they took off before Nina could notice their disappearance and stop them.

They flew off in the direction of a volcanic island that they had passed several times during their exploration. Aniu had begun to notice the pattern of dragons returning to said island every few nights with strange food in their jaws. Sheep and other assortments of creatures had been seen within their jaws. It was strange, considering she knew that dragons normally lived off of fish.

She shook her head at the thought, watching as another island came into view not long after they left the volcano. Not for the first time, she recognized the familiar buzzing sound Cybele had described. It was enough to send a shudder through her, as she felt the pull that kept enticing them to visit the island, and never leave.

" **I wonder if this is where Ray disappeared to**?" Cybele warbled as they soared over the volcanic island, eyeing the scarred land, " **She was always so much friendlier than the other dragons**."

" **Nina wasn't lying about the island** ," Aniu murmured thoughtfully, ignoring Cybele's question, " **This island makes me feel uneasy**."

They flew on in comfortable silence. Aniu wished she could explain the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. The truth of it was, she was afraid of what might have happened to their missing nest-mates. Ray had always been a friendlier dragon, often helping them pull off pranks or standing up for Aniu when the others complained she couldn't keep up with them during races. As if she had read her thoughts, Cybele let out a crooning sound of concern.

" **Are you sure you're alright? You haven't been the same since Ray disappeared** ," she commented.

Aniu leaned forward, suddenly aware that Cybele was right. Of course, she hadn't been the same. Ray was their best friend, after all. But, it was more than that. Aniu couldn't shake off the sense of dread that something terrible had happened to Ray.

It wasn't until they reached the secluded island where they usually hung out that Aniu pulled out her bow from the quiver strapped around her shoulder. This was where they usually spent their afternoons when they weren't exploring. It was secluded enough that the other dragons wouldn't find it, and close enough between the two islands that they could fly to the human village if they were interested. Though, Aniu took advantage of the terrain this island provided.

Rocky bluffs, cliffs and large, twisting and gnarled trees made up most of the terrain. It was the perfect place to set up an archery course. She and Cybele had worked together with some help from Ray in setting the course up. She used makeshift targets for practice, and often made her own arrows to keep her skills sharp.

She wasted no time in firing an arrow, watching in amusement as the arrow hit the bull's eye. It hadn't taken her long to figure out how she could hit the target with ease, and without missing the bull's eye in the center.

" **Ray was our best friend** ," she sighed after collecting the arrows she could pull out, " **What Nina said about grounding all dragons bothers me** … **we aren't meant to be grounded**."

She glanced at Cybele when her sister/best friend landed on a rocky bluff beside her. After pulling out a throwing knife and carving marks into the wooden part of her bow, she'd found herself gazing at the ocean down below. The scenery would have been serene, if it wasn't for the worry gnawing at the back of her mind.

" **Ray wouldn't have wanted us to worry about her** ," Cybele reminded her. " **Besides, Nina may have a point about avoiding that island** … **I have a bad feeling nothing good is going to come out of sticking around**."

Aniu was ready to argue when she caught the haunted look clouding Cybele's eyes. She wasn't just concerned about angry dragons attacking them. Her own parents had been slaughtered by humans. Aniu understood full-well why Cybele was so worried.

" **I know. You hate humans as much as I do** ," she muttered, refusing to make eye contact when Cybele glanced at her warily.

She could never forget what the people of Burgus had done to her. Years of abuse had taught her that humans would all be the same. They couldn't be trusted as far as she could throw them. As far as she was concerned, humans were nothing more than bad news.

" **I don't know** … **you seemed pretty interested in that village the other night** ," Cybele warbled, almost looking amused as Aniu rolled her eyes once more and crossed her arms.

" **I was not**!"

" **Was too**!"

By now, Cybele was chortling with laughter when Aniu scowled in annoyance. She had to admit, there was something about that village that caught her attention. Though she would never say it out loud, one of the humans caught her attention. He was a scrawnier looking human, with auburn hair, a freckled face and forest-green eyes. Aniu hadn't missed the fact that the people of his village either ignored his presence entirely, or, treated him like he was an outcast.

She bit the bottom of her lip as she remembered the way that ruffian looking Viking boy had teased him. Though he didn't hurt the human while there were others around, Aniu could see the fear in his eyes whenever the bigger human would approach him.

" **Well, at least I wasn't mooning over another dragon** ," she snapped.

Cybele opened her mouth, ready to protest when she thought better of it. Aniu couldn't hide the triumphant smirk that followed. Try as she might, Cybele couldn't ignore the fact that she heard another Night Fury not far from the volcanic island they had explored.

" **This wasn't just any other dragon, though** ," she pointed out, puffing out her chest as if to prove her point, " **This was another Night Fury! It proves that Nina was wrong, and that I'm not the last of my kind**."

Aniu furrowed her brows together when she realized the significance of what Cybele said. For over ten years, Cybele was brought up to believe that she was alone in this world. It gave them another painful reminder that while she wasn't alone, they were close to that point.

" **If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you had a crush on this Night Fury**." Cybele narrowed her eyes at that, ready to slap her tail across the back of Aniu's head when she decided it wasn't worth it.

" **All I'm saying is, I'd love to meet him and see whether she was right** ," she muttered.

" **Well, what are we waiting for**?" Aniu remarked, knowing that she would never let Cybele hear the end of it if this Night Fury happened to be a female.

Cybele didn't need to be told twice as Aniu hopped onto her back. They'd already gone over the possible locations it might use for hunting, or even nesting. Aniu had no doubt that this Night Fury had emerged from the volcanic island. It had been around during the dragon raids on the island where the same boy came from. Which left her wondering if there was a connection, somehow.

By the time they tracked the Night Fury down, it was getting late. The sun had begun to sink behind the mountains, revealing dark skies ahead. Aniu blinked in surprise after spotting the human village not far from where Cybele was soaring. She used the darkness to her advantage, hiding herself from any prying eyes.

It wasn't until hearing distant roars that Aniu realized too late they had arrived in the middle of a dragon raid. The brilliant display of flames danced before them, and Cybele paused in her stride as she watched the chaotic scene unfold.

" **Cybele, we should leave, now** ," she whispered, rubbing the Night Fury's shoulder after realizing this wasn't just a raid; it was a battle between human and dragon.

" **No! I've picked up his scent; he's near**!" Cybele protested, brushing off any attempts at getting away.

Aniu felt her stomach twist with worry when she recognized the screech of a Night Fury. Night Furies had a distinctive screech, one that carried through the clouds and left another reminder that they were the masters of the sky.

" **Leave my nest-mates alone**!" Cybele perked up immediately at the sound of a male's voice.

Not for the first time, Aniu was thankful Cybele could hide herself in the blackness of night. She recognized the outline of a Night Fury soaring through the sky. He was practically radiating confidence, and Aniu nearly laughed at the sight when she noticed how Cybele couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she spotted a Monstrous Nightmare scaling a cliff. The same human she had seen earlier was running from the Monstrous Nightmare, screaming in panic when he lit himself on fire.

" **Do you really think you're going to capture and kill a Night Fury**?" the Nightmare crowed with laughter.

Dragons rarely killed humans for sport. Aniu had quickly learned that after living in the nest for ten years. What bothered her more than anything was that these attacks seemed much worse than the ones on Burgus. Those attacks were organized chaos. This was just… chaos.

" **Cybele, we need to leave** ," Aniu pressed, realizing that if they were caught in the middle of this raid, it would ruin everything.

Cybele was ready to protest when she realized what Aniu was implying, " **I was really hoping to meet that Night Fury** ," she sighed longingly.

" **If he is a Night Fury, then, he'll be fine** ," Aniu reassured her, though, even she could hear the doubt in her voice.

Relief swept through her when Cybele finally flew away from the island, leaving it behind. War between man and dragons had taken place for countless generations. Aniu knew that it wouldn't end anytime soon. Both sides were just trying to defend themselves, though, the humans would often kill dragons for sport, especially on her old island.

 _I wish there was a way to end this stupid war_ , she thought, recalling all the lives that had been lost as a result. Both human and dragon had lost lives because of this war. Unless there was a way to convince a human that the dragons weren't going to hurt them unless they were hurt, she knew things wouldn't change. Not unless the humans were willing to accept said change.

* * *

 **AN: There's the first chapter :) I want to say that updates are going to be regular, but I can't make that promise. I'd say once or twice a month is the best option for me until I get my schedule sorted out. The title of this story is actually based off of a song by Lord Huron; if you ever get the chance, I'd highly recommend checking them out, they're an awesome group!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

It didn't take long for the dragons living in the nest to get anxious. Nina had ordered everyone to stay grounded until she figured out what was going on with the island nearby. Though they had been simple orders, following them was easier said than done. Aniu hadn't missed how stir-crazy everyone was getting. Forcing them to stay on the island wasn't the right answer. Not when their lives depended on flying to hunt for food and other necessities.

The only consolation Aniu and Cybele had was the fact that Nina hadn't noticed their disappearance. Cybele was lithe enough that she could slip away unnoticed in the night. She used the darkness to her advantage, not that Aniu was surprised with her determination to break the rules. A few dragons, however, were anything but happy with their constant disappearing act. A Monstrous Nightmare in particular had begun noticing that she and Cybele would slip away during the night and return before the sun rose.

His plan was to confront them head-on. Aniu had finished roasting a fish that she caught with one of her arrows when he approached her from behind. With Cybele sunning herself beside her, she kept a careful eye on the Nightmare that approached them warily.

" **Where have you two been all night**?" The question came out as a deep, rumbling growl. Aniu flinched from where she sat, nearly dropping the fish in the process. " **Don't think I am not aware of where you go during the night. Not all of us are blinded by whatever you have against Alpha Nina**."

Aniu exchanged a look with Cybele. The Deadly Nadder learned to pick favorites amongst the Nest. She did a good job at hiding her affection towards both Cybele and Aniu, but other dragons had picked up on her favoritism. She knew that it was only a matter of time before their Nest-mates began accusing them of taking advantage.

" **We were just stretching out near the cliffs** ," Cybele warbled in response. She tilted her head towards the cliffs they used to use as a way of gaining altitude. Most dragons were cold-blooded, and needed the sunlight to warm themselves up. Since Cybele's scales were black, it was easier for her to bask in the sunlight and warm up faster than other dragons. " **Unless you have something against being able to move about the island itself**?"

The Monstrous Nightmare snorted at that. He glared at them suspiciously after noticing that Aniu had remained oddly quiet. She normally jumped at the opportunity to defend herself, or Cybele. There were times when the human girl's silence unnerved even the oldest dragon in the Nest. Aniu preferred keeping it that way. It meant they couldn't keep jumping to the conclusion that she would betray them like the other humans had.

" **It is when Alpha Nina makes a rule that opposes your idea** ," he scoffed. The Nightmare let out a puff of smoke that filled the air in a heavy cloud. Aniu threw him an apprehensive look when he finally relaxed his normally tense posture. " **Where were you last night**?"

" **We just went out for a short flight around the island, Fang** ," Aniu reassured him before Cybele could make another excuse. He would find out eventually where they had gone. To dragons, islands had unique scents that he had likely picked up upon their return. Aniu had no doubt that was what had led to him guessing what they were up to, in the first place. " **It wasn't anything serious**."

Fang was almost taken aback by her sudden honesty. Even Cybele blinked in disbelief when she realized Aniu had given them away. The Monstrous Nightmare shook his head, as if he couldn't quite believe she was admitting the truth. For a moment, he was about to scold them for going against Nina's orders when he seemed to think better of it.

" **It is a shame that you are not capable of flying, hatchling** ," he growled. Aniu flinched at the condescending way he spoke. Of all the dragons on the island, Fang hated her the most. He was the first to argue with Nina when she allowed Aniu to stay with them. He made a constant point that she wasn't a dragon, and would never be one of them. " **Then again, you are the reason Alpha Nina made her rules in the first place**."

" **Back off, you pile of dragon dung**!" Cybele roared back. Her scales bristled with fury as she finally stood up and turned to face him. " **You of all dragons know that Aniu earned her place among the Nest! She deserves a place among our kind**!"

If it wasn't for the fact that Cybele had placed herself between Aniu and Fang, the Monstrous Nightmare would have burst out laughing at her retort. Aniu wasn't surprised that he placed the blame of Nina's sudden decision on her. Fang, like most dragons, wasn't fond of change. When Nina brought change amongst the Nest, it left everyone feeling uneasy and out of place.

To Aniu's relief, Fang decided to drop the subject and turned to leave them. Her shoulders dropped as she turned back to the fish she'd placed on a rock. She hadn't been prepared for that confrontation. Fang's reaction to the rules and her honesty were just another reminder of why she didn't belong at the Nest, or anywhere else for that matter.

" **He's right** ," she muttered under her breath. Cybele just looked at her in disbelief as she picked apart the fish absentmindedly. " **Even if Nina took me in, I'll never be able to fly. I'm not like you**."

Cybele let out a huff of frustration and nudged her gently with her snout. She hated seeing Aniu like this. They were sisters not by blood, and that bond ran deeper than anyone could ever imagine. Cybele did whatever she could to try and cheer her up.

" **Come on, why don't we go for a flight** ," she suggested after Aniu finished the last of her fish.

Aniu almost immediately thought of protesting. Nina wasn't going to be happy if they were caught leaving in broad daylight. Visiting the village had been difficult enough without being spotted when the sun was still up. Aniu had learned from experience that traveling at night was their best option, because Cybele could blend in with her surroundings, and humans couldn't see as well at night. Yet, she was tempted by the offer.

 _A flight would be a good way to get my mind off of things_ , she told herself.

" **I thought you'd never ask** ," she finally replied.

The sun had risen high in the sky by the time they reached that decision. Cybele was more than eager to stretch out her wings after their confrontation with Fang. Anything was better than being cooped up on the island for too long. Aniu let out a heavy sigh once Cybele took off after leaping from one of the nearby cliffs.

One thing she had also learned about dragons was that they liked using perches or cliffs to take off. Since they were heavier, they had to use higher places to gain better momentum in the air. It made sense when Aniu thought about it. Birds did the same thing when they were heavily built, and were no different from the way dragons took advantage of the sky.

The pair flew off towards the island where they had seen the dragon raids occurring. Aniu shivered when she felt the familiar pull towards a volcanic island not far from their Nest. Not for the first time, she glanced at the island uneasily as she wondered what was causing that odd sensation.

" **I still don't understand what it is about that island I don't like** ," Cybele mused thoughtfully. She kept glancing at the volcanic island with equal unease. " **I've never felt that kind of a pull before, even back on Burgus**."

A shiver of unease swept through Aniu once more, " **Nina once mentioned that Alphas and Queens have some kind of control over dragons that are below them** ," she explained warily.

" **Then it's possible that's the cause behind that pull** ," Cybele concluded for her. Aniu nodded in agreement, and was about to say something else when Cybele's ear flaps suddenly perked forward with interest. " **I've picked up his scent**!"

Before Aniu could make sense of what Cybele meant by that, she suddenly pulled towards the island further from the volcano. Aniu had to cling on a little tighter when she put in an extra burst of speed. It was clear the second Night Fury had captured Cybele's attention. Aniu hadn't realized until then how much finding someone like her would mean to Cybele.

" **How do you know he's still on this island**?" she asked when Cybele finally slowed down enough for her to regain her composure.

" **Because his scent is strongest here** ," Cybele answered.

Her eyes scanned the forest down below. The more Aniu took in, the more she noticed that part of the forest looked as if the trees had been torn apart. From where Cybele hovered, she could make out a few trees that were bent in one direction, while some had been snapped in half. The ground looked like something had rolled into it, tearing that apart as well.

What really caught her attention was the village itself in the distance. Most of the roofs on the houses looked as if they had been destroyed during a recent raid. The village still looked intact, but there were obviously a few buildings that had been destroyed as well.

" **Where is he if he is here**?" Aniu frowned as she wondered if the Night Fury had been taken down.

She knew the odds were slim; Night Furies were incredibly hard to take down in a firefight. Cybele had proven that time and time again while they were on Burgus. Between that and the fact that they were also masters of hiding in the darkness, it was a wonder the Night Fury had been found at all.

Cybele didn't answer. Instead, she moved on ahead of the trees and stopped when they reached what appeared to be a cove. Aniu's frown deepened when she noticed how Cybele slowed down her pace. If they were caught now in broad daylight, Nina would never let them live it down. And, that was only if they managed to escape these humans.

It wasn't until hearing the familiar cry of a Night Fury that Cybele finally stopped for a moment. Aniu's eyes widened when she spotted the Night Fury in question. She realized with a start that something was off about the Night Fury. It tried scaling over the rocky walls surrounding a cove, only to veer left and careen into the ground below.

" **He was hurt by the humans** ," Cybele growled. Her voice was full of concern as she hovered there for a few seconds, until deciding to fly down and join the Night Fury. " **I knew they couldn't be trusted**!"

 _Of course they can't be trusted_. Aniu's fists clenched as she remembered how the dragons were treated on Burgus. Her people were taught at an early age to fight dragons until the bitter end. To them, dragons were no better than a trophy.

She flinched when the Night Fury finally noticed that it wasn't alone. She tried pressing herself further against Cybele in the vein attempt of hiding herself. Though she knew he wouldn't try attacking unless Cybele posed a threat, the same couldn't be said for herself.

" **Who are you**?" Aniu rose an eyebrow as she realized the Night Fury was the same male they had seen the other night. His voice was deep and full of bitter resentment. His eyes narrowed into slits as he eyed Cybele up and down. " **And why do you have that wretched human with you**?"

Cybele arched her back and wrapped her tail around Aniu protectively. She was interested in the male, but that didn't mean she would let him hurt her sister-by-blood.

" **My name is Cybele** ," she explained. She pressed herself against Aniu when the Night Fury shot her a hostile glare, " **And this is my sister, Aniu**."

The Night Fury finally dropped his guard when he realized what Cybele implied with that explanation. His ear-flaps dropped, and he eyed the pair warily after noticing that they _were_ unusually close.

" **A human cannot be your sister** ," he snorted in disbelief, " **Especially a scrawny looking creature like that. Why on Earth would you put yourself in harm's way with it**?"

Aniu flinched at the scathing way she spoke. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. She was beginning to wonder if she would ever feel accepted anywhere. Even the dragons in the Nest had been on edge with her since Nina took her in, and that was only out of pity.

" **She** _ **is**_ **my sister**!" Cybele retorted without missing a beat. A spark of defiance flashed across her eyes as she glared back. Aniu couldn't help but look at her sister-not-by-blood with wonder. It always amazed her at how easily Cybele jumped to her defense. There were so many times when she wished she had the same courage. " **Why don't you tell me your name**?"

She hadn't missed the tension rising between them. The male Night Fury simply scowled in annoyance at Cybele's quick response. She knew that things would only end in disaster if a fight broke out. Though, she had a feeling that a fight was the last thing on his mind. He had already lost half of his tail-fin. It only made sense that he would take his frustration out on the first thing he saw, which happened to be them.

" **Cybele, I think that's enough** ," she whispered, patting Cybele on the shoulder when she rolled her eyes. The male only looked at Aniu in disbelief when he realized she could understand what he was saying, " **I think it's more than his pride that's been wounded. We should at least take some pity on him**."

Amusement swept through her when the Night Fury looked offended with her statement. He let out a puff of smoke at that, and suddenly looked ready to snap at anything that moved. Not that Aniu couldn't blame him. It was obvious he didn't trust anyone he first met, and, understandably so.

" **I don't need your pity, human**!" he snarled before trying to fly again.

Aniu rolled her eyes at the sight, knowing full well that he would never fly again without his tail-fin. The stubborn fool was determined though, she'd give him that. Cybele growled in annoyance and muttered a few curses before hiding behind a boulder, Aniu following her shortly after.

They sat in that spot for a few minutes before Aniu noticed something falling down the rocky ledge leading to the cove. Her eyes widened when she saw the auburn-haired boy crawling back towards a hiding spot.

The boy left a few seconds later when the male Night Fury glared at him cautiously. Something about him had caught Aniu off guard. The way that kid was watching them made her wonder if he had spotted her and Cybele. She was well aware that humans were dangerous creatures. They had done terrible things to her before the dragons took her in. Yet, something about that boy made her think differently.

After seeing the way he was treated by the villagers from a distance, Aniu knew that he shared a similar life to hers when she lived on Burgus. Though, that didn't mean she was going to trust him, anytime soon. As far as she was concerned, humans could not be trusted.

She shrugged off the feeling and decided to do a little fishing in the lake. The male Night Fury looked hungry as he dipped his head in the water and tried grabbing fish. Without the use of flight, he couldn't do any hunting either.

For a moment, Aniu actually did feel sorry for the arrogant dragon. She exchanged a look with Cybele before pulling out her bow and arrow. The male Night Fury let out a warning growl as Aniu fired an arrow into the lake, one that was bound with a vine. She retrieved the arrow seconds later with a fish attached to it. Cybele dove into the water and caught several more fish, adding to the growing pile.

Once they had caught enough fish, Aniu had Cybele cook a couple for her before she shared the rest with her best friend/sister. The male Night Fury was watching them longingly as they ate their fish. Aniu kept one eye on him. This was just one way to entice a dragon, attract them with food.

" **You know, we could share this fish with you if you trusted us** ," Aniu said cheekily. The Night Fury narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He knew she had him beaten. He was starving, and hadn't eaten in days. Eventually, he approached them hesitantly. " **Ah, name first**."

The Night Fury lowered his gaze and looked down at the ground, almost as if ashamed by something. She knew after losing his tail-fin, his pride had already been wounded. Though, Aniu suspected there was something more going on than just his pride.

" **I-I don't have a name** ," he admitted. Aniu and Cybele looked at him in surprise as he finally looked at them. " **I was born without one. My family** … **I don't know what happened to them. They just disappeared one day**."

" **I'm sorry to hear that** ," Cybele crooned softly. " **My parents were killed during a raid, and I was taken in by the family we live with now**."

The Night Fury looked at her in surprise before shrugging. Cybele of all dragons knew what it was like not to have family. The Nest had become her family, along with Aniu, herself. She wouldn't want things any different, when she thought about it.

" **It's nothing, really. I was always on my own until finding the Queen. She gave me a sense of purpose until that human shot me down** ," he explained.

Aniu stared at him in surprise when he mentioned the Queen. She remembered what Nina had said about a dragon controlling other dragons. It suddenly made her wonder if this 'queen' was capable of doing that, and had controlled this poor Night Fury most of his life. That would explain why he had no name.

" **Well, at least you didn't fall into the hands of humans** ," Aniu murmured, thinking back to what had happened to that boy.

The Night Fury looked at her in surprise.

" **How are you capable of speaking to me**?" he asked curiously as she tossed him a fish. " **I have never seen a human quite like you**."

Aniu looked down at the ground thoughtfully as memories came rushing back.

She pictured a younger version of herself running into Karn and his goons. It had already been a difficult day when her parents praised Zena for being such a bright student in dragon training classes. Aniu was always failing her classes and had often returned home with poor marks. She was frowned upon for her lack of high marks and social behavior. Karn had only made things worse by calling her a worthless freak. Those words had stuck with her since the day Nina took her in.

Not for the first time, a shiver swept through her at the thought of her old life. Dragons were far more accepting than the humans of her village ever would be. She knew now that in the back of her heart, this was the life she belonged to.

" **Nina took me in when I was six** ," she said with a shrug. " **I used to go home and my parents would yell at me just for existing. So I ran away, and she found me. I've been living with dragons since then, and have learned to speak with them because of that**."

The Night Fury was watching her with interest now. He had never seen another human capable of speaking with dragons. It was unheard of to those living in the Queen's nest. Humans were nothing more than pawns to the Queen, along with the dragons under her rule.

Once again, he found himself staring at the female Night Fury. Her tail-fin looked normal compared to his, and her emerald green eyes seemed to glow with interest as she locked gazes with him. It was as if an unspoken promise had been made at that moment.

Aniu couldn't help but wonder if they were fated to meet. Either way, she knew they couldn't leave this Night Fury unattended. They weren't going back to the Nest anytime soon.

* * *

 **AN: I figured it was time I updated this. The reviewer who hides themselves as 'Guest' clearly didn't read my first note about not accepting their review since it isn't constructive criticism, and not just bashing a story because it isn't Hiccstrid. At any rate, I will continue ignoring you. As for the feedback I've received, I'm surprised with how many people added this to their 'alerts' list already, and viewed it. Thank you for your support, I truly do appreciate it :) And a big thank you to Mariah and Guest for reviewing!**

 **Mariah - That's alright, I think you did tell me at one point, but thanks for letting me know. And I'm glad you like this new version; they'll be meeting sometime around the next chapter, officially of course ;)**

 **Guest - Thank you ^^ I wouldn't necessarily say the original was perfect (that's why I wanted to rewrite it), but I try my best. Hopefully this wasn't too long of a wait. I'm planning on keeping updates between two or three times a month.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

The second morning at the cove had been uneventful.

Aniu spent most of it trying to figure out what she would do with the male Night Fury. Not being able to fly was a punishment worse than death for any dragon. She had watched the misery the male Night Fury seemed to show with each passing hour. Try as he might, his inability to fly was preventing him from escaping the cove. It was nearly impossible with just half a tail-fin.

It was late in the afternoon when the male Night Fury finally gave up and curled up on a scorched pile of scorched rocks. Aniu had learned that was something Cybele loved doing when they weren't sharing a nest together. It seemed that almost all dragons loved either sunning themselves or resting on the ground that had been scorched by their fire.

She shook her head in amusement, watching as Cybele herself rested on a rock with her wings closed and her tail wrapped around her. She had been focused on her arrows, either making new ones from the trees nearby, or marking them with the throwing knife she kept with her.

Living on her own taught Aniu that she needed to learn self-defense. Archery was one skill-set she never grew tired of, especially when it came to flying on the back of a dragon. The throwing knife had been there purely as a security measure. If she ran out of arrows, it was always best to have a second weapon just in case.

Their peaceful moment was short-lived, however, when Aniu spotted something out of the corner of her eye. She watched as a moving shield approached the cove in a cautious manner. She nudged Cybele gently enough to alert her, causing the female Night Fury to look up and glare at the figure warily. She managed to crawl away just before the figure reached the cove, hiding herself and Aniu behind the thick bushes that covered the boulder.

" **He keeps coming back as if something is drawling him here** ," Cybele warbled as she watched the boy emerge from the shield now wedged between two large boulders, " **I wonder why that would be**."

They both watched when the boy crawled over the rocks carefully, as if he knew that the dragons would perceive him as a threat. Aniu watched with caution, aware that one wrong move could end in disaster. She kept a hand on her bow just in case he tried anything fishy. Years of experience taught her that humans couldn't be trusted. If this human tried anything to hurt the dragons, she wouldn't hesitate to fight back.

" **He has food** ," she whispered after noticing that he was holding a slippery looking fish in one hand.

The male Night Fury just groaned in annoyance when his sleep was disturbed by the boy. Aniu knew he was still feeling annoyed with the fact that he couldn't fly. Though, she couldn't necessarily blame him for feeling that way. Having seen the struggle for herself, she knew he was likely exhausted from trying to fly for so many hours. He hated being restricted to the ground as much as Cybele did.

" **Hasn't he caused enough damage already**?" the male Night Fury groaned. " **It's bad enough he took away my ability to fly, now he's going to taunt me with food**?"

" **If he was going to tease, he would have done so, already** ," Aniu pointed out with a roll of her eyes.

The Night Fury just snorted at that, though, she could see curiosity within his yellow eyes. Despite his earlier misgiving, he was already creeping out of his hiding place and staring at the human warily. The boy was just as cautious, refusing to make eye contact as he hesitantly approached.

He gingerly held out the fish in his hands, looking away as if his life depended on it. Aniu narrowed her eyes when the Night Fury suddenly let out a warning growl. Just as he did that, the boy revealed a dagger he was hiding in his vest.

" **Drop your weapon, now**!" he growled furiously. " **Otherwise you won't get away, scrawny human**." The boy dropped his dagger after realizing that was what the Night Fury wanted. Though he couldn't understand what the Night Fury was saying, he could read his expressions well enough to understand the message loud and clear. " **Now, get that weapon out of my sight** ," he added with emphasis, motioning with his head at the boy to drop it into the lake.

He did just that, and dropped the dagger into the pond. Aniu watched the scene curiously. She wasn't expecting the boy to drop his weapon so willingly. Few humans would allow themselves to explore the forest defenseless, especially when there was a dragon involved.

The Night Fury finally dropped his guard and looked at the boy almost expectantly. Aniu exchanged a curious look with Cybele. If this was a supposed attack, she knew for sure that it would have happened the moment the Night Fury stopped acting suspicious. This human certainly was different from the others she'd met.

The boy refused to make eye contact with the Night Fury as he tentatively held out the fish. Cybele was practically leaning forward with interest, ignoring the fact that Aniu's stomach had growled embarrassingly loud in the process. She had to look away to hide the heat rising to her cheeks.

She peered over the boulder in time to see that the Night Fury was using his retractable teeth. Night Furies were known for having retractable teeth, along with numerous other abilities that few dragons were born with. Though, when the male Night Fury hesitantly approached the boy, he seemed to notice the fact that he was hiding his teeth.

" _Toothless_? I could've sworn you had…" The boy wasn't given the chance to finish his curious statement. Just then, the male Night Fury suddenly revealed a row of teeth. Aniu almost laughed at the sight when the Night Fury snatched the fish from the boy's hand, and the boy had turned stark white, "…teeth," he finished, voice trembling with fear.

" **The boy looks like he could use nourishment** ," the Night Fury growled after noticing how thin and scraggly the human was.

He'd looked in the direction they were hiding, and Aniu backed further away after noticing the boy had followed his questioning gaze. The last thing she wanted was for the boy to discover that she and Cybele were there. Though, she suspected that the boy had a feeling the male Night Fury wasn't alone.

Aniu nearly rolled her eyes when she noticed what the Night Fury was about to do. Dragons often regurgitated their fish as a sign of peace to other dragons. Aniu had often seen this happen back on Burgus before Nina moved the nest. Though, to see another Night Fury do it was something entirely different. Cybele merely snorted in amusement as the boy backed away fearfully, clearly unsure of what the Night Fury was about to do.

" **Why don't you ever let me do that to you**?" Cybele asked, looking at Aniu questioningly.

" **Because fish is horrible when it's raw** ," Aniu muttered, shuddering at the thought of eating raw meat or anything of the sorts, " **Besides, this is his way of testing the human**."

"I-I really don't have anymore fish," the boy tried telling the Night Fury.

Aniu almost felt sorry for him when she realized he didn't understand the Night Fury's intention. It was clear that humans hadn't observed dragons often enough to understand what they were planning. Not for the first time, she was thankful she'd done that while at the Nest.

" **Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you** ," the Night Fury reassured him, much to Aniu and Cybele's surprise. The Night Fury quickly regurgitated the fish he was given on the boy's lap. Aniu could see the disgust written across the human's face. " **You're supposed to eat it, silly human** ," the Night Fury encouraged by making a swallowing movement.

Both Aniu and Cybele watched on in amazement as the boy gingerly took the fish. Though it looked like he was struggling not to look disgusted. She grimaced at the thought of eating raw fish. Most humans would have shoved the fish to the side and walked away.

She noticed with a start how different this human was, especially when he finally took a bite out of the fish. He struggled to hold the fish down, swallowing the awful taste best as he could without throwing it back up.

The Night Fury sat on his haunches and watched the human in amusement as he swallowed the half-eaten fish. The boy suddenly began to smile sheepishly, still acting nervous until the Night Fury tried mimicking his smile. Aniu looked at Cybele to see that she was trying to do the same thing. Apparently, the Night Fury's smile was enough for the boy to try reaching out to _pet_ him.

" **Ha! I'd love to see him try and pet that Night Fury like he's some common pet** ," Cybele crowed with laughter, earning a warning nudge from Aniu.

" **Let's just see what this human does with him** ," she scolded her knowingly, " **It looks like he's trying to gain the Night Fury's trust**."

Cybele just looked at her doubtfully, but, she didn't bother arguing as Aniu leaned against her and watched with crossed arms. Cybele herself had found a sunny spot that was hidden from the boy's line of sight, providing them the perfect place to spy on them.

To Aniu's surprise, the Night Fury didn't bother chasing out the boy. Instead he kept his distance and scorched an area where he tried taking a nap. The boy had gotten close enough that he could just watch the Night Fury, only for him to lift his tail and glare at the human.

The Night Fury rolled his eyes when he turned around and hid his face. Aniu was surprised by how persistent this boy was. He kept trying to pet the Night Fury as if they were already best friends. Aniu knew from experience that it took years to gain a dragon's trust. Soon the Night Fury had decided to wrap his tail around a tree and hang like a bat, only to be awoken by the sound of the boy digging in the ground.

" **What is the human doing**?" Cybele asked curiously. Aniu shrugged and gestured for them to find a closer hiding place. Sure enough she could see that the boy was drawling a picture of the Night Fury in the soil. " **Huh, it looks pretty realistic** ," she crooned with laughter.

" **I can do that**!" the Night Fury proclaimed. He walked over on two legs and uprooted a tree, using its branches to draw something in the ground. Aniu watched on in surprise as he drew a map of what the island itself looked like, from an aerial view. Aniu couldn't help but grin as she realized that the Night Fury was doing a good job. A swish there, a dab there, and soon he was finished and looked on with pride. " **Now _that's_ what I call art**."

He nodded in satisfaction.

One look at the Night Fury's eyes, and the boy stepped on one of the lines. The nerve of that kid, thinking he could get away with that. Startled, the boy took his foot off the line and looked at the Night Fury curiously as he calmed down. The boy smiled and stepped on the line once again, earning another warning growl from the Night Fury. He repeated these actions a few more times before finally getting it right. Aniu leaned forward in awe as the human learned to step out of the lines and get closer to the Night Fury, who waited patiently at the end. The boy was just inches from the Night Fury now, eyes widening before he closed them and reached out with his hand.

" **I still do not trust you** ," the Night Fury growled.

" **And yet he trusted him enough to let him approach** ," Aniu whispered in amazement.

She had never seen this bonding process before. It was an amazing process to watch. To see another human bond with a wild dragon, who clearly wanted nothing to do with humans, took her by surprise.

" **Clearly, he is not like the other humans in this village** ," Cybele added. " **If the Night Fury trusts him, then perhaps we should trust him as well**."

She looked at Aniu cautiously, who only shook her head. Despite the fact that this human had been different from the others, Aniu couldn't bring herself to trust him. After everything the people of her own village had done to her, she wasn't in any hurry to see that humans hadn't changed.

The boy refused to make eye contact as the Night Fury leaned forward and bumped his snout into the human's hand. Finally, the boy opened his eyes and realized that he was actually touching the Night Fury's snout. Aniu couldn't help but watch in awe. They had bonded.

For a moment, no one said a thing until the boy realized how late it was.

"Oh, great, I'm gonna be late!" he gasped before turning to look at the Night Fury again. "Bye, Toothless, I'll be back tomorrow."

The boy left in a hurry as the sun began to set. Once he was gone, the tension from earlier seemed to melt away. Aniu tried not to laugh as she and Cybele emerged from their hiding places. The Night Fury he had just named Toothless was rolling his eyes in annoyance.

" **Of all the names he could have chosen** ," he grumbled.

" **Hey, it's better than a common name like Fury or Shadow** ," Aniu pointed out cheekily. Toothless just stuck his tongue out at her, something Cybele had done plenty of times. " **So** … **does this mean you actually bonded with that human? Because this changes things between us dragons**."

She grinned as Toothless shrugged in response.

" **I suppose I have** ," he replied without hesitation. " **He has the soul of a dragon, like you**."

Aniu blinked in surprise at those words. She had never heard Nina or the other dragons tell her that. She didn't even know what it meant, but it made her smile nonetheless. She patted Cybele on the shoulder as her own Night Fury began to yawn.

" **It's getting late** ," Cybele crooned. " **I'm going to sleep, if anyone bothers to ask**."

Toothless looked at her thoughtfully, and asked something Aniu wasn't expecting.

" **May I sleep with you? It's getting colder out, and I prefer the warmth** ," he admitted sheepishly.

Cybele looked at him coldly before nodding in agreement. She wrapped her tail around Aniu like a cocoon, keeping her warm in the process as Toothless lay beside her. For the first time in a long time, Aniu actually felt as though she was part of something. She wasn't sure what to call this, but she felt warm and happy. This felt like a family.

" **Good night, Cybele, Toothless** ," she sighed before drifting to sleep.

" **Good night, little one** ," Cybele and Toothless warbled at the same time.

* * *

 **AN: Happy 1st of March everyone! So, I've decided to update two or three times a month. I realize that maintaining an update schedule will certainly be helpful when it comes to posting chapters, plus it will give me time to work on newer chapters. Also, I'm really hopeful that FF has fixed whatever issue they've been having. Seems this year it was worse than usual, what with the site going down and all :( Anywho, onto review replies!**

 **Guest 1 - 'Guest' would refer to the guest reviewer who constantly tries reprimanding writers for trying to be different (AKA, writing something other than Hiccstrid, which is too overdone for my taste). They can't be reasoned with. To top it off, they're bullies to the community, and that is something I won't tolerate.**

 **Mariah - We'll have to wait and see...**

 **Guest 2 - Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far, and enjoyed the original :) As for how her name is pronounced, it's An-eye (as in the word eye)-u... I'm not very good at explaining pronunciations, so hopefully that helps ^^**

 **Sgt Sniper Man101 - Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :)**

 **Guest 3 - Thank you ^^ I have been trying work on my descriptive writing, which I noticed in the original lacked seriously in. My main goal is to work on longer chapters, but to do that, I need some more in-depth characters. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as well :)**


	4. Chapter Four

**Trigger Warning: Mentions of abuse in the beginning (only in the beginning though)**

 **Chapter Four**

Wind blew softly across the village as Aniu made her way carefully through the path that adults usually took. What was normally a busy and bustling community was strangely quiet. She knew that anyone with brains had gone to the training arena to watch Zena and the other children. Their class had excelled in dragon fighting, a sport that they seemed keen on having everyone participate in. Aniu herself had always felt left out, because no one expected her to conquer a dragon.

Not that she would want to conquer a dragon. Aniu shuddered at the thought of doing just that. She couldn't imagine why humans were so determined to make themselves the best at everything. The people of Burgus were extremely competitive. They had proven that multiple times over, especially when they took their pride in their children.

 _To them, I'm just a freak who sticks out like a sore thumb_ , she thought bitterly. Being different was like a crime in itself. Aniu had quickly learned where her place in the village was. They wanted nothing to do with her, and made that perfectly clear.

"Well, if it isn't Aniu the _Worthless_ ," a voice sneered, causing Aniu to stop in her tracks. She recognized it as the sound of Karn Larson, one of the resident bullies of the village. He and his gang of followers often found targets to pick on, and, Aniu had quickly became the center of their attention. "I'm surprised your parents haven't tossed you into the ocean as a sacrifice to the gods."

 _Ignore them_ , Aniu kept telling herself.

She knew fighting back would only end in disaster. Karn was taller than her by a couple of inches, and far stronger. Not to mention, his goons would just strike her down if she tried retaliating. It was pointless to fight back. Besides, none of the other villagers would try and jump to her defense.

She'd learned long ago that the villagers could care less what Karn or the others did to her. If anything, they only encouraged them. Not for the first time, Aniu couldn't help but wonder what they would do if she fought back. They would more than likely find some reason to blame her for defending herself against Karn.

"I doubt even the gods would want her in Valhalla," Karn crowed with laughter.

The others only laughed in agreement, and it was just another reminder of why she didn't trust any of them. Her fists clenched as she struggled to keep herself from fighting back. She knew it was pointless. Even if she did start standing up for herself, they'd find another reason to bully and torment her.

"Why don't you actually do something useful and make yourself scarce, Worthless?" Karn snapped as he moved forward.

Her heart nearly skipped a beat when he pushed her to the ground. He merely barked with laughter when she didn't bother fighting back.

"I was just about to," she finally spoke up, hoping her voice didn't come out in a terrified squeak. Luck wasn't on her side, that day. Karn's laughter only grew louder when he realized just how afraid she was of him. Aniu finally got back to her feet, wincing at the shakiness in her legs, "I don't know what the others see in you; you're nothing but a—"

"Finish that, and, it'll be the last thing you say." Aniu's eyes widened with horror when Karn suddenly pulled out a throwing knife from his vest and pressed it against her exposed neck, "I doubt anyone would miss their Worthless village-rat."

A shudder swept through Aniu when she realized too late that he was prepared to deliver a final blow. For a moment, she wondered if it would be better to let him get away with it. But, she knew that Karn would just be seen as the hero if she allowed him to kill her. His laughter only made it that much worse when the knife began drawing blood.

" **Aniu**!" Her head was spinning with shock as she heard a familiar, yet distant voice call out her name. " **Aniu, wake up**!"

It took a few seconds for her to recognize the voice. Aniu blinked a few times until her vision began to clear. When it finally did, she noticed Cybele was looking at her in alarm. Toothless had skirted away after noticing that something was clearly wrong. He watched through narrowed eyes when Cybele pressed her snout gently across Aniu's stomach.

" **You had another nightmare again, didn't you**?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

One nod was all it took for Cybele to understand what had happened. Cybele's face fell. She had gotten used to some of the random nightmares that would occur every now and then. Cybele used the tactic of waking her up to keep her distracted on some occasions.

" **I'm sorry** ," she sighed, feeling both frustrated and embarrassed at having woken them both up.

" **Don't apologize, Aniu** ," Cybele reassured her, giving her a comforting lick in the process, " **No one blames you for anything**."

" **Speak for yourself** ," Toothless grumbled, giving his ear-flap a flick once he was certain she wouldn't startle him again, " **Your screaming scared the sleep right out of me**."

Aniu shrank further back, all-too-aware that this was not the first time she had woken up from a nightmare. Her hand instinctively reached for the scar along her neck where Karn had attacked her. Though it was faint, she could still feel the angry marks it left behind. The attack itself had reminded her once again that humans couldn't be trusted.

Cybele had already jumped to Aniu's defense, but, she brushed it aside and left them before things could get any more awkward. She reached for her bow and her set of arrows, then headed for the makeshift targets that were set up around the cove.

The human might have figured out by now that Toothless wasn't alone. She'd tried setting up the target rings as discretely as possible, making sure they weren't within view. Though, that would never stop a human from getting curious and exploring the area.

Memories of the nightmare were still fresh in her mind. After experiencing firsthand what Karn and his goons were capable of, she wasn't in any hurry to trust anyone other than the dragons. Even then, there were times when she couldn't bring herself to entirely trust them.

 _Maybe it's better they don't know_ , she thought, hoping to push the bitter memories away through archery.

Besides, there were more important things to worry about, at the moment. Cybele hadn't flown for days since discovering Toothless. Her interest in the male Night Fury had left Aniu feeling worried. She knew it wasn't fair to keep Cybele from following pure instinct. Yet, it hurt to know that eventually, even Cybele would leave her.

To make matters worse, there was no telling what Nina or the others were thinking of this whole mess they had gotten themselves into. She knew Nina would take things into her own talon and eventually send search parties for them. It was only a matter of time before the nest found them, and made things that much worse.

"Hey, Toothless, you hungry?" Aniu's eyes widened in alarm at that voice. She pulled out her arrow from the tree and found the nearest hiding place in a bush. Luckily, Cybele had hidden herself as well just by instinct. To Aniu's surprise, he placed down two baskets full of fish. That was certainly more than what Toothless needed, though she had no doubt he was capable of woofing them all down. "We've got salmon…" he paused when Toothless swallowed the salmon happily, not bothering with the second basket. "Some nice Icelandic cod…" Toothless swallowed it in one gulp. "And a whole smoked eel!"

Aniu cringed at the mention of an eel. She knew that eels had an odd effect on dragons that often left them feeling nauseous, or worse. Cybele had learned this the hard way upon swallowing her first eel when they were still living on Burgus. It had taken more than a few days for her to recover, though, despite that, she still ate just about anything she could get her mouth over.

" **There's a reason we don't eat those things** ," Cybele grumbled as she joined Aniu. Aniu nodded in agreement as the boy gingerly picked up the eel, nose wrinkling in disgust as he tossed it into the lake. He quickly removed the eel from the second basket as well, earning curious looks from Cybele. " **Now why does he have a second basket full of fish**?" she asked.

" **I think he knows you're here** ," Aniu replied, looking at the boy warily. " **Go ahead and join them. I don't think I can bring myself to trust him**."

Cybele looked at her in surprise before shrugging and crawling hesitantly out of her hiding place. She knew firsthand what Aniu had been through. Aniu had the scars to prove it, though, she rarely allowed any other human to see them if they were lucky enough to get a close look.

The boy jumped in surprise when he noticed Cybele for the first time. Toothless just beamed at her with happiness, a mouth full of fish. Aniu almost laughed at the comical sight. He certainly didn't care much for table manners.

"A second Night Fury," he gasped in surprise. Cybele eyed the human warily as he studied her. "Well, it looks as if you've got yourself a friend."

" **She is far from my friend** ," Toothless grumbled with a roll of his eyes. Aniu narrowed her eyes as Cybele gingerly approached the second basket, her stance defensive. " **The fish does taste good though. I might just eat your basket if you don't get here sooner** ," he added cheekily.

That did it. Cybele dove into her basket and protected it from Toothless as she ate all the fish she could reach. Aniu watched the scene warily, knowing that this human was still capable of hurting her best friend/sister. She wouldn't let him get very far if he ever did try hurting them again.

While Toothless was distracted with eating from his basket, the boy did something Aniu wasn't expecting. He tried grabbing hold of Toothless' tail as it moved here and there. Once the boy had gotten hold of his tail, he put on some kind of contraption. Aniu's eyes widened when she realized that it looked like a Night Fury's tail-fin, but instead of black it was brown. Toothless dropped the basket and wriggled around as he realized what the boy had given him.

" **I can fly**?" he asked out loud.

And just like that, Toothless began opening his wings with the boy still on his tail. Aniu winced as he took off with a whoosh, the boy clinging on for dear life.

 _He could have waited until the kid was off_ , Aniu thought with a roll of her eyes. Toothless was beginning to lose altitude as he tried leaving the cove. He growled in frustration as the boy opened his tail-fin, and suddenly he made a sharp curve. Cybele looked at Aniu playfully as the two were finally soaring through the sky, well, best as they could. Aniu finally nodded in agreement and hopped on as Cybele joined her, the two taking off and joining the boy and Toothless.

" **I'm flying again! Thank you, Hiccup**!" Toothless roared with joy. Hiccup… that was an odd name for a human. Then again, Toothless was an odd name for a dragon. They seemed like a perfect match for each other. Hiccup's eyes widened in shock when he realized that Cybele had joined them, and with a friend. " **That there is a human riding the back of a dragon, and one day, you'll be doing that too** ," Toothless added gleefully.

" **For the last time, I am not a human** ," Aniu said with a roll of her eyes.

Though, it wouldn't be the first time another dragon pointed out one of her many faults. She knew that they would never see her as their kind because of her lack of wings. It was more than just an insult. It was the truth, and that hurt more than anything else.

By now, Hiccup's eyes were wide as moons when he realized she was speaking their language. Toothless had finally noticed what Hiccup was doing with his tail-fin and flicked him off, throwing Hiccup straight into the lake. Seconds later he came crashing down with no one to control the tail-fin.

"Yeah!" Hiccup shouted after bursting through the water.

Aniu couldn't help but watch in amusement at the sight as Cybele landed gracefully on the shore nearby.

" **Such a strange little hatchling** ," Cybele crooned.

" **You were right about him, though** ," Aniu admitted. " **He does have the heart of a dragon** … **or was it the soul of a dragon**?"

Aniu hadn't realized that Hiccup was staring at her until he made a tiny coughing sound. Toothless ignored the sudden tension and flopped down beside Cybele. He was showing off his new tail-fin to her as she sniffed it warily. Both dragons were curious about the new tail-fin. Aniu suspected that Toothless was going to be fooling around with it for the next few days until he got used to it.

" **He gave me the ability to fly again**!" he exclaimed. " **I never thought humans could be so generous**."

"Uh… hi," Hiccup greeted Aniu nervously as she stayed by Cybele's side, eyes narrowed with suspicion. "There's a perfectly good explanation for why his tail-fin is like that," he quickly added. Aniu tilted her head to one side. She only understood certain words he was saying, as most of her human speech had been lost during the years she'd spent with dragons. "And you can't understand a word I'm saying," he finished with realization.

" **Go ahead and talk to him** ," Cybele said, nudging Aniu expectantly. " **He looks like he could use a good friend**."

Aniu shot her a cold look before glancing back uncertainly at Hiccup. Her dream from earlier that morning left her feeling doubtful about whether it was worth trusting another human. Though this Hiccup was certainly different from any other human she'd met, that didn't mean she was going to trust him, anytime soon.

"Look, it's been a long day, and I should really be getting back before someone notices I'm missing," Hiccup said after a moment of silence followed. "Do-Do you have a home?" he asked hesitantly.

She simply stared back, unsure of how to respond. The word 'home' left a familiar tug at her heart, one she knew would never fully leave. She really didn't know where she belonged, whether it was with a human village, or, the dragons.

Her silence must have unnerved Hiccup, because he rubbed the back of his neck and finally looked away. Toothless was busy playing with his new-found tail-fin while Cybele cleaned her wings, pretending to ignore them entirely.

" **I don't understand you** ," she finally admitted.

Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise. She knew her language probably sounded strange, to him. After all, learning how to speak like a dragon was anything but easy. That was part of the reason she had forgotten how to understand him. That among other reasons.

"I'm uh… I'm sorry," he sighed after backing away uneasily, "I should probably get going; people are going to start missing me."

He looked at her one last time before finally heading for the rocky cliffs where the shield was wedged. Aniu watched as he ducked under the shield, careful not to hit his head in the process. Of course, Cybele had to catch her watching and smirked in amusement.

" **If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were interested in that human** ," she crooned playfully. " **You like him, don't you**?"

" **What? Of course, not**!" Aniu snapped, already shaking off the mental image, " **He's just the first human I've seen up close in the past eleven years**."

Though, that hadn't pushed away any negative thoughts she had on humans. His reaction was just another reminder that he could not be trusted. He didn't understand why she hadn't spoken to him. She couldn't shake off the feeling that he like all the other humans would find some way to hurt her.

" **So, you have no regrets in leaving your old village**?" Cybele asked, glancing at Aniu in concern.

She was already looking down at the ground, feeling that familiar spark of shame crawl through her when she thought of leaving them behind. Though, in the back of her mind, she knew it was pointless to feel any regret in leaving her own people. It wasn't as if they would have missed her.

" **I have no regrets**."

* * *

 **AN: So, instead of updating three times a month, I think I may just update every Sunday... it depends on whether or not I remember to update, truthfully. My weeks are pretty busy, which is why I've tried to reduce how often I update in the first place. But, I'll try my best to keep a regular schedule.**

 **Maria - Thank you! I am planning on doing the second part, but I'm not going to give away spoilers as to how it goes, in case there are new readers around ;) We'll see what happens once we reach that point of the story.**

 **Guest 1 - Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it so much :)**

 **Guest 2 - I'm glad to hear that ^^ Back when I first started writing, I wasn't all that great at adding in details. So it's good to hear that my writing has improved since then. That's also part of the reason why I'm keeping the original up until this one's finished. It'll be good to go back and see how much has been changed :)**

 **Sgt Sniper Man101 - No problem! It sort of involved them flying ^^ Hopefully you liked it.**

 **JasmineFire7 - Thank you! I haven't seen too many other fanfictions on this site revolving around that plot (though I don't go through the M rated stories, for multiple reasons), but I wouldn't doubt the plot is used on other sites. I'm glad you enjoyed it, nonetheless :)**

 **Guestidkhelp - Thank you!**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

It was getting late and Hiccup had not returned. Toothless was getting antsy as Cybele practiced flying around the cove. Aniu had used the time to make a new set of arrows from the branches of the trees, using her carving knife to make the wooden tips sharp. She had watched other humans do the same with their weapons, and mastered that skill.

Toothless was busy wagging his tail as he studied the contraption Hiccup had made. The Night Fury's curiosity over the device was something that caught Aniu's attention. Because it was so new to him, it made sense that he was interested in it. Though, Aniu suspected that was more because it felt strange, and it would take some getting used to.

" **I've never seen a human make such an interesting contraption** ," he admitted when Aniu and Cybele joined him. " **It feels like a real tail-fin, but it's clearly not. I can feel it brush against my scales every now and then, and it drives me crazy**." Aniu herself was amazed that Hiccup had made this thing. She lifted the tail-fin curiously as Toothless allowed her, studying the object carefully. It really did look just like Cybele's tail-fin, just brown in color. " **I guess this proves that not all humans are as bad as we make them out to be**."

Aniu still had her doubts. She didn't trust humans as far as she could throw them. Not after what they had done to her and the rest of her dragon friends. She would never forgive them for what they had done to Cybele's parents. An innocent night out had turned into a bloodbath when they were caught in a raid.

The worst part was knowing that this human had likely been the cause of Toothless losing his tail-fin in the first place. While he tried making up for it by replacing it with a fake one, that didn't make Aniu feel any better.

" **I like his scent** ," Cybele admitted. " **He doesn't smell like other humans, and seems quite inquisitive about us**."

She couldn't help but wince at that. Curious humans could also mean that they were trying to discover how to hurt other dragons. It was only then that she noticed how close Cybele had gotten with Toothless. She frowned as she realized where that possibility could lead.

Night Furies were hard enough to come by. The fact that Toothless was a male and Cybele was a female only added to their need to stay. Aniu had a feeling that this blossoming friendship would lead to something greater in the future.

It wasn't long before Cybele and Toothless had picked up his scent. Without warning Toothless suddenly leaped onto his new friend and smothered Hiccup with licks. Aniu laughed at the sight as Hiccup struggled to free himself. Night Fury saliva was different from other dragons, as it was impossible to wash out and incredibly sticky.

"Toothless, I can't breathe!" Hiccup gasped after laughing at the Night Fury's comical behavior. Toothless just warbled with laughter and stepped off, giving Hiccup a chance to clean himself best as he could. Returning to the human village with dragon saliva was probably not a good idea. Toothless then proceeded to rest his head in Hiccup's lap once he'd settled down. "You really trust me now, don't you?" Hiccup whispered as he stroked Toothless' head gently. He looked up to see Aniu and Cybele watching from far away. "You know, most people call me by other names when Hiccup isn't enough," he went on, ignoring their presence. "Most of them call me names like Toothpick, Runt, Useless or Fishbone, just to name a few."

He spoke in an almost bitter voice, catching Aniu's attention.

 _At least you were never called worthless_ , she thought angrily, remembering what Karn had called her that one day.

" **Why would anyone call you such horrible names**?" Toothless asked, warbling in concern when he noticed how sad Hiccup was.

" **Because humans cannot be trusted** ," Aniu reminded herself, closing her eyes as she remembered what Nina had told her. Between that and her own treatment in the village, she knew it was true. " **They are cruel, conniving, and will do anything to get their hands on power.** "

Hiccup looked at her in surprise when he heard that. Most of it was unrecognizable, and difficult to interpret without her speaking slowly. It was obvious she wouldn't trust him. The fact that she kept her distance and was glaring at him warily only added to his suspicion. Her wild appearance told him that she had lived with the dragons for a long time. That would explain why she didn't understand most of what he said.

"You're probably going to hate me for this, but my father is the Chief of my tribe," Hiccup went on despite the rising tension. "He is… basically the reason we've been at war with dragons for so long. He wants you and all the other dragons gone."

" **You mean to tell me that that arrogant red-head is your father**?" Toothless warbled in surprise.

"Yeah, I know… not much of a resemblance, is there?" Hiccup asked with a shrug. "And since he's the Chief, that means I'm the heir to the Tribe. But, my dad hardly ever notices me. I look nothing like him, and I've even heard him call me useless behind my back. I screw up, all the time…"

Aniu stared down at her feet as shame crawled through her. She suddenly understood what Hiccup was going through. Before she had met the dragons and was pretty much raised by them, she had nothing. Everyone treated her like she was some kind of freak, some worthless creature that deserved nothing. She never had the chance to feel the love of her mother or hear the soothing words of her father as she went on through life.

" **Why would they treat you like that if you are next in line to become Chief**?" Cybele asked this time. " **That sounds awful**."

She looked at Aniu pointedly, and Aniu just rolled her eyes. Toothless warbled in agreement and looked at Hiccup curiously. By now, she had begun to notice that Hiccup didn't arrive unarmed. He was holding something in his hands, an object she hadn't seen since leaving Burgus.

"Yeah, well, I got used to it," he replied as if understanding them. Then he looked at Aniu curiously. "So, what about you?" he suddenly asked, his tone a bit more hopeful. Aniu just blinked in confusion, suddenly wishing that a hole would open up and swallow her when she realized what he was hoping for, "Come on, you have to have a name," he pressed.

For a moment, Aniu was tempted to make a run for it before he could ask more questions. Instead, she looked away and refused to speak. Hiccup blinked in surprise once more after realizing she wasn't going to say anything. Even if she wanted to, she doubted he would care, much less bother understanding what she said.

Eventually, Hiccup pulled out the object that he had been trying to hide. Aniu narrowed her eyes when she noticed that there was something strange scribbled on the pages of said object. Some of them were faded from years of sitting in the sunlight. Others were easier to distinguish, and she soon began to recognize some of them as words.

" **What is that**?" Toothless asked when he reached Hiccup, curiosity getting the better of him.

"It's a book," Hiccup explained with a small smile after noticing the Night Fury's confusion. While he couldn't understand what Toothless was saying, he could read body language well enough. He glanced at Aniu, and though she hadn't made eye contact, she noticed that he was equally curious about her as Toothless was of the book, "We have this book called the Book of Dragons; kind of like an encyclopedia on all the species known around Berk."

That was enough to capture Aniu's attention. She remembered seeing something similar in the library on Burgus. Though the library was seldom used because the villagers thought reading was a waste of time, Aniu spent a lot of time in the building. She could still remember reading a few of the books before finally figuring out that they had their own manual on dragons.

" **We used to have something like that on Burgus** ," she finally spoke, earning a look of surprise from Hiccup.

Though he couldn't understand what she was saying, he caught the curiosity in her eyes.

" **Why are humans always writing in strange books like those**?" Cybele asked, tilting her head to one side.

Hiccup only grinned sheepishly, then he began trying to tell stories about what life was like on Berk. Aniu still kept her distance, pressing against Cybele as he went on talking to Toothless. The male Night Fury listened with keen interest, seeming more interested in his stories than anything else.

"You know, I can understand why you don't trust me," he added after stopping to catch his breath, "I mean, _I_ wouldn't trust me if you saw what those raids are like, and what I did to Toothless."

Aniu rose an eyebrow as she realized what he was implying. Toothless just shook his head and rested his chin on Hiccup's lap, looking relatively happy with himself despite the circumstances of him being trapped there in the first place.

" **I know you didn't mean it, now** ," he reassured Hiccup, letting out a puff of smoke in the process.

" **Of course, he didn't** ," Aniu muttered under her breath.

Hiccup glanced at her, suddenly aware there was more going on than a girl who clearly didn't trust him. The haunted look written across her face was something that left him feeling guilty. He wished there was more he could do for her; it was obvious that something had happened to make her this way towards him.

"Look, I don't know what happened to make you this way, but, I promise I'd never hurt you," he tried reassuring her. Aniu simply glared back when she understood him, that time, "I won't let anyone from my village hurt you."

Doubt clouded Aniu's mind when she noticed he was telling the truth. While he might not be able to hold his own in a fight, it was clear to her that he was being honest. She let out a heavy sigh as she stared at the ground, debating whether it was worth risking letting him know her name.

" **Aniu**." Hiccup blinked in confusion when she spoke again, though, this time, her voice was barely a whisper, " **My name is Aniu**."

His eyes widened when he realized he could understand that last part, "That's a… pretty name," he remarked.

He started poking at the ground with a branch he'd found while she wrapped her arms around her legs. Hearing another human say something like that left her feeling baffled. It wasn't as if she was pretty. It wasn't as if her name signified anything. Her mother and father had never cared too much about what to name her.

"Sure beats being called a Hiccup," he added, his tone bitter once more.

" **At least you were never called Worthless** ," she retorted in an equally bitter tone.

Their eyes met after Hiccup startled at her response.

For the first time since meeting her, he found himself swimming within her haunted gaze. She didn't just look resentful at the mention of humans treating one another cruelly. She looked _afraid_. A lump formed in the back of Hiccup's throat as realization dawned on him. She was _afraid_ of him.

He spent the rest of that day struggling to understand Aniu, after that. She made it difficult getting to know her. Unlike Toothless, who demanded his trust and respect, Aniu refused to let her guard down around him. He studied the set of bows and arrows that she reached for curiously, not missing the fact that they looked as if they'd come from a human village.

Once she'd grabbed her bow and arrows, she began firing at the targets that were set up around the cove. Hiccup watched on in amazement, finding it hard to believe that she was capable of setting this all up on her own. What amazed him more than anything, though, was that she fired the arrows with ease and hit the bull's eye each time.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Hiccup asked, hoping that would catch her attention. She finally looked at him cautiously before shrugging.

" **Archery is the one skill I taught myself before leaving my island** ," she explained, knowing full-well he wouldn't understand her. And though he couldn't understand her, he could see what she meant by the hand-gestures she made, " **I've learned to hit the bull's eye even while flying on the back of a dragon**."

"You could really do a lot with skills like that," he admitted.

It was late by the time Cybele had returned to Aniu's side. Toothless looked happy with himself as he nudged Hiccup playfully. It was a time of bonding between Rider and dragon. Aniu glanced at Cybele warily as she realized that was why Hiccup had returned. He was using this time to bond with Toothless best as he could.

" **He certainly is a persistent human, I'll give him that** ," Toothless crooned.

Aniu nodded in agreement and crossed her arms. She wondered if it was his persistence that led to finding Toothless in the first place. While he was the one who shot Toothless down, he was also the one who freed Toothless from his own trap. Not too many humans would have admitted to pulling off such a stunt.

"So, how exactly do you ride a dragon?" Hiccup suddenly asked. "Wouldn't you need a saddle or something?"

" **I don't need one** ," Aniu replied with a shrug; she was slowly but surely beginning to understand what he said when he used hand-gestures, as well. " **I've learned to ride a young age, but it might be better for you to use a saddle**."

She shot Toothless a smug look as he gaped at her.

" **I will not let a human put some saddle on my back**!" he growled indignantly.

Luckily, Hiccup hadn't noticed the smirk that followed. She had been wanting a way to get back at Toothless for calling her names when they first met, and this was the perfect punishment. Once Hiccup had said his goodbyes, the three of them were left alone.

" **You know, I would defend that boy if I had to** ," Cybele warbled after giving it some thought.

" **Yes, he is different from the other humans** ," Toothless agreed with her. " **I would defend him, and you, even if you are an annoying hatchling**."

Aniu stuck her tongue out at him, and Cybele nudged her playfully.

Yet she couldn't agree more with them. As she curled up beside Cybele, who wrapped her tail protectively around her, she felt safer here than anywhere else. The warmth of Cybele pressing against her had lulled her to sleep. At least that was until she had another nightmare.

…

She found herself standing in the middle of her village, surrounded by all the people who used to laugh at her or taunt her. Aniu looked around fearfully until she spotted Zena staring at her. But instead of seeing the light she always saw in her sister's eyes, she saw hate.

"You abandoned us," Zena growled. "You left us to die."

"Your own sister wants nothing to do with you." Aniu felt her heart nearly skip a beat at the sound of her father's voice. He stood protectively beside Zena, careful not to hurt her. "Why can't you just give up already, you worthless creature. You don't belong in either world."

Aniu held back a cry of shock when she felt a knife press against her throat. She hadn't noticed until it was too late that Karn was approaching her from behind. His arms wrapped around her so that she couldn't break free, this time.

"We'll be doing ourselves a favor this time," he sneered. "Let's see you get away this time."

Just as he was about to slit her throat, Aniu woke up gasping for air. Her eyes widened in alarm when she found herself back in the cove. It was still dark out, and Toothless was fast asleep snoring away. Only Cybele had noticed her squirming and nudged her gently.

" **What happened**?" she asked fearfully.

" **It was** … **just another nightmare** ," Aniu whispered after catching her breath.

Yet it felt so real. She could picture everyone glaring down at her, the feel of Karn's knife pressing firmly against her neck. Cybele's concern only grew when she noticed that Aniu was trembling. Gently, Cybele wrapped her tail tighter around her in a comforting cocoon.

" **Hatchling, tell me what happened** ," she urged her best friend/sister. " **You shouldn't be afraid of admitting what happened**."

Aniu only shook her head.

" **It isn't something I can talk about** ," she murmured. " **Please, just drop the subject**."

Cybele let out a sigh of frustration when she realized that Aniu wasn't going to talk. She dropped her gaze and went back to sleep. Aniu, however, didn't close her eyes. Instead she rested her head against Cybele and stared at the stars twinkling in the sky. That dream had shaken her more than she liked to admit. Something told her that this wasn't the last time she would suffer from that nightmare either.

* * *

 **AN: So apparently FF had a major issue with their site the other day. Couldn't log in or anything for the life of me. Fortunately, it's back up and running today, which means I'll be updating :) Thank you Sgt Sniper Man101 and Guest for reviewing!**

 **Sgt Sniper Man101 - I'm glad you enjoyed it :) Like I said in the last chapter, I'm going to try and stick with Sunday updates, if not every other Sunday.**

 **Guest - The funny thing is, I actually considered your suggestion before you even wrote it ^^ I know it was really sugarcoated in the original, which is why I'm trying to make up for that in this story. I've also heard quite a few people asking how Cybele and Toothless were able to understand Hiccup's language while Aniu wasn't... I suppose I should have explained that as well /: I may or may not edit that into the earlier chapters just to make it less confusing for readers.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

A day had passed since that terrible nightmare. Aniu hadn't spoken much since then, until Hiccup returned with something in his hands. Toothless had seen the object first and immediately made a run for it. He knew a saddle when he saw one. He was not going to let Hiccup put a saddle on him without a fight. Hiccup let out a groan when he realized what Toothless was up to. Aniu almost smirked at the sight. Despite the fact that Toothless was giving him a hard time, Aniu knew he would eventually have to give in and let him use a saddle. Especially if he wanted to fly again.

Eventually, Hiccup was able to catch up with Toothless even after stopping to catch his breath. She wondered if because he was smaller, he had a difficult time running for any distance. Once Hiccup had put the saddle on Toothless, he didn't look too upset like Aniu was expecting.

" **Alright, I suppose this isn't too bad** ," he grumbled crossly. " **Don't get too comfortable, though. I'm still going to give you a hard time, hatchling**."

Toothless was flying steadily in circles around the cove as Hiccup tried adjusting to the different techniques. He had some kind of string attached to the saddle that would maneuver the tail-fin. Then, Hiccup yanked on the string too hard, and they were suddenly sent crashing into the lake.

Aniu grinned sheepishly at the sight as she climbed on Cybele and showed off a few of their tricks. Hiccup was impressed with how Aniu managed to stay on even when Cybele performed a few loops in the sky. She had mastered the art of balancing herself on the back of a dragon when they were flying.

Once they finally landed, Hiccup splashed water on Toothless' snout after the Night Fury licked his hair. The two of them were like long-lost brothers. Aniu would have sworn that they had grown up together by the way they acted.

" **I think it's time we made a proper nest for our new nest-mates** ," Cybele warbled after meeting Toothless' gaze.

Aniu hadn't missed the mischievous grin that followed when Toothless nodded in agreement. She bit back a groan after realizing what they had in mind. The two Night Furies were already slipping away when she felt Hiccup's curious gaze boring through her.

"Well, this is awkward," Hiccup started after rubbing his arm in embarrassment. He knew that she didn't trust him. He knew it would take more than coaxing to gain it. It hurt to know that someone had caused enough trauma to make it impossible for her to trust anyone, "You know, I was punched in the arm the other day by one of my friends. She has this mean streak about her, but I sort of like her," he admitted.

That was enough to catch Aniu's attention. She understood that humans were generally violent by nature. To hear that he was enduring some kind of abuse and seemed to like it left her reeling in confusion. She'd left her village for the very reason that people would have rather seen her die than live with them.

" **How could you like someone who treats you that way**?" she asked skeptically.

Hiccup just looked at her warily after realizing what she was trying to say. Though he still couldn't understand her, he could see from her facial language that she was both annoyed and surprised.

"Astrid isn't like the others," he explained sheepishly. "She's just… an amazing person. Fearless, brave and strong. I would give anything to be like that."

Aniu looked at him warily as he described what Astrid looked like. A blond girl with her hair tied back in a braid, a spiky skirt with skulls on it and a blue tunic, Aniu could understand why he liked her so much. She found herself wondering if she would ever find someone she truly cared about in that sense.

"It sounds like you really care about her," she whispered.

She was hardly aware that she spoke in full Norse. It was the first time in years that she'd spoken another language. Though, it was course and difficult to make out, Hiccup understood most of it. His eyes widened with equal surprise when she refused to make eye contact.

"I just wish there was a way to tell her… without making it seem like I'm crazy," he sighed.

Aniu was ready to say something else when she felt Cybele's presence looming over her.

" **Are you two getting along**?" she asked cheekily.

 _Who am I kidding_? she thought bitterly as Hiccup went back to observing Toothless. _How could anyone ever like someone like me? I'm just a freak… a worthless freak_.

Karn's words came rushing back. She wondered if Hiccup saw her the same way the people of Burgus did. Not for the first time, a familiar pang of fear and mistrust began worming its way into her heart. She glanced at Cybele anxiously, hoping she would figure out something was wrong.

" **Cybele, I think it's time we left** ," Aniu said, her voice oddly quiet. Cybele blinked in surprise before looking back at Hiccup. " **I don't think it's right for us to stay here**."

Cybele just shook her head in frustration.

" **This doesn't have anything to do with what that human said, does it**?" she asked.

Aniu held back a sigh of frustration as she thought of what he had said. There was already someone he had feelings for, and she didn't want to get between them. Even if she did have a chance, that was. Something told her that any human would shy from her.

" **I'm afraid Nina and the others will jump to conclusions and think something is wrong** ," Aniu explained.

Cybele just stubbornly held her place as Aniu looked at her.

" **We're not going anywhere, even if Nina gets annoyed with us** ," she said.

Once again, her lack of wings had left her stranded here. Aniu rolled her eyes and glared at Cybele as she bounded over to Toothless. She had a feeling that those two were closer than ever, for more than one reason. Not for the first time, she was left with another reminder that she would always be seen as an outsider.

Soon, the day went by and Aniu found herself drifting off to sleep alone in the cove. Cybele had gone off with Toothless so they could spend more time together, and of course Aniu was left on her own. It was going to be a cold night.

Luckily, Hiccup showed up the following morning to give Toothless some breakfast. Aniu was huddled up in a corner of the cove when he'd arrived. Cybele hadn't spoken to her since their argument, and she was shivering from the cold.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked as she glared at him.

Aniu rubbed her eyes and sat up, looking around as she realized Cybele was still far from where she lay. The tension from earlier had returned at full-force. She knew Cybele was still annoyed with the fact that she hadn't explained the reasons behind her recent night terrors. That didn't stop Aniu from wanting to keep them to herself, especially after seeing the way Toothless acted around them.

"I'm fine," she muttered.

Hiccup looked at her doubtfully.

"You don't _look_ fine," he retorted before looking back at Toothless.

The Night Fury just shrugged and gave her a cold look.

" **Maybe she's just feeling conflicted** ," he offered. " **After all, she is only human**."

Aniu narrowed her eyes at that. Without a second word, she scrambled for the rocky walls and ignored all three of them. Hearing Toothless say that was the last straw. Luckily, she was able to climb her way to the top of the cove, and she made a run through the forest.

She didn't bother staying to see whether Cybele followed her or not. All that mattered was getting away. Aniu kept running until she tripped over an uprooted tree branch. She winced as she landed on a patch of grass surrounded by trees.

" **Sweet grass**!" Cybele's cry of delight made Aniu flinch. She dove into the clearing and started rolling around in the grass, crooning and growling with delight. Soon Toothless joined her, Hiccup falling off and looking at the two of them in confusion. " **Try rolling around in it, the grass feels good too**!" she added.

"What's with them?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Dragon grass," Aniu replied as she leaned forward and brushed her hands along it.

True to the nature of any reptiles, dragon nip was attractive to them. She had learned from Nina that it was great for curing illnesses and making dragons relax if they were feeling stressed. She knew the odds of finding such a rarity were slim. The fact that Cybele had found it with ease left her wondering if she would forever be stuck on this island.

"Why did you run away?" he suddenly asked in accusing tone.

Once again, she flinched and skirted further away to avoid his presence. The walls were building up, again. Aniu refused to look at him once more as she looked at nothing in particular. Memories of Karn and what he did to her kept rushing back.

"I've learned over time that humans are cruel," she explained, and though her voice was course from a lack of human speech, and it took Hiccup a few seconds to understand what she was saying, his face fell as he understood what she was implying, "In the end, they'll always find some way to hurt me."

"And, you don't trust anyone because of that," he concluded, feeling guiltier than ever after realizing he'd only made things worse.

She refused to meet his piercing gaze as she nodded in response. The gripping silence was enough to leave him feeling uneasy. He knew there had to be a way of gaining her trust. He knew that she couldn't be stripped entirely of her innocence. All the abuse and torment she went through had left a mark. Toothless had been listening to them the entire time, despite his infatuation with the dragon nip. Now, he was suddenly regretting what he had said to her before they reached this clearing.

Luckily, Hiccup dropped the subject and decided to leave before things got more awkward between them.

He returned the following day and worked on slowly earning Aniu's trust. She still had her doubts about him. There were times when he would return late with fresh bruises or cuts from what she assumed was 'Dragon Training'. Apparently, the Vikings of Berk were trained at an early age to kill dragons, much like the people on Burgus, but Hiccup refused to take part in it. Instead he'd learned to figure out their weak spots and use that during training, rather than trying to kill them.

Aniu found herself appreciating the fact that Hiccup wasn't using his knowledge to best others. While he'd stopped that Astrid girl from killing any dragons, he was also winning his way to the top. She knew if his training classes were anything like that of the classes on Burgus, he would eventually have to kill a dragon. The thought sent a shudder through her. She'd never killed another dragon, and felt her stomach twist at the thought of letting that happen.

The four of them had returned to the dragon nip field where Cybele rolled around again while Hiccup spent his time with Toothless. Hiccup was busy scratching Toothless' chin where he normally couldn't reach it. Aniu was about to warn him about their weak spot until it was too late. The loud thud that followed told her that Hiccup had discovered there was a spot under a Night Fury's chin that rendered them numb. Aniu had discovered this trick herself when she was playing with Cybele a few years ago.

" **Ha! I'd like to see him try and do that to me** ," Cybele snorted.

Aniu shot her a sly look. Cybele hadn't noticed and was busy rolling on the grass until Aniu scratched her under her chin. The moment she did that was when Cybele was lulled to sleep. After yesterday's disastrous outcome, she planned on getting back at Cybele for what she did.

" **That's for yesterday** ," she said triumphantly.

"Imagine if everyone on Berk knew about that trick," Hiccup said thoughtfully as they waited for their friends to wake up. "Of course, I'd never show it to them," he added after noticing the look Aniu was giving him.

She merely narrowed her eyes at the thought of humans learning how to immobilize a dragon. Every dragon had their weak spot. If humans began using that trick against them, there wouldn't be any dragons left in the world.

Eventually, Cybele and Toothless were beginning to stir from having been knocked out earlier. Cybele's eyes narrowed with annoyance when she looked at Aniu. Though, it was more of a playful expression than that of pure annoyance.

" **I'll get you for that** ," she grumbled crossly.

On their third day together, Hiccup had been telling Toothless a story about his dragon training. He had used his discovery of Toothless' weak spot to successfully make a Deadly Nadder drop to the floor in training before things got nasty. Apparently, the girl known as Astrid had tried swinging her axe at the Nadder, but, Hiccup got in before she could deal the final blow. Aniu was busy drawing in the dirt while Hiccup used some kind of smithing tool to form a light that Toothless and Cybele couldn't resist chasing.

They both jumped after the light when it suddenly darted away. Aniu looked on in amusement as Cybele tried pouncing on it again, only for the light to disappear again. Cybele looked around frantically when the light suddenly appeared on Toothless' black scales.

"I used to do this all the time when we were younger," Aniu laughed when the game continued.

Hiccup was grinning like an idiot as Toothless charged after the light, spinning in circles until he was dizzy. Then, they finally gave up, and Cybele prompted to pick up Aniu and toss her into the lake, Toothless doing the same to Hiccup.

" **Sometimes revenge is a dish best served** ," Cybele warbled with laughter.

" **Yep, I definitely won't be forgetting this moment** ," Toothless added with a smug look.

The next day, however, was different. Hiccup had gotten better at flying with Toothless, practicing without actually flying by strapping Toothless to a rock. He was annoyed with the slow progress, but at least Hiccup learned fast. Now he was running late. Aniu leaned against a rock and fumbled with her bow as Cybele rubbed a paw over her snout. Toothless waited impatiently in the cove as he looked at the two of them.

" **I wonder if something has happened to him**?" he asked anxiously.

" **Someone in the village could be holding him up** ," Aniu replied while glancing at Cybele.

" **You've been getting awfully close to him** ," she hummed at the look Aniu was giving her. " **Are you sure that you aren't letting your guard down a bit too much**?"

Aniu rolled her eyes in response. She was about to say something when Toothless suddenly tackled someone to the ground.

" **Where have you been**?" he demanded after licking Hiccup furiously. Hiccup laughed at the realization that he'd been running late.

"He was worried sick about you," Aniu explained when he finally let Hiccup up.

"Sorry, Astrid almost found out and I had to take the long way to the cove," he told them.

Astrid… the more Aniu heard about this girl, the more she didn't like her. It seemed as if Astrid was the most violent of the people in that village, and she usually took her temper out on Hiccup. She wondered how he could have a crush on Astrid if she was so violent towards him.

Hiccup then proceeded to modify Toothless' tail-fin. Aniu watched the process curiously, wondering how he was able to make such a device with a simple tool. Once it was attached, Hiccup led Toothless to a cliff where they usually practiced their flying. He pounded a wooden peg into the ground before tying a strap to it and attaching it to Toothless' saddle.

"So, this is how you plan on practicing?" Aniu asked, noticing that it could break with ease.

"Well, practice makes perfect," Hiccup replied with a shrug as Toothless nodded in agreement.

" **That's right. We need to practice before we do any real flying** ," he added.

"Guess that's that," Aniu murmured as she glanced at Cybele.

Cybele smirked knowingly as Hiccup got on Toothless and started practicing. Aniu hopped onto Cybele and the two of them took off without another word. As Hiccup and Toothless continued practicing their flying, Cybele swooped past several sea stacks and managed to perform a few loops before flying towards the cliff. When Hiccup pushed on the stirrup that opened the tail-fin, the wind suddenly grew stronger and the leather rope snapped. Aniu had Cybele do a power dive until they reached the cliff.

"Oh, great," Hiccup grumbled as he pried himself off Toothless. His waist was still attached to Toothless' saddle as he pulled off the metal piece that held them together. "I'm gonna have to go back to the village to fix this."

Aniu stared at him for a few seconds before her eyes widened.

" **You mean bring him to the village, full of people who would want him dead**?" she demanded in Dragonese.

By now, Hiccup had gotten used to her speaking half Norse and half Dragonese. He quickly learned that it was difficult for her to distinguish the two languages. Considering she had grown up speaking both, it made sense that she would confuse them.

He tried asking why one afternoon, and she simply shrugged, admitting that she preferred speaking Dragonese over Norse due to the way she was treated.

"I'll do it under the cover of night, when everyone's asleep," he replied with a shrug, already guessing what she had asked. "I need to fix up the saddle in the forge. I'll need an extra hand. We'll leave before anyone notices us."

"And you expect me to trust you?" she snapped, realizing where this was going.

Even Toothless looked nervous at the prospect of going to the village.

" **I don't know** … **I can't help but think this will go horribly wrong** ," Cybele added with equal unease.

Aniu nodded in agreement. Memories of her old village suddenly came rushing back. If the people of Berk were anything like the people of Burgus, she knew they would treat her the same way. Hiccup must have noticed her unease, because his face finally softened with realization.

"I promise, you won't get caught," Hiccup reassured her.

Aniu still had her doubts. She could only hope that he was right, and none of them would get caught during their escapade in the village.

* * *

 **AN: I have to admit, I'm having fun going through all of these chapters just to see how much I've changed around. There's a lot that I haven't changed, but I've included and taken out quite a lot. Kudos to anyone who notices those subtle changes, especially since they also change the way the story runs dramatically ;) I also realized that I do feel a bit biased towards Astrid... mostly during the first movie, and the fact that she was just added to give some romance. But I'm going to try and change that in this story as well. Anywho, huge thanks to Jillian Lee, Sgt Sniper Man101 and Guest for reviewing!**

 **Jillian Lee - You know, I didn't even notice that D: Thanks for pointing it out though; I'll have to get around fixing it when I get the chance.**

 **Sgt Sniper Man101 - Yeah, FF always seems to have some kind of problem around this time of the year. What really annoyed me was that they seemed more focused on their app this time. Though, I suppose it's easier to fix an app than an entire website. And yep, Aniu will eventually get around to admitting her nightmares, but it's going to take time for her to begin opening up, especially to Hiccup and Toothless.**

 **Guest - D: Hopefully your finger's feeling better! Yep, great minds do think alike ;) I'm glad you enjoyed the moment when Hiccup realized Aniu is afraid of him. It really does capture what sort of upbringing she had on Burgus, and the reasons behind her lack of trust in him. I actually like your idea; I added a small bit of an explanation in this chapter, so hopefully you'll catch that :)**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Going anywhere near a human village was the last thing Aniu planned while staying in the cove. She had enough nightmares while they were there to begin with. The people of Burgus had left a painful reminder that would never fade. While she tried burying that part of her past behind her, Aniu knew that it would always come back to haunt her.

The worst part of it was knowing what the people of Berk would do if they discovered Cybele or Toothless. They would only find a reason to hunt the two Night Furies down, and Toothless wouldn't be able to flee. Without his tail-fin, flying was next to useless unless he had Hiccup to guide him. More importantly, they would likely see fault in her lack of trust towards humans.

 _I've grown up mostly around dragons_ , she reminded herself while staring at the ground. _Those people would never accept someone who is seen as different, especially someone like me_.

A shiver swept through her when she thought of losing Cybele. She couldn't let that happen. Even if they had been fighting for the last couple of days, the bond they had would never be shattered. Aniu wasn't planning on letting anyone hurt her sister/best friend.

Hiccup must have been out of his mind if he thought she would trust him enough to lead her through a village. Trust was something that had to be earned. As far as Aniu was concerned, Hiccup hadn't done anything to earn her trust. Especially when he seemed so interested in Astrid.

She narrowed her eyes when he finally arrived at the cove that night. Hiccup's hopeful gaze never wavered when he looked at her, and she knew he was expecting her to follow him. That was the worst part of it – he was expecting her to trust the very people who would turn against her the moment they found Cybele and Toothless. Worst still, Aniu had no doubt they would turn on her when they found she could speak Dragonese.

"Please, I need help getting this adjustment right," he pleaded after noticing that Aniu hadn't wavered under his begging gaze, "And I need someone who can keep an eye on Toothless while we're in the village."

Toothless only snorted at the mention of someone keeping an eye on him, " **I wouldn't worry about some little hatchling watching over me**."

" **You know, maybe it would be better for those people to capture you** ," she snapped in Dragonese.

She ignored the look Hiccup gave her, while Cybele's eyes widened in disbelief. Aniu knew it wasn't fair to keep snapping at the Night Fury. A combination of exhaustion and guilt crashed over her. Between the nightmares and everything else, she was allowing her emotions to get the better of her.

" **I don't like this anymore than you do, but he might have a point** ," Cybele tried cutting through the icy tension between Aniu and Toothless. " **He won't be able to fly if the hatchling can't fix whatever needs repairing**."

Toothless just looked at Cybele indignantly when she pointed out his inability to fly on his own. He might have adjusted well to the idea of Hiccup helping him fly, but that didn't make him feel any better about losing half of his tail-fin.

Aniu held back a sigh of frustration as she looked between Cybele and Hiccup's pleading eyes. If it was anyone else, she would have jumped at the opportunity to say 'no'. But, Hiccup wasn't just anyone. She wasn't sure if his people could be trusted, for that matter. He could have been leading them to their deaths without meaning to. Or worse, he could have meant it.

"Alright, fine," she finally relented after realizing Cybele had a valid point. Her shoulders sagged at the thought of having to go anywhere near a village. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"You don't have to like it," Hiccup reassured her. He let out a heavy sigh of relief and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly when their eyes met, "I just need someone who can help me out, and keep an eye on Toothless while I work in the forge."

It was decided that Aniu would take Cybele with her in case they needed to make a hasty retreat. Thankfully, Cybele was smart enough to linger in the shadows as they trekked through the forest. The female Night Fury was on high-alert after what had happened on Burgus. If anything happened to her friends, she certainly wasn't going to let the humans get away with it.

Since it was too dark to make out anything beyond the dimly lit lanterns and torches around the village. Aniu knew that she would have gotten lost if she was traveling alone. Luckily, Cybele was able to see with ease and had guided her to avoid running into any trees or wild boars that might have threatened them.

 _It's been so long since I've seen the human village_ , Aniu thought as she tried taking everything in.

There were wooden structures that made up the dwelling place of the people who lived here. Most of them looked as if they had recently been built. A few had scorch marks on them from the last raid. Toothless and Cybele were currently hiding behind one of the structures to keep them from being discovered.

"Hiccup," one Viking greeted him as they walked past, oblivious to the girl hiding with their dragon friends.

Not for the first time, she was thankful humans were easy to trick. Well, most humans, anyways. The village wasn't as heavily guarded as she expected upon their arrival. Then again, she could see that there were higher vantage points for Vikings to keep an eye on dragons in case of a raid.

Once the footsteps sounded further away, Aniu breathed out a sigh of relief. Even she could pick up the stench of blood that clouded the air. This village was well known for fighting against the dragons for centuries. Aniu couldn't help but wonder if things would ever change. If what Hiccup was doing would ever change the impact of lives here.

" **Can we go back to the cove now**?" Toothless asked, already getting nervous.

"Shh," Hiccup shushed him as he tried guiding Toothless through the village.

" **This place looks just like your old home** ," Cybele added warily. She was well aware of what Aniu had gone through in her village before they left. " **Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea** ," she realized as she noticed how nervous Aniu now looked.

Aniu shook her head and tried to cast the dark thoughts away. She was well aware of the dark past surrounding this island. So many dragons had been slaughtered here, and it left a stain on the history between humans and dragons.

Though, she was also aware that Cybele was referring to her own past on Burgus. A shiver swept through her as she recalled how many times she would run through the village in the feeble attempt to avoid Karn and his goons. She'd even tried hiding in the forge at one point, but that had ended in disaster when the blacksmith found her. No one bothered trying to comfort her when the blacksmith used the branding tool to shoo her away, leaving a scar in the process on her right arm.

They all tried to stay as quiet as possible, Cybele looking around curiously as she picked up new scents in the air. This was the first time Toothless had ever approached a human village without attacking, too. He was curious about everything around him, and had stopped more than a few times to sniff anything new cautiously.

Finally, they reached a place that was filled with dragon-killing weapons, something that put Aniu on edge. Sharp blades and maces could be seen, and a fire that was never put out in the middle of the forge. Aniu had always wondered how the humans were capable of keeping a fire like that.

" **Oh, a bucket, any food in there**?" Toothless asked as he nosed the bucket and stuck his head inside. " **Darn it, nothing**."

" **Toothless, be quiet! We're going to be discovered it you keep that up** ," Cybele growled.

She yelped as her tail whacked against a barrel full of weapons, knocking them down in the process. Aniu would have laughed at the sight if it wasn't for the fact that they were in dangerous territory. One wrong move could end in disaster, especially since she suspected they weren't supposed to be at the forge in the first place.

Hiccup passed Aniu a few tools that she was somewhat familiar with. She remembered how they worked from her short time spent with humans. But figuring out how they worked was a whole different story. She tilted her head to one side as they worked on the saddle. He was just about finished when a voice suddenly spoke up.

"Hiccup, you in there?" asked a feminine voice.

Toothless and Cybele perked up in alarm as they heard the voice, and Aniu looked at Hiccup with wide eyes.

"Astrid," he whispered, clearly surprised to find that she had followed him.

He quickly headed out to distract her, the string still attached to his hip and Toothless' saddle. Aniu looked at Hiccup frantically as she tried to finish the saddle best as she could. Cybele and Toothless were beginning to panic as they realized Astrid was one step closer to discovering them.

Aniu tried her best to keep them calm as well as herself, but it was easier said than done. Finally, Toothless yanked Hiccup back into the forge, and they made a break for it before Astrid could find them. The minute they had left the forge was when Cybele and Toothless took off into the night.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Aniu muttered crossly. "Now she's going to know something is wrong."

"True, but I was able to fix the saddle with your help," Hiccup said with a smile. "And we did it before Astrid caught us. That's what's important."

" **I suppose that's true** ," Cybele said reluctantly. " **But, that doesn't make it any better.** "

Toothless warbled in agreement and nuzzled Cybele comfortingly, earning looks of surprise from Aniu and Hiccup. Hiccup seemed to notice that something was off with Aniu. She was staring off into the distance as they returned to the cove.

"Is everything okay?" he asked after noticing something was bothering her.

"It has been a long time since I last went anywhere near a human village," she admitted, refusing to look at him when memories came rushing back. Suddenly, the scars along her neck and wrists began burning as she pictured Karn pressing the tip of his blade against her, and his gang of bullies used bands of rope to tie her wrists together, "All I know is they will do whatever it takes to end my life…" She paused, feeling that familiar spark of resentment surge through her at that moment. "Maybe it would be better, that way."

Hiccup's heart wrenched with pity when he realized it was more than what she was letting on. Even he noticed the scars that she tried hiding. There was only so much she could hide, and it didn't take him long to guess that some of those scars weren't just from dragons.

"Hey, you know that isn't true," he tried reassuring her. Aniu flinched when she felt him hesitantly reach for her hand and cup it with his own, squeezing it gently. "Look, I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you, and, I plan on keeping that promise."

Cybele nodded earnestly in agreement as she nudged Aniu gently, " **He's right. I wouldn't let anything happen to my sister**."

Despite her earlier misgivings, she couldn't hide the small smile that followed. She was touched by Cybele's loyalty and affection towards her. More importantly, she was shocked by how caring Hiccup was, despite everything that had happened over the last couple of days.

"Tomorrow we're going to run our first official test flight," Hiccup said once she had relaxed. Toothless looked at his Rider excitedly after realizing what that meant. Before, it had been simple flight-tests, and figuring out to operate the tail-fin. Now, Hiccup was ready for the next step, and determined to get things moving along. "You sure you're up for it, bud?"

" **Of course, I'm ready** ," he scoffed. " **But, are you ready for some of my tricks**?"

Aniu rose an eyebrow in surprise when she caught the mischievous grin Toothless was trying to hide. It was hard to believe that this was the same Night Fury they met a few nights ago. He changed throughout the days of meeting Hiccup and getting to know his new friend.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Hiccup said once it became clear what they were doing, the next day.

She simply nodded in agreement, watching as he left for the evening. Her guard finally dropped the moment he left.

She knew she was risking more than just her freedom by getting to know him better. Though Hiccup might have promised that he wouldn't let anything happen to her, that didn't guarantee they wouldn't be found by the other villagers. If someone like Astrid found them, there was no telling what sort of chaos would follow.

 _Astrid wouldn't hesitate to kill us_ , she thought bitterly.

The shield maiden clearly had loyalty towards the village of Berk. She wouldn't back down from a challenge, especially if that challenge involved Night Furies. The thought sent a shiver of unease through Aniu. If anything happened to Cybele or even Toothless, she would never forgive herself.

" **I see the two of you are finally starting to get along** ," Cybele warbled once Toothless gave them some alone time. Her laughter was enough for Aniu to roll her eyes in annoyance, " **Though, we'd have to do something about that Astrid character. I don't like her one bit**."

" **Cybele, we are not doing anything to anyone** ," she sighed irritably.

Even if they did anything to Astrid, the rest of the village would retaliate. It would only prove that dragons were nothing more than mindless beasts, and worse, Hiccup would turn on them. She knew he cared about Astrid, and obviously had feelings for her. Attacking her would only lead to inevitable disaster. Aniu had learned the hard way that sometimes it was better to remain invisible.

" **I don't understand why you won't let him in** ," Cybele shook her head disapprovingly, " **It's obvious that he cares about you**."

" **Do you really think he's going to care about me once he finds a way to win more of his people over**?" Aniu let out a bitter laugh, knowing full-well that nothing good lasted for long. " **The only reason he's tried talking to me is because I know more about dragons than he does**."

Cybele let out a sigh of her own when she realized Aniu wouldn't be swayed so easily. Instead of arguing with her, she rested her chin on Aniu's lap when she sat down near their makeshift nest. The war between human and dragon wasn't likely to end anytime soon, even if another human had gotten involved with dragons. Of that much, Aniu knew.

" **Well, whatever happens, I'm glad I had the chance to meet Hiccup** ," Toothless crooned when he finally reached them, having heard that last part, " **I have a feeling that he may be the key to ending this silly war between dragon and man**."

 _If only it was that easy_ , she thought, knowing full-well that nothing in life was ever easy.

Though, maybe Toothless was on to something. She now knew it was possible for another human to bond with a dragon. And, another Night Fury to boot. If Hiccup was capable of bonding with Toothless, it was entirely possible that he could figure out a way to make peace with the dragons, and end this war once and for all.

* * *

 **AN: Since Easter is coming up this Sunday (on April Fool's Day, no less), I won't be posting anything. Therefore, I felt this was a good time as any to post a chapter on Saturday instead. I also got Far Cry 5 the day after it came out for the PS4. Turns out it's a lot better than I expected, though I'm still used to Primal's controls since I had that for a different system.**

 **I only just realized how short this chapter was in the original, and how much of a jerk I made Toothless XD At least in the beginning. Considering he lost his tail-fin, I think his attitude towards Aniu is somewhat reasonable, if not overly obnoxious. Big thanks to Mariah, Jillian Lee, Sgt Sniper Man101 and Guest for reviewing!**

 **Mariah - It'll be a while until that happens, but it will happen... eventually ;)**

 **Jillian Lee - Thanks! Hopefully it'll stay that way, though I can't make any promises. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter :)**

 **Sgt Sniper Man101 - Thank you! Fortunately, that didn't happen, though it would have made for an interesting story on Hiccup's part... I'd love to see someone make a one-shot out of that.**

 **Guest - I'm always happy to hear any ideas that will improve the story. That's part of the reason why we write on FF, right? ;) I'm glad your fingers feel better. I do plan on adding bits and pieces of Hiccup noticing Aniu's lack of trust in him, especially later on. And I'm also glad I'm not the only one biased towards Astrid. I feel like she was just a random character thrown in for romance /: And finally, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter ^^ Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as well!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

It was crazy to assume that anything good could happen when dragons were involved with humans. Both were creatures of habit and stubborn at heart. To change their ways meant that they would have to reach some sort of agreement. They would also have to get along.

The same could have also been said about humans _living_ among dragons.

Aniu poked self-consciously at the ground with one of her arrows as she waited for Hiccup to arrive the following morning. Toothless was already wide-awake, ready to take on the day. Cybele had gone fishing as the lake was becoming scarce due to their constant hunting. They all decided that stealing from the village wasn't appropriate, given that Hiccup lived in said village.

The last thing Aniu or Cybele wanted was to start an all-out war between themselves and the villagers. Hiccup might have been accepting of her presence among the Night Furies, but that didn't mean everyone else would be. She highly doubted people would accept her because she had been raised by dragons.

" **I hope he at least remembers that we're going flying, today** ," Toothless huffed when they finally spotted Cybele returning with a mouthful of fish, " **I'm getting tired of all this waiting**."

" **I think we're all getting tired of hearing you complain about it** ," Cybele hummed in amusement, ignoring the offended look that followed after she spit the fish out into a pile.

 _Those two are constantly going at each other_ , Aniu thought, watching in amusement as they continued arguing like a couple. She grabbed one of the fish that Cybele caught, prodding it with the branch before letting Cybele torch it.

The one benefit of having a dragon on her side was that she never had to worry about not starting a fire. Cybele had no problem with helping her start campfires, so long as it never set the forest on fire.

Finally, Hiccup arrived after they waited anxiously a few more minutes. Toothless nearly tackled him to the ground, eyes wide with anticipation at what they were about to do. Aniu nearly rolled her eyes at the sight, especially when she heard that his dragon training class had ended earlier than usual.

"I wanna run a few more tests before we actually go out there, bud," Hiccup reminded him after pulling out what looked like a parchment of paper.

Aniu rose an eyebrow when she noticed that the paper had notes scribbled on it. She understood that since Hiccup was new to flying, and he'd designed the tail-fin to his liking, he needed to learn how to operate it. Yet, having a cheat sheet meant that he would be distracted while up in the air. He needed to trust in himself as much as Toothless did. It was one of the many lessons that Nina taught Aniu when she was younger, and just learning about dragons herself.

Shaking her head at the thought, Aniu led Cybele towards the cliff where he and Toothless would take off. It was easier for a dragon to take off from a cliff. They used the thermal vents as a method of gaining altitude, and to avoid using too much energy. From what Aniu had learned through Cybele and Nina, flying required a lot of energy, and when one was on a long journey, it was important to determine the whereabouts of thermal vents.

" **You ready to show them what a real dragon can do**?" she asked Cybele in Dragonese.

Cybele only grinned in response, already prepared to show off in front of Toothless. Aniu had no doubt this was her way of showing him that she was the fittest Night Fury in the archipelago. Though, as far as she was aware, they were the only two Night Furies she knew of living in the archipelago.

" **So much for mastering your ability to fly** ," Toothless grumbled after noticing the cheat sheet Hiccup was using. The symbols scribbled on the cheat sheet were methods of how to operate the stirrup, along with the different positions that could be used, " **Even** _ **she**_ **can fly, and, she doesn't need a saddle**."

He looked pointedly in Aniu's direction, and she merely rolled her eyes once again at the fact that he'd singled her out. She knew by now that Toothless had a tendency to do just that. After spending nearly two weeks with the Night Fury, she was slowly getting used to it. Besides, Toothless wasn't the only dragon who tended to point out her many mistakes. Fang and quite a few other dragons from the Nest would often do so behind Nina's back, or when Cybele wasn't around to jump to her defense.

"Having that is only going to distract you," Aniu added in Norse.

Hiccup looked at her in surprise before shrugging.

"It's _not_ going to distract me," he reassured her. Aniu just shook her head in disbelief at his stubbornness. Once he was ready, they left the cove and found a safer part of the island to fly around. It was a beautiful day to fly, the sun shining and the rolling waves lulling Aniu from her thoughts. She was happy to get away from the island once Hiccup had finally gotten his act together. "Alright, bud. We're gonna take this nice and slow," he said.

Toothless just sighed in exasperation and reluctantly nodded in agreement. Hiccup's lack of confidence was irritating at best, but he knew better than to push the kid, especially since he was just a beginner. Once that was established, Hiccup glanced down at his cheat sheet while Cybele had already flown a lap around the island.

" **Seriously? At this rate he is never going to get anywhere** ," Cybele grumbled.

" **He's just starting out, Cybele** ," Aniu reminded her after patting her on the shoulder comfortingly.

She remembered what it was like when she first flew. Since Cybele had been too little to fly, Nina was the one who took Aniu on her first real flight. It had been a terrifying experience, since she was still little, and everything had seemed so large to her. Eventually, Aniu grew to love flying. It was truly like nothing she had experienced before while living in the village and it gave her an idea of how dragons felt when they flew.

Eventually, Hiccup picked out a position and clicked on the stirrup. The tail-fin opened and soon they were off. Aniu watched on in amazement as they flew perfectly, making a graceful turn in the process. Soon Hiccup started gaining confidence and they were skimming the water.

Aniu felt the familiar rush of freedom as Cybele flew faster along the ocean, occasionally dipping her wings to cool off. It was the first time since leaving the nest that they had actually flown like this. The familiar feeling came so unexpected, leaving another reminder of why they loved flying so much. Aniu finally looked down just in time to see Toothless flying under a rocky arch. He was bumping into the sea stacks, and Hiccup would apologize every now and then before finally figuring out what was wrong.

" **They aren't bad** ," Aniu admitted. " **Come on, let's show them what you can really do** ," she added. Cybele roared in agreement and started climbing the sky. Moments like these made Aniu wish they could last forever. She let go and let out a whoop of laughter as Cybele kept climbing higher and higher, until she was forced to cling on again. Soon she saw Toothless catching up with them as Hiccup chose a new position. Aniu smirked when she noticed the eagerness in Hiccup's eyes as they were determined to catch up. " **Now look who's finally riding a dragon** ," she said cheekily.

Hiccup looked like he was ready to argue when a fierce breeze suddenly picked up. The breeze was strong enough to detach the cheat sheet from Toothless' saddle. Hiccup's eyes widened as he yelped and tried catching it. Toothless stopped his ascent for just a moment, and the safety line connecting Hiccup to him suddenly detached, and they started falling from the sky.

" **No**!" Cybele roared frantically as Toothless and Hiccup began plummeting to the Earth. Toothless was roaring in panic as he tried desperately to reach Hiccup, his legs and tail thrashing wildly in the process. Aniu was half tempted to jump in and rescue them when she realized that this was Hiccup's chance to prove just how really good he was. " **They're going to crash into those rocks** ," Cybele whined as she noticed the rock pillars jutting out of the sea.

Aniu felt her stomach twist with anxiety as she watched Hiccup struggle back to Toothless. Eventually, Hiccup had finally figured it out and began to air swim towards Toothless and strap himself in just before it was too late.

"Pull up!" Aniu shouted over the wind, catching Hiccup's attention. "Don't overthink it, just do it."

The first thing Nina taught her was that it was all about trust. If Hiccup trusted himself enough, he would pull through. Toothless had to trust his Rider equally so. She knew helping them would only make things worse, so interference was out of the question.

The cheat sheet flew by, and Aniu was half-tempted to let Cybele plasma blast it out of his mouth when he managed to catch it. But to her surprise, he didn't use it. Instead, he quickly pulled Toothless up. Cybele pulled up as well once they were together again, the treetops barely touching Cybele's scales, and soon the four of them were flying through a foggy part of the sea with sea stacks littering the ocean.

" **This is what it means to be a true Rider** ," Cybele warbled as they glided gracefully around the sea stacks.

Hiccup's eyes widened in awe when he saw what they were doing. Aniu didn't even need to give commands to know where Cybele was going. When it came to the skies, flying was something they always did together. Aniu couldn't remember a time when they had pulled off a stunt like this. Soon all of them had made it out of the maze safely.

"Yeah!" Hiccup cheered, pumping his fist into the air victoriously.

Aniu laughed at the sight, realizing that the thrill hadn't quite left him yet. Memories of her own first flight came rushing back. She grinned as she pictured Nina taking her high into the skies, remembering her own panic as she thought she might fall off.

" **This calls for a celebration**!" Toothless shouted with joy as he fired a plasma blast, followed shortly by Cybele.

Aniu smirked when she saw that Hiccup had been hit by the plasma blast. She ducked just in time, but he looked like a scrawny singed lion, making her laugh. Then Hiccup licked his finger and extinguished a small lick of flame on his hair. Though he couldn't hide his own sheepish grin when he realized that was the first time he'd heard her laugh.

"There's a reason we don't use cheat sheets," Aniu said once they had relaxed a little. "Trust in your instincts."

The sun was beginning to set, turning the sky into a stunning pink, orange and yellow. Aniu had always been fascinated with how the sky turned different colors depending on the sun. She loved watching the sunsets with Cybele when they had the chance. Toothless and Cybele decided to go fishing while Hiccup and Aniu set up a fire pit to cook the fish they caught.

"Uh, looks like you're finally starting to trust me," Hiccup noticed out loud when Aniu sat close to him. Her smile faded as she skirted a few inches from him, realizing that he was right. "You know, not all humans are bad," he added in a softer tone.

Aniu found herself looking into the flames that Toothless had started with his plasma blast. He had already caught a large number of fish and they were roasting them. Cybele returned moments later with her own pile of fish to boast about.

 _That's easy for you to say_ , she thought sadly. _I don't know if I could go back to them_.

Hiccup was okay with the idea that she could speak with dragons and had practically been raised by them. That didn't mean the rest of his people would feel so accepting. Aniu stared at nothing in particular as she wrapped her arms around her legs. Returning to a human village was easier said than done.

Soon they began to eat as Toothless and Cybele dug into their meals. After flying all morning and through the afternoon, Aniu couldn't blame them for feeling so hungry. Dragons tended to eat more depending on often they flew. It wasn't until they finished eating most of their fish that both Toothless and Cybele decided to cough up a half-eaten fish head next to Hiccup and Aniu. Aniu nearly rolled her eyes when Toothless looked at Hiccup expectantly.

"Um, no thanks," Hiccup declined the offer. "I'm good."

" **Do you honestly think he's going to fall for that trick again**?" she asked in Dragonese.

Toothless just snorted in amusement at her question, though he didn't bother arguing with her.

" **Fine, be that way** ," Toothless said as he shook his head. Then, a pack of Terrible Terrors began to approach them like a flock of seagulls, going after their fish. " **Back off, pests**!" he grumbled crossly as he pushed the pile of fish closer to him. Then, Toothless noticed one cheeky Terrible Terror going after one of his fish and quickly snatched it back. " **Haha! Better luck next time**!"

" **Okay, you wanna fight? I'll show you some firepower** ," the Terror retaliated.

He started to fire at Toothless, but just as Aniu heard the faint hiss of gas, Toothless fired a weak fireball directly into the Terror's mouth and the blast backfired. Aniu had seen this happen many times already. This was how Nina had learned to settle most of the fights that broke out in the nest. The little dragon slumped to the ground in defeat, and for a moment, Aniu couldn't help feeling sorry for him.

"Huh, not so fireproof on the inside, are you?" Hiccup chuckled before saying, "there you go."

He tossed the sneaky thief a fish. Toothless looked offended, but Cybele just shrugged and resumed to eating her fish alongside other Terrible Terrors. After living among the pesky dragons for so long, Cybele had learned to cope with them.

"Oh, relax. It's just one fish," Aniu said with a roll of her eyes.

To Hiccup's surprise, the Terrible Terror wasn't finished yet. He looked at Hiccup with large eyes before scurrying towards him and curling up by his leg. Aniu smirked as another Terror landed in her arms unexpectedly. Hiccup stared at the three of them in shock before relaxing and leaning against Toothless' flank.

"Everything we know about you guys… is wrong…" Hiccup whispered.

"You humans are always so quick to jump to conclusions," Aniu murmured, her voice quiet as she leaned against Cybele. "Sometimes you need to learn and listen, rather than jump into action."

She stroked the Terror gently until she was fast asleep in her arms.

Hiccup looked at her in surprise after realizing what she was implying. After finally coaxing her out of the wall she kept herself hidden behind, he was beginning to understand why she was so reluctant to trust anyone. After a three-hundred-year war between man and dragon, he was finally able to see that they were in the wrong. With her help, he'd learned more about dragons than he ever would through the people of Berk and the Book of Dragons.

"Aniu, would you ever go back if you were given the chance?" he asked warily.

She blinked a few times after he'd asked that question. Not for the first time, she found herself wondering if it would ever feel right going back to the village. The people of Burgus would never accept her even if she did try going back. They had seen her with the dragons, and believed she was nothing more than a traitor waiting to die at their hands.

"It's difficult to trust anyone after…" She squeezed her eyes shut, unable to finish as Hiccup leaned forward, eyes widening in concern after noticing that she was trembling, "Look, people would never accept me if I decided to go back. To them, I'm nothing more than a traitor."

He frowned at the reality of her situation. Even if they were able to convince his father that she wasn't a threat, she would still be treated like an outcast. Much like the torment Snotlout and the twins put him through, she'd likely suffer the same fate, if not worse.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried thinking of other ways to bring her back to the village. "I mean, with Toothless and Cybele, I could show the people of Berk that dragons aren't a threat… maybe they would finally see that there's nothing to fight over."

"Do you really think that would be a good idea?" Aniu snapped, narrowing her eyes when she started poking at the fire self-consciously with a branch, "Your people wouldn't hesitate to kill Toothless and Cybele if they were exposed, and they wouldn't have the heart to fight back because they know it would hurt you."

" **I don't know; it's tempting to fire a plasma blast at that burly Chief of yours** ," Toothless snorted in amusement.

Hiccup shook his head in frustration when he understood what she meant by that. While he didn't like the idea of letting the war rage on, he knew they were helpless. It was like trying to convince a rock to move on its own. Nothing was going to change unless someone did something about it.

They finally returned to the cove after the Terrible Terrors left them for the evening. The moon was just beginning to rise when Hiccup left without another word. Aniu found herself watching him leave as Cybele reached her side, blinking curiously when she noticed how conflicted Aniu looked.

" **I think he likes you** ," Cybele crooned softly.

" **Please** ," Aniu scoffed, the bitterness in her voice catching Cybele by surprise, " **In what world would you ever see me with a human? He never once bothered mentioning me in his plot to bring humans and dragons together, and I can't blame him for wanting nothing to do with me**."

" **I'm sorry** ," Cybele warbled after realizing how far she had pushed Aniu into an uncomfortable position, " **I shouldn't have pushed you as far as I did** … **I was only trying to help**."

" **I know** ," Aniu sighed, wrapping an arm gently around Cybele as she buried her face into her snout, " **I'm sorry I've been acting so distant, lately. Being here just brings back painful memories**."

Cybele's face faltered at that. She knew what Aniu had been through while living among humans. It was one of the many reasons she couldn't bring herself to trust them. Hiccup was one of the rare exceptions to that rule. While he managed to worm his way into her heart, she was fully aware that he would never fully accept her.

" **Do you really think he's right about finding a way to stop this pointless war**?" Toothless asked when he joined them, not missing how concerned Cybele was over her sister/best friend.

" **I don't know** ," Aniu shook her head, aware that if there was a way, they needed to find one, soon, " **If there is any chance of stopping the Queen that controlled you, maybe we should take it. Hiccup needs to know about her**."

Toothless looked doubtful with the idea of introducing his newfound brother to the Queen. He knew how dangerous it was to bring a human to the nest. But, she had a valid point. If another human figured out that another dragon was controlling others to do its bidding, there might be a way to stop her once and for all.

Eventually, he gave a reluctant nod of agreement. Something needed to be done about this war. The sooner they took care of it, the better off everyone would be.

* * *

 **AN: Happy Sunday everyone! I'm updating early since I've got a busy day ahead of me. I also heard some great news for the PS4; Spyro the Dragon trilogy is getting remastered! I knew it would happen eventually, I just didn't expect it to happen so soon :D My childhood is finally coming back! (Sorry, I'm a huge fan of Spyro XD) Anywho, big thanks to Mariah, Guest 1, Jillian Lee, Bluephoenix22, Guest 2, and Aloris2 .0 the great for reviewing!**

 **Mariah - Thanks!**

 **Guest 1 - You're probably right about that, though this is based off of the first movie; I'm not planning on diverging too far from the original plot.**

 **Jillian Lee - I'm glad you're enjoying it that much :) And yeah, it was a bit shorter, though I have quite a few chapters that are going to be like that. I hope you enjoyed your holiday as well :)**

 **Bluephoenix22 - Thanks!**

 **Guest 2 - Thank you, and I hope you had a great Easter as well! I'm glad you enjoyed that tidbit; I do feel as though I've gotten better about writing emotions (especially since I do seem to emphasize well with others in real life), and I had to laugh at your comment about Astrid. Yeah, I definitely feel the same way. She might have finally gotten better development in the shows and second movie, but I do feel very biased towards her in the first movie. I still had her give him some advice, though it wasn't much. Have to admit, it was tempting to use your suggestion, but I actually had trouble writing it out in the end. I do like your ideas though, so don't be afraid to offer them :)**

 **Aloris2. 0 the great - Sorry for spacing out your name, FF always seems to think that usernames with periods are a link and deletes them in the story for whatever reason. At any rate, I actually scrapped the idea of writing a sequel to Another Hiccup, simply because I was disappointed in the way I wrote it. I wrote a different story called The Paradigm, which also has a sequel to it called Thunder. It's slightly similar, only it has some major differences I'm sure you'll notice. Thanks for reviewing :)**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Once again, sleep had evaded Aniu. She woke early the following morning after suffering from yet another nightmare. They had become more frequent over the last couple of days, most of them consisting of memories from her time on Burgus. But recently, the nightmares had begun to change. There was one dream in particular where she found herself exploring the same volcanic island she and Cybele had discovered weeks ago, only to find herself face-to-face with the Queen.

The terrifying part of that dream was that the Queen had spoken in _her_ voice. It was enough to make her skin crawl with unease as she pictured the massive dragon glaring down at her. She felt tiny and helpless under that piercing stare, and just as the jaws opened to snap her, she was swallowed by darkness.

" **Is it possible that being on this island is causing these nightmares to resurface**?" Cybele asked curiously when she noticed Aniu sitting further away from them.

It was cool that morning. Aniu could see her breath billowing in the air every time she sighed. Frost had decorated the trees and the ground around them, and she was suddenly thankful Cybele provided what little warmth she could from the elements.

She never realized until then how much she relied on Cybele for protection from the outside world. Without a dragon by her side, she would have been vulnerable. While she was capable of defending herself, that didn't mean she could protect herself from the elements.

" **I don't know** ," she sighed in frustration, " **I just wish I had a way of explaining them without making it sound crazy**."

" **You're talking to dragons and living on your own** ," Toothless snorted, earning a warning look from Cybele, " **I doubt anything you say will sound crazier than that**."

She was ready to spit something in response when she thought better of it. At that point, arguing with Toothless would only leave her feeling angrier. Aniu knew it was pointless to try and fix things. The Night Fury was stubborn and proud, often letting that get to his head. She tried ignoring his comments for the most part, but he often got carried away when it came to pointing out her flaws.

Instead, Aniu ignored his comment and focused on her archery for the morning. Cybele finally made a point to scold Toothless for his rudeness towards Aniu. Though, that didn't seem to help matters. She doubted he would change anytime soon just because Cybele tried convincing him to. Especially since he did have a valid point.

Living among dragons had always been a challenge; not everyone from the Nest had accepted her as one of their own. She'd earned quite a few scars from scraps that would start between dragons defending her position in the Nest. Most of the arguments had revolved around her not having a place among their kind, though.

 _I guess I will always be seen as an outsider to everyone_ , she thought bitterly.

She was fully aware that even if she went back to a human village, it was unlikely they would see her as one of their own. That thought left her feeling a knot form in the pit of her stomach.

Even if the people on Berk managed to see past the fact that she lived with dragons and trusted them, she doubted they would treat her fairly. She'd learned from her treatment on Burgus that people were too quick to judge based on appearance. Aniu wasn't in any hurry to see if her theory was right.

By the time Aniu was finished with her course, Cybele returned with a mouthful of fish for them to share. They sat in relative silence, the uncomfortable feeling rushing back as Aniu sat further from Toothless. She still relied on Cybele to roast the fish, but otherwise kept her distance from both of them.

" **He's late** ," Toothless finally crooned after noticing that Hiccup had yet to show up.

" **Maybe he finally found something better to do** ," Aniu muttered, the bitterness in her voice catching both dragons by surprise.

Toothless narrowed his eyes into slits, and finally rounded on her.

" **I know humans are never likely going to change, but, you have no right to say something like that about Hiccup**!" he snapped. " **He would never leave me**."

Aniu narrowed her eyes and glared back defiantly. Cybele rolled her eyes and pushed herself between them, shooting Toothless a warning look that dared him to keep arguing. Crush or not, she was tired of seeing him degrade her sister like she was nothing.

" **That's enough, out of both of you**!" she growled, bearing her teeth at Toothless.

Toothless just stared at Cybele in disbelief while Aniu shook her head, deciding to leave before things could get any worse. As far as she was concerned, they would never get along.

She understood what Toothless meant by defending his Rider. After all, Hiccup hadn't proven that he would turn his back on them, yet. That didn't stop her from worrying that he would change his mind. Vikings were a stubborn lot, though, and if Hiccup was anything like his people, he wouldn't change his mind once it was made up.

She finally reached their usual hiding place and focused on making new arrows for her archery set. At this point, anything was better to keep her mind off of things than focus on the drama. Cybele finally joined her minutes later after deciding that arguing wouldn't get them anywhere.

" **I have to admit, I am getting worried** ," Cybele warbled once she rested her chin on Aniu's lap, " **He's never usually this late unless someone is holding him up**."

Aniu shrugged before notching an arrow against her bowstring, testing the strength of her pull. The trees themselves were beginning to lose their branches after nearly three weeks of stripping them to make new arrows. Aniu was surprised that Hiccup had never questioned what was happening to them. Though, she suspected he likely already knew.

When he learned that she was able to make arrows from the branches of trees and hit the bull's eye each time, Hiccup had been thoroughly impressed. There weren't many people in the village of Berk with similar skills, from what he told her. Astrid and most of the other women were trained to wield axes as weapons, or other weapons such as swords and maces if necessary.

" **You know, he's not completely helpless** ," she reminded her, " **Besides, since when did you turn into the mother hen**?"

Cybele looked at her in surprise. She'd hardly noticed the change in her attitude until Aniu pointed it out. A part of her knew it was because Aniu needed her protection, as much as she tried to deny that protection wasn't needed.

Not for the first time, Aniu found herself wondering what would happen with them once this was all over. She doubted Cybele would leave quietly. Her best friend/sister had feelings for Toothless that she couldn't keep denying. It wasn't fair to take her away from a potential mate. Not when she knew how few Night Furies existed in the world. She wasn't sure what would happen if Cybele decided to stay on Berk with Toothless.

 _I can't just expect her to go back to the Nest with me_ , she thought. She felt guilty for thinking of leaving in the first place. Cybele and Toothless were only just beginning to get to know one another. Taking Cybele away wasn't the right answer. _I'm going to have to find another way off this island. I know Cybele isn't going to follow me so easily_.

The thought that she might never see Cybele again left her heart wrenching. They'd grown up together and learned how to defend one another because of their bond. Yet, they were also at different stages of their lives. She couldn't see herself living amongst humans while Cybele and Toothless managed to find a way to bring peace between man and dragon.

"… Leaving. We are so _leaving_!"

Aniu froze at the sound of Hiccup's voice cutting through her thoughts.

" **What? Leaving**?" Toothless asked in surprise.

Suddenly, Cybele let out a warning growl when she picked up an unfamiliar stench in the air. She bristled and backed further into their hiding place, arching her back in a defensive manner. Aniu carefully shushed her, realizing that if there _was_ another human with Hiccup, they wouldn't hesitate to hurt both Toothless and Cybele. The last thing she wanted was for anything to happen to either Night Fury. As much as Toothless annoyed her, he didn't deserve to suffer at the hands of a human.

"Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a vacation… forever," Hiccup said after dropping a satchel full of supplies.

Aniu narrowed her eyes at the sight, wondering just what exactly he was planning. His stories about growing up on Berk made her realize that maybe he'd finally had enough with the island. If he planned on leaving, it meant the war between man and dragon would never end.

" **What the Hel are you playing at, Hiccup**?" she asked in Dragonese, her voice barely a whisper as Cybele pressed protectively against her.

Hiccup blinked in surprise when he noticed that both Aniu and Cybele were hiding. If what Cybele said about the human scent was true, she wasn't in any hurry letting them get caught.

That was when Aniu finally noticed the human girl perched on a rock, cleaning her axe-blade nonchalantly. Aniu felt her blood run cold as she noticed this was the same girl Hiccup had described days ago. This had to be Astrid, and she fit his description perfectly.

With long, braided blond hair a skeleton skirt, and a blue tunic, she looked just as intimidating as Aniu expected. What annoyed her more than anything was the fact that Astrid seemed oblivious to what Hiccup was saying. Instead, she continued cleaning her axe-blade and looked quite smug with herself, unaware that Toothless had hidden behind a boulder not far from them.

"Wh-What're you doing here?" Hiccup stuttered in shock.

Though, Aniu wondered if he was more terrified of Astrid discovering Toothless than of herself and Cybele. Unlike Toothless, they could fly away and leave if they needed to. Something told Aniu that Astrid wouldn't hesitate to alert the whole village of their presence in the cove.

Astrid's tone was icy and harsh when she responded, "I wanna know what's going on here. No one gets as good as you do. _Especially_ you," she said, pointing her axe at Hiccup as he tried to get away, but she blocked his path. "Start talking! Are you training with someone?"

"Uh, training?" Hiccup stammered with unease as he glanced over his shoulder to where Aniu was hiding.

Aniu's fists clenched as she glared at the blond girl. Her attitude reminded her too much of Karn and his goons. It was enough to send another shudder through her as she imagined Astrid treating her the same way. Something in the back of her mind told her Astrid wouldn't be any different.

"It better not involve _this_ ," she added, tightening her grip as she pulled him up by his riding vest, making him flinch slightly.

 _I swear if you do anything to hurt him you'll regret it_ , Aniu thought angrily.

While she couldn't bring herself to fully trust Hiccup, she knew that Toothless had been right about him. He had become part of their ragtag group, and that meant she was ready to defend him if it came to that.

"I know this looks really bad, but you see… this is… uh…" Hiccup was struggling to find some kind of excuse. Suddenly Astrid looked in Aniu's direction, her eyes narrowing with suspicion. Her blood was boiling with anger as Aniu backed away further into the foliage, hoping desperately to throw off the girl's scent. "You're right! You're right! I've been making… outfits," he tried explaining. Well, he wasn't lying about the outfits. He did make the riding suit on his own. "So, you got me. It's time everyone knew. Drag me back, go ahead."

Hiccup then grabbed Astrid's hand and placed it on his vest in the hope that he would convince her to drag him off. Aniu knew it wasn't going to work. If Astrid was as stubborn as she suspected, she would ignore Hiccup's plea and continue investigating the cove.

Suddenly, Astrid grabbed Hiccup's wrist and twists his arm behind him, forcing him to the ground. Aniu found herself leaning forward with anger. Her fists clenched when she realized that Astrid wasn't going to give up anytime soon. That sort of behavior reminded her all-too-much of Karn and his band of followers.

" **We should kill her while we have the upper hand** ," Cybele whispered in a growl.

" **No** … **that would only justify her reasons for hating dragons** ," Aniu whispered back.

As much as she hated to admit it, hurting Astrid wasn't the best idea. They had to wait until they were given a reason to fight back. The fact that Astrid was hurting Hiccup without feeling any remorse only fueled her outrage.

"Ow! Why would you do that?" Hiccup cried out in pain.

"That's for all the lies!" Astrid told him, then suddenly kicked him in the shin. "And that's for everything else."

She bounced her axe off his stomach, hard. That did it. Toothless pounced without hesitation and growled fiercely at the stunned blond girl. Her blue eyes widened with fear when she realized what Toothless was. Her grip on her axe tightened as she prepared to throw it, only for it to get knocked out of her hands by Aniu's arrows.

" **You think some puny axe is going to save you from my wrath**?" Toothless roared. " **You'll pay for hurting my Rider**!"

That was when Hiccup rushed forward in a vain attempt at stopping Astrid from rushing them with her axe. Aniu merely glared back as she noticed what Astrid was planning to do. Not for the first time, she asked herself why she bothered herself with humans. They truly did seem to all act the same, no matter how hard she tried to convince herself otherwise.

"Who are you?" Astrid demanded.

Her hand was already beginning to reach for the axe strapped to her waist. Cybele let out a warning snarl when she noticed what the girl was planning. Fortunately for everyone's sake, including Astrid's, she seemed to realize that both dragons were defending their Riders.

"No, it's okay… she's a… friend," Hiccup explained.

The hesitance in his statement was enough for Aniu's eyes to narrow with fury. The fact that he was hesitant in admitting she was a friend only served to prove why she refused to let him in.

" **Like Hel I'm going to believe that load of crap** ," she growled in Dragonese.

Astrid's eyes widened in disbelief when she notched another arrow, ready to fire if the blond tried any dirty tricks. She was beginning to realize that maybe trusting Hiccup had been a mistake, after all. He seemed desperate to convince Astrid that they weren't a threat, and of course, she was proving to make things difficult.

"It's okay, you just scared them," he added.

" _I_ scared them?" Astrid deadpanned. "Wait, what do you mean by _them_?"

"I should have known better than to trust you," Aniu snapped.

Her hand tightened around her bow as they continued glaring at one another defiantly.

She was even more shocked to hear Aniu speak in Norse, and her last statement was enough for Hiccup to cringe visibly. He tried calming Astrid down once more, only that seemed to enrage her further as she pushed her way past him.

"Astrid, Toothless, Cybele and Aniu. Toothless, Cybele and Aniu, Astrid," Hiccup tried introducing them.

" **Would you please be so kind as to leave us alone now**?" Cybele asked in a hopeful tone. " **I've got better things to do than watch humans abuse each other**."

Aniu flinched at that, but she refused to leave her defensive position. Astrid's eyes narrowed with anger as she spun around to run. Toothless just rolled his eyes and went in the opposite direction, not bothering to stick around and see what happened next.

"Da-da-da, we're dead," Hiccup sighed in frustration.

"That's the girl you've been groveling over?" Aniu asked in disbelief. This time, it was Hiccup's turn to flinch. "She makes the people of my village look good, and that's saying something."

"Okay, I know this looks bad, but we've got to stop her from telling the village," Hiccup said in a frantic tone. "Astrid will make sure they know. And when they do, they won't hesitate to kill Toothless and Cybele."

Aniu felt her heart sink as she realized the situation they were in. This Astrid character was beginning to make her angrier than ever. Her fists clenched as she returned to Cybele's side. Toothless, however, had a different idea.

" **Well, time to get something to eat before those humans find us** ," he grumbled and turned around.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going?" Hiccup demanded as Toothless began to leave.

"As far from this place as possible," Aniu retorted as she hopped onto Cybele. "I should have known it was too good to be true." But, as they got ready to leave, Aniu noticed the desperate look Hiccup was giving her. She knew that Toothless wouldn't be able to fly on his own. And, if Astrid and the rest of those humans found him, Hiccup wouldn't be able to fend them off. She knew she would have felt guilty for letting Astrid get away with killing Toothless, if it was allowed. "Okay, fine. But this doesn't mean I'm going to forgive her."

Hiccup didn't need to be told twice why she wouldn't forgive Astrid so easily. He was just relieved that she was willing to stop the shield maiden before she reached the village. All he could do was hope that they reached Astrid in time, before she made things worse for everyone.

* * *

 **AN: And they finally get to meet Astrid, though their encounter wasn't quite the friendly encounter, was it? I don't have much else to say, other than hopefully everyone enjoyed this chapter rewrite :) Big thanks to Sgt Sniper Man101, Mariah, Guest 1, and Guest 2 for reviewing!**

 **Sgt Sniper Man101 - I actually do have a sequel planned for this involving the second movie. They'll be combined into one story with two or three parts to make it less confusing for readers.**

 **Mariah - Thanks!**

 **Guest 1 - I do plan on following through with the movie plot, but that's about as much information as I'm giving. If you want spoilers, you're more than welcome to read the original story on my profile; I do still have it up, but I don't feel as if it's as good of a quality as it could have been.**

 **Guest 2 - Thanks! And lol, there are quite a few people who feel offended when readers and writers bash Astrid, though I feel obligated to have every reason for that. She did finally get some character development in the second movie, and even the series, but the first movie just leaves an awful first impression for me. Your suggestion is actually kind of similar to what happened in this chapter, though it played out a little differently. I've had these chapters written months before actually posting them, so I try editing them here and there ^^ As for the Spyro games, thanks. I've been a fan ever since they came out, so it means a lot to know they're remaking them.**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

It didn't take long for Toothless to find Astrid. Compared to the speed of a Night Fury, a human might as well be a slug. Aniu spotted her first running through the undergrowth, about to jump over a fallen tree. Toothless smirked triumphantly as Hiccup had him fly closer to her.

After the way Astrid had treated Hiccup back at the cove, Aniu didn't blame the Night Fury for feeling so annoyed with her.

" **You're not getting away that easily, hatchling** ," he scoffed.

On Hiccup's command, Toothless suddenly grabbed her by the arm and tossed her in the air.

"Oh, great Odin's ghost! Oh, this is it!" Astrid screamed loud enough for Aniu to cover her ears. Cybele let out a groan at the loud noise, not enjoying it herself. Hiccup had Toothless drop Astrid onto a nearby tree, and she clung to it for dear life. "Hiccup, get me down from here right now!" she shouted angrily.

"Astrid, would you please just let me explain?" Hiccup pleaded with her.

"I am not listening to _anything_ you say!" she snapped hotly.

" **Well, we could always just leave her hanging there** ," Cybele warbled in a hopeful tone. Aniu was more than happy with that idea. But she knew that Hiccup would try risking his life by placing trust in this girl. Whatever he saw in her, Aniu hoped that there was enough kindness in her heart to let them get away unscathed. Astrid's eyes narrowed with hate as she glared at them. Her eyes were fixated on Aniu and Cybele. " **What are you staring at? I could easily rip your throat out, hatchling** ," Cybele growled in a warning tone.

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Aniu replied in Norse, earning a look of shock and fear from Astrid.

Hiccup shot her a look that dared her to say anything else. Aniu was tempted to, she was beginning to hate this Astrid girl more and more. She had more than a few ideas in mind for a proper punishment. Though, something told her Hiccup would never allow it.

The fact that Hiccup was so desperate to gain Astrid's affection only reminded Aniu of why she couldn't bring herself to trust him entirely. It was too late to go back and change the past. Astrid now knew about Toothless and Cybele. Hiccup's determination to make sure she didn't give them away was the only reason Astrid hadn't gone running off just yet.

"Then I won't speak… Just let me show you," Hiccup tried using a different tactic. Aniu watched Astrid warily, wondering if this girl would actually go along with his pleading. Her behavior back at the cove hadn't helped give Aniu the impression that she would change her mind about dragons. All the while Cybele was hovering alongside the tree while Toothless continued clinging onto the same tree Astrid was holding onto. Her eyes narrowed with doubt as she looked at Hiccup coldly. "Please, Astrid," he pleaded again and held out his hand.

Astrid quickly brushed off his offer and proceeded to climb into Toothless' saddle behind Hiccup. Toothless narrowed his eyes with equal suspicion as he glared at her, letting out a warning growl in the process. Aniu had no doubt that if he wanted to, he could have just as easily left Astrid hanging there.

" **I swear if you do anything to hurt him I'll make sure you suffer the consequences** ," he growled.

Cybele warbled in agreement as Astrid looked at Aniu warily. Aniu returned the gesture with her own glare. She still couldn't believe this was the same girl that Hiccup had pined over. Not only was Astrid stubborn like a Viking, she seemed to jump at the opportunity to hurt Hiccup and tell the village about Toothless.

"Now, get me down," she commanded.

"Toothless, down. Gently," Hiccup told the male Night Fury and soothingly patted him on the head. Aniu had already guessed what Toothless was planning when she saw the determined look in his eyes. His wings slowly unfolded as Hiccup looked at Astrid hopefully. "See? Nothing to be afraid of…"

" **Go ahead and show her what a Night Fury can really do**!" Cybele cried out just as Toothless took off with Hiccup and Astrid on his back.

"And there it is," Aniu rolled her eyes in amusement.

Toothless wasn't going to let Astrid get away with treating Hiccup that way.

As Toothless flew off, Aniu had Cybele give chase and easily caught up with them. Astrid was screaming in panic as she clung onto Hiccup after almost falling off. Aniu just stared at the pair as she allowed Cybele to take her at full speed, not bothering to hold on. And of course Hiccup was desperately trying to get Toothless to stop.

"Toothless? What is wrong with you? Bad dragon!" he scolded Toothless while he continued spinning in the air and flying as fast as he could. "I-I'm sorry, he's not usually like this," he apologized to Astrid just as Aniu and Cybele flew alongside them.

She planned on keeping up just to see the look on Astrid's face, and to see how she would react to a dragon taunting her. The whole thing was made even funnier with Hiccup's reaction, because he wanted Toothless to leave a good first impression.

 _Oh, you have no idea_ , Aniu thought, remembering how Toothless acted when he wasn't around. Hiccup would have been in for a nasty surprise if he could hear the things Toothless said. Then again, it was probably better that he didn't know.

" **You aren't going to stop until she apologizes, right**?" Aniu asked Toothless.

" **Or until she drops over dead from shock** ," Toothless replied cheekily. " **I'm sort of hoping that she does. She has an obnoxious scream**."

This wasn't going to end well for poor Hiccup. Toothless had flown to a certain height before tucking in his wings. Hiccup's eyes widened when he realized what Toothless was about to do.

"Oh, no…" Hiccup groaned as Toothless performed a spiraling dive at top speed towards the ocean. Astrid's screams became more frantic when she clung onto him for dear life. Aniu kept them within her sights as Toothless consistently dunked himself into the ocean. "Toothless, what are you doing? We need her to like us," Hiccup pleaded.

 _Something tells me she is going to hate us for this_ , Aniu thought with a knowing smirk.

After the way Astrid acted around them earlier, it felt strangely satisfying to watch the girl's misery only get worse. And what happened next only confirmed her thoughts as Toothless began to spin in the air once he was far enough from the ocean.

"And now we're spinning…" Hiccup grumbled while Astrid closed her eyes shut with fear. Aniu joined them in time to hear Hiccup's sarcastic remark, "thank you for nothing, you useless reptile."

" **I think I'm doing us a favor** ," Toothless retorted. " **And I am _not_ a useless reptile**!"

He really was getting a kick out of seeing how miserable Astrid was. Aniu had no doubt that he wouldn't stop until she finally apologized. After all, Astrid had treated Hiccup so cruelly just a few minutes ago.

"I think you've lost a few years in that flight," Aniu pointed out when they caught up again.

Astrid locked eyes with her after realizing she was talking to her. Aniu would have laughed at her expression if it wasn't for the situation they were in. She knew she was asking for trouble if she started laughing at Astrid's expense. Then, she finally snapped.

"Okay! I am sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off this thing," she pleaded.

" **It's about time** ," Toothless said before leveling out.

That was when she began to notice a change in Astrid's behavior. Once Toothless relaxed into a smooth and level rhythm, Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup's waist to keep herself from falling off. Her eyes widened in disbelief when she realized that she was actually soaring through the air, on the back of a dragon.

Aniu watched on from behind, not missing the fact that a look of joy had spread across Astrid's face. She couldn't deny the rush of emotions that surged through her during her first flight. It truly was like nothing any human had ever experienced.

She shook her head at the sight, realizing that Hiccup would want some time alone with Astrid to convince her to join his side. Cybele was already approaching their secluded island where she had the archery course set up. Soon enough, they reached the part of the forest where Aniu could fire her arrows and avoid causing trouble with the pair.

To her surprise, it did feel good to leave Berk behind. Being stuck in the cove only seemed to bring back painful memories of the past. Aniu hadn't realized until they reached their island that it felt as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders. Though, that didn't help the situation revolving around herself, Hiccup and Astrid.

" **I thought we'd never leave that island** ," she sighed in relief as Cybele flew underneath the trees.

" **Why are you so intent on leaving it**?" Cybele asked curiously, " **I mean, I know Toothless isn't the easiest dragon to get along with, but he's family, and so is Hiccup**."

It wasn't until they reached the other end of the island that Cybele spotted the trio not far away. Aniu narrowed her eyes when she noticed that Astrid looked perfectly serene sitting behind Hiccup. Her face was practically buried in his shoulder, and he looked as if he'd won the battle.

" **So much for us being a family** ," she muttered crossly, " **I told you; humans can't be trusted. This just proves I'll never belong anywhere**."

" **There still might be a** —" Aniu cut Cybele off before she could argue.

" **No! I've had enough with this place! All it ever does is bring back bad memories, and I'm tired of dealing with them. Nina's probably worried sick about us and sent a search party to look for us** ," she snapped, ignoring the look of hurt clouding Cybele's eyes.

She knew that in the end, she had been right all along about Hiccup and Toothless. Despite everything Hiccup had said, Aniu couldn't bring herself to trust him entirely. She realized with a start that humans were still just as untrustworthy as ever, and this just proved it.

Finally, Cybele gave in after realizing she wouldn't be swayed. She glanced at Toothless' shape longingly, aware that whatever hope she had of finding a mate could be ruined by this Astrid character. Letting out a huff of frustration, Cybele turned back towards the island where Nina and the others were waiting for them. She knew that whatever happened from that moment on, their lives would be changed because of meeting Hiccup and Toothless.

…

" **Of all the irresponsible things you could have done, this is by far the worse**!" Nina deadpanned when they returned. " **I told you not to go back to that human village, or anywhere near that volcano, and what do you do**?" She was pacing back and forth, her wings and tail spines ruffled in frustration. " **You are just lucky that human boy didn't turn you in! Imagine what they could have done to you**?"

Cybele's head was lowered in shame as she took Nina's scolding. Aniu knew full-well that she should have taken just as much of the blame. Her own curiosity was the reason why they had ventured anywhere near the village. Yet, Cybele was the one who had gotten interested in meeting Toothless. She wanted nothing more than to go back and find him, and make things right between them.

What bothered Aniu the most was the fact that so many other dragons had gone missing since their disappearance. Patchy, Grace and Alvida had all gone missing over the last couple of weeks. She couldn't help but feel as if there was a connection between what Toothless had said about the Queen, and their disappearances.

" **Nina, please don't blame Cybele for what happened** ," Aniu sighed after glancing at her sister warily. She knew Cybele didn't deserve getting the blame for any of this, especially since Cybele had just been following her instinct, " **I was curious about that human we saw during our last trip** … **I let my curiosity get the better of us**."

" **You know that isn't true** ," Cybele warbled in protest, " **I wanted to meet that Night Fury**."

Nina snorted in amusement at the fact that they were defending each other. Like the true sisters that they were, they were ready to defend each other at any costs. It amazed Nina to watch the development between them as their bond grew with each passing year. Even after spending so much time in the cove with Toothless, their bond hadn't wavered.

" **You're right, Cybele. You both are to blame for what happened; you could have stayed behind, and she would have had no reason to leave the island** ," she snapped, hoping to get the message across that her orders were final, " **I don't want this happening again, do you hear me**?"

Aniu flinched after realizing what Nina was implying. It was just another sting at her inability to fly like a real dragon. Though, Nina hadn't meant it to come out as an insult, and she suddenly felt a flicker of guilt after seeing the look of hurt that followed.

" **Come on; we should go and join the others** ," Cybele warbled after narrowing her eyes in concern.

She carefully guided Aniu away from Nina before things could get any worse. Aniu was just thankful to get away from the crushing reality that she would never fully fit in with the dragons. After all that had happened, she couldn't blame Nina for feeling so angry with her.

 _All I ever seem to do is mess things up_ , she thought bitterly.

Her hands clenched into fists as she tried pushing the thought away. She could have stayed on Berk and given Cybele a chance to talk things through with Toothless. Instead, she had been selfish and wanted to leave, instead of facing her problems head-on.

" **Well, look who finally decided to make their grand return**." Aniu flinched at the sound of Fang's voice. The male Monstrous Nightmare glared at them after lifting his head upon their arrival. " **You should have seen the way Nina sent out those search parties to look for you. Both Grace and Patchy disappeared during one of them**."

" **None of this was her fault, and you know that**!" Cybele snarled, arching her back protectively as Fang rolled his eyes and let out a puff of smoke that billowed across her face. " **Why do you always pick on my sister**?"

" **Because she is not one of us** ," Fang snorted with laughter, the sound a deep rumbling noise that sent shivers of rage through Aniu, " **Look at her. She does not look like you, and she certainly can't breathe fire like a dragon, can she**?"

Aniu didn't bother arguing with Fang. Not only was he right about his accusation, he had every right to accuse her of not looking like him or even Cybele. Seeing the look of disbelief written across Cybele's face only added to the realization that she truly would never fit in anywhere.

" **Fang, would you please just drop the subject** ," Aniu sighed irritably. Fang lifted his head in surprise when he noticed her lack of defending herself. Normally, she would have jumped at the opportunity to fight back. " **I'm too tired to argue**."

She couldn't admit out loud that she was feeling both guilty and ashamed of herself for letting what he said get to her. Cybele watched her warily as she crawled over the sleeping heap of dragons and made her way to an emptier spot.

The truth of it was, all she wanted was to be alone. She wrapped her arms around her legs, burying her face into them as she thought of everything that had happened. Nina's words echoed in the back of her mind, along with Fang's. If there was anything she could have done to prevent this from happening, she would have.

Their time in the cove had been nothing more than a waste. She realized with a start that spending time with Hiccup only taught her that humans hadn't changed. His reaction back at the cove during Astrid's first encounter, and to when they finally convinced her dragons weren't a threat only proved that.

" **Hey, don't let what he said get to you** ," Cybele whispered after reaching her. She was ready to brush her off when Cybele suddenly wrapped her tail comfortingly around her, " **Look, you know that Fang is wrong** – **you'll always be my sister**."

She flinched, knowing full-well that Cybele was wrong about that. True, they would always be sisters, but that didn't mean she was fully dragon. She knew now that even if she did find a way to fit in with the Nest, they would never truly accept her.

" **Can you please just drop it**?" Aniu finally snapped.

She felt Cybele press closer against her, and Aniu tried shifting to a more comfortable position.

Relief swept through her when Cybele finally did just that, dropping her wings after realizing that Aniu wasn't in the mood to argue, or talk. It wasn't long before Aniu fell into an uncomfortable sleep after that, allowing herself a few precious hours of some much needed rest.

* * *

 **AN: It's Sunday again, which means it's time for another update :) Believe it or not, this chapter was actually one big mess in my previous story... I ended up splitting it into two chapters because of how long it would have been. Needless to say, I'm satisfied with the way it turned out. Hopefully you wonderful readers are as well ;) Big thanks to Mariah, Jillian Lee, Sgt Sniper Man101, Bluephoenix22 and Guest for reviewing!**

 **Mariah - I don't think Aniu would resort to killing someone unless the situation demands it, and even that's stretching it. Though, we'll see what happens in the future...**

 **Jillian Lee - I'm more than likely going to skip RTTE along with the television series. The animators of the movies actually stated that the shows aren't canon with the movies, and I haven't actually watched RTTE... I don't want to write anything I'm unfamiliar with. I am glad that you're enjoying this so far :)**

 **Sgt Sniper Man101 - Well, about that... To be honest, this is about where I drifted away from the original plot. I'll probably go back into the movie plot in another chapter or two. And that's fine with me; I was honestly disappointed in the way I wrote that story, so I'm kind of glad you're sticking with this one instead to avoid spoilers (and the possibility of getting frustrated with how terribly written it was XD)**

 **Bluephoenix22 - It shall be interesting indeed ;)**

 **Guest - :P It's good to know that you're frustrated with Hiccup's actions. It means I did my job, and that's more than satisfying! It's going to take time for Aniu to recover from that incident, especially since Hiccup was only just beginning to understand her complicated past. As for your suggestion, I can't say how she feels about Astrid, other than the hate she felt towards her behavior with Hiccup, but it does give her the resolve to go back to the Nest, even if Cybele isn't happy with the idea.**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

Toothless had just led Hiccup and Astrid to the nest after deciding they needed to see the place for themselves. This was something he had done regularly before leaving the Queen. Return to the nest and make sure everything was in order. As the most powerful dragon in the nest, the Queen had always claimed him as her second in command.

With him gone, there wasn't much order in the ranks of dragons, and they were beginning to argue among themselves. Toothless had found that obvious when the Queen emerged from her magma pit, and tried ordering the stronghold of dragons to grab Hiccup and Astrid. The chaos that followed was enough for Toothless to decide that enough was enough.

Hiccup and Astrid had seen everything they needed to. Now, they just needed to come up with a plan to stop the Queen once and for all. While the task was easier said than done, he knew it was possible with Hiccup running the show. Besides, it wasn't as if they were alone.

While he didn't appreciate the human girl that had been with Cybele, they obviously shared a deeper connection than he did with Hiccup. Their disappearance left him feeling worried when he noticed how late it had gotten.

"Whatever happened to that other Night Fury?" Astrid suddenly asked once they had discussed what to do about the nest.

She had almost forgotten about the girl until picturing her riding the Night Fury. After seeing her lack of trust towards Astrid and the entirety of Berk, Hiccup had begun to doubt he would see Aniu again. He couldn't help but wince when he remembered the way he'd reacted to introducing Aniu to Astrid. Considering the way Aniu had been treated back in her old village, he wouldn't blame her for wanting to leave.

"They must have flown off before Toothless took us to the nest," Hiccup replied, looking around worriedly.

He wasn't sure how a human raised by dragons would react to that beast of a dragon. Toothless warbled his own concern, though he was more worried about Cybele than anything else. She was a fierce Night Fury who could easily defend herself. But with that girl, it was a different story. They seemed to look out for one another, like true siblings.

They had been flying for a few more minutes when Toothless picked up a familiar scent. Though it was faint, he recognized it from their time spent in the cove. His ear-flaps perked forward with interest as he flew in the direction of said scent, unbeknownst to Hiccup and Astrid.

They were too busy discussing what they had seen from his nest to figure out what he was planning. For once, he was thankful that humans were easily distracted. It gave him enough time to track down Cybele, and possibly, her friend.

That was until they noticed an island coming to view. It was already late, and Hiccup worried that the others on Berk would begin to notice their disappearance. Yet Toothless stubbornly pushed ahead, ignoring Hiccup's commands as he flew closer to the island.

"It's like something's drawling him here, like the Queen," Astrid mused as they approached the island fast. "Are those… those are dragon tracks!" Astrid realized when she spotted something on the ground.

Toothless landed on the island once they had reached it. He sniffed the air and picked up that scent again. It smelled strangely of sweet honeysuckle, and made his mouth water. Hiccup and Astrid slowly realized that this was no ordinary island either.

"Human footprints," Hiccup observed after studying the ground.

It looked as if there had been a skirmish, but it didn't last long. He recognized those footprints as Aniu's. Exchanging a look of surprise with Astrid, they followed the footprints until reaching what looked like the entrance to a cave.

Their eyes widened in surprise after noticing the dragons sleeping in said cave. They were huddled together in clusters, of all different species. Hiccup shook his head in disbelief when he finally spotted the familiar shape of Cybele among the dragons. Though, she was sleeping further away from the group with her wings wrapped around what he could guess was Aniu.

"How can she stand sleeping with them?" Astrid asked warily.

Her eyes swept among the herd of dragons sleeping together. She noticed with a start that one dragon in particular was larger than the rest. And brighter in color. A purple Deadly Nadder. She had never seen a more beautiful dragon.

"Aniu was raised by the dragons," Hiccup explained in a whisper. "She was taken in when she was six."

Astrid's eyes widened in amazement when he told her Aniu's story, best as he could. The more she heard about this girl, the more she realized that Aniu was a lot like Hiccup. An outsider to her own people, she had fled and turned on them. Then, she found the dragons, and everything changed. If Stoick or the others on Berk found out about her, they would surely drive her away, or worse.

Not for the first time, Hiccup found himself wondering what would have happened if he shared a similar fate. Aniu was the only human he could think of who had been taken in by dragons. Anyone else would have likely attacked at first sight if they saw a family of dragons living together.

"We should go before they discover us," she sighed after they had left the cave.

It was too much for them to stay inside with an entire nest full of angry dragons. Facing the Queen had been one thing, but this was something different. Hiccup knew for a fact that while Aniu might have slightly trusted him, the other dragons would see them differently.

Not only was it late, but the people of Berk would begin missing them. If they sent out search parties and found this island, they wouldn't hesitate to attack. Hiccup couldn't bring himself to be part of that attack, especially after seeing what Aniu had already been through.

Toothless looked back at the cave where Cybele was sleeping. He didn't want to leave her again. Not after everything that had happened. Hiccup was ready to leave when Toothless put on all his weight and made it impossible for takeoff.

"Toothless, we have to leave," Hiccup pleaded after noticing Toothless' odd behavior. "My dad and the others are going to notice we've been gone all day and night." Toothless just rolled his eyes in response and gestured for the cave, suggesting they spend the night there. Hiccup exchanged an anxious look with Astrid, who merely shrugged in response. "Come on, you overgrown lizard!"

He tried pushing his weight against Toothless in the hopes of getting him to move, but his attempts were hopeless.

 _I am not an overgrown lizard_! Toothless thought indignantly. He snorted and laid down, earning a glare from Hiccup. _Try getting off this island on your own, I dare you_.

"Hiccup, this isn't working," Astrid sighed in frustration. "Like it or not, we're stuck here until he decides to leave."

Hiccup let out his own sigh of frustration after realizing that she was right. He might have control over Toothless' tail-fin, but that didn't mean he could control when they could or couldn't fly. Toothless was a stubborn dragon, and he was going to learn that the hard way.

…

Nina was the first to discover the human younglings who were curled up next to each other. It was a cold night that night, and they had struggled to keep warm until Toothless rested beside them. He knew humans were more vulnerable to the cold air than most creatures, and so, provided what little warmth he could for protection.

His ears-flaps pricked up in alarm as he noticed the Deadly Nadder approaching them. The other dragons aside from Cybele and Aniu were still asleep. It would have been a peaceful morning had it not been for their intrusion. Nina's eyes narrowed as she glared down at the hatchlings.

" **How did they manage to find a second Night Fury**?" she wondered out loud as Toothless glared back.

" **If you do anything to hurt them, I will fight back** ," Toothless snapped angrily. Nina stood there, rigged with shock as she looked at Toothless. " **These humans are my friends, my hatchlings even. I would not let you anywhere near them**."

" **Such bold words, considering he must be the very human who took away your ability to fly** ," Nina shot back. Toothless winced at that, realizing she was right. He glanced uncertainly at Hiccup and Astrid. They were slowly waking up to find themselves surrounded by dangerous enemies. " **I should have them killed for trespassing. But, I will not do that in front of my hatchlings. They deserve better**."

" **That human girl is not your hatchling**!" Toothless snarled. " **She is more dragon than human because you filled her head with lies**!"

This time it was Nina's turn to flinch. She knew that he was right about Aniu. The girl had become more dragon than human. But, something about her had sparked Nina's interest. She couldn't just let the girl fall into the wrong hands. Humans were nothing but bad news, yet she had learned to trust Aniu over the years. She was ready to argue when the familiar call of a Night Fury sounded.

" **Toothless, what are you doing here with those hatchlings**?" Cybele cried when she pushed past Nina.

Toothless stood up the moment she approached him, careful not to harm the humans using him as a pillow. He had been hoping to see her again in the vain attempt at getting to know her better. He knew it wasn't fair to keep pushing the girl around, especially since they were so close.

" **I couldn't just leave you** ," he admitted sheepishly. " **They know about the Queen. I led them to the nest**."

Cybele's eyes widened in horror when he told them about the mighty beast that resided in the volcano. She knew that it was possible for such dragons to exist. What she didn't know was that one had lived so close by the island they called their Nest.

" **A dragon that powerful should be dealt with swiftly** ," Cybele growled, then looked at Nina with accusing eyes. " **You knew she was there all this time, yet you did nothing to stop her! What were you thinking by moving us here**?"

Nina bowed her head submissively, something she never did to dragons who were not above her. Toothless narrowed his eyes when he understood her reasons for choosing this island in particular.

" **The Queen called you here, didn't she**?" he deadpanned. Nina didn't say anything until Toothless bared his teeth. " **Didn't she**?" he repeated himself.

Finally, Nina glared at him before responding.

" **Yes! The Queen beckoned me to this island**!" she roared, alerting the humans who had been asleep up until now. Hiccup and Astrid stared at Nina in shock as she towered above Toothless, who stood his ground. " **She promised that she would keep our island safe as long as I offered sacrifices to her, and so far, she has kept that promise**."

Cybele's eyes widened in disbelief at that. Nina had always taken care of the dragons on this island and even before that. But to hear that she was giving their own friends and family as sacrifice to the Queen only made things worse.

" **You** … **How could you**?" Cybele screeched in protest. " **We always believed you were caring for us, and now** …"

Cybele lowered her head in shame and outrage until noticing that someone else had joined them. She glanced at Aniu self-consciously when she noticed that she was glaring in Nina's direction. She'd heard everything. The look written across her face only confirmed what Cybele had been thinking. Something needed to be done about the Queen, especially after she had already taken so many of their friends.

" **I did this all to protect you** ," Nina growled, then she looked at Aniu who was staring at her with narrowed eyes. " **We had everything, until those humans took it all away. Now we have each other, and that is all that matters**."

For a moment there was silence. Hiccup and Astrid hadn't moved from their spots, though Astrid looked like she was ready to spring at any moment. Aniu's fists were clenched with fury as she glared at Nina. Never had she expected Nina of all dragons to turn against her own kind. This betrayal would hit them hard.

"Toothless, we need to get out of here, now," Hiccup pleaded once more, hoping this time Toothless would listen to reason.

Toothless turned and looked at him warily, understanding that this was urgent. The younglings needed to return before more started searching for them. It would only end in disaster if more humans found the Nest.

" **This isn't over** ," he growled as Hiccup and Astrid hopped into his saddle. " **The Queen is nothing but evil, and needs to be vanquished**."

With those last threatening words, Toothless flew off with his human companions. Aniu watched them leave with wide eyes. She glanced back at Nina as the Deadly Nadder began to relax a gain. Then her stance changed to that of a protective dragon once more.

" **I won't let anyone change a thing** ," she grumbled under her breath.

" **But, I will** ," Aniu murmured, her thoughts churning as she left Nina standing there. Cybele was quick to follow her, ears pricked for signs of anyone that might be following them. " **They're going to try and fight the Queen on their own** ," she said once they were far enough away.

" **If Hiccup and Astrid are foolish enough to risk their lives, then maybe we should let nature take its course** ," Cybele replied with a shrug.

" **Even if it means losing Toothless in the process**?" Aniu snapped.

Despite her anxiety, she was more determined than ever to stop the Queen from taking any more lives. This madness had to end, one way or another. Cybele lowered her head shamefully when she realized what that meant.

Aniu knew how close Cybele had gotten to Toothless. He was the only other Night Fury they knew of in existence. She had a feeling that finding another one would be next to impossible. Cybele was more than aware of that constant danger as well.

" **Alright, so what are we supposed to do? Show ourselves to the humans**?" Cybele asked after giving it some thought. " **I for one am in no hurry to make myself a target, especially since we've managed to avoid the other humans for so long**."

She hadn't even thought of that until now. Knowing that they were about to put their own lives in danger should have been enough to deter them. Yet, Aniu felt responsible for putting Hiccup and Astrid's life in danger. She should have warned them about the Queen, when even Nina knew about her. It would have been easier that way.

Toothless had gone out of his way to show Hiccup that there was a reason behind all of the raids. Now that someone knew the truth, maybe there was a chance they could work something out. Dragons and humans had been at war for generations. It was time they found a way to bring peace between them.

" **We'll just have to do whatever it takes to keep them safe** ," Aniu replied, ignoring the look Cybele gave her. " **Those humans captured other dragons for their 'training' courses. Maybe if we free the dragons, they will help us**."

Cybele wasn't too happy with that idea, but at least she didn't argue. Once the plan was set, they waited until Nina was asleep to make their leave. Nina would try and stop them. Aniu was sure of that now. After finding out what she had been doing all this time on their island, Aniu was more determined to stop the Queen than ever.

 _I won't let her hurt our friends_ , Aniu promised herself.

It was strange to think of Hiccup as a friend after the way he'd acted in the cove. Yet, she couldn't allow anything to happen to him or Astrid because of Nina's mistakes. Not only would she have felt guilty for it, but it would only serve to prove that the humans had been right about dragons.

They flew off in the dead of night once Aniu had gathered her bow and arrows. Freeing the dragons should be a simple task. Sneaking into the village was going to be a challenge. Aniu wasn't sure whether the humans would have guards posted at the 'training' arena. She wasn't expecting it to be easy. But, she looked forward to the challenge that would follow.

* * *

 **AN: When I first wrote this story, this chapter was combined into one with the previous chapter. We're slowly but surely winding down to the climax of the story, at least for the first part. Next part is probably going to be a little shorter word-wise, but it also delves deeper into Aniu's past for those who haven't read the original :) Anywho, thanks to Mariah, Jillian Lee, Sgt Sniper Man101 and Guest for reviewing!**

 **Mariah - Only time will tell whether this happens ;)**

 **Jillian Lee - Yeah, I'll have to find the time to watch those episodes. I'll admit, I've been sticking with the BBC docuseries lately like Planet Earth II and Blue Planet II, and Ghost Adventures on Hulu. And this chapter explains how she goes back... though I do feel like it was slightly rushed. I'll leave it up to the readers to decide whether it was rushed or not :) And thank you, I did have a great week! Hopefully you'll have one too.**

 **Sgt Sniper Man101 - They got to meet in this chapter, though it wasn't necessarily a friendly encounter, was it?**

 **Guest - That's alright; I'm just happy you review at all :) And lol, a sluggish Astrid would be pretty fun to watch, wouldn't it? I'm glad you appreciate the emotions I've put into the story. I like to think I'm empathetic myself, so I can relate to everyone in some way. I actually play quite a lot of video games; I have a PS4, XBox One and 3DS. The Far Cry series is my second favorite aside from Spyro the Dragon... Though Pokemon does come pretty close to the top three list. I spend a lot of whatever free time (which isn't much, unfortunately) I have shiny hunting in every game XD**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Rant Warning:** Okay, so remember how I said 'Guest' reviewer who spews out Hiccstrid only all the time will be ignored? They continuously harass other authors (myself included) and aren't bold enough to make an account so that we can have a civil conversation of how they seem to think they know the script of the movie so well. It's almost as if they've written the movie themselves. Their opinion is the only thing that matters to them, and God forbid if anyone tries writing anything different.

At this point, I'm going to continue writing this simply because it seems to offend the bullies. Since I can't report them to FF for being nothing more than cyberbullies, I'll just ignore their guest review.

Again, sorry for this obnoxiously long rant, and hopefully readers will understand why this is becoming frustrating. I'm not giving up. This is FF, a place where IMAGINATION is allowed. And if you don't like the story, then don't read it. Plain and simple.

END RANT

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

The island of Berk was blissfully unaware of the dangers that lurked just miles away from their village. A beast that was as big as a mountain would easily overwhelm the people of Berk. The dragon that was responsible for all of the raids and this war was the same one that Hiccup's father had been searching for all of these years.

The thought sent a shiver of horror through Hiccup. He realized that even if Stoick brought all of his men and the entire armada with him, they wouldn't stand a chance. The only way they could defeat the Queen was through help with the dragons. Toothless had already proven that it was possible to bond with dragons, along with Aniu and Cybele. Even Astrid had finally been swayed to their side.

 _How the Hel am I supposed to convince my dad about this plan_? he wondered.

Stoick was about as stubborn as Vikings got. He'd try and find whatever way possible to kill the Queen and every dragon living under her rule. It was a suicide mission at best. At least with Aniu and Cybele, Hiccup would have had a somewhat easier time convincing them.

Toothless had finally returned to the cove after a long flight back to Berk. It was awkwardly quiet with Astrid clinging onto Hiccup's back. Ever since they watched Toothless and that Deadly Nadder, who Hiccup could only guess was the one in charge of Aniu's family, they'd tried coming up with plans to take down the Queen.

He still felt guilty for the way they left Aniu behind. She had only just begun trusting him when he decided to convince Astrid that dragons weren't a threat. Now, Hiccup wasn't sure if Aniu would ever trust him again. He had his doubts before, but now he was almost certain she wouldn't help them if they asked.

"Even if we were able to somehow convince Stoick that the Queen's the threat, how are we supposed to stop her?" Astrid asked when they finally slid out of Toothless' saddle.

After a long flight like that, Hiccup's legs felt sore and numb. Despite having a saddle for comfort, that didn't mean flying was anymore comfortable. Having two passengers hadn't helped Toothless. Between being reluctant to leave Cybele behind and the extra added weight, the journey back had been slower.

"I don't know," Hiccup admitted reluctantly. He looked down at the ground while trying to formulate a plan that would hopefully work. "If I had Aniu around to help, she might be able to talk with the other dragons at the arena, but…"

"She really trusted you," Astrid remarked thoughtfully.

"No, she didn't," he sighed and looked down at the ground guiltily. The truth was, he knew that Aniu would have never likely trusted him if the Night Furies didn't. Toothless was the first friend he'd ever really had on the island, other than Gobber. True, Fishlegs had never once bullied him, but, once he was accepted into dragon training class, Fishlegs had begun putting distance between them, "I know I haven't done anything to earn her trust, but, something has to be done to keep both the village and the dragons safe."

Astrid narrowed her eyes as she pictured the girl that had been with Hiccup at the time. It was still a shock to find out that a human had been raised by dragons. She wasn't entirely surprised that Hiccup was able to relate with Aniu so easily.

Yet, that wasn't what had unnerved her. She knew that in the back of her mind, Aniu's lack of trust was what had made her nervous. Though the feelings were mutual, it was obvious that Aniu didn't trust Hiccup either.

"So, what do you plan on doing?" she asked after deciding to change the subject.

"I'm going to the arena tomorrow night," he decided after straightening up from his leaning position. Astrid stared at him in disbelief, realizing that he was taking a huge risk by scoping the arena, "Maybe I can somehow convince the dragons I'm not there to hurt them… somehow."

"Well, you better come up with a convincing plan," she retorted. "Remember, it isn't just Stoick you have to convince."

"Don't remind me," Hiccup sighed in exasperation.

Toothless just looked at them curiously as he wondered what the two humans were talking about. He gave a shrug and headed off to the spot where he normally slept while Hiccup and Astrid decided to go back to the village before Stoick sent out a search party.

…

That was how Hiccup found himself in the arena late one evening. Toothless had reluctantly stayed behind at the cove where he would remain safe from prying eyes. The last thing Hiccup wanted was for the village to catch on to what he was planning. Besides, he wasn't going to put Toothless' life in danger just for the sake of introducing him to other dragons.

The Monstrous Nightmare was too stubborn for him to get anywhere close. But the Gronckle and Deadly Nadder were oddly at peace with his presence. Twice they had tried to escape, but he forced himself to keep the caged doors locked. He knew if they managed to escape, the villagers would begin questioning who was on guard at the arena.

He used the same tactics Aniu had taught him to get close. The Gronckle had been the friendliest out of the group of dragons they held here in the arena. Hiccup had learned in the last couple of days that it was female, and loved to eat rocks.

Not for the first time, Hiccup was thankful Astrid had taken the chance to distract Gobber while he was there. The friendly blacksmith was normally the one who took care of the dragons and guarded their cages. Hiccup winced at the thought of what Gobber would say if he caught him, now. He needed some time alone, especially with all the craziness going on around the village. The Gronckle had growled happily when Hiccup tossed her a rock, chewing nonchalantly as he stroked her.

 _If only my father could see what you guys are capable of_ , he thought sadly.

These dragons were incredible creatures, capable of changing lives. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching the arena. The Gronckle's ears pricked forward with curiosity, almost as if she'd picked up a familiar scent. Suddenly she let out a cheerful roar and wagged her tail, bumping her head against the iron gate blocking her way.

"What—"

Hiccup stopped himself short when the door suddenly swung open. The Gronckle didn't waste a second before nearly tacking the stranger who opened her door. "Aniu?" he gasped in shock at the girl laughing from the Gronckle's greeting.

"It's good to see you too, Ray," Aniu said once the Gronckle had let her up. "I was wondering where you'd gotten to."

The Gronckle let out a series of growls and clicks, then looked pointedly at Hiccup. Aniu's expression changed from a look of anger to one of relief. He watched in amazement as Aniu communicated with the Gronckle, whose ear-flaps twitched every now and then with understanding.

"I uh… I wasn't expecting to see you again," Hiccup admitted after realizing she was talking to the Gronckle.

"Yeah… I wasn't expecting to see you either," she murmured sheepishly.

"And, with one of our captured dragons," he added in a rather annoyed tone.

Aniu narrowed her eyes before glancing over her shoulder. He assumed that Cybele was hiding in the shadows, making sure no one could see her. Part of him was relieved to see her, again. Yet, another part of him wondered if she was just here for the dragons, and planned on breaking them free from their prison.

"Look, Hiccup, Cybele and I were talking about… what happened on our island," she explained as the Gronckle known as Ray rested beside her. Hiccup was surprised she hadn't fled right away; she was clearly more comfortable around Aniu than he expected. "And after what Nina told us, I don't think it's safe for anyone to go back there. We've thought it through, and we want to stop the Queen."

Hiccup stared at her in disbelief before looking back at Ray.

"Aniu, it's great that you want to help us—"

"Not you humans, the dragons," she corrected him.

Hiccup just pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"—but did it ever occur to you that you're putting your life in danger, as well as your dragon's life?" he finished.

Aniu simply shook her head in response and shrugged.

"If it means saving the lives of thousands of others, then I'm all for it," she replied before muttering something in Dragonese. Silence followed after that. By now, Ray had noticed the odd silence between them and took it as a sign to give them space. She waddled towards the shadows and kept her distance from them, still refusing to leave the arena. "Hiccup, you're the first human I've learned to trust in a long time," she suddenly added in a determined voice. "I-I don't think I could let anyone happen to you or the people you seem to care about."

Sudden realization dawned on Hiccup. He found himself staring at the ground as he understood where she was getting at. She trusted him. She trusted him not to tell his father or anyone about her or Cybele. Yet, he'd told Astrid and even showed off in front of her. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, hoping to hide the guilt that followed.

"Aniu, you don't have to worry about that happening," he tried reassuring her. "We're planning something that could help bring down the Queen, without having anyone get hurt in the process, and without giving you away."

And for the first time since they had met, they were holding hands. Relief swept through Hiccup when he saw her nod in understanding. He didn't want her risking her life. Not if there was something they could do to help.

…

" **You two are so cute together** ," Ray chortled with amusement after watching the two of them.

Aniu wasn't expecting to feel the rush of heat rise to her cheeks at Ray's comment. She knew that any chance she had with Hiccup were ruined thanks to Astrid. Though, Aniu suspected there was never any hope of keeping Hiccup as a friend. She knew that Hiccup was the Chief's son, and, a villager to boot. Even if they did become friends, it would only be just that.

" **Look, we're not together, Ray** ," she pointed out, ignoring the look of amusement that followed, " **We're just helping each other out to stop this war, once and for all**."

" **And, you're sure there's nothing I can do to help**?" Ray asked after pressing her snout against Aniu's open hand. Her eyes were dark with concern, and for once, Aniu couldn't bring herself to make eye contact, " **I know that something else is bothering you, Aniu**."

" **Being here only brings back bad memories** ," she replied with a shrug, " **But, I'll live. I just want this war between dragon and man to stop, and, it seems like Berk might be the first island to do just that**."

Ray was doubtful things would ever change between them. But, if Aniu of all people believed that humans could change, perhaps there was some hope, after all. Though, her face fell when Aniu patted her on the forehead, glancing at the cage uncomfortably.

" **You're telling me to go back in that awful cage, aren't you**?" she asked, her eyes widening in disbelief.

" **I'm sorry, Ray. But this is part of Hiccup's plan** ," Aniu tried reassuring her. " **Cybele is hiding in the cove with another Night Fury**." Ray stared at Aniu in shock after that. " **I trust Hiccup, but if anything goes wrong, they'll be around to make sure you guys are freed**."

Ray let out a sigh before nodding in agreement.

" **Alright, fine. But that doesn't mean I'm going to give these humans an easy time** ," she grunted. " **I'll make sure they know what it's like to mess with a Gronckle**."

Aniu almost smirked at that. She led Ray back to the cage and made sure that it looked as if nothing had happened. Once the Gronckle was settled and secure, she followed Hiccup out of the arena and back to the cove.

Toothless and Cybele warbled happily upon seeing their Riders arrive. Both Night Furies had been together the entire time, their heads close and happy to be reunited for a short time. Toothless would never admit that he had gotten close to Cybele. He liked her fiery attitude and the way she messed with humans, and she proved herself a good companion.

Once Hiccup and Aniu had explained their plan, Toothless bobbed his head in understanding. Cybele, however, didn't look too happy with it.

" **Are you sure that it isn't too risky**?" she asked thoughtfully. " **What if something happens to you? If that Monstrous Nightmare gets out, he won't hesitate to try and kill you. I've seen it happen before**."

" **That's where I come in** ," Aniu explained with a shrug. " **If the Monstrous Nightmare is willing, he will listen to reason. He's been trapped just like the other dragons, and he'll be more than happy to have a taste of freedom**."

Cybele still didn't look happy with that idea, but at least she agreed with some reluctance. After discussing everything with them and figuring things out, Aniu found herself relaxing more and more. It wasn't the best plan in the world, and there were a lot of risks involved. But it was all they had to keep the humans from finding Toothless or Cybele. Aniu sent a prayer to Odin that things would end in their favor. Otherwise they were doomed.

* * *

 **EDIT: Fixed the typo in this chapter; thanks everyone for pointing it out XD**

 **AN: This chapter was a little shorter than I would have liked, but the next couple of chapters will hopefully make up for that. Thanks to Mariah and Sgt Sniper Man101 for reviewing!**

 **Mariah - Unfortunately, she won't. Even she knows better than to piss off an entire village, and they'd more than likely see this as an excuse to continue their attacks /=**

 **Sgt Sniper Man101 - It certainly wasn't :P And thanks, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

The final exam was a testimony for any young Viking. It proved that they had won the right to kill a dragon, and, earn the honor and respect of their entire tribe. For most Vikings, this wouldn't have been a problem.

Hiccup, however, was no ordinary Viking.

His breathing hitched when he saw the large crowd gathered in the arena. Hundreds of people who were brimming with excitement over the prospect of a dragon dying were about to meet their ultimate disappointment. He knew things would forever change once this final exam was over.

Aniu had arrived with Astrid just a few minutes before the exam started. After seeing the large crowd gather around the arena, she was beginning to feel uneasy. Being surrounded by so many different faces only reminded her of what life had been like on Burgus. She was never at ease around large crowds to begin with. The Vikings here were calling out for dragon's blood, which only made her feel that much worse.

Luckily, few people had questioned why she was with Astrid. The shield maiden pretended that they were the best of friends, either laughing randomly when someone stopped by, or nudging her in a playful manner in the attempts of distracting passing villagers. Aniu was even more unnerved with her odd behavior, especially when she knew Astrid wanted nothing to do with her.

As far as Aniu was concerned, the only reason Astrid acted that way was so that the villagers wouldn't get suspicious. She had no doubt that everyone would begin jumping to conclusions if they didn't recognize her. After all, she was just an outsider to these people.

Hiccup himself was pacing around the main gate to the arena. He tried smiling when he caught sight of Aniu standing near Astrid once they got past the barrier of villagers. She gave him an encouraging nod, already aware that their lives were about to change just because of this one exam. The odds of them succeeding were slim; anything could go wrong in a split second.

She flinched when another, much larger looking Viking approached the trio waiting for the exam to start. Now, this man was almost as intimidating as Cybele when she was angry. With a wooden leg and a hook for an arm, he could have easily passed for a pirate. But, the mustache and Viking helmet gave away his position.

She assumed that this man was Gobber, someone Hiccup had mentioned once or twice upon their getting to know each other. He had mentioned most of the people who he was close to. Of all the people she had learned about over the last few days, Gobber had known Hiccup since he was young… well, younger.

"Well, I can show my face in public, again!" a voice boomed over the roaring crowd. Aniu peered through the metal mesh to see a large looking Viking who could easily overpower Gobber standing up. This one had a burly looking red beard and a helmet that looked similar to Hiccup's. Her eyes widened when she realized that this must be Stoick, Hiccup's more than intimidating father. He'd described his father perfectly. Once the crowd had quieted down, Stoick continued, "If anyone had told me that within a few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being… well, Hiccup, to placing first in dragon training, then I would've tied them to a mast and shipped them off for fear they've gone mad!"

The crowd was roaring with laughter, and Aniu felt her face burn with anger.

 _How could his own father be so ignorant_? she wondered.

Did Stoick not see what this was doing to his own son? She didn't miss the look Hiccup gave as Stoick went on. It was obvious this wasn't the first time Stoick had talked like this in front of his son, or in front of a crowd of villagers.

"But here we are, and no one is more surprised, or proud, than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. Today, he becomes one of us!"

Hiccup's shoulders slumped with guilt as the crowd cheered on in agreement.

To kill a dragon meant that he would become one of them. A madman. Aniu looked down at the ground shamefully as she remembered all the classes she was forced to take. On Burgus, it was learn fast and grow up fast. Zena had always proven herself the worthiest warrior on the island, and she knew her sister was more than capable of killing dragons.

"Be careful with that dragon," Astrid said when Stoick was finished speaking.

"It's not the dragon I'm worried about," Hiccup admitted. He then turned around to face Astrid, his eyes falling upon Aniu before speaking again, "Astrid, if anything goes wrong, just make sure they don't find Toothless or Cybele."

"I will," Astrid nodded in agreement, having realized how much the dragons meant to both Hiccup and Aniu. "Just promise me it won't go wrong."

Hiccup's eyes softened as he looked back at Aniu, who had been hiding in the shadows up until now. Suddenly she ran over to him and did something she never expected to do. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug, startling both Hiccup and Astrid.

"This plan will work," she tried reassuring him. "It has to."

She was even more surprised when Hiccup hugged her back.

"Aniu, thank you for trusting me; even when I gave you no reason to trust me," he whispered before Gobber approached them.

Gobber rose an eyebrow when he noticed her for the first time. She flinched under his curious gaze, suddenly feeling like a child being scolded after doing something wrong. Though, Gobber did a good job at masking his surprise when he noticed just how nervous she looked around him.

"Eh, and who might you be, lass?" he asked.

"She's a friend of ours," Astrid replied confidently.

Aniu looked at her in surprise as she parted ways with Hiccup.

 _A friend of ours_ … it was the first time she had ever considered humans as friends. Aniu's eyes widened in realization when she understood what that meant. She couldn't hide the grin that followed before nodding in agreement. Gobber rubbed his mustache thoughtfully before placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, causing him to flinch.

"Well, it's time, Hiccup. Knock 'em dead," he said.

Hiccup walked into the arena once the gate had opened. He placed his helmet on his head as the crowd cheered in encouragement. As the gate slowly closed, Aniu found herself watching the scene warily. A weapons rack had been placed on the side of the arena, and he went over to grab a shield instead of an actual weapon.

"Please tell me you know what you're doing?" Astrid asked as she glanced at Aniu.

Aniu just narrowed her eyes as the gate opened, and the Monstrous Nightmare immediately burst out while covered in flames. Monstrous Nightmares had this nasty habit of lighting themselves on fire. Aniu had learned that the hard way when she met her first Nightmare up close and personal.

" **I'm going to torch you, human fishbone**!" the Nightmare roared as he spit fire at Hiccup. Aniu flinched at the threatening term as Hiccup dodged from each attack. The Monstrous Nightmare had continued scurrying along the walls and metal mesh while Hiccup was looking for a place to hide. " **You'll all suffer for keeping me locked up**!"

" **Don't** ," was all Aniu said in Dragonese. The Nightmare spun around in shock upon hearing someone speak in his native tongue. " **He is not a threat, not like the others**."

The Monstrous Nightmare narrowed his eyes and dropped down to the ground. Aniu found her hands gripping the metal gate as she locked eyes with him. Normally she would refuse to make eye contact, but this was one challenge she wouldn't back down from.

" **A human who can speak our language**?" he rumbled in amusement and stared at her coldly. " **I never thought I would live to see that day**."

" **You were captured by these humans and locked away** ," Aniu began as she recalled what Hiccup had told her. The Nightmare bristled at that, clearly not enjoying those memories. " **But it doesn't have to be that way. Not all humans are bad, and we've found a way to make peace with them**."

For a moment it looked as if he was going to consider her suggestion. Then, his eyes narrowed and he snapped his jaws at her, confirming her worst fears.

" **The humans are nothing to me, nothing but prey for our Queen** ," he snapped before turning to face Hiccup once more. " **I am going to kill you, to make an example of our power**."

Aniu's eyes widened in horror as she realized where he was going with this plan. Stoick and the other Vikings had watched the entire scene in amazement. Never had they expected a dragon to hold any conversation with a simple human. Astrid looked at Aniu uncertainly when she noticed how her eyes had widened.

She was suddenly thankful that not every human could understand Dragonese. These humans weren't going to be happy once they understood what the Nightmare was saying. The fact that he was so determined to burn everyone to the ground for the sake of the Queen sent shivers through Aniu.

 _How long has he been under her influence_? she wondered. Toothless hadn't acted that way when Hiccup shot him down. Then again, Aniu suspected that their bond had shattered whatever control the Queen had over Toothless. Though she didn't know what it was like to be under that kind of influence, she had a feeling that humans had a stronger bond than the Queen ever would. Her influence was used purely to control dragons that were beneath her. Hiccup gave Toothless more freedom than the Queen ever had, despite his lack of a tail-fin.

"Stop the fight," Stoick ordered as Hiccup dropped his shield.

"No, I need you all to see this," Hiccup replied, ignoring the obvious threat. "They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them."

"I said stop the fight!" Stoick bellowed this time, slamming his fist against the metal bar in the process.

The moment Stoick hit the metal bar was when chaos unfolded. The Monstrous Nightmare tried lunging for Hiccup's hand. Luckily Hiccup was able to pull it away in time. Though, his luck didn't last long when the Monstrous Nightmare decided to give chase.

" **I'm going to kill you all**!" The Monstrous Nightmare roared in fury.

"We have to get in there, somehow," Astrid gasped when she realized too late that their plan was failing.

Even if Hiccup was able to tame the Monstrous Nightmare, that didn't mean the rest of the villagers wouldn't hesitate to rush them after the matter was said and done.

Aniu didn't hesitate to try and open the heavy gate keeping the Monstrous Nightmare and Hiccup locked inside. Hiccup tried reaching the shield he dropped earlier, but the Monstrous Nightmare blocked his way. The Monstrous Nightmare was just inches from his intended target when Aniu crawled underneath the metal gate and faced him herself.

" **I'm not letting you hurt my friend**!" she shouted, catching his attention.

She was thankful she had taken her bow and arrow with her, and fired without hesitation. The arrow had hit its target, the Nightmare's chest, but that didn't stop him from charging after them.

" **You may speak like a dragon, but that does not make you one**!" the Nightmare snarled as he had her against the wall.

Hiccup had tried running for the gate when Stoick opened it, only to realize that the Nightmare had Aniu cornered. She had her bow and arrow raised and aimed for one final attack. If this was how she went, at the teeth of a dragon, then so be it.

Just when she thought it was over, everyone heard the familiar screech of a Night Fury. Or two Night Furies. Toothless and Cybele fired a plasma blast at the bars before breaking into the arena.

" **I won't let you hurt my sister**!" Cybele roared with more fury than Aniu could ever remember.

" **And you're going to think twice before hurting my best friend**!" Toothless added as the two of them wrestled with the Monstrous Nightmare.

More and more humans were piling into the arena as Toothless and Cybele fought off the Nightmare. Aniu's eyes widened with panic as she realized they were cornering the Night Furies, oblivious to the fact that they were trying to help.

"Alright, guys, you gotta get out of here, now!" Hiccup pleaded as he tried pushing Toothless away.

" **And leave you with these humans**?" he scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

Aniu's hands were shaking while she reached for her bow and arrow. The Vikings had also reached for their weapons as they approached the dragons, seeing them as the threat. That was when she felt someone grab her hand and lift her up.

"I saw you speak with that dragon," a man with spiky black hair growled. "You throw your lot in with them, then you are a traitor to us all, girl."

" **Let her go**!" Cybele snarled as she charged. The man let out a cry of shock when she knocked him aside with her tail, dropping Aniu in the process. " **Aniu, are you okay**?" she asked frantically as she smothered Aniu in licks.

" **Yes, I'm okay** ," Aniu almost laughed at the fact that even in the face of danger, Cybele could act like this. She did her best to brush off the dragon slobber just as Stoick and the others had tied down Toothless. She placed one hand on Cybele and glared at the humans who were approaching them. "If you do anything to hurt my sister, I will let her burn you to a crisp," she snapped in their language.

That was enough to stop them in their tracks. The Vikings stood there for a few seconds, stunned that she could speak in both their tongue and the tongue of dragons. Gobber held Toothless down while Stoick approached Aniu, holding his hammer firm in one hand.

"And just who might you be?" he demanded in a cold voice.

Aniu only glared back at him.

"My name is Aniu," she replied, her own voice held equal ferocity. "And she is my best friend, and my sister."

For a moment, Stoick wasn't sure how to react to that. Then, he gave one of his men a nod, and Aniu felt a sharp pain shooting up her spine. She let out a cry of shock before collapsing on the ground, Cybele's eyes widening in panic as she struggled to get away. By then it was too late. Most of the Vikings had already surrounded Cybele, and despite her powerful wings and plasma blasts, they were easily able to overpower her.

…

Hiccup's eyes widened in horror when he saw what was happening around him. The chaos that followed was enough to leave his mind spinning with disbelief.

Stoick had ordered Spitelout to knock out Aniu before she could inflict further damage. Spitelout was more than happy to oblige, grinning when he did just that, hitting her hard in the back. The impact was powerful enough to send her crashing to the ground in a sickening thud, rendering her unconscious.

"Throw her in with the others," Stoick ordered. "She claims that this beast is her sister, then she is more dragon than human."

"Dad, how could you?" Hiccup demanded as he struggled against Gobber's grip. Once they had put Toothless away, Gobber grabbed hold of him before he could reach Aniu's side. "She was only just beginning to trust me!"

Stoick threw him a glare that told him this was far from over. Once the crowds had depleted and both dragons and girl were locked up, Hiccup was led back to the Great Hall. He knew he was in for an earful. Stoick could care less whether or not the dragons were hurt, or the girl who had helped them.

"I should've know, should've seen the signs!" Stoick grumbled the moment they were both inside. "We had a deal!"

"I know we did, but that was before I… ah, it's all messed up!" Hiccup said, struggling to find the right words and contain his own anger.

"So, everything in the ring, a trick?" Stoick demanded.

"I screwed up," Hiccup admitted. "I should've told you from the start. I just… I… take this out on me. Be mad at me. Please, don't hurt Toothless, or Cybele and Aniu."

Stoick's eyes narrowed at the mention of the girl. After everything that happened, Hiccup knew that Aniu would never likely trust him again. He became painfully aware of the fact that she would never trust anyone, once this was over.

"Why was that girl speaking to the dragons like some demon?" Stoick snapped, rounding on him when Hiccup finally stopped and clamped his mouth shut.

"She was taken in by the dragons when she was six," he explained, desperately hoping that maybe, this would convince Stoick that Aniu and the dragons weren't a threat, "Before then, she was abused by her own people, and lost her trust in humans. Didn't you see the scars all over her?"

"You would care more about some wild child and the dragons then the people you almost killed," Stoick deadpanned after understanding where Hiccup was going with this.

"They were just protecting me! They aren't dangerous!" Hiccup snapped.

"They've killed hundreds of us!" Stoick yelled.

"And we've killed thousands of them!" Hiccup shot back. "How do you think they feel when we're killing their family?" He paused as he let that sink in. "They're just trying to defend themselves," he quickly added as Stoick began pacing back and forth. "They raid us because they have to. If they don't bring enough food back to the Queen, they get eaten themselves. There's something on their island, dad. She's—"

Stoick's eyes widened at the mention of their island, and Hiccup held back his tongue when he realized his mistake. He knew his father wouldn't hesitate to go after the Queen once they discovered a way to their island. A shiver of dread swept through Hiccup as he realized too late that Stoick would take full advantage of his mistake.

"Island?" Stoick demanded. "So, you've been to their nest?"

"D-Did I say nest?" Hiccup asked nervously.

"How did you find it?" Stoick commanded.

"I-I didn't find it," Hiccup admitted as he stepped backwards. "Toothless did. Only a dragon can find it." His eyes widened with panic when Stoick looked at him thoughtfully. "Please, dad, no! You… you don't know what you're up against, it's like nothing we've ever seen!" Stoick just ignored him and pushed him aside. "Dad, I swear you won't win this one!" Hiccup tried to stop his father when Stoick ignored him again. "For once in your life, would you please just listen to me?" he begged.

Stoick did something that would forever haunt him. He shoved Hiccup to the ground and glared at his own son.

"You're throwing your lot in with them. You're not a Viking. You're not my son," he snapped. The world felt as if it had stopped for Hiccup. His eyes widened in horror as Stoick turned around and pushed open the doors. "Ready the ships!" he shouted.

* * *

 **AN: Happy Sunday! I'm happy with the way this chapter turned out; and the next couple of chapters are going to lead to the final scenes of the first movie. Thank you Mariah, Sgt. Sniper Man101, Jillian Lee and Guest for reviewing!**

 **Mariah - You're gonna find out in the next chapter ;)**

 **Sgt. Sniper Man101 - You'll have to wait and see; I'm not giving away spoilers :)**

 **Jillian Lee - Thanks for pointing that out. I did change it, so hopefully it'll read more smoothly.**

 **Guest - Hey, it's alright. I'm glad that you review at all :) Yeah, the same reviewer who keeps trolling other stories who write purely HiccupxOC. I don't think they even realize how much they're bullying writers. There's nothing worse than a cyberbully, but I've learned to ignore them. I did fix that typo, thanks for pointing it out. I think Astrid's going to regret attacking Hiccup the way she did (which was in the movie, no matter what the other guest reviewer says otherwise). And lol, yeah, Aniu's finally starting to slowly trust Hiccup :)**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

It was wrong to assume that humans would ever accept a girl who was raised by dragons. The cold reality of it was, Aniu knew that they would likely kill her when this was over. Vikings held age-old traditions revolving around death penalties when they felt betrayed. She had no doubt that Stoick and his people would resort to such cruelty. She began to realize that the people of Berk were no different from her own people.

" **I should have never trusted them** ," she whispered.

The dull pain in the back of her head began throbbing as she leaned against the stone wall. She had been chained to the prison wall while Toothless and Cybele were bound in chains themselves. Both Night Furies' tried freeing themselves in vain. The chains that held them down were too heavy and strong for the Night Furies to free themselves. The worst part was, they'd been muzzled so they couldn't fire plasma blasts to defend themselves.

She could hear the Vikings shouting from outside, deciding her fate. The waiting was the worst part of it all. Aniu hated being chained up, with no windows to look out of. She knew this was part of their tactic to punish her for whatever crime she'd committed. They weren't going to hesitate to kill a human who fought for the dragons. She was different, and that terrified them.

Cybele was watching her guiltily from where she was bound beside Toothless. None of this would have happened if she had listened to Nina's warning. Everything had been perfectly fine until she discovered Toothless, and allowed her curiosity to get the better of her.

A few minutes went by before the door finally swung open. Aniu narrowed her eyes with hate when she recognized the large frame of Stoick. He was everything Hiccup described him as. Intimidating, tall and imposing. Everything about this man reminded her too much of Chief Volstaf.

The Chief had this steely gaze about him when he looked at her. She knew it wasn't fair to judge the man just because she didn't know him. Yet, the fact that he hurt Cybele and Toothless, and had her chained to a wall didn't help matters. If anything, he only proved what she thought of humans.

Stoick approached her with a glare that spoke a thousand words. As far as Aniu was concerned, the feelings were mutual. She wouldn't trust him anymore than she could throw him. Seeing the sword he kept in one hand added to the realization that the people of Berk had reached their decision.

"You are going to lead us to the nest, _beasts_ ," he informed them in a tone that dared them to argue. Aniu refused to flinch under his piercing glare. "And, you will tell them what to do."

"I think I'd rather face death than allow you anywhere near that nest," she retorted. Stoick's eyes narrowed with fury as he reached for his sword and pressed it firmly against her exposed neck. By now, she wasn't even phased by the blade that could have easily killed her. Living on Burgus taught her to expect any pain and live with it, regardless of what people did or said, "You're only going to lead yourself and the others to their deaths."

For a moment, Aniu thought she saw something flicker within his steely gaze. Doubt. The sword pressed harder against her neck, just enough to drawl blood. If he planned on killing her in the cage, she hoped it would at least be quick.

Instead of doing what she had hoped, Stoick finally withdrew his sword and straightened up.

Nothing else was said as Stoick had his men dragon Toothless and Cybele in chains to a cart on wheels. Aniu was still bound with chains as she was led towards the docks that were around the cliff. A sense of doom suddenly washed over Aniu as she looked over her shoulder. She saw Hiccup watching them being loaded onto the ship, a solemn look on his face.

Toothless and Cybele struggled against their restraints as they were dragged onto the ship, but the humans clamped strange wooden posts down on their necks. Aniu felt her heart sinking even lower at the sight, especially when she knew they would be just as helpless against the Queen once Stoick and his men found her.

" **I will kill you when I get the chance** ," Cybele growled.

Then, they were placed on wooden platforms that were raised from the floor. Aniu herself had been tied to the mast where Stoick and his men could keep an eye on her, while working on getting the ship to the volcano.

"Set sail! We head for Helheim's Gate!" Stoick commanded. Both Toothless and Cybele began to panic. This was a suicide mission. Stoick had no idea what he was getting himself into. Toothless was ready to protest when Stoick threw them a steely glare that made him cower in submission. "Lead us home, _devils_ ," he sneered.

…

"She's never going to trust me or forgive me if they make it through this," Hiccup sighed in defeat after watching the ships leave.

Astrid had joined him minutes after Toothless, Cybele and Aniu were led to the flagship. Even she knew that Stoick and the others wouldn't likely survive if they made it to the nest. Convincing Stoick to listen to Hiccup's warning was like trying to tell a rock to move. It just wasn't going to happen.

"It's a mess," she said in a soft voice. "You must feel horrible for what happened. You've lost everything, your father, the tribe's respect, your best friend… and probably the one girl who actually cared about you."

He just stared at her in disbelief when he realized what she was implying. It was bad enough he had to hear his own father disown him. To hear Astrid repeat it out loud only made him feel worse about it all.

"Thank you, for summing that up," he said dryly. "Why couldn't I have just killed that dragon when I had the chance? Would've been better for everyone."

"Yep, the rest of us would've done it," Astrid agreed with him. "… so why didn't you?"

Hiccup just shrugged and looked away. After watching his father take away the only friends he had ever had, it was hard to answer any question properly. The guilt that threatened to overwhelm him was what made it that much worse. He desperately wished that things could have gone differently during the final exam. Instead, it all ended in a disaster.

"I don't know… I couldn't," he muttered.

"That's not an answer," Astrid replied, looking serious.

Hiccup looked at her in surprise when he realized that she was being serious. Of all the times to start caring, why would she start now? He had always admired Astrid from afar, but she would always push him away like he was nothing and brush off his affections. It was only after showing off Toothless that she started caring. Nothing would have changed had he not introduced her to Toothless, and to the fact that dragons weren't a threat.

"Why is this suddenly so important to you?" he demanded.

"Because… meeting Aniu made me realize that we were never really kind to you," Astrid admitted guiltily. "Snotlout and the others used to bully you when they had the chance, and I didn't make things any easier. I-I'm sorry. For everything." Hiccup's eyes softened at that, and he couldn't help but wonder if things would have been different between them had he not met Aniu. "Besides, I want you to remember what you say, right now," she added.

"Oh, for the love of—" Hiccup groaned, "—I was a coward. I was weak. I wouldn't kill a dragon."

"You said you 'wouldn't', that time," Astrid pointed out.

"Whatever! I wouldn't!" Hiccup exclaimed, throwing his arms up in frustration. "Three hundred years and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon!"

Astrid smirked at that, knowing that what she said next wasn't entirely true. Aniu was the first human to have ridden a dragon and befriend them. But Hiccup needed a confidence boost, and this was the perfect timing.

"First to ride one, though," she pointed out. "So…?" she pressed.

"I couldn't kill him, because he looked just as frightened as I was… I looked at him… and I saw myself," Hiccup explained.

 _I saw my own fear reflected in his eyes_ , he added silently.

"I bet he's really frightened now… so are Cybele and Aniu," Astrid murmured quietly. Though knowing Aniu, she would have more likely found a way to kill Stoick. She doubted that Aniu would ever trust anyone after this was over, or if they survived at all. "So, what are you going to do?" she asked.

"Eh, I don't know… probably something stupid," Hiccup replied with a shrug, knowing that wouldn't satisfy her enough.

"Good, but you've already done that," she pointed out.

Hiccup watched the horizon thoughtfully as he tried to make up a plan. Astrid would have thought his thinking face was cute if it wasn't for the situation they were in. They needed to find a way to help Stoick and the others escape the island before the Queen unleashed her wrath upon them. If anything happened to them, she doubted Hiccup would have forgiven himself.

"Then we'll do something crazy," he decided.

As Hiccup ran back towards the village, Astrid's lips curved in the slightest smiles.

"That's more like it," she said as she ran to gather the other teens.

…

They had been out at sea for what felt like hours. Aniu narrowed her eyes when she glared at Stoick, who was busy preparing for a losing battle. She could already imagine Nina mocking her for thinking the humans could be trusted. Of all the stupid things she had done, this was by far the worst.

"Sound your positions, and stay within earshot," Stoick ordered.

"Listen, Stoick, I was overhearing some of the men just now, and some of them – not me – are wondering what it is we are up to here. Not me, of course, I always know you are a man with a plan, but some – not me – are wondering if there is in fact a plan and what it might be?" Gobber asked hopefully.

"We find the nest and take it," Stoick replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

" **You are all going to die** ," Aniu said under her breath in Dragonese.

She didn't bother hiding her resentment towards these people. Whatever happened from here on, she would never trust them again. If they managed to survive from this incident, she planned on getting as far from these humans as possible. Perhaps living on her own was the best option for her. Somewhere far from any human contact, where she was surrounded by nothing but the wilderness and dragons. It sounded almost too good to be true.

"Ah, of course," Gobber said in a nervous voice, noticing the cold look Aniu was giving him. Hearing her speak had sent shivers of unease through the blacksmith, "Send them running the old Viking way, nice and simple."

That was when Aniu felt the pull. She hadn't noticed it the first time they neared the volcano because she was so focused on Hiccup and Astrid. This time was different. The Queen's voice was strong, and she could feel herself growing weak at the strange sensation that sent shivers through her.

Toothless and Cybele had also felt the pull. Their eyes dilated into slits and their ears began flapping. It wasn't until Toothless looked in a certain direction that Stoick noticed something was off. He looked at the Night Furies cautiously, noting that the direction they pointed in acted like a compass of sorts.

"Sh…" Stoick shushed him. Stoick moved towards the rudder as Toothless and Cybele began pointing. "Step aside." Aniu felt her heart sink as she realized this man really did intend to sacrifice everyone on the ship. "Bear to port."

Stoick was moving the ship in the direction Toothless and Cybele looked. Aniu herself was struggling not to let the Queen overpower her own thoughts. There were times when talking to dragons didn't come in handy. And this was one of those times.

…

Hiccup was waiting in the arena for everyone to gather. After devising a new plan, he and Astrid split off so that she could find the other teens. They would make suitable Riders if they were willing. Between the four dragons they had locked in the cages, there should be more than enough to go around.

"If you plan on getting eaten, I'd go with the Gronckle," Fishlegs said as he and the others arrived.

Tuffnut chose that moment to shove him out of the way and gave Hiccup an approving nod.

"You were wise to seek help from the deadliest weapon," he said cheerfully before adding in a hushed tone, "it's me."

Next to shove Tuffnut out of the way happened to be Snotlout, of all people.

"I _love_ this plan," he exclaimed in an eager tone.

Hiccup only rolled his eyes at that. Leave it to his obnoxious cousin to claim he already knew what they were up to.

"You're crazy! I love that," Ruffnut added, whispering the last part before Astrid stepped forward.

"So, what _is_ the plan?" she asked.

For a moment, Hiccup wondered if they were really so willing to follow him through on this plan. After all, this whole mess was his fault. Because of him, Aniu was captured and would probably never trust anyone again. Toothless and Cybele had also been captured as well, only making him feel worse. He leaned forward and slowly opened the door leading to the Monstrous Nightmare's cage.

"We're riding the dragons to Dragon Island," he explained. "Aniu taught me that it's all about trust, if you give them time and patience. But first you have to gain their trust."

The others stared at Hiccup in disbelief, but Astrid couldn't hide her grin. She had already decided on which dragon she would be flying. A Deadly Nadder was the perfect choice for her, and Hiccup knew that.

"Don't even think of showing them your weapons," she added when Snotlout was about to reach for his sword out of sheer instinct.

Hiccup went inside and slowly led the Monstrous Nightmare out of the cage. After he was forced into submission by Toothless and Cybele, he was in no hurry to cause more trouble. Slowly but surely, he guided the impressive looking dragon outside to where the others were waiting. Snotlout's eyes widened in shock when Hiccup guided the Monstrous Nightmare towards him, reaching out for his hand.

"It's okay, relax," Hiccup reassured the anxious teen as Snotlout looked at him fearfully.

The Monstrous Nightmare seemed perfectly content as he let Snotlout touch his snout. Snotlout's eyes widened in amazement when he realized they had bonded. Hiccup couldn't hide the small smile that followed when he noticed the sudden look of joy written across Snotlout's face after that.

"Wait, where are you going?" Snotlout asked when Hiccup left them there.

"You're gonna need something to hold on to," Hiccup explained as he reached for something they could grip. "Aniu rode Cybele without a saddle, but she's had years of practice. For now, this will do."

"You seem awfully close to her," Fishlegs said as the other dragons emerged from their cages.

"Easy, 'Legs," Astrid tried stopping him, but the solemn look on Hiccup's face told her it was too late. "Hiccup, I'm sure we'll find a way to gain her trust again," she added in a hopeful tone, having already made a bond with the Deadly Nadder.

"I hope you're right," he murmured before handing each of them something they could hold onto while riding the dragons.

"Wait, we're riding them?" Tuffnut asked in surprise.

"Dragons know the only way to the island," Astrid explained.

"So, we get to ride dragons _and_ cause some destruction?" Ruffnut asked, suddenly more interested than ever.

"Possibly," Hiccup answered this time.

The twins exchanged eager looks, always excited for some action.

"We're in!" they said together after butting their helmets together.

However, it was a matter of finding the right dragon for each Rider. Astrid and Snotlout already found their dragons, now named Hookfang and Stormfly. The twins, of course, were fighting over who should get the Hideous Zippleback.

"Guys, one dragon, two heads," he reminded them.

In the end, Ruffnut had gotten the head that spit gas while Tuffnut got the head that sparked. Fishlegs was more than happy to choose the Gronckle Aniu had called Ray. Hiccup wanted to remind Fishlegs that the Gronckle was a female, but, he never had the chance when the chubby Ingerman boy renamed her.

"You're gonna be my best friend, Meatlug," he said, giving her a warm hug.

Surprisingly, she seemed happy with that name and wagged her tail in response. Though, Hiccup suspected that she was just happy to no longer be bound in chains or in a cage. He secretly hoped that once this was over, those cages would be destroyed to prevent them from reminding the dragons of their constant battle against Berkians.

Once the bond was made between each dragon and Rider, they got ready to take off. Hiccup chose to fly with Astrid and Stormfly while the others got used to flying.

"Okay, I'll admit, this is pretty amazing!" Snotlout exclaimed as they were in the sky. "Let's see who the fastest dragon is!"

"That would be Stormfly," Astrid boasted before proving her point.

Stormfly was more than happy to show off her speed. The two were like a perfect pair, both were competitive in nature and eager to prove themselves.

Hiccup's mind was elsewhere as the others whooped and shouted for joy. There had to be a way to remind Aniu that not all humans were bad, that she could trust him. He just hoped there was a way to work things out between them in the end.

* * *

 **AN: So there's the next chapter. I'm sorry I didn't update last week; I was super busy with a swim meet and family life, so I didn't have time getting to the computer. Hopefully everyone from the US is enjoying their Memorial Day weekend, and the unofficial start to summer :P At any rate, big thanks to Mariah, Jillian Lee, Sgt Sniper Man101 and Guest for reviewing!**

 **Mariah - Yep, I think everyone's lives are at stake now thanks to Stoick's stubbornness.**

 **Jillian Lee - Thanks! I think there's a fine line between being too far under the Queen's control and not being able to speak. He was still under her influence, but that didn't mean he couldn't speak for himself (hopefully that made sense... it did in my head XD)**

 **Sgt Sniper Man101 - Yeah, it certainly did fall apart quickly... And I'm glad that you enjoyed that moment as well :) Hookfang's definitely going to have a bone or two to pick when this is over.**

 **Guest - I've always hated this scene as well. And no matter what the 'guest' reviewer who complains about non Hiccstrid-related stories (seriously, you don't have to read them if you don't like them; no one is forcing you to sit down and read a story you don't like), this scene is written out like that for a reason. I do like your suggestions; I actually did add a bit of what you suggested before you even wrote it XD As for how she acts while on the ship, we'll have to wait and see how that plays out ;)**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

" **SERVE ME! KILL THOSE HUMANS, NOW**!"

The Queen's calls were becoming too much for all three of them as the ship got closer. Other ships that had either been destroyed or crashed into rocky cliffs jutted out of the ocean. Through the dense fog that seemed to overshadow their ship, it was obvious that humans had tried and failed countless times to navigate their way through the rough seas surrounding the volcano.

Aniu found herself trembling at the thought of what would happen if she too succumbed to the Queen's siren-like call. She knew that it wasn't normally possible for dragons to control humans. But, that didn't mean they couldn't control a human who spoke their language.

"Stay low and ready your weapons," Stoick ordered.

Eerie silence filled the air as the ship moved further ahead. Aniu found herself glaring ahead. Soon the ship had reached landfall, and a sinking feel began to overwhelm Aniu.

 _This isn't going to end well for anyone_ , she thought bitterly. _And you're too stubborn to see what you've gotten yourself into_.

She would love to see how Stoick reacted when he saw the Queen for himself. From what Hiccup had described the beast, she was as fearsome as Aniu suspected. To make matters worse, she had no doubt the Queen was capable and willing to kill any humans that trespassed on her territory.

"Stoick, you sure it's a good idea to bring the girl?" Gobber asked as they readied the ship.

That annoying buzzing sound was only getting louder, and Aniu could hear the Queen's shouting from within the volcano. She wondered if the pull had been too strong for Nina, and that was why she had turned against the Nest. She was only just beginning to realize how vulnerable dragons were to the Queen's siren-like call.

"She's a demon just like the rest of them," Stoick snapped, glaring at Aniu as he said that. Her own eyes narrowed with equal hate as she locked eyes with him. "We will use her as bait."

"You are all going to die," she repeated herself, this time in Norse.

Gobber's eyes widened in shock as Stoick readied the plank and walked down to the shore. Almost at once, the buzzing sound had stopped the moment Stoick's boots touched the grainy pebbles.

"When we crack this mountain, all Hel is going to break loose," Stoick explained as he went over the plan.

"And me undies. Good thing I packed extras," Gobber added.

"No matter how this ends, it ends now!" Stoick shouted loudly enough for anyone to hear.

On Stoick's signal, the Vikings unleashed their catapults and fired the boulders that slammed into the volcano's side. Aniu felt sick at the cheering that followed. These people were out for blood, and they didn't care what it took to get what they wanted.

A hole was formed on the side of the volcano just seconds after the catapults were fired. Stoick sent another signal and the Vikings fired a flaming boulder through the tunnel. Hundreds of dragons were exposed to the light. Aniu felt a shudder sweep through her as she heard what they were saying.

" **Humans**!"

" **The fools are on a suicide mission**!"

" **We should just let the Queen take them**!"

With a yell, Stoick charged towards the volcano as did the rest of the idiot Vikings, swinging their weapons as if that would pose any kind of threat. Just as they had reached the volcano's base, the dragons started fleeing the mountain in a rushed panic. Hundreds upon hundreds of dragons were fleeing, roaring in panic as the Queen's wrath could be heard.

" **Get away now, all Hel is about to break loose**!" one Monstrous Nightmare shouted.

Toothless and Cybele were panicking now and struggled to free themselves from their restraints. Aniu would have done anything to break free from her own restraints and get them as far from here as possible. But these chains were too strong. Even if she had the strength of a full-grown adult, she couldn't break them.

"Is that it?" asked Gobber in surprise.

"We've done it!" one Viking cheered and the rest of them joined in.

Stoick had noticed that Aniu and the Night Furies were struggling against their restraints, a sense of dread suddenly washed over him. At that moment he understood the threat that she had been warning them before they reached the island.

"It isn't over yet!" he shouted and turned to face the side of the volcano. "Form your ranks, hold together!"

Suddenly the ground began to tremble at the force of something larger than any of them had ever seen. That was when Aniu heard the Queen's furious roar.

" **HUMANS! I WILL RIP YOUR THROATS OUT! I WILL FEAST ON YOUR CORPSES**!" she shrieked.

Her roar was enough for everyone to start fleeing towards the ships again. Their terror was enough to send shivers of dread through Aniu. From where she was trapped, she could see that they stood no chance against a dragon like the Queen.

"Get clear, everyone!" Stoick shouted as he soon followed.

A flurry of rocks and boulders suddenly erupted from the volcano as the Queen emerged from her hiding place. Stoick's eyes widened in horror as he saw the massive head of a dragon he'd never seen before. A huge pair of jaws made up most of its head, followed by a huge stomach that could easily swallow an entire village. Followed by the stomach was a bulbous tail that was about the size of four Gronckles combined.

"Beard of Thor, what is that?" Gobber asked in shock.

"Odin, help us all," Stoick prayed as he realized this was the threat Hiccup had warned him about. With a loud roar, the Queen broke out of the volcano. "Catapults!" Stoick yelled.

All of them tried firing their catapults, but the boulders had no effect on the Queen. Instead they only seemed to infuriate her. She snatched one catapult with her massive jaw while smashing another with her foot.

"Get to the ships!" a Viking yelled in panic.

"No!" Stoick warned them, already knowing where this would lead.

At that moment, the queen let out an eruption of flames that set all of the ships on fire. Aniu's eyes widened in horror as she realized they were all trapped. Her heart was beating so fast that she wasn't sure how much longer she could last.

" **No**!" Cybele cried out in alarm as she realized how vulnerable her sister was to the flames. " **Someone help us**!"

"Smart, that one," Gobber said once all the men had abandoned ships.

"I was a fool," Stoick said. He then turned to Spitelout, who looked just as panicked as the others. "Lead the men to the far side of the island," he told him, then ran towards the Queen and noticed that Gobber was following him. "Gobber, go with the men!"

"I think I'll stay here just in case you do something crazy," Gobber retorted.

"I can buy them a few minutes if I can give that thing something to hunt," Stoick explained. Gobber clasped a hand on Stoick's shoulder, suddenly regaining some of his courage.

"Then I can double that time," he reassured the Chief. Stoick nodded and turned to face the Queen.

"Here!" he shouted, waving his arms to catch her attention.

"Oh no, right over here!" Gobber shouted as well and started running towards her. Stoick and Gobber were running closer towards the Queen, desperately trying to gain her attention. Stoick grabbed a wooden stake and threw it at the Queen, which happened to almost hit her eye. "Come on!" Gobber yelled as the Queen growled in frustration. "Bite me!"

"No, me!" Stoick yelled.

" **I WILL KILL YOU ALL**!" the Queen roared with fury.

Just as she was ready to attack the two puny humans, she got hit in the head by a blast of fire. Aniu's eyes widened when she saw Hiccup and the others approaching the Queen on dragons, the very ones she had planned on rescuing days ago.

"Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs," Hiccup called from the front of the Deadly Nadder Astrid was flying. "Move, Fishlegs!"

Despite the chaos that surrounded them, Aniu couldn't help but feel amazed that Hiccup had convinced these kids to ride dragons. And they were actually doing a pretty good job at it. Though it was obvious they were still new at flying, she could see the potential they had as future Riders. She just hoped that none of them got killed in the process of stopping the Queen.

"Check us out!" one of the lookalike teens shouted to Stoick as he watched them in amazement and confusion. "We're on dragons! We're on dragons! All of us!"

" **And we don't even mind** ," Ray added as a chubby looking teen rode her. " **It's wonderful finally having a new friend**."

Stoick and Gobber had stumbled back towards the ship as the Riders distracted the Queen. She wasn't happy knowing that more dragons were fighting back. Her head swiveled back and forth in confusion and frustration as she tried to find her next target. They weren't making it easy for her. Even though she literally had eyes looking in almost every direction, the new Riders were flying around her in circles, making it impossible to choose just one target at a time.

"Every bit the boar-headed stubborn Viking you ever were," Gobber said to Stoick, who nodded in agreement.

Aniu continued struggling against her restraints as the Viking teens began fighting back. The one riding the Monstrous Nightmare from Hiccup's final exam was trying to find it's blind spot while the lookalike teens went along with the plan. Though, Aniu could see from the way the Queen was snapping her jaws at them that she didn't have any blind spots. The only thing they could do was cause a distraction and buy them time.

" **TRAITORS**!" the Queen snarled as she saw the very dragons she once commanded retaliate. " **YOU WILL DIE WITH THE HUMANS**!"

" **Ha! I'd like to see you try and catch us**!" the Monstrous Nightmare roared back.

The Queen let out another stream of fire after the Hideous Zippleback that was flying out of the way, roaring in panic. The chubby teen and the obnoxious looking teen were still trying to find her blind spot by making some noise. Unfortunately for them, this dragon in particular had four extra eyes that could easily make them out through the noise.

Just as the flames were beginning to reach the mast Aniu was chained to, she heard the whistle of Deadly Nadder spines flying towards her. Her eyes widened in horror until she realized they were aimed for the chains, breaking them and giving her a chance to escape just as the flames were about to reach her. Without a second thought, she rushed over to Cybele's side and removed the muzzle covering her mouth.

" **Aniu, you have to get out of here, now**!" she warbled as the Deadly Nadder approached the ship.

" **I'm not leaving you two behind** ," Aniu retorted. " **Not with that thing out there**."

Once she had freed Toothless' muzzle, he thanked her and looked up in time to see Hiccup landing on the ship.

" **You came here all on your own**!" he exclaimed in shock.

Hiccup's eyes widened when he realized Aniu had already started to free Cybele and Toothless, but she wasn't fast enough. There was only so much she could do with the ship caught on fire. A rush of panic swept through her as she struggled to free Toothless from his restraints, along with Cybele.

"I'm sorry, for everything that happened," he apologized.

Aniu only shook her head, feeling dizzy from the rush of panic that had overwhelmed her earlier. She knew that letting panic grip her now wouldn't get them anywhere. They all needed to keep a level head while fighting the Queen, especially if they wanted to get out of this alive.

"If we live through this, your father is going to answer for all that has happened," she snapped.

Hiccup only nodded in agreement as he tried helping her free Toothless and Cybele. After everything that had happened, she trusted him enough to work alongside her. He couldn't believe that she would trust anyone at all after the way Stoick had treated her.

Aniu managed to pull the straps off of Cybele, but there wasn't enough time to escape as a foot from the Queen smashed the ship they were on. Fear threatened to overwhelm her when Toothless was thrown overboard, and Hiccup jumped after him.

" **No**!" Cybele cried in shock.

The moment Hiccup jumped after Toothless was when Stoick rushed after them. Aniu watched the scene with terrified eyes. Drowning was her greatest fear. She had always been terrified of drowning to death, for fear her soul would never reach Valhalla. She closed her eyes and sent a silent prayer that they would all make it out safely.

"Dad!" Hiccup shouted as Cybele carried Aniu off the sinking ship.

Seconds felt like they had dragged to minutes until Toothless pulled Stoick out of the water. Aniu breathed out a sigh of relief when she realized they were okay.

" **We should go now, before this gets worse** ," Toothless urged Hiccup, who understood the gesture he made with his head.

" **Come on, we can't let her hurt anyone else** ," Cybele added. Aniu nodded in agreement, but before she left with Cybele, she turned and glared at Stoick.

"You don't deserve our help," she snapped, feeling a sudden rush of anger as Stoick merely looked dumbfounded with her accusing tone, "All I have ever learned from humans like yourself is that you will never change your way. What do we have to gain from helping you?"

For a moment, Stoick's face paled with realization when he understood what she meant by that. He knew he had no right to ask for her help. Not after what he and the others did to her. Hiccup was the one who slowly but surely worked on gaining her trust, and in the end, they'd shattered it.

" **Come on, Aniu** ," Cybele warbled after noticing the fact that they were staring each other down in the heat of the battle, " **He isn't worth our time**."

"I don't think I can trust humans after this is over," she added once Stoick understood that she wasn't finished with what he'd started, "But, that doesn't mean I'm going to let innocent lives be destroyed by _your_ mistake."

Hiccup watched from where he stood beside Toothless, feeling a spark of uncertainty. He knew Aniu deserved so much better than what the people of Berk provided her. The least they could do was let her go once this was over, and live her own life.

Finally, she hopped onto Cybele's back while he climbed into Toothless' saddle. Stoick finally chose that moment to do something neither of them were expecting. He rushed over to Toothless, who narrowed his eyes upon his approach.

"Hiccup!" he yelled, grabbing Hiccup's hand. Aniu watched out of the corner of her eye to see what Stoick was planning. "I-I'm sorry… for everything," he apologized.

She wasn't expecting an apology from Stoick the Vast. From what Aniu gathered, he was too stubborn and proud to admit that he made a mistake. To hear an apology from him meant that he truly finally saw the error of his ways.

"Yeah, me too," Hiccup nodded in response, looking equally stunned that Stoick had apologized.

Stoick paused, turning so that he was staring at Aniu apprehensively. A combination of guilt and gratitude for the fact that she was willing to help them, even after everything they had done to her, threatened to overwhelm him.

"I know that we have done nothing to deserve your help," he started, "Neither of you have to go out there."

Hiccup exchanged a knowing look with Aniu. She had already decided that she was willing to make the sacrifice to fight against the Queen. Especially if it meant proving to Stoick and the others that dragons were not just mindless beasts like they assumed.

"We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard, dad," Hiccup replied with a shrug.

Stoick surprised Hiccup even more by clasping his hands around his son's hand.

"I'm proud, to call you my son," Stoick told him

It took Hiccup a few seconds to register what Stoick had said. His heart swelled with joy at the realization that Stoick was actually proud of him. And, even more so that he had always been proud of him.

"Thanks, dad," he said, feeling almost too choked up to respond.

" **Why must you take so long to clear things up**?" Cybele muttered in annoyance while Toothless nodded in agreement.

"You'll have a place on Berk, when this is over," Stoick suddenly added to Aniu. She stiffened in surprise at Stoick's offer. For a moment, she didn't know how to respond as she met his piercing gaze, "I know it's probably the last place you'd want to stay, but, the offer is open."

 _He actually does have a heart_ , she realized.

She gave a slight nod, still finding it hard to believe this was the same man from minutes ago. With those parting words, she and Hiccup took off to join the others. As they got close to the Queen, Aniu decided to call this beast the Red Death. A fitting name for a creature with a monstrous appetite.

She was causing destruction everywhere, burning Viking ships and hurting anyone who was in the way.

" **FOOLISH HUMANS! DO YOU REALLY THINK THOSE TRAITORS WILL BE OF ANY HELP**?" she roared with fury.

"We have to kill her," Aniu suddenly pointed out with realization.

This dragon wasn't going to give up, and she was hungry. That hunger would drive her to the point of destroying anything in her path. Aniu shuddered at the thought of killing a dragon. It had never occurred to her that something like this would ever happen. Hiccup looked at her in surprise before nodding in agreement.

"Alright, we need to find a weak point," he said in a firm tone.

Hiccup had already caught up with the rest of his friends when Aniu noticed the trouble they were in. In some way, the obnoxious kid had ended up on the Queen's head while Fishlegs and Ray were scrambling around on the ground, trying to avoid getting crushed by her massive paw. Luckily, Astrid had gotten the lookalikes to get the obnoxious kid out of the situation he was in, though, they were arguing over who would get there first.

" **I've never seen a pack of more disorganized humans** ," Cybele warbled with a shake of her head.

" **They're still new at this** ," Aniu reminded her. " **Give them time and they'll be almost as good as us**."

Cybele snorted in amusement at that, clearly thinking they would be anything but good at the end of this. It took time and patience to learn how to work with a dragon. Let alone fly on the back of one and understand how they lived.

Unfortunately for Astrid, she was close enough for the Queen to open her massive jaws and suck in the air around her, drawling the Deadly Nadder towards her. Luckily Hiccup had seen what the Queen was doing and had Toothless fire a plasma blast at her. The Queen let out a roar of frustration when Astrid was separated from her Deadly Nadder in the process.

" **Let's show her what we can really do** ," Aniu told Cybele, who warbled in agreement.

Cybele zipped towards the Deadly Nadder and caught her with ease, clutching her gently until they had released her on the shore.

" **Thank you**!" the Deadly Nadder squawked, amazed that a human was riding the Night Fury bareback.

Meanwhile Hiccup had Toothless fly towards Astrid and caught her by the foot before she could fall.

"Did you get her?" Hiccup asked, hoping that he actually did.

Toothless then looked upside down to see Astrid safe in his paws. He gave her a gummy grin while Aniu and Cybele flew alongside them.

"He did," Aniu reassured him. Once Astrid was safely on the ground, the two Night Furies returned to the sky to face the Queen head-on.

"That thing has wings!" Hiccup pointed out once they had gotten close enough to get a good look at her. "Okay, let's see if it can use them."

" **Let's do this**!" Cybele roared in triumph as the four of them charged towards her.

Toothless fired a plasma blast at the Queen's back while Cybele fired a shot directly at her wings. The impact was enough to rock her sideways, and slowly she began to open her wings.

" **YOU HUMANS ARE GOING TO DIE FIRST, ALONG WITH THOSE TRAITORS**!" she spat the words out.

"You think that did it?" Hiccup asked as they flew as fast as they could from the Queen.

"Yes," Aniu replied, not bothering to see whether or not the Queen was chasing them.

Now, the Queen was hellbent on killing them. Aniu could hear her curses as she roared at them, struggling to catch up with Toothless and Cybele. She knew if they didn't act fast, the Queen would reach them and snatch them with one snap of her massive jaws.

"Well, he can fly," Hiccup said anxiously.

"It's a female," Aniu pointed out, earning a look of surprise from him. "She can speak, but it's mostly vulgar language."

They passed a group of Vikings watching them in amazement. Stoick was among the crowd, his eyes anxious as he watched Hiccup lead the Queen away from them. The Viking teens were cheering them on as loudly as they could, and Aniu could even hear Ray and the dragons cheering them on.

 _I wonder what the people of Burgus would think, if they saw me now_? Aniu wondered for just a brief moment. They would be more than surprised to see her flying alongside other Viking teens who were eager to learn more about dragons.

Toothless and Cybele were zigzagging between the sea stacks that were too narrow for the Queen to get through with ease. She just used her sheer size to crush any structure that stood in her way, be it a rock or a mountain.

" **We need to camouflage ourselves, now**!" Cybele said in a frantic voice, then looked pointedly at the clouds. Hiccup caught what she was looking at and nodded in approval.

"Okay, time to disappear. Come on, bud!" Hiccup said to Toothless, who warbled in agreement.

He opened the tail-fin to its fullest, soaring high in the sky with Cybele in hot pursuit. The two of them were almost neck and neck in speed, and soon they reached the dark clouds with the Queen giving chase.

The Queen let out a burst of flames that illuminated the clouds and gave off a massive heatwave, but, Cybele and Toothless were quick to dodge, going in different directions to confuse her. With Toothless and Cybele hiding in the clouds, they used the opportunity to fire plasma blast after plasma blast. The Queen cursed once more and let out an explosion of flames that surged towards Toothless and Hiccup.

"Look out!" Aniu cried out in alarm, realizing they were in the direct path of the fire.

Too late. Hiccup noticed Toothless' tail-fin catch on fire at that moment. Cybele was lucky enough to have dodged the fire knowingly, but Hiccup and Toothless didn't have much time left in the air.

"Okay… time's up. Let's see if this works," Hiccup gulped nervously. He flew towards the Queen's face. At that moment, Aniu realized what they were about to do. Cybele charged after them just as she heard Hiccup say, "Come on! That the best you can do?"

" **You are going to pay for hurting all of those dragons, and humans**!" Aniu added in Dragonese, startling the Queen for just a moment.

" **YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME, HUMAN FILTH**?" the Queen spat as she dove after them.

Aniu flinched at her harsh words, but she didn't have time to dwell on them.

Toothless and Cybele did a power dive towards the ground with the Queen charging after them. Aniu remembered how the Terrible Terror's flame had backfired when Toothless shot a plasma blast into its mouth. This was part of Hiccup's plan. If all else failed, they would risk everything to make sure the Queen's flames backfired on her.

As they combined their plasma blasts, it would be enough hopefully to put an end to this war once and for all. The only hitch was Toothless' tail-fin catching on fire. Aniu noticed that the leather was beginning to wither away little by little.

 _Please don't let them crash_ , Aniu begged silently. _Not when we're so close_!

"Stay with me, buddy! We're good, just a little longer!" Hiccup encouraged Toothless as they continued their descent. When the ground soon became visible, Hiccup and Aniu exchanged knowing looks. "Hold, Toothless."

"Now!" they both shouted at the same time.

The two Night Furies suddenly jackknifed through the air and fired at the same time just as Aniu heard the faint gas coming from the Queen's mouth. Both plasma blasts were a direct hit and the Queen's fire began to ignite inside her.

" **We need to get out of here, now**!" Cybele cried as the body began to implode. Cybele zipped out of the way just in time to avoid getting hit by the Queen's massive body as it suddenly exploded, a noise loud enough to shake the entire Archipelago.

But even that wasn't enough to escape the Queen's wrath. Just when they thought they were in the clear, the Queen's bulbous tail struck Aniu right off of Cybele. Cybele let out a roar of panic when she realized too late what had happened. Of course, she would choose that moment to black out.

 **AN: Sorry it took so long to get this posted. I wanted this to be different from the original, from the dialogue and Aniu's own thought process during the battle. Hopefully I did it justice. Huge thanks to Sgt Sniper Man101 for reviewing!**

 **Sgt Sniper Man101 - Ah that stinks! I'd love to visit Australia. It's on my bucket list to spend a whole month there. And thanks; thankfully, he and the others did make it in time :)**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

"I told you she was nothing but a freak."

"Figures that she'd get along better with dragons than she would with humans. Always knew she would turn against us."

"It's a wonder no one has killed you, yet, for being more dragon than human."

Gothi watched with a frown as the girl struggled in her sleep. Her face contorted several times, indicating that she was suffering from nightmares. She hadn't woken since she was brought in just hours after the battle against the Red Death. She was found on the shores of Dragon Island unconscious. Gothi had worked day and night to repair her broken ribs; the process had taken even longer when she noticed the scars that covered her.

The healer shook her head at the thought, suddenly aware that this was more than a case of physical abuse the girl had endured. It was a wonder she trusted anyone at this point. To suffer from such trauma and live to tell the tale was a feat for anyone.

Once the bones were mended, Gothi wrote out a message to Stoick to inform him of her discovery. He had been angry, mostly with himself after realizing she had suffered far worse than he imagined. Between her own people treating her with such cruelty, and growing up amongst wild dragons who were always unpredictable, they couldn't determine what had caused the majority of her scars.

About the only positive outcome of these last few days happened to be the peace treaty Stoick finally formed with the village elders. They were reluctant to admit that they had been in the wrong, regarding dragons and their violent nature. Eventually though, Stoick was able to convince them otherwise thanks to Astrid and Fishlegs providing their knowledge on their dragons. The peace treaty that was signed signified the end to the three-hundred-year war.

For the first time in generations, there had been no dragon attack for nearly two weeks. The people of Berk had celebrated the realization that there was no longer a need to rebuild houses or needlessly kill dragons.

A few people had stopped by her hut to visit her guest. She had been patient with their constant visits, knowing that quite a few felt guilty for what had happened to the girl. Most of them had become aware of her sacrifice, and the fact that she nearly died fighting the Red Death. Most impressive though was Hiccup's constant need to visit the girl.

For the last few weeks, now, he had been visiting Aniu when he had the chance. Though he might have lost his leg during the battle, he'd made a quick recovery and was back on his feet days after the battle. It seemed oddly fitting that he would meet the same fate as Toothless. Now, with a metal leg, he worked on finding a way to fly in Toothless' saddle by building a contraption that would connect with his leg brace, and make maneuvering easier.

Gothi didn't mind when he visited. She knew Hiccup felt responsible for what had happened to Aniu. He would often visit and tell her how the island was doing now that dragons were part of their society. Her Night Fury friend, Cybele never went very far from the shack she called home. Cybele and Toothless spent the most time together, while Hiccup spent his afternoons looking out for Aniu.

"I really wish you could see the island, now," he sighed as he sat at her bedside. It seemed like ages since that battle. Gothi had warned him that it might take more than a few weeks for her to fully recover from broken ribs. "They really are trying to make a difference with the dragons, now."

Hiccup surprised himself by reaching out and cupping her still hand with his, squeezing it gently. After everything they had been through over the last few months, he couldn't imagine letting her go that easily. He couldn't shake off the feeling that she would never forgive the people of Berk for what they did to her. But, at least he could make things right between them once she woke up.

He tried asking Gothi why she hadn't woken up, yet. The healer merely frowned and shook her head before writing symbols into the dusty floor. He knew now that due to her injuries, it could take at least a month or two for her to fully recover. Gothi was confident, though, that she would wake up, soon. He sure hoped so, because now more than ever, he wanted her to see all the changes that had happened on the island.

…

She'd lost track of how much time had passed since losing consciousness. After drifting through endless darkness for what felt like hours, Aniu realized that she couldn't feel anything. The numbness left her feeling anxious, and the lack of anything was enough to make her wish she would wake up.

The worst part of it was not knowing what had happened to Cybele. She knew that anything could have happened within the time she was unconscious. Her best friend/sister was more than capable of taking care of herself. But, it was a proven fact that dragons didn't cope well with loss. Aniu had learned that the hard way after observing dragons throughout the months before she was taken in by Nina.

Finally, Aniu began to notice that the world was changing around her. It started out as small movements, until images began flickering past. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she finally saw the island of Burgus come into view.

It took her a few seconds to recognize the island. Aniu blinked a few times when she found herself wandering the empty village. She realized with a start that what was normally a village bustling with activity was strangely empty. Confusion swept through her as she began to wander aimlessly, until reaching some sort of destination.

 _Where is everyone_? she wondered, suddenly aware that the eerie silence left her feeling unnerved.

Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she reached the broken down library. The building itself was rarely used, to the point where it was a wonder that it still had a roof over it. Burgus had a collection of books on dragons and other assortments, though, people rarely wasted their time reading them. Aniu had often found solace with the library before stumbling upon the dragons. It was the one place where she could escape from the cruel world and have a moment of peace to herself.

She finally stopped when she noticed someone sitting at one of the tables. Though they were covered in a thick layer of dust, and didn't look as if they had been used for years, there were books stacked on the surface. Aniu rose an eyebrow in surprise after spotting someone she hadn't expected to see since leaving Burgus. At least, not in what felt like person.

"Looks like you've finally proven yourself, with those dragons of yours." Her eyes narrowed at the sight of Zena leaning against the back of her chair, looking quite smug with herself. "It's been such a long time that I hardly recognize you."

Aniu had hardly recognized Zena herself. She had changed over the last ten years, silky black hair growing down to her shoulders now tied up in a ponytail. She wore a sleeveless purple tunic with a brown leather skirt and white leggings. What Aniu was surprised by the most were her lean figure and muscles.

"Why are you here?" she demanded, narrowing her eyes as she kept her expression guarded. Dealing with the people of Berk had been one thing. But, going back to her island and seeing people like Zena was something entirely different.

"I'm not really sure," Zena replied with a shrug, "Figured I should get some studying in before the next dragon raid… anything's better than sitting around and waiting."

Aniu was ready to remind her that the raids wouldn't be necessary anymore because the Queen had been killed. But, she realized that Burgus was a few days from Berk. Even if they had conquered the Red Death, that didn't mean the raids would ever stop. Dragons acted on sheer instinct, especially when people reacted as violently as the people of Burgus did to their encounters.

"You haven't changed a bit," she muttered under her breath, refusing to make eye contact as Zena stood up.

"Neither of us have changed all that much," Zena pointed out, smirking slightly as she caught the dark look that followed. "But, I figured I could use this as an opportunity to say that I'm glad we could see each other again."

That was enough to take Aniu by surprise. It took her a few seconds to register that Zena had said those words out loud. To hear her say something like that was completely unexpected. Given her history and the fact that she usually ignored Aniu whenever she was around, she never expected to hear Zena say something like that.

"So… you think this is real?" she asked. She frowned at the thought. It never occurred to her until then what would happen if she died during the battle. If this was the case, then, it was possible they could both be dead.

"Well, I'm not dead, and I doubt that you're dead if you're right in front of me," her sister replied with another shrug, "So, I can only assume that this is some kind of dream."

She blinked a few times when Zena said that. It actually made sense, in a way. As strange as it sounded, this did feel more like a dream than anything else. Which only left her wondering how something like this could have happened in the first place.

Slowly but surely, the world around them began to fade away. Her eyes met Zena's piercing gaze, and a shiver ran through her when she saw understanding within her eyes. She was relieved when the world began to change around her. The buildings and tropical climate of Burgus changed in an instant. She was in a wooden structure, and staring at the beams of what she assumed was a ceiling. The rich scent of herbs and incense filled the air, confusing her for just a moment.

Where was she? Then she turned slightly to see an elderly woman mixing something in a cauldron. And sitting in another corner of the small hut was someone Aniu hadn't expected to see again after what had happened. Her eyes widened when she realized that someone was Hiccup.

Guilt stabbed at her heart when she noticed that he had lost a leg during the battle. Had she stayed where they were during the battle, she was sure she would have met the same fate. Yet, she was still confused as to what had happened.

And, that was when she noticed the throbbing headache in the back of her head. Her teeth ground together as she struggled to sit up, only to slump back into the bed with the sheets still wrapped around her.

Aniu looked down to see that her chest was wrapped in bandages. Her eyes widened as she wondered what had happened to gain such a wound. Then, she remembered falling off of Cybele before blacking out. The Queen had knocked her off of Cybele before exploding. She remembered the searing pain she had felt when she fell. After that, everything was a blur. Hiccup finally realized that she was awake upon hearing her groan.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice hoarse from lack of use.

The elderly woman had left the hut to give them time alone, or that was what she assumed. She was thankful not to be surrounded by strangers at that moment. After everything that happened, being surrounded by people she didn't know was the last thing she wanted.

"Aniu, thank Thor you're awake!" Hiccup sighed in relief after realizing that she was okay. Well, mostly. "Astrid and the other Riders found you after the battle. You must have crashed; Gothi and Gobber had to reset some bones."

Aniu's face went white after that. She stared down at the bandages wrapped around her and suddenly understood what they were there for. She had already suffered from wounds given to her by her own people. But this was far worse.

She supposed the only consolation she had was that the people of Berk had treated her differently since defeating the Queen. It suddenly left her wondering how they were able to heal her injuries in the first place when they saw her as nothing but a demon.

"How long was I out?" she asked warily.

"Almost two weeks," Hiccup explained. His expression was impossible to read as Aniu looked at him in surprise. "We brought you here as best as we could without making your injuries worse."

"I guess that explains why everything hurts," she muttered, wincing as she tried sitting up again. Hiccup gently stopped her before she made the pain worse. "I wasn't expecting them to come back for me," she added under her breath.

After everything that had happened, she half expected to find herself alone in the world. With the Queen gone and Nina and the others most likely gone, she had nowhere to go. The people of Burgus would never take her back.

"Aniu, you need to stop being so hard on yourself." Aniu looked at Hiccup in disbelief when he said that. She remembered Cybele telling her the same thing. "There are people who care about you… in more ways than one."

Aniu couldn't hide the sheepish smile that followed. She wasn't expecting that kind of response. Especially when Hiccup suddenly wrapped his arms around her in a hug, gently enough that it wouldn't cause any pain. After everything that had happened, she half-expected the people of Berk to treat her like the outcast she was.

"What about Cybele and Toothless? Are they okay?" she asked warily.

"Yep, they both made it out safely," Hiccup replied, a knowing look in his eyes.

Before Aniu could ask what he meant by that, he opened the door to the elderly woman's hut. Her eyes widened in shock when Cybele suddenly came bursting through, almost knocking Hiccup aside in the process.

" **Aniu! You're okay**!" she warbled happily, covering Aniu's face in dragon slobber.

"She wouldn't leave Gothi's place alone," Hiccup added while watching the scene in amusement.

Aniu was laughing at her dragon's antics while trying not to clutch herself in pain. Cybele had finally noticed that something was wrong and stepped back.

" **Of course I would not leave you** ," she scoffed. " **She is my sister, after all**."

"But why are you in someone's house? Is that even allowed?" Aniu blinked in surprise when Hiccup nodded, a sly grin on his face.

"You'd be surprised how much has changed over the last few days," he told her. "The village made peace with the dragons."

Aniu's eyes widened at that. This was a strange turn of events. When Stoick had attacked the dragons on their island, she half expected them not to forgive the humans for what they did. Yet they had, and they even made peace with them.

…

The weeks seemed to drag on for Aniu as she began recovering from her most recent injuries. In that time Hiccup had spent the most with her, followed by Astrid and even some of the other teens she had gotten to know. Fishlegs was actually the friendliest of the bunch, always asking questions about what it was like to communicate with the dragons and what it was like living with them. His curiosity had surprised her the most. Snotlout was exactly what she had expected, obnoxious and cocky. More than once, he had tried asking her out, and she punched him in the face in response. Then, there were the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Usually, they were with Astrid when she visited, and were mostly arguing with themselves.

In the end though, she had gotten to know these people as her friends. Aniu was surprised by how accepting they were of her. She had always anticipated the worst possible outcome when it came to meeting someone new. This was different, a good kind of different. Even Gothi had treated her with respect when she was on her feet again. Her recovery progress was slow, and frustrating. She longed to run again and feel the grass under her feet. But being stuck in a bed for six weeks was almost mind-numbing.

Now Cybele was gently guiding her down the slopes of Gothi's home towards the village where everyone was waiting. Luckily Hiccup was the first to reach her before anyone else could make things anymore awkward. She wasn't used to being surrounded by so many people, especially the very people who tried using her as bait weeks ago.

"We're holding a celebration at the Great Hall," Hiccup explained as they headed towards a massive looking building. Aniu rose an eyebrow at that, wondering if meeting everyone at once was a good idea. His patience astounded her as she was guided towards the large building, Cybele close behind them. Toothless was waiting for them at the entrance of the Great Hall, his mouth opened to reveal a toothless grin.

" **I'm glad to see that you've made it out okay** ," he crooned.

" **Yeah** … **me too** ," Aniu said in Dragonese.

The moment they got inside was when the atmosphere completely changed. Loud voices were talking, and the sound of footsteps told Aniu that the party was getting rowdy. She blinked in surprise when she saw Astrid and the other Viking teens gathered in one corner of the room. Snotlout had a mug full of what she guessed was mead, while the others had no drinks at all.

"It's good to see you up and about," Astrid was the first to greet her with a sheepish grin. "Someone was getting worried that you wouldn't make it." She shot Hiccup a knowing smirk, to which his cheeks flushed a bright red.

"Really?" he muttered, rubbing his arms up and down in embarrassment. Astrid was clearly enjoying his uneasiness.

"How were you able to make peace with them?" Aniu couldn't help but ask as they gathered around their own table.

"Well, funny thing about that," Fishlegs said sheepishly.

"This big Deadly Nadder came in with a few dragons following it," Astrid explained before he could, earning a glare from him. "And what's more, it had followers with it. Stoick was actually pretty eager to make peace with the dragons once he saw they weren't a threat."

 _Nina_! Aniu's eyes widened at the mention of that traitor. Nina had been working for the Queen all along. But once the Queen was taken down, she must not have had anyone to return to.

"Don't worry, Stoick has her in the arena," Hiccup reassured her. "We told him what she did."

 _I don't know whether I can forgive her_ , Aniu thought, imagining the worst possible outcome for Nina. It unnerved her to think that the very dragon who took her in had betrayed all of their friends. Especially when said dragon happened to be on the same island at that moment.

Minutes felt like they had dragged to hours until finally Stoick himself joined them, along with Gobber. Of all the people Aniu had met over the last few days, Gobber was her favorite. He was friendly and would always tell her stories of what it was like before she arrived.

"I was afraid I would never get the chance to properly thank you," Stoick said as a crowd gathered around them. Aniu found herself feeling uncomfortable this time, realizing they were expecting her to say something. "This party was thrown in honor of the dragons, and the people who brought us together."

She found it difficult to forgive the man that had tried to use her as bait. But Stoick was doing an impressive job at earning it. She smiled a little and nodded in approval. Dragons living among humans was something she never thought would ever happen. Yet here they were, with dragons everywhere on Berk. She had finally found a place she could call home, and humans she could call family.

* * *

 **AN: I know it takes longer for humans to recover from such injuries, and back in the days where technology was so limited, the odds of surviving such injuries were slim. But, this is FF, so I thought it was safe to change things around just a little. At any rate, I won't be updating for the next two Sundays due to being out of the country with limited Internet access. I figured I'd warn everyone ahead of time. Big thanks to Mariah, Peter Hong Kong, Jillian Lee, Sgt Sniper Man101 and Guest for reviewing!**

 **Mariah - 14) Yep, they sure are! 15) I think this chapter kind of answers your questions. As to whether or not she likes Berk, we'll have to wait and see :)**

 **Peter Hong Kong - I haven't watched it yet, to be honest... I'm actually trying to avoid spoiling myself. The only thing I have seen is the poster for the movie, which looks amazing by the way. As for when Thunder is going to be updated, it depends on when I find inspiration for it. Truthfully, it may take a while for me to get back into it /:**

 **Jillian Lee - I heard about the trailer being released! I haven't seen it yet; like I said earlier, I'd prefer avoiding spoilers. I think when the third movie does come out, I'll find some way of including Aniu in it. As for the white Night Fury, that would make an interesting test for Toothless and Cybele. We'll have to wait and see :P**

 **Sgt Sniper Man101 - That's good to hear. She's going to have quite a lot to think about when it comes to Berk and their customs... along with how much they've changed thanks to making peace with the dragons. As for whether or not she'll return to Burgus, I'm going to avoid posting anything for the sake of avoiding spoilers ;)**

 **Guest - It's okay; I'm just glad that you review at all :) And yeah, I really wanted to nail how emotional it can get when one is used as bait for anything (and yes, Stoick does deserve her resentment). Anyone in that kind of position would be in some kind of emotional turmoil. And no need to worry, you got the name right. I am glad that you enjoyed reading it; I recall someone complaining that it was too boring in the previous story, so I hope I added a bit of extra flare this time :)**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

" **He can't keep her locked up in there forever** ," Cybele warbled as she sat hunched beside Aniu.

A few days had passed since the celebration, and, Aniu was struggling to adjust to life on Berk. It wasn't easy getting used to so many different faces that seemed to judge her just by her appearance. While most of the Vikings on Berk were accepting of her, there were those who still saw her as an outsider.

Aniu learned to avoid those people as best as she could without making things worse. She knew they wouldn't likely thank her for getting in their way, and, it wasn't worth ruffling anyone's feathers. Instead, she generally kept to herself and Cybele when they could go flying. If it wasn't for Cybele, she would have gotten lost trying to find her way around the island. That was probably the biggest challenge she had over the course of days that followed.

Now, they were pacing around the spot that Aniu had claimed as their home. After hearing that Stoick had Nina locked in a prison where the dragons had been kept, she knew that something needed to be done about it.

What bothered her more than anything was the fact that Nina had been working with the Red Death prior to their battle. She could partly understand why Nina had felt so pressured into following the Queen's demands. Yet, another part of her knew that it had been wrong, both for the humans and the dragons.

" **It doesn't matter what he decides; she'll suffer no matter what decision he makes** ," Aniu reminded her, knowing that Nina would face the fact that she had betrayed the nest and everyone she was close to.

" **But, don't you think she should answer to her crimes**?" Cybele asked, glancing at Aniu in surprise.

Aniu held back a sigh of frustration. There was no easy answer to their problem. She knew that no matter the circumstances, someone would suffer. Something in the back of her mind kept telling her that it was wrong to keep Nina locked up like the other dragons had been. Even though Nina had betrayed the Nest, she still took her in when no one else would. Besides, she was still a wild dragon just like the others that had been freed.

 _There's no point in dwelling on something we have no control over_ , she silently reminded herself. Besides, there were more important things to worry about. With Vikings finally getting along with the dragons, there would more than likely be more turmoil surrounding the island.

Hiccup and the rest of his friends barely scratched the surface when it came to dragon knowledge. Aniu herself only knew what she observed through Nina and the others, and that was only by sheer luck.

Eventually, they reached the arena where Nina was being held. Though, that wasn't what left Aniu feeling so uneasy. Even Cybele looked uncomfortable as she thought of how many dragons had been pointlessly killed. Aniu had to suppress a shiver as she remembered the way she, Toothless and Cybele had been surrounded by Berkians.

" **I don't like this place** ," Cybele admitted, dipping her head at the thought of how many dragons had been killed.

The arena brought back bad memories. Not just of their encounters with the humans that claimed this village home, but, because of all the innocent lives that were taken. Aniu shivered at the thought of what those dragons had suffered from during their captivity, only to die at the sword of a Viking.

 _It's hard to imagine that they could have changed so quickly_ , she thought. _Humans don't change that quickly_ … _not after spending years upon years of fighting against dragons_.

Another shiver swept through her as she pictured the Monstrous Nightmare, now known as Hookfang, bearing down at her with open jaws. Hookfang had been ready to kill her because he was protecting himself. She understood that despite the fact that he could have killed her, it was purely out of instinct.

" **We don't have to stay here for long** ," Aniu reassured her as they finally reached Nina's prison. " **We're just here to understand why she did what she did**."

Aniu froze mid-step when she heard the chains holding Nina down rattling. The sound was just another painful reminder that not long ago, she had suffered the same fate. Her heart sank as she finally spotted the Deadly Nadder in question.

Nina's head was bowed in submission. Her wings were folded against her as she swept her tail defensively, aware that she was no longer alone. Aniu kept her distance, standing near Cybele as she kept her guard up. Though Nina had been chained by Stoick and the others, she could still just as easily fight back.

" **Why are you here**?" Nina growled after noticing them. " **I imagine life must be better for you now that the humans have made peace with our kind**."

Aniu flinched at that.

" **I'm here to ask why you did it, in the first place** ," she snapped, regathering what little courage she had to face her problems head-on.

For a moment, it looked as if Nina wasn't going to answer. Her eyes narrowed as she glared down at the ground. The chains rattled noisily when she tried moving, as if making an attempt to get away.

" **When we first reached that island, I thought we were safe from the humans** ," she finally answered, " **But, I soon found out that these people were hunting for the nest. The very one the Queen ruled over. She told me that she would keep my nest safe, in return for favors. I thought it was only fitting that I should do just that, as her idea of justice was by destroying any humans that got close enough to her island**."

" **She sure proved you wrong** ," Cybele snorted mockingly. " **It's ironic, when you think about it. If you hadn't led us to the nest, I would have never met Toothless**."

 _She isn't wrong about that_. Aniu's mind spun with confusion as she realized that Cybele had a point. None of this would have happened if Nina had refused to agree with the Queen and moved on. She hated to admit that this was all Nina's fault. Their once peaceful lives had been shattered because of the Red Death.

" **Why did you ever take me in**?" Aniu suddenly asked, catching both Cybele and Nina off-guard. " **You could have easily ordered the rest of the dragons to kill me on sight. Why didn't you**?"

Nina shuffled uneasily, and looked down guiltily, " **You were different from the other humans** … **you are still different from them. I could not allow them to taint your heart like they did with all of the others**."

It took Aniu a few seconds to understand what Nina meant by that. She blinked a few times, realization dawning on her. If it wasn't for Nina, the dragons could have easily turned on her. Cybele would have never done that, but, she had only been a hatchling at the time they met.

Cybele nudged her gently after noticing that her hands clenched into fists, and that they were trembling. She knew something was wrong. Aniu was never this tense around dragons. When Aniu didn't respond, Cybele nudged her again, this time roughly.

" **Aniu, we should go** ," she warbled after realizing what was on her mind, " **If they see you freeing her, they might see you as a traitor**."

A traitor. A shiver swept through Aniu at the thought. Would they ever see her as their own? She knew now that she would never truly fit in with both worlds. At least when she was living with Nina before all of this madness, life had been somewhat suitable. Cybele was always there for her, and had always done whatever it took to make her feel better.

Even Nina looked unnerved when Aniu's fists began trembling with rage. Acceptance was all she ever wanted. But, in a world where labels were important, she doubted that would ever happen. She suddenly slammed her fist into one of the metal bars, ignoring the pain that followed. Both Nina and Cybele jumped at the noise, neither quite sure what to do after realizing too late what was happening.

" **Aniu, you need to stop**!" Cybele crooned urgently, all-too-aware of how fragile humans were. She had only just recovered from her most recent injuries, " **This isn't going to get us anywhere**."

That was when Hiccup and Toothless arrived. Cybele looked at Toothless anxiously as he noticed the fresh bruises covering Aniu's knuckles. Hiccup suddenly wrapped his arms around her, preventing her from hurting herself or accidentally hurting anyone around her.

"Hey, it's okay," he reassured her in a soothing tone. "No one's going to hurt you."

Aniu couldn't stop herself from burying her face into his shoulder, fighting back the tears threatening to overwhelm her. Years of pent up rage had reached a boiling point. She had almost forgotten what it was like to have another human care for her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, wincing when she heard her voice crack with emotion.

" **What's wrong with her**?" Toothless asked, for once, looking genuinely worried.

" **I-I've never seen her like this** ," Cybele replied, shaking her head in confusion as she tried piecing it together. " **One minute everything was fine, and the next, this happened**."

For a moment, no one moved. It was the first time another human had shown any comfort towards her. A combination of guilt and embarrassment swept through Aniu when she realized that of all the people to show her such kindness, Hiccup was the only one to do so.

Her tense shoulders began to lose their guard as she relaxed in his arms. Her mind was spinning with the reality that life would never go back to normal, for her. That sense of normalcy had been stripped away the minute Nina decided to make their nest close to the volcano.

"Are you okay?" he asked, gingerly letting her go after noticing that she had calmed down enough.

"If I was being honest with myself, I don't think I'll ever feel okay," she muttered darkly. Hiccup frowned before cupping his hand around hers, and he squeezed it gently. "I'm sorry."

"Aniu, no one's blaming you for anything," Hiccup reassured her.

She flinched and looked away, refusing to make eye contact with him. Cybele finally joined Toothless and stood beside him, looking more than relieved that they had resolved whatever Aniu was suffering from. Though, something told her that she would never fully recover from what the people of Burgus did to her.

"What now?" she asked, hoping to drop the subject that left her wishing a hole would open up and swallow her.

"You're really willing to let her go that easily?" Hiccup asked, glancing at Nina warily as the Deadly Nadder shifted, causing the chains to rattle some more.

She flinched once again after realizing what Hiccup was implying. It was more than a matter of forgiving Nina and forgetting the past. He was more concerned about whether or not she could forgive herself, and learn to trust people, again. Swallowing hard, Aniu followed his gaze and found herself debating whether it was worth doing just that.

 _I've spent so many years running away from my problems_ , she thought bitterly, knowing that she would likely keep running away. _I know he wants me to forgive Stoick and live on Berk_.

Nina stood up in surprise when Aniu slowly approached her. The Deadly Nadder looked down at her cautiously. After everything that had happened, she was more surprised to see that Aniu was willing to let her go. After all, she had betrayed them.

" **Nina, the only reason I'm letting you go is because it's wrong to hold a dragon prisoner** ," she explained in Dragonese, " **I will always be grateful that you took me in when no one else would. But, I cannot forgive or forget what you did to the nest, or your actions towards the Red Death. You are not allowed to return to this island, ever**."

She watched as Nina bowed her head respectfully. Aniu carefully removed the chains holding her down. She knew what it was like to be held captive. It was a horrible feeling, and she hoped the people of Berk had learned their lesson. Dragons were meant to be free, no matter what the humans thought of them.

" **I would not want it any other way, hatchling** ," Nina growled, leaning forward so that her snout was barely touching her forehead. Aniu refused to make eye contact with her, though, she felt slightly reassured with her gentle touch, " **I truly am sorry for what happened. I expect you to keep watch over the dragons, and protect them like a true Alpha would**."

Aniu's eyes widened at that. She was anything but Alpha material. Because she was human, it was impossible to be an Alpha. To hear another dragon call her as such left her mind reeling with shock and confusion.

She knew she would continue protecting the dragons as her own. That much she could promise. It meant keeping others like Stoick from hurting the dragons, or treating them as if they were wild animals. Dragons were so much more than that.

Carefully, they led the way out of the arena while no one was looking. The good news was, Hiccup managed to make it to the arena without anyone following him. Aniu kept glancing at him self-consciously as she wondered what he was thinking of all of this. Would he hate her for letting Nina go? After all, Stoick and the other humans had captured her because they heard what she did to the dragons of their nest.

She shook her head, hoping to clear it once they reached a cliff where Nina could take off. Aniu stood next to Cybele as the Deadly Nadder did just that, leaving the island before anyone could notice she was missing. Her shoulders sagged in relief and guilt once she could no longer see Nina's silhouette.

" **It was the right thing to do** ," Cybele reassured her after pressing her snout gently against the palm of her hand.

" **I know** ," Aniu whispered back.

Despite her earlier doubts, Aniu knew that Cybele was right. Nina had just been doing what she thought was right. Protecting the nest was something she had always done, and she had always been the Alpha before her betrayal. Now, things were going to be different. She glanced over her shoulder warily, knowing that she had a promise to keep. One that she planned on keeping until the bitter end.

…

The day started off relatively normal. Hiccup had been doing his rounds with Toothless around the island, like they usually did. They'd finally set up a routine after going through some trial and error runs with his metal leg. That in itself had been a difficult task, mostly because Hiccup had to adjust not only to having a metal leg, but, figuring out how to use it to control Toothless' tail-fin. Luckily, he managed to figure it out within a couple of days.

It wasn't until reaching the arena that Hiccup noticed something was off. He hadn't been expecting to see Aniu there. Though, some small part of him had a feeling she would be drawn to the arena after hearing about the Deadly Nadder they'd captured. Dealing with Aniu had been an entirely different story.

Hiccup wasn't sure what to expect out of her. She didn't trust very many people, and the ones she did trust, she refused to open up to. He understood why she was the way she was – if his father's treatment towards her wasn't any indication to the way she acted, he didn't know what was. But, it left him struggling to figure out how to convince her to stay on Berk. Odds were, she wouldn't stick around much longer if she didn't find a reason to stay.

He'd spent the afternoon with her after her breakdown. After everything she had been through, he couldn't blame her for her behavior. It wasn't as if the people of Berk made her life any easier. There were still quite a few villagers who treated Aniu like an outcast, because she was more dragon at heart than human. Hiccup tried resolving that problem without her knowledge, though, he hadn't made much progress due to Vikings being so stubborn.

"I wish there was an easier way around it, bud," he sighed as Toothless walked alongside him, tail swinging from side to side.

Toothless only warbled in response, as if trying to offer his own advice.

It was moments like those that made Hiccup wish he could understand what dragons were saying. Aniu made it look so easy when she communicated with Cybele and Toothless, and all the other dragons. The fact that she had learned Dragonese left Hiccup wondering how difficult the language really was.

He shook his head at the thought, deciding that if he wanted to understand their language, he needed to ask Aniu. There was a possibility that she could teach him, if she was patient enough.

They finally stopped after reaching his house, only to find that Stoick and Gobber were sitting at the table inside. Hiccup frowned after noticing they had clearly been talking. He exchanged one look with Toothless. Judging from the looks on their faces, the discussion was a serious one. Then again, Stoick was always serious about everything.

"Did I miss something?" he asked as Toothless went over to the stone slab he always used to sleep on.

"Son, Gobber and I were just discussing why Aniu looked so familiar," Stoick began after Hiccup pulled up a chair to join them.

His frown deepened at the mention of Aniu. Stoick made a point to avoid her after the party; not just for the sake that she didn't trust him, but, because he was afraid she wouldn't forgive him after using her as bait. Not that Hiccup couldn't blame her.

"How exactly does she look familiar?" he asked curiously.

"Have you ever heard of the Meathead tribe?"

Stoick's question left Hiccup gaping at him in disbelief.

Of course, he'd heard of the Meathead tribe. They were far more violent than the people of Berk, though, not to the point of the Berserkers. Hiccup had been just a baby since his father last visited the shores of Burgus. The last time Stoick paid a visit was to sign a peace treaty with Chief Volstaf.

"She mentioned coming from Burgus, but, she never mentioned her family," Hiccup admitted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as Stoick frowned.

It was rare for Aniu to mention her past. When she did, she usually spoke with such resentment that it was better to change the subject before things could get any worse. Hiccup hadn't been the first to notice the scars that marked her arms and legs. He knew she'd suffered from some kind of abuse while on that island, and those scars hadn't come from dragons.

"I'd recognize the signs of Chief Volstaf anywhere," Stoick said, "The last time I met with him was during the signing of our peace treaty, nearly ten years ago. I thought I recognized his eyes in hers when I finally got a better look."

"Not to mention, she has his spirit," Gobber put in, "I've never met anyone who could be so protective of their tribe, other than you, Stoick."

Hiccup stared at his father in disbelief as realization finally dawned on him. If what Stoick was saying was true, then, there was a high possibility that Aniu was the daughter of a Chief. Hundreds of questions suddenly spring to his mind. If Aniu truly was Volstaf's daughter, there had to be a reason why she ended up living with dragons. Now, they might finally get those answers.

"So, what are you saying?" he asked uneasily, suddenly wondering if Aniu knew.

Stoick exchanged an uneasy look with Gobber. Memories of the battle against the Red Death were still fresh. Stoick still regretted the day he'd disowned his son. It was enough to leave his stomach churning with disgust as he remembered the look of horror on Hiccup's face when he'd pushed him aside.

"All I'm saying is, if she is the true daughter of Chief Volstaf, then, he has some explaining to do," Stoick replied, his voice grim as he stroked his beard, "What did she do to deserve exile from her own tribe?"

Hiccup nodded in understanding. After seeing her lack of trust towards people, he could only imagine what she must have gone through to reach that point. He swallowed hard and leaned back against his seat, wondering what they would do about it.

 _No wonder she refuses to open up to anyone about her past_ , he thought bitterly, clenching his fists as he remembered the way she broke down earlier that day. After all, her own people hurt her, and turned their backs on her. Who was to say it wouldn't happen again?

"Dad, we aren't going to let anything like that happen to her, are we?" he asked.

He hated to admit it, but, this just got a lot more complicated. If the people of Berk began treating Aniu the way she had been treated on Burgus, it was likely that she wouldn't stick around for long.

"No," Stoick reassured him firmly, "We will protect her, where the people of Burgus failed to."

Hiccup held back a sigh of relief at that. Even if Aniu decided to leave, at least she would always have a place on Berk if she chose to stay. He knew he couldn't force her to stick around. So, making her feel at home and comfortable was the least they could do for her.

* * *

 **AN: I'm so sorry it's taken me a month to update this! I don't really have any excuses other than I've been super busy. And even that isn't a valid excuse since I usually write my stories in advance before posting them. Again, I am sorry. Hopefully it won't take me as long next time to update ^^ Thanks to Mariah, Sgt Sniper Man101 and Mark Andrew for reviewing!**

 **Maria - Yep, she is finally home. As for how Burgus is going to be affected by this, we'll have to wait and see ;)**

 **Sgt Sniper Man101 - Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it. And hopefully you enjoyed this chapter :)**

 **Mark Andrew - Lol, it may take a while for them to reach that level, especially with how nervous Aniu is around people. As for whether or not there will be sequels involved, I do have a part two planned, and possibly a part three... though I may not go that far depending on how the third movie plays out. I usually merge the two parts into one huge story to avoid taking up extra space. And I wouldn't worry too much about being a guest reviewer. There's one guest reviewer who's been going around other stories revolving around HiccupxOC bullying the authors. Unless they have actual criticism (and not reviews based off of what they believe), I won't be accepting their reviews. Hope that clarifies any confusion I might have caused.**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

The days had begun to blend into weeks as Aniu slowly adjusted to living on Berk. Her transition had been difficult, at best. Learning to navigate her way around the island hadn't been challenging. It was learning to cope with people that had tested her skills.

Since she didn't enjoy meeting new faces or talking to people in general, Aniu mostly kept to herself and spent her days exploring the island with Cybele's help. Hiccup had been busy helping the teens learn how to ride their dragons and take care of them, with some help from Aniu, herself. Though, that had been challenging enough since she didn't talk to most of the teens. The twins were downright destructive with their Zippleback, while Snotlout annoyed her to no end. Fishlegs was at least tolerable, and she even enjoyed his company to a point. Astrid was really the only other Rider she got along with, and even that was strained to a point.

She let out a sigh of frustration as she sat at the edge of a cliff that overlooked the ocean.

With Cybele spending so much time with Toothless, lately, they hadn't really had the time to themselves. The last thing she wanted was to get between them. Cybele loved Toothless, even if she wasn't willing to admit it out loud. And, Aniu suspected the feelings were mutual.

She shook her head at the thought. As far as she was aware, Cybele and Toothless were the last Night Furies around. They hadn't seen any other Night Furies, and it was likely that they could repopulate the archipelago if they wanted to.

"You know, hiding isn't going to get you anywhere." Aniu froze at the sound of Astrid's voice. She whirled around in time to see the blond shield maiden approaching, with Stormfly following close behind. "Though, if you're hiding from Snotlout, I've got better places in mind."

"It's not Snotlout that I'm hiding from," she admitted, letting her shoulders drop slightly when Astrid joined her, "Though, I might take you up on your offer."

Astrid merely grinned at that. They had a couple of things in common – a love for flying on their dragons, and the urge to get away from Snotlout whenever it was possible. Aniu had quickly learned that Snotlout was the type of person who shamelessly flirted with people his age. He didn't seem to care whether or not he was pushing the boundaries, and it annoyed her to no end when he tried acting as if he was the best Viking around.

He wasn't all that different from the people on Burgus. Though at least even he knew his limits. Snotlout did care about those around him, he just didn't show it as often. And the twins were a whole different story. They only seemed to egg him on to whatever destructive forces they were pulling off, which usually resulted in disaster on their part.

"This is one of my favorite places to go, when I need time to think," Astrid said once they'd dropped formalities. "It's quiet enough that I can hear my own thoughts."

" **Not to mention, humans rarely seem to visit** ," Stormfly put in, pressing her snout against Astrid's shoulder.

Aniu couldn't hide the small smile at Stormfly's comment. That was part of the reason she had stopped by. The cliff overlooked the ocean and several sea stacks that surrounded the island. What amazed Aniu the most were the sea dragons that lived around the island. Varieties circled around the island's edge, either catching fish or playfully leaping out of the water.

Though, her real reason for visiting the cliff was similar to Astrid's.

She didn't want to admit out loud that she was nervous around people. The loud noises and large buildings had left her feeling uneasy. Humans were unpredictable and could often strike without warning, whereas dragons were somewhat easier to understand.

It was ironic, when she thought of how dragons were noisy. She had gotten used to the random noises they would make when she was around them.

"When I first arrived on this island, I didn't know what to expect out of it," she sighed once they both sat down, with Stormfly sitting nearby and preening her wings.

If there was one thing she had learned about Deadly Nadders, it was that they were full of pride and that they loved keeping themselves clean. Nina had been a prime example of that idea. Aniu had seen the larger Deadly Nadder often preen her wings when she thought no one was looking.

"And, now…" Astrid looked at her curiously.

Of all the new riders, Astrid was the one who understood her better than most. Aniu found it was easier to talk with her when they were alone, because Astrid didn't feel the need to compete with everyone else. Though the shield maiden would never admit out loud that she was one of the most competitive Vikings around. She'd learned to hone her skills and maintain her composure around Aniu, especially after seeing how jumpy she was around people.

"Now, I still feel like an outsider," she murmured, suddenly feeling self-conscious under her piercing gaze. "I am grateful that Hiccup was finally able to make peace with the village and the dragons, but… I just feel as if people will never accept me."

Astrid chewed the bottom of her lip when she realized what Aniu meant by that.

She knew most of the village had never been kind to Hiccup. Most of the people of Berk had either ignored Hiccup's presence entirely, or they had treated him like his namesake. She may not have been as pushy around him as the others, but she knew she could have treated him better.

"I wouldn't let what they say or do get to you," she offered, hoping that would help, "Instead of focusing on all the negatives, try focusing on the positives, like the new friends you've made."

" **You would be surprised at how well that works** ," Stormfly added cheerfully.

Aniu blinked in surprise when she realized what Astrid was implying.

It was such a simple suggestion, yet, it made the most sense.

"Thank you," she sighed.

Though it may not have seemed like much, it meant more to her than she would ever admit out loud. The fact that Astrid of all people had offered advice left her wondering if there was hope for a future on Berk. She was ready to say something else when Cybele and Toothless found them, along with Hiccup.

" **Hiccup has something important he wanted to tell you** ," Cybele warbled as she reached Aniu first.

" **Where have** _ **you**_ **been, all day**?" Aniu asked.

She knew Cybele was spending more time with Toothless, and that it was only right to let her do just that. Yet, Aniu missed the endless afternoons they would spend together alone. She knew it was a selfish desire, and that it wasn't fair to keep wishing that things would return to normal. But there was a small part of her that wished they had never agreed to stay on Berk.

" **I was with Toothless** ," she admitted, lowering her head slightly after noticing how tense Aniu was, " **I'm sorry**."

"Aniu, can I talk with you, alone?" Hiccup asked, glancing between Aniu and Astrid warily. Astrid only crossed her arms, and was about to argue when she seemed to think better of it. She shot Hiccup a glare before leading Stormfly away, giving them some space in the process. "I know this probably isn't the best time to bring this up, but, I can't really think of a better time to," he added.

As if to make things anymore awkward than they already were, Toothless sat down next to Cybele and watched the pair in amusement. Both Night Furies were clearly waiting for their best friend/siblings to make some kind of mistake. Aniu felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment at the thought.

"My dad and I were talking about it, and we were thinking it might be a good idea to pay a visit to Burgus."

Everything came rushed out, so much so that Aniu hardly understood him. Though, she did catch the last word. Her eyes widened in disbelief as Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly looking both guilty and embarrassed for having said it at all.

"You what?"

"My dad wants us to visit Burgus," he replied, slower this time so that she could understand.

Aniu felt her blood run cold at the mention of Burgus.

It was the last place she wanted to go. After ten years of avoiding the island in question, there was no telling what the people of Burgus would think of her now. She had no doubt they would see her as nothing more than a traitor.

She shivered and backed away, suddenly wishing a hole would open up and swallow her, "Hiccup, you know I can't go back there."

Hiccup felt his heart wrench with pity when he noticed that she was beginning to tremble with both fear and anxiety. He of all people knew what she had been through before they met. He understood why she didn't want to go anywhere near Burgus.

"Aniu, there's something I need to tell you; something my dad mentioned the other day," he sighed once it became clear that she wanted nothing to do with her old island. She finally looked at him warily when he gestured for her to sit down beside him. This wasn't the kind of news that she would likely take lightly. "Sixteen years ago, my dad visited Burgus to sign a peace treaty with the Meathead tribe, and he met Chief Volstaf."

She frowned when he mentioned Chief Volstaf. The name was familiar, and she could picture a tall, broad-shouldered man who could have passed for Stoick's cousin. The only difference was that his hair was a dark brown, much like her own.

"What does this have anything to do with us going back to that island?" she asked warily.

"He tried piecing two and two together, because you looked so familiar," Hiccup admitted. A lump formed in the back of his throat as he noticed how unnerved Aniu looked at that. Considering his father was the reason she had been captured and used as bait to draw out the Red Death, Hiccup couldn't blame her for stiffening at that. "He said you look just like Volstaf."

It took a few seconds for that information to sink in.

Aniu suddenly found herself wishing she hadn't left the makeshift nest she built.

Her mind went numb with shock as she remembered how Volstaf had acted around her.

The Chief had never been kind to her. In fact, he used to treat her as if she was nothing more than wasted space. The worst part was that he would encourage such reckless behavior from Karn and the other kids around the village. He never once cared how she felt, or how it affected her.

"Hiccup, that isn't even possible," she tried reasoning with him. Yet, that didn't stop her from mulling over the possibilities that he was right. "Chief Volstaf told the village that his child died, along with the mother."

It was Hiccup's turn to look at her in disbelief. His father had mentioned that Volstaf hadn't been the same since his wife passed. The news had been delivered a few days after her death, around the same time when he had been born.

"My dad said that you have his eyes… I know it isn't much to go by, but, he thinks it might be the reason you look so familiar," he went on.

Bile rose in her throat as Aniu pictured Volstaf's cold eyes glaring down at her. He used to point out every mistake she made during training. He would always rule her out over the others, despite the mistakes they made. Dread swept through her when Aniu realized the reason behind his cruelty, along with the rest of the village.

"Look, even if that was true, why would going back make a difference?" she asked.

Hiccup ruffled the back of his hair out of sheer embarrassment as he looked at anything but her, "My dad wants us to go and see if he has proof… he thinks it may be a good way to force Volstaf into signing the peace treaty, again."

Of course. Aniu narrowed her eyes when she realized that he wanted to use her, again.

" **Maybe this would be a good thing, to go back** ," Cybele warbled, her tone hopeful as she joined them and rested her chin on Aniu's lap. " **I know going back will only bring back bad memories, but, think of what would happen if you showed them that dragons aren't their enemies**?"

" **I know exactly what they would say** ," she scoffed, wincing as a knot formed in the pit of her stomach, " **They aren't going to change their minds just because they see a couple of humans riding on the backs of dragons**."

Hiccup frowned when they started arguing in Dragonese. It was times like these that made him wish he understood their language. Though, something told him he didn't want to understand their current argument.

"You don't have to go," he tried intervening. Aniu just looked at him skeptically as Hiccup shook his head, knowing his father wanted this more than anything else, "My dad's just using this as an excuse to visit Burgus, and find proof."

 _Why is he so determined to find proof_? Aniu wondered, wishing Stoick would drop the subject already.

Even if it _was_ true, it would only prove what Aniu thought of her people. They hadn't wanted anything to do with her in the first place. Volstaf's denial would only prove that he'd abandoned her, and that he'd disowned her.

" **This isn't just about making peace with dragons, is it**?" Toothless added when he finally joined them.

Aniu shook her head and glared, "If it means so much to Stoick, then I'll go. But, I will not be used as someone's tool."

Hiccup blinked in surprise when he realized she changed her mind so suddenly.

"Believe me, the last thing he's going to do is that," he reassured her.

She looked at him doubtfully. After the way Stoick treated her before all of this, she found that hard to believe. But, she knew that Astrid had made a point at seeing the brighter side of things. Maybe this was a good way of making peace between dragons and Vikings on the island of Burgus. The only way they could do that was by going back to face the past.

* * *

 **AN: New chapter time! I wanted this to be longer, but there wasn't much more to add content-wise. Besides, this is more of a transition chapter than anything else. Thank you to Mariah, Sgt Sniper Man101 and Peter Hong Kong for reviewing!**

 **Mariah - Well, they are likely going to pay for what happened, but not in the way you'd expect. As for whether or not I'll continue with that idea, I do have plans for it. But it's just a matter of getting past my writer's block and actually jotting down said ideas.**

 **Sgt Sniper Man101 - There's actually quite a lot to cover yet. Plus I like to combine both the first movie and the second movie into one story, so there will likely be a part two after this. But yeah, the first part is far from over ;)**

 **Peter Hong Kong - Thanks! I do plan on updating Thunder, but it's going to take a while for me to post a new chapter until I get a couple of chapters ahead. I have a tendency to write a few chapters before posting them so there's something new to post each week. That's part of the reason it's taken so long for me to post anything. That along with writer's block /: As for HTTYD 3, I do plan on writing my own version of it when it comes out, but that won't be for quite some time.**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**AN: I really have no excuses as to why it took so long for me to post this chapter. The only thing I can do is apologize to those who have been waiting. Thank you to everyone who reviewed; I really do appreciate them, and the patience you all have ^^ The next chapter shouldn't take nearly as long to update.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

The years had slowly begun to meld together for Zena.

At sixteen, she was well-built with dirty blond hair, brown eyes and muscles that were easily visible from years of training.

She was the strongest among her people. She proved that during dragon training. When Magnus had taken an interest in her training, he encouraged her to continue and excel where the others began to slip. Zena soon became popular when it came to asking for help fighting dragons or killing them. Men had begun courting her when she became of age, some of them offering the heads of dragons they'd recently killed. Though, Zena had turned each offer down.

Zena let out a sigh as she studied her reflection.

It had been a good ten years since she last thought of her sister, Aniu.

Every now and then, she would picture the little girl who often returned home with bruises or wounds inflicted upon her by fellow villagers. Zena had done her best to protect Aniu from the harshest treatment, but even she couldn't stop the people of Burgus from hurting Aniu. For whatever reason, Aniu had become the target of both physical and mental abuse throughout the village. Zena couldn't explain why her people had treated Aniu so cruelly.

"Some of us were just born better than others," her mother used to tell her when she tried asking.

She knew that wasn't true. Something had happened to make the people of Burgus treat Aniu that way. It annoyed her that they acted as if nothing was wrong, when it had clearly pushed Aniu to the point of leaving them for the dragons.

She frowned at the thought of Aniu living among dragons. That in itself had always bothered her. Not because dragons were seen as nothing more than a threat to humans. But, because the dragons had taken her in at all. Zena had often wondered what made Aniu so special. If the dragons were willing to take her in, then perhaps they weren't the mindless beasts everyone believed them to be. People always assumed that the dragons were responsible for the constant raids that occurred on Burgus. Yet, Zena was beginning to wonder if there was more going on behind those raids.

 _They've been defending themselves for so long_ , she thought as she recalled how some of the dragons had coward before her weapons. She'd become more aware of the fact that not all of the dragons wanted to fight. And she had a feeling that nothing would change unless someone did something about it.

Shaking her head, Zena decided that whatever had happened to her sister, she was probably better off staying away from Burgus. It was obvious Aniu had never been happy among her own people. Where Zena thrived in society, her sister failed at it miserably.

Once she was finished getting ready, Zena headed down the stairs to where her mother and father were waiting. Usually, they went off to the fields with the rest of the villagers to collect whatever necessities were required for trading when times were good. That usually happened during the mild winter, which was occurring at the moment.

The village had been thriving from the warmer weather, despite the dragon raids that would occur every few months. Zena hadn't missed the fact that everyone seemed to be in a better mood now that the crops were doing well. More and more traders were stopping by, which led to buying more goods to keep the village going through the worst part of winter.

"Today's the day!"

Zena rose an eyebrow curiously when her mother clasped her hands together cheerfully. They were both dressed in formal clothing; a far cry from their usual work clothing. Her mother in particular looked happy while her father just rolled his eyes and focused on whatever he was doing.

"Did I miss something?" she asked cautiously, knowing that her parents were rarely this happy unless it had something to do with her sister's disappearance, "You're acting as if it's Freyja's Day."

Well, other than when she had surpassed all expectations in training. Her parents had been thrilled when she was chosen to kill the dragon during the final exam. She could still picture the Monstrous Nightmare she managed to kill with a single blow, aiming for a weak spot under its neck. Her father was the one who declared that the head of the Monstrous Nightmare deserved to be placed on some kind of mount after that.

Try as she might, Zena found herself refusing to look at the damage she had caused throughout the years. Guilt stabbed her in the chest when she thought of how easy it was to kill the Monstrous Nightmare.

"Today's the anniversary of when that brat disappeared with the dragons," her father answered. "Never before has the village thrived so much."

"Not to mention, it won't be long before you finally take someone's hand in marriage," her mother added.

Zena scowled at the mention of marriage. The last thing on her mind was getting married. She knew there were plenty of eligible men on the island she could pick from, and her mother was hoping that she would pick someone, soon. Yet, Zena wasn't in a hurry to change her life for the sake of her mother's happiness. There was still so much to do, and so much to live for before she settled down.

"Mum, you of all people know I'm not ready for that," she groaned in disgust. "Besides, why does Aniu's disappearance make you so happy?"

 _If anything, you_ should _be worried_ , she added silently. After all, Aniu was their daughter. While she knew Aniu hadn't been treated well among her fellow villagers, she never saw that at home. Their mother and father always seemed to treat them with equal respect. Though Zena suspected that her parents had done their best to hide whatever abuse she endured from them as well. A shiver of unease swept through her at the thought.

"Do not speak of that name around this house," her father suddenly snapped.

She frowned when her mother flinched as if she'd been punched at the mention of Aniu. Her father merely glared, though even he looked guilty. Neither of them could deny the fact that they had neglected Aniu for so long, and were simply hoping the dragons had killed her.

"She was always an outsider, and she had no business living here because of that," her mother put in, almost as if to reassure herself. "Why should you care? It isn't as if she's done anything significant."

 _That's hardly a valid excuse_ , Zena wanted to argue. She looked between her mother and father, daring either of them to admit the truth.

"Anyways, Chief Volstaf is holding a meeting in the Great Hall to discuss matters revolving around the dragon raids," her mother went on. Zena tsked her tongue after noticing the sudden subject change. Her mother looked at her hopefully, but Zena wanted nothing to do with the meeting. She knew it would involve figuring out how to stop the raids once and for all, even if it meant wiping out the dragons entirely out of existence. "You're welcome to join us."

Zena wrinkled her nose at the thought of joining them, "I just want to know what my sister did to receive such treatment. She never did anything wrong."

She watched her mother's expression change from one of hope to a look of dread. Zena tilted her head to one side after realizing she'd hit a sore spot. It seemed as if any time she asked for the reason behind Aniu's treatments, everyone in the village came up with some kind of excuse.

"She was born."

Her father had whispered the words so quietly that she suspected it wasn't meant for her to hear. Zena's eyes widened in disbelief as they left before she could ask more questions.

 _Why would being born give them the excuse to treat her, that way_? she wondered, feeling a knot form in the pit of her stomach.

She shook her head, and decided that she would get to the bottom of it. Even if it meant going behind their backs. Zena waited until she knew for sure they were gone, then, she headed out towards the abandoned building that made up the library.

After seeing Aniu in her dreams, she knew that she had to figure out what was going on with the village, and why everyone acted the way they did. The dream felt too real for her to ignore the problem at hand. If she could find any information, it had to be stored away in the library.

She was thankful no one bothered stopping her along the way. The path to the library went through a busier part of the village, though, it wasn't directly in the path of the plaza. Zena knew from experience that people rarely visited the library, which explained why it was in such bad shape. The building itself had begun to crumble due to a lack of maintenance. With the walls crumbling away from the elements, it looked as though it could collapse at any moment.

Zena never minded visiting the library, though. Despite the obvious fear that it could collapse, she was never afraid of it. In fact, she preferred spending time in the building just to avoid the usually busy village. Since people seldom visited the building, she usually had it to herself.

She ducked to avoid the low-hanging beam that had fallen over the years, guarding the front entrance. Two small windows looked out to the village, providing a faint light. Columns of books surrounded her, along with dust-covered tables.

Her fingers glided along the books carefully as she searched for one in particular. It was a newer book in their collection. While the pages were stained from years of neglect, the cover itself was still intact. Zena's frown deepened as she pulled the book out, carefully setting it on a table.

She drew in a sharp breath, eyes narrowing as she studied the pages warily. Most of the teens in Burgus didn't even know how to read. She had to teach herself because everyone thought reading was a waste of time, when it could be spent learning how to kill a dragon. Zena had used what little free time she had to do both, knowing that she had to live up to her parents' expectations. She didn't stop searching through the pages until finding a particular story that caught her attention.

" _The Chief's wife, Mala, is sick, despite her pregnancy. While expectations are high that she will survive this pregnancy, it is not clear whether or not the child will survive. Closer observations will have to be made_."

Zena's heart nearly skipped a beat at the mention of Mala.

She recalled hearing a story that Volstaf's wife, Mala, had died giving birth. Her death had resulted in the loss of their only child, as well. Zena felt her heart wrench with pity at the thought. She couldn't imagine what that must have been like, for Volstaf.

" _I'm afraid the sickness has only worsened. We have tried using whatever remedy we could to cure the ailment she suffers from. Chief Volstaf has ordered me to keep a strict eye on her health, though it is deteriorating at a fast pace. I can only assume the worse for both Mala and the child_."

Zena swallowed hard as she turned the page. She knew now that the healer of the village had written these entries. Though they had passed away since then, Zena had a feeling that they wanted the story of Mala to be heard once more.

" _The day finally arrived. Mala gave birth to a baby girl. I am afraid there was too much blood, though. Mala did not survive, and Volstaf has asked me to take the child away. I don't have the heart to kill her like he ordered. Instead, I will send her to a family where she can be raised, and hope that one day, she understands this was not her fault_."

It took Zena a few seconds to realize what, or who, the healer was talking about. Her heart nearly wrenched with pity when wondered if the child knew of her mother's fate. Or, that her own father wanted nothing to do with her. Yet, that didn't explain why people treated Aniu the way they did. Though, when she turned the page, she finally received her answer.

" _I was able to convince a family to take her in. I have named the child, Aniu_."

Her mouth went dry as Zena stared at the page for what felt like hours.

The Chief of Burgus had given up his only daughter, the true heir to Burgus, because her mother had died giving birth to her. Understanding finally dawned on Zena as she pieced two and two together.

What shocked her more than anything was that Volstaf had treated Aniu like the others. If anything, Volstaf had encouraged them to treat her that way.

Zena chewed the bottom of her lip as she decided to keep the book out for future references. She knew something had to be done about this revelation. Nothing about it made sense, or felt right. If she could do anything to make things right again, she would.

…

Stoick was waiting for them at the docks once Aniu had agreed to go with them. Astrid was the only one among the Viking teens who stopped by to visit them and see them off on their journey. Not that that notion surprised Aniu. She suspected the others were busy enjoying their freedom, and the time they had with their dragons.

"We shouldn't be gone for more than a couple of weeks, weather permitted," Stoick informed Gobber after passing on a list of Chiefly duties he would be performing while he was gone.

With Spitelout standing next to him, Aniu suddenly felt more intimidated than ever. She never liked Spitelout to begin with, and seeing the cold look he threw her only confirmed her suspicions of him. She suspected the two of them weren't going to get along anytime soon. After all, he was the one who knocked her out when she was in the arena with Cybele and Toothless. She would never forget the fact that he had been the one who dealt that blow.

"You better stay out of trouble," Astrid said once she reached them. "From what I've gathered, the people of Burgus aren't as welcoming as we are."

She looked at Aniu pointedly. Aniu had been looking at anything but them until that moment. A shiver swept through her as she pictured the angry faces of her people when they reached the island. Something told her they wouldn't exactly have a warm reception.

"We'll be fine, Astrid," Hiccup reassured her after giving her a hug.

Aniu looked between the two of them, fully aware that Hiccup's feelings for Astrid had never wavered. She suddenly found herself feeling even more uncomfortable as she leaned back, keeping her distance from them.

" **Are you sure about this**?" Cybele asked, narrowing her eyes in concern after seeing how uneasy Aniu looked.

" ** _Now_ you ask me that question**," Aniu muttered with a roll of her eyes, " **Of course I'm not. What makes you think I'll ever feel good about visiting my old island**?"

" **It can't be that bad, can it**?" Toothless glanced between them warily, wondering if it was worth the hassle of going with them.

After all, they would be stuck on a ship for the next few weeks together. Getting along was going to be their biggest challenge.

" **Let's just say you're going to wish you hadn't gone anywhere near it** ," Aniu grumbled, the bitterness in her voice catching both Toothless and Cybele off guard.

She ignored their looks of surprise and pushed past them, climbing onto the ship before things could get any worse. Together, with a crew of Vikings Stoick had chosen to man the ship, they all began their journey back to the island she once called home. An island she was dreading to see.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

The journey to Burgus felt as if it had taken forever.

About the only good thing about it was that Aniu and Cybele would often fly around the ship so that she could stretch her wings. Cybele hated being stuck in one place for so long, and truthfully, Aniu wasn't much better. Often times, Hiccup would join them with Toothless so the dragons didn't get too stir-crazy.

Stoick had since-then learned to either ignore the two dragons that were constantly goading each other on, or appreciate their company. In fact, he'd warmed up to Toothless after the first couple of days. Warming up to Aniu was a whole different story, though.

She avoided him at all costs. She knew it wasn't entirely fair to pin the blame on him. The only reason they were visiting Burgus was to confirm his suspicions, after all. She had to hope that he was wrong, not just for her sake but for the sake that her life would never be the same.

Instead of focusing on the issue at hand, Aniu had been watching the sea dragons that were constantly following the ship's path. She knew that sea dragons fed mostly on fish and other small creatures, and they were using the ship as a way of herding the fish and making it easier to catch them.

Sea dragons spoke an entirely different language compared to dragons on the land. Aniu had learned this during her travels with the Nest. Their language was harder to interpret, mostly because sound traveled a greater distance in water than it did on land.

"It always amazes me that they can do that," Hiccup breathed out as he too leaned over the rail and observed them. "Everyone used to tell legends about them destroying entire fleets."

"They only attack if they're disturbed," Aniu explained.

She had seen the way they attacked ships, and it usually was only when they were attacked by the humans that often trespassed their territory. Sea dragons were extremely protective of their nests. Anyone who stumbled upon them learned this the hard way.

Hiccup threw her an uneasy look when he noticed just how wary she was. It was impossible to tell what was on her mind, but he knew she was beginning to regret agreeing to this idea. Considering everything she had been through recently, he couldn't blame her.

"Are you okay?" he asked hesitantly.

The last thing he wanted was to make things anymore awkward than they were. Aniu had only just begun adjusting to life on Berk. Her world would forever change if they found out she truly was Chief Volstaf's daughter. There was no telling how Volstaf would react to their return, or how he would react to seeing her again. The only thing she did know was that she never felt welcome on Burgus to begin with. Returning would just bring back memories she tried so hard to keep buried.

"Honestly, I'm not okay," she sighed, gripping the rails tighter than she'd intended. "I'm so worried about what they're going to say when we get there, and if they'll even remember me."

Not for the first time, Hiccup found himself searching for the right words to make her feel better. Even though he'd been bullied himself when he was younger, he'd never been treated like an outcast. Gobber always made sure that would never happen, and he was suddenly grateful the blacksmith had always been there for him.

"I know this isn't going to be easy, but it is the right thing to do," he reminded her, knowing that while it wasn't exactly helpful, it was better than nothing.

Aniu just shook her head doubtfully. Yes, it was the right thing to do. But, that didn't make what was about to happen any easier.

She glanced over her shoulder to where Cybele and Toothless were sunning themselves, taking advantage of the clear sky. With Burgus being further south, it was warmer than Berk, and the sun seemed to provide a bit more heat than they were used to. Night Furies especially appreciated the heat the sun provided, and Cybele often bathed in it when she had the chance.

Luckily, Hiccup left it at that. She decided after that conversation to join Cybele, leaning against her as she welcomed the warmth she provided.

" **I know going back to that island isn't making things easier, for you** ," Cybele warbled after noticing how tense she was.

Aniu only rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. With everything that was happening, she wasn't in any mood for a casual conversation. The island of Burgus loomed ever-closer. Aniu could already see the outlines of the island in the distance. She knew the closer it got, the closer she was to her past.

A shiver of unease swept through her at the thought. She was tempted to jump overboard before the ship reached the island. And some crazy part of her mind agreed that was the best way of handling the situation. But the latter part of her mind kept telling her that maybe Stoick was right. Maybe confronting the problem head-on was the only solution they had.

" **Cybele, I couldn't even tell him what they did to me** ," she whispered, suddenly aware that there were some things those people did that she couldn't repeat out loud. Not without reaching instinctively to the scars covering her knuckles or her arms. " **My own parents either ignored my presence entirely, or treated me like I was the village outcast. They thought that maybe beating me would teach me something.** "

Cybele's eyes narrowed into slits at the mention of her human parents. Though she had been a hatchling when they first met, Cybele could clearly remember the scars, bruises and fresh wounds that covered her arms and legs. Aniu had always flinched whenever someone would loom over her, as if she was bracing herself for whatever punishment would follow.

" **I'm sorry** … **I wish there was more I could do to help** ," she sighed after resting her chin comfortingly against her shoulder.

" **You've done more for me than I could ever ask of you, Cybele** ," Aniu reassured her. " **I could never ask for a better sister**."

The female Night Fury hummed with happiness at that. She knew she didn't deserve such praise – she hadn't exactly been all that helpful with Aniu since they'd defeated the Red Death. But, it was reassuring to know that their friendship had not been severed because of that.

They sat there in relative silence until Toothless decided to interrupt the moment. Though it looked as if he hadn't been paying attention, he'd heard their quiet exchange and looked at Aniu warily. Guilt flickered across his gaze for a brief moment, before he stretched out, letting his wings flap for a moment until he regained his balance.

" **I know that you have your share of secrets, but it might be a good idea to tell Hiccup the truth** ," he started through a half-yawn, half-growl. " **He may be oblivious to certain things, but he does understand what you are going through**."

 _I highly doubt that_ , Aniu thought, glancing at Toothless self-consciously.

She couldn't bring herself to trust Hiccup enough to tell him the truth. Besides, it was more than likely he would see the reasoning behind why the people of Burgus treated her the way they did. No, it was better she kept that knowledge to herself, and Cybele.

By the time the island became more visible, Aniu found herself worrying over whether it was worth going back or not. At first glance, the island didn't look like much. But, she began to recognize the barricades that surrounded the island. They were hidden from normal view for a good reason.

Pirates were known to raid the island when dragons weren't a problem. Aniu remembered hearing stories of how Chief Volstaf had taken down an entire fleet of ships on his own, just before they could reach the main part of the village.

As the ship got closer, she could see the sandy beaches and the brightly colored flowers that bloomed during the warmer months. The trees themselves were tangled with vine-like material; some of them choking the trunks until there was nothing left of them.

"Is it always this warm on Burgus?" Hiccup asked in surprise when he finally noticed the warm, almost tropical-like weather.

"More or less," Aniu replied with a shrug.

The only thing she missed about Burgus was the warmth. Over the years, Aniu had gotten used to living in the cold. Dragons were suited for living in any climate. Humans, not so much. During the winter when they were living in the nest, Aniu would often forge some kind of material to keep her warm from the bitingly cold winds.

"It's probably best you keep Toothless and Cybele below deck once we arrive," Stoick warned them once they got past the first barricade. Aniu shrank after spotting men from her island hoisting ropes to pull the ship into the dockyard. She recognized a few of them; some of them bore new scars and injuries from the most recent dragon raids, but she never forgot a face, "Something tells me they won't take kindly to a couple of Night Furies joining them."

" **Why is it that each new human that meets us expects us to attack them**?" Toothless asked with a roll of his eyes, " **We would never do that**."

" **Doesn't mean they don't know that** ," Cybele pointed out.

She snorted in amusement when Toothless grumbled under his breath. Even he couldn't argue with the fact that most of the humans on Burgus would likely attack them on sight, without any explanation as to why they were there in the first place. Aniu couldn't afford to let that happen. Not under her watch.

"Ah, Stoick the Vast," a new voice suddenly spoke up. Aniu's heart nearly skipped a beat at the sound of Magnus the Fearless' voice. Of all the people on Burgus to greet them, it had to be him. She flinched as he reached the ship, clasping his hands together. Both Toothless and Cybele had finally ducked for cover when they heard his booming voice, all-too-aware of the threat he posed towards them, "It is always a good day to see a Berkian on our shores, especially one such as yourself."

Magnus was Volstaf's second in command. Like Spitelout, he had a mean attitude about him and he only served to terrify those under his authority. His scruffy beard and spiky brown hair didn't fool Aniu. She could still remember their last confrontation, when Magnus expected her to join Zena and the others in dragon killing classes. When she couldn't bring herself to finish the job that Zena had started, he encouraged the other kids to bully her.

Everyone expected her to do things that went against her very nature, and she hated every aspect of it.

"Aye, it's good to see you again, Magnus," Stoick greeted him after reaching him. Aniu exchanged an anxious look with Hiccup as he joined her. He looked equally worried, especially as Magnus glanced between the two of them after noticing Stoick wasn't alone. "I've brought my son to see how a Chief signs a peace treaty with another village, along with a friend of his."

The man eyed both Aniu and Hiccup in surprise. Aniu stiffened under his piercing gaze, and she suddenly found herself hiding behind Hiccup. She desperately wanted nothing more than a hole to open up and swallow her. If he recognized her, she knew he would alert the entire village.

"The rumors didn't do your son any justice, Stoick," Magnus laughed after eyeing Hiccup up and down, "He's scrawny as ever."

Hiccup scowled at Magnus' mention of his scrawny appearance. By now, he'd gotten used to the way people always looked down at him because of his appearance. Yet, it still stung hearing someone make a remark or two about it.

With formalities past, Magnus led the three newcomers further into the village, past the main barricade.

Outside the barricade was a fresh-open market where vendors sold their goods. People of all trades often set up shop around the market, selling all sorts of things that caught Hiccup's eyes. Because Burgus was a warmer climate, they were able to grow a variety of fruits and vegetables that were found nowhere else. Their island had become a popular destination for traders from all over.

The one thing about Burgus that was very different from Berk were their homes. Instead of flimsy straw or wooden roofs, the people of Burgus had learned to make cement roofs. This helped eliminate the worst attacks from dragons, and also made it easier to rebuild if necessary.

A group of kids were playing in the center of the village with wooden swords, bearing eye-patches and wearing strange costumes. Aniu smiled at the sight as she remembered Zena and the other kids doing the same thing when they were younger. Play-fight was the perfect way for kids to learn their best attacks.

"I have to admit, this place is a lot bigger than Berk," Hiccup muttered after stopping to look at each stall curiously.

He was fascinated with the different material that was sold on Burgus. The market was different from that of Berk, consisting of fine cloth, fruits, and artisan goods that were normally hard to get a hold of on Berk.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be," Aniu muttered under her breath.

Some of the kids had stopped their game of chase when they spotted the odd trio following Magnus. A few of them had stopped to look pointedly at Hiccup's leg, while others were wary of Aniu's presence. She was thankful none of them had questioned why she was there, in the first place.

It wasn't until they reached a large, imposing looking building with the head of a Deadly Nadder carved into the front entrance that Aniu felt her legs turn to stone. The unease had returned at full-force, and she suddenly wished a hole would open up and swallow her once more.

The building was their version of the Great Hall. It was a place where parties, rituals and ceremonies were held, and a place that Aniu had avoided at all costs when she was little. Her memories of the Great Hall consisted of Vikings getting drunk and becoming loud, boisterous and to the point of not caring what they did.

Large heavy doors swung open as Magnus led them inside to where one man was waiting for them. Aniu flinched the moment she caught sight of Volstaf. Despite his name, Volstaf was intimidating looking. With ragged black hair and heavily built muscles, he could easily pass for another, older version of Snotlout.

"Stoick, it is good to see you again, my friend," Volstaf greeted him cheerfully as Stoick reached him. Aniu flinched when he looked at Hiccup hiding behind his father. She herself had been hiding behind Stoick in the hopes of avoiding direct eye contact. "But, why visit now? It has been a good sixteen years since I last saw you."

"Kids, why don't you go and explore for a while?" Stoick suggested without looking at them. "This might take a while."

Aniu was all-too-happy to get away before Volstaf recognized her. The less time they spent around him, the better off she felt. Besides, she doubted Volstaf would either welcome her if he remembered who she was.

* * *

 **AN: Look me actually updating on time :) So, as most of you have probably guessed, these next couple of chapters are going to be slightly shorter than the others. That's partly why it's taken me so long to get them posted; I'd like to look through them and see what can be fixed here and there, and what else can be added or taken away. Thanks to Peter Hong Kong, Mariah, Sgt Sniper Man101 and Jillian Lee for reviewing!**

 **Peter Hong Kong - Thanks! It may be a while until I get around to that one... I do have ideas for it, but it just may take a while for me to get them written down. My main focus is to work on this story and get it finished before I work on anything else.**

 **Mariah - Well, it will certainly be one heck of a confrontation, that's for sure.**

 **Sgt Sniper Man101 - Thanks, I'm glad that you enjoyed it. And yeah, I'm sorry for the long wait ^^ It's been a busy last few weeks.**

 **Jillian Lee - Thank you!**


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Chapter Twenty One**

The island of Burgus played host to a variety of areas where villagers could mingle. Aniu had been guiding Hiccup along paths that she once used to avoid getting caught by anyone. And Hiccup being Hiccup tried taking everything in all at once.

The market had been her favorite spot aside from the library. Traders would often stop by to sell rare goods and trade with the families that owned farms. Aniu had always been interested in some of the items that were traded off, sometimes bringing with them a variety of drinks, farming animals or even crops to grow.

Finally, they reached what was the village's version of a main plaza. Aniu didn't miss the scornful looks a few of the passing villagers threw her. She couldn't help but shrink under their piercing glares. It was mostly out of habit, but one look of concern from Hiccup was all it took for her to try and maintain her composure. Thankfully, no one tried stopping them to question their presence when they saw the Berkian ship at their docks.

 _It's better they don't say anything at all_ , she reminded herself. _Odin knows what they would say if they recognized me, or if they found out I was there because of a Berkian ship_.

She shivered with unease at the thought. It was bad enough they saw her as nothing more than a waste of space. She didn't need the constant reminder of what they had done to her when they looked at her. Or the constant reminder that she truly was an outcast no matter where she went.

"Wow, everyone pretty much lived up to their reputation," Hiccup started once they were outside the Great Hall. A shiver ran through Aniu as they put distance between themselves and the imposing building. Her anxiety had already reached its peak by the time Volstaf greeted Stoick. The last thing she wanted was for him to recognize her and make things worse. "I wasn't expecting him to look like Snotlout's lost brother."

"You're not helping," she snapped dryly. His attempt at cracking a joke only left her feeling worse. She was both surprised and thankful they hadn't run into any of the teens that lived around the village. It was only a matter of time before Karn and his gang of followers found them. "I don't know why I bothered agreeing to this crazy idea… nothing good is going to come out of it."

"Hey, maybe they'll see you differently now that they're older," Hiccup tried reassuring her.

Aniu merely rolled her eyes. As far as she was concerned, the people of Burgus never changed. She'd learned throughout the years of living on the island that they were incapable of changing their way, especially when it came to attacking dragons.

She knew that being raised among dragons had its benefits. Spending time with them taught her how to survive anything the world threw at her. Yet, it didn't prepare her for moments like this, where she was surrounded by people she considered strangers.

 _I should have known better than to go with them_ , she thought bitterly.

A lump formed in the back of her throat when she recognized a group of teenagers approaching the pair. A boy with dirty blond hair, cocky grin and brown eyes was joined by a brunette girl, and the twins, both with ginger-brown hair, all the while laughing at some joke they shared.

The boy with dirty blond hair stopped when he noticed Aniu standing close to Hiccup. His cocky grin turned into a cruel smile after recognition lit his gaze. Not for the first time, Aniu found herself wishing that hole would open up and swallow her. Now, would be a convenient time for that to happen.

"Well, well, if it isn't Aniu the Worthless!" he crowed, causing the rest of the gang to turn and follow his piercing gaze. Aniu's heart sank with dread at the sound of his familiar voice. He hadn't changed one bit. He may have had a growth spurt in both his muscles and size, but, his attitude clearly hadn't changed, "I was wondering when you'd finally return for round two. It has been a while since I left you with a black eye, hasn't it?"

"I thought she was taken by the dragons," the brunette known as Layla whispered to the female twin, who only snickered in response.

"It looks more like they spit her out and rejected her, just like everyone else," the male twin sneered while they both laughed in agreement.

"Don't listen to them," Hiccup warned her after noticing that her fingers clenched into fists.

They began trembling with rage as Aniu struggled to control her temper. She'd put up with Karn and his gang for six years before fleeing to the dragons. Leaving Burgus for the dragons had been the best decision she could make, as far as she was concerned.

Karn's eyes narrowed dangerously when he finally noticed that Hiccup was trying to keep Aniu from striking back. One hand was kept on her shoulder. Though, even Hiccup knew that he couldn't keep her from lashing out forever.

"Awe, you've got your own guard dog, now," he jeered her on, "How cute."

That did it.

Her eyes narrowed with fury as she finally wrenched herself from Hiccup's grip. Karn wasn't given a chance to defend himself when she slammed her fist into his nose. The sickening crack that followed was enough to send a shudder through her as Karn went tumbling back into the twins. The twins and Layla stared at Aniu in disbelief after seeing that she was fully capable of defending herself. Years of living with the dragons taught her how to defend herself against even the toughest threats. And she was suddenly grateful that she had been teaching herself those moves.

"My nose!" Karn suddenly cried out pitifully as he clutched his now bleeding nose.

"You can say what you want about me, but I will not let you insult _him_ ," she snapped.

For a moment, no one dared to move from their spot. Hiccup's mouth gaped open as he looked between Aniu, Karn and the others. Even _he_ didn't know what to say after that display. Though, he knew full-well that the kid deserved getting the snot beaten out of him after the way he talked to her.

"Why don't you fight like a real warrior, you coward!" Karn tried getting back to his feet, only to sink back down after pain surged through him.

His nose now stuck out at an awkward angle, and a small surge of triumph swept through Aniu after she realized she must have broken it.

 _Serves the jerk right for acting that way_ , she told herself.

"Maybe we should get your nose looked at before it gets any worse," Layla wisely suggested when she noticed the tension between them was reaching an all-time-high.

Aniu knew she wouldn't hesitate to punch Karn again if he tried pulling off another stunt like that. She wasn't the terrified six-year-old he used to take his frustration out on all those years ago. She was done letting him take advantage of her smaller size, and hurting her for no reason.

She didn't give Hiccup a chance to follow as she started walking away from the group. She was already headed towards the one spot where Karn or his goons wouldn't dare follow.

The library was one of the few places that the people of Burgus either didn't know existed, or downright ignored. Aniu used to take full advantage of the silence and emptiness, just to get away from the world.

What she wasn't expecting was to find someone else also using the library. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she recognized the familiar sight of Zena leaning against one of the tables. What surprised her the most, though, was that Zena happened to be reading.

For a moment, neither of them said a word as Zena continued staring at Aniu as if she'd seen a ghost. The silence was only marred by the sound of Terrible Terrors screeching in the background, along with a flock of birds squabbling angrily at the random noise.

"So, you finally came back after all," Zena finally broke the eerie silence. "I was wondering if you would… it's been ten years."

"Feels longer than that," Aniu muttered under her breath. Her throat felt dry as she noticed the book sitting on the table. Though the pages looked as if they had seen better days, it was obvious someone had recently opened it. She noted that Zena must have allowed curiosity to get the better of her "Where did you find that book?" she asked warily.

"In one of the shelves; it was hidden so well that I'm surprised I found it at all." Zena brushed it off with a shrug before glancing at the book cautiously. "Look, I know I haven't done anything to deserve a decent conversation… or, anything, for that matter, with you, but, I want to know why you're here, now?"

Aniu chewed the bottom of her lip and looked down at the floor. She wanted to make up an excuse. Anything was better than the bitter truth threatening to escape. If Zena found out the reason behind her sudden arrival, it would only spark more questions than answers.

"I needed to stop by and gather some things before I left," she finally replied.

Zena rose an eyebrow and looked at her doubtfully. She was about to say something else when someone else joined them.

"So, this is where you go to get away from everyone." Aniu whipped around at the sound of Hiccup's voice. Though, she wasn't entirely surprised to see that he'd found the library. Most of the people from Burgus didn't even know the building existed, which was part of the reason she'd spent so much time here during her childhood. "Is this what they pass for a library?"

He looked around curiously, suddenly aware of how damaged the building was. Not only was it the oldest building on the island, but, it was also the least maintained.

"I take it you're Stoick's boy?" Zena asked before things could get anymore awkward than they already were.

Hiccup froze at the mention of his father's name, then gave a nod as Zena straightened and reached them. Wariness swept over Aniu as she studied Zena's expression carefully. Though it had been years since she last saw her sister, Aniu had no doubt Zena was fully capable of hurting them both.

"There's something here that I think you should see… both of you," she explained after reaching them.

Aniu exchanged a wary look with Hiccup. If this was anything like their previous experience with the teens of Burgus, neither of them were in any hurry of what surprises she had in store for them.

…

Her blood ran cold after reading the passages that were logged into the book. Aniu had to skim through the pages multiple times just to make sure that Zena hadn't written it herself just to tease her. When she was finally certain that it wasn't Zena's handwriting, it left her mouth feeling dry with horror and realization.

"Stoick was right," she whispered, suddenly wishing that she _had_ stayed on Berk instead of agreeing to this crazy idea.

"How could he even do something like that?" Hiccup breathed out.

Pity rose in his heart after realizing that Aniu had suffered far more than she let on. The fact that her own father wanted nothing to do with her made it that much worse.

"Well, it was better than his original plan, which was to either execute you or throw you out to the dragons," Zena muttered darkly, "Either way, he would have had your life on his hands. The healer thought this would be a better solution."

 _Was it a better solution_? Aniu doubted that. She now understood why the people of Burgus had treated her so cruelly. Even the people that took her in as her adopted parents were never kind to her. If anything, this just proved why she never trusted people in the first place.

"Look, we have to find some way of getting Volstaf to admit the truth," Hiccup suddenly added. Aniu glanced at him doubtfully as he began pacing, this time for a whole different reason. "No one in your village knows about this!"

"Hiccup, maybe it would be better that way," Aniu pointed out.

Her heart was racing with dread as she thought of how the people would react once they knew. Even if they did understand what Volstaf had done, she suspected they wouldn't care. Too many years of neglect and doing things their way made it impossible for them to change their minds.

"It might be possible to get him to admit the truth by ruffing him up a bit," Zena suggested.

"We might have a way of doing that."

By now, Hiccup's eyes lit up as they began discussing ways of getting Volstaf to admit the truth.

Aniu just looked at the two before shaking her head in disbelief.

 _Of course, they would choose to ignore me_ , she thought bitterly.

She should have known that as soon as Zena came into the picture, everyone would focus their attention on her. Zena always seemed to be better with people than she was, both on the battle field and when it came to making friends.

Aniu shook her head and turned to leave. The last thing she wanted was to get dragged into whatever scheme they were planning. If they thought getting Volstaf to confess the truth was going to help, they were both out of their minds.

They didn't even notice when she left the building, closing the doors shut behind her. She kept glancing over her shoulder, aware that if what the book had informed them was true, then, Volstaf did have some explaining to do.

The man who was supposed to be the Chief of Burgus had disowned his daughter. While she doubted anyone would care enough to find out the truth, it left her wondering why he would really go to such lengths. It was obvious he blamed her for her mother's death, yet, she'd never had the chance to even meet her mother.

She let out a heavy sigh as she finally reached the ship where Toothless and Cybele were waiting.

There were some things in the world that she wasn't meant to understand. Aniu realized with a start that maybe it really was better she didn't know. If her father had been so determined to disown and forget she existed, there had to be a good reason behind it.

" **Aniu, you're back early**!" Cybele greeted her cheerfully as she reached the lower part of the ship. Both Night Furies had been hiding below deck to avoid getting caught by any onlookers. She knew they would have to leave to stretch their wings, but for now, this was the safest option they had. " **What's wrong**?"

" **Other than finding out that Volstaf is my father, everything is just peachy** ," she practically growled out the words, earning looks of disbelief from both Cybele and Toothless.

" **What**?" Toothless nearly dropped the fish he'd been snarfing down, eyes widening in surprise at her sudden revelation.

" **I ran into Zena at the library, and she found a book that explained Chief Volstaf disowned his own daughter after her mother died giving birth** ," she explained, the tone of her voice bitter as chips of ice as she leaned against a pole, " **My own father wanted nothing to do with me! How the Hel am I supposed to react to something like that**?"

Neither Toothless nor Cybele were sure what to say to that. Until meeting either Hiccup or Aniu, neither had known what it was like to have a family. While they couldn't relate to her problem, Cybele couldn't help but reach her and press her snout against Aniu's stomach comfortingly. Hearing the helplessness in her voice was enough to leave her heart wrenching with pity.

" **I'm sorry, Aniu** ," she whispered, " **I wish there was more I could do for you**."

Aniu didn't say anything. Instead, she gently wrapped her arms around Cybele, desperately hoping that the remainder of their trip would go quickly.

* * *

 **AN: Happy Sunday everyone! It's time for another update, and this time, I'm actually updating quickly :) Next chapter should be out next Sunday, but I can't make any promises since I'm trying to go through all of them and make sure there aren't any mistakes. At any rate, big thanks to Peter Hong Kong, Mariah, and Sgt Sniper Man101 for reviewing!**

 **Peter Hong Kong - We shall see what happens ;) It all depends on how far I get, especially when the third movie comes out.**

 **Mariah - Well, the truth will more than likely be revealed, but the island of Burgus may not hate him for what he did... only time will tell.**

 **Sgt Sniper Man101 - Yeah, hopefully this was an interesting chapter. And as for running into her sister, she certainly did.**


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Chapter Twenty Two**

"How exactly would we be able to rough Volstaf up enough for him to confess the truth?" Zena asked, frowning as she looked at Hiccup thoughtfully.

She'd lost track of how many hours they had been talking about formulating a plan to smooth things out between the people of Burgus and Aniu.

It was almost strange, meeting someone who got nearly as excited about scheming as she did. About the only tactical person on Burgus had been Magnus, but he was the last person she planned on confronting about the issue. Besides, Zena wanted to prove that she could do this on her own, with some miner help from Hiccup.

If what she uncovered about Volstaf was true, then the rest of the village deserved to know what had happened. He alone was responsible for what happened to Aniu, and giving her up had been a mistake on his part. Zena chewed the bottom of her lip doubtfully as she wondered how the gods would see this.

 _Odin would likely throw a fit if he found out, or if Frigga found out_ , she thought with a roll of her eyes.

"I think we might have a way," he said. Zena watched curiously, almost smirking when his eyes lit up with a new sense of determination. It was good to know that she wasn't the only person around who shared a sense of determination and willpower. Though, the moment didn't last long when he glanced around the library, frowning in confusion. "Where'd Aniu go?"

Zena shook her head in disbelief after realizing that Aniu must have left while they were talking. She hadn't even noticed her slipping away until Hiccup pointed it out.

She knew that she wasn't any better in keeping track of her adopted sister and her whereabouts. When they were kids, Zena had done her best to help Aniu when she could. Of course, that never stopped the villagers from treating her like an outsider. Now, Zena suddenly understood why everyone treated her the way they did, and why even Volstaf had treated her so cruelly. The idea that he was her father and that he had willingly given her up was enough to leave her stomach twisting with both pity and rage.

The truth of it was, Zena had no idea how much Aniu had changed over the years. Living among dragons had obviously made her nervous around people. Though, Zena suspected that wariness came from living on the island before she was taken in by the dragons. Zena shook her head, fully aware that if things didn't change around Burgus, Aniu would never feel accepted among her own people, and neither would the dragons.

The guilt from earlier suddenly came rushing back as she thought of numerous ways she could have prevented such treatment. Aniu hadn't deserved getting treated the way she did by the villagers. The only reason they treated her the way they did was because Volstaf had encouraged it. Worse still was the fact that no one knew the truth about Aniu's heritage. She became more determined than ever to force Volstaf into admitting the truth, and possibly explaining why he'd allowed the village to treat Aniu the way they did.

"What do you mean by 'having a way'?" she decided to ask. Hiccup frowned and looked at her in confusion as she held back a sigh. "You said that there might be a way to get Volstaf into telling everyone the truth. I'm guessing it has something to do with the fact that you and Aniu are close."

If Aniu had been living with the dragons before they were chased off the island, Zena had no doubt that was where she would be, now. She couldn't shake off the feeling that Hiccup was somehow connected with them, as well. The fact that he had seemed so confident just moments ago when mentioning they had a way confirmed her suspicions.

To her relief, Hiccup didn't bother arguing as he realized himself that that might be where Aniu had wandered. Though, it was impossible to tell where she might have disappeared to. Zena found herself worrying that if she did decide to run to the dragons, she might lead the people of Burgus straight to them. That would only end in disaster, as far as Zena was concerned. While she had a feeling dragons weren't nearly the mindless beasts everyone made them out to be, she doubted anyone else would believe that, even with proof.

With that thought in mind, Hiccup led the way through the plaza and down to the docks where the ship was waiting. Zena looked up, eyes widening as she recognized the Berkian crest on the flag that was hoisted to the top of the mast. She'd only seen the Berkian crest once or twice when a visitor was passing by with information from the other islands. The ship itself was designed differently; built for a long journey that would withstand the harsh conditions that often struck the island. It was also twice the size of a ship normally built on Burgus, and it could easily hold twice as many valuables if needed. Though, that wasn't what caught Zena's attention.

Her eyes narrowed as they reached the ship and headed below deck. She half-expected to find it empty upon their arrival. What she wasn't expecting was to find two dragons hiding below deck. Her heart nearly skipped a beat with shock as she recognized their slim, muscular shapes as Night Furies.

"Odin's ghost, are those…"

She didn't get the chance to finish as she spotted a strange looking contraption attached to one of their tail-fins. Zena rose an eyebrow in surprise when she realized that it was a fake tail-fin. Someone had attached it to the Night Fury, when the real one had likely been torn off during an accident of some sort.

She couldn't help but marvel at the sight. Night Furies were known for being the most dangerous dragons around the archipelago. And these two were acting tame as the sheep that were raised on the farms. Zena found herself staring at them with an open mouth as she tried to contemplate over how Hiccup was able to tame a Night Fury of all beasts.

"Yep, they're Night Furies," Hiccup replied, glancing in their direction warily as he caught a familiar figure hiding between them. Zena frowned when she noticed that the figure happened to be Aniu. Her heart sank when she saw just how angry Aniu looked. "Hey, it's alright; she isn't going to give them away."

 _On the contrary_ , Zena told herself as she studied the Night Furies glaring at her suspiciously. Not that she couldn't blame them for being so wary. _This just proves what I thought of them_.

She was suddenly grateful to have proof that dragons weren't as dangerous as people believed. If Hiccup and Aniu were able to befriend them, then it was possible to end the pointless war once and for all. Though, Zena frowned as she thought of how stubborn her people were. They wouldn't be willing to change so suddenly even if there was proof standing right in front of them.

 _Not to mention what they would say if they knew Aniu was friends with one of the dragons,_ she silently added. She knew full-well they would see Aniu's bond towards the dragons as a flaw rather than a good thing. And putting their lives in danger didn't necessarily seem like a good idea.

"That doesn't mean she should be trusted," Aniu finally spoke up. Zena flinched at the scathing look she threw her. She knew she deserved it. Both Night Furies arched their backs and took defensive positions, almost as if they were protecting Aniu. She didn't miss the fact that it looked as if they were communicating with each other. Aniu's body language suggested she knew what the Night Furies were saying. "Why would you bring her here, of all places?"

"Because they might be able to get a confession out of the Chief," Zena replied with a shrug, "He may be fearless, but he's not stupid. He knows when he's been beaten."

Doubt clouded Aniu's eyes as she looked between Zena and a worried Hiccup. Though she had done a good job at hiding her anger, it was obvious she didn't fully trust their plan. Zena silently willed Aniu to agree with them, because it would only prove that Volstaf had been wrong, and that he needed to start changing his ways.

"Did it ever occur to either of you that maybe I don't want this?" she snapped. Zena just stared at Aniu in disbelief, while Hiccup frowned in confusion. "Hiccup, my own father disowned me. He hates me, and he wanted me dead. Do you have any idea what that's like?"

A lump formed in the back of Zena's throat as she realized where Aniu was getting at with that. Not for the first time, she found herself staring down at the floor in guilt and shame. She didn't know what it was like to feel as if the world had turned its back on her. She knew it wasn't fair to keep pushing Aniu into an uncomfortable position, especially considering everything she'd been through.

 _I can't blame her for wanting nothing to do with our plans_ , she realized guiltily. Aniu also had a valid point about Volstaf not being willing to admit that he was her father. Zena couldn't shake off the feeling that even if they did get him to admit the truth, the village would still treat Aniu the way they always had. If not worse because she'd befriended a Night Fury of all dragons.

"No, I don't know what it's like," Hiccup finally admitted after closing the distance between them. Zena tensed when he reached the two Night Furies, but instead of attacking, they'd backed off and watched him curiously, as if anticipating his next move, "Aniu, I know that going back to Burgus has been the last thing you wanted, and that this is anything but easy for you. But, getting him to confess the truth is the right thing to do. At least it'll give everyone closure."

Zena watched in amazement as Aniu's shoulders slumped. She stared at Hiccup for a few seconds, looking furious at the mention of 'getting closure'. Yet, Zena noticed with a start that she was finally dropping her guard. Her eyes widened in disbelief when Aniu finally gave a stiff nod of agreement.

"If we're going through with this, then your father has a right to know," she suddenly pointed out.

That was enough for Zena to rub the back of her neck sheepishly.

Until then, she hadn't thought of what Stoick would say about all of this news. When she looked at Hiccup, she noticed that he cringed visibly at the mention of his father. From what she gathered, the only reason they were on Burgus in the first place was to sign a peace treaty with the Meathead tribe. If things went horribly wrong, they could go to war with each other, and that would only end in disaster if Berk had dragons on its side.

The last thing she wanted was to be responsible for leading her entire village to it's doom. Even if it was well-deserved, she alone didn't want to be responsible. No, the people of Burgus would likely lead themselves down that path if they didn't start changing their ways.

"Right, because the thought hadn't even occurred to me," he muttered. Zena almost smirked as she caught the heavy sarcasm in his voice. "My dad was the one who thought you looked like Volstaf in the first place. He thought that bringing you along would be a good thing for the peace treaty."

All three of them settle down into a semi-circle once it was decided they would wait for Stoick to return. Zena glanced between the pair in surprise. She'd heard the rumors of Stoick's arrival had been a little strange, especially given the peace treaty had ended nearly three years ago. His sudden return had sparked a few suspicions from the villagers, but none of them dared argue with Volstaf's decision.

She wasn't all that surprised that Stoick would be tactical enough to use Aniu. If what they read and saw was true, then Volstaf couldn't deny the fact that Aniu was his daughter.

"Not to mention we have no idea how everyone will react to the news. Most of the village doesn't even know the truth, and even if they did, I doubt that would change their behavior," Zena put in.

She clasped her hands together and cracked her knuckles as she thought of how Volstaf would react to their revelation. If he had any sense of intelligence, he wouldn't run away. Though she had a feeling that he wouldn't make any agreement with them unless it was forced upon him. Zena's mind churned with anxiety as she thought of how he would react to seeing the two Night Furies.

 _He'd freak if he saw them in person_ , she thought while keeping her eyes fixed on the two dragons. Neither had relaxed their stance since the three of them managed to calm down. But Zena suspected that was more out of habit than anything else.

"How who will react to the news?"

Zena jumped at the sound of a gruff voice. She turned to see a bulky-sized man with a bushy auburn-red beard, powerful build and a look that spoke a thousand words. She realized with a start that this was Stoick, and after glancing between Stoick and Hiccup, she recognized the similarities almost immediately.

"Dad, you uh, you were right about Aniu being Volstaf's daughter," Hiccup explained in a rush of words.

Stoick eyed the three teens curiously as Hiccup explained what had happened at the library. Not for the first time, Zena thought she caught Aniu muttering a few curses in some foreign language. Only the Night Furies seemed slightly embarrassed with what Aniu had said though, they did a good job at hiding their faces. Stoick didn't look the least bit surprised when Hiccup mentioned their discovery. As Hiccup finished explaining his theory, Zena chewed the bottom of her lip and stared at the floor warily.

"Volstaf made no mention of having a daughter," he said with a heavy sigh after rubbing his temple in frustration.

He looked at Aniu curiously, though she had been quiet up until then. Zena doubted she was in any hurry to speak up after all of that.

 _That's hardly surprising_ , Zena thought, frowning as she pictured Volstaf trying to lie his way through life. Guilt stabbed her in the heart once again as she wondered how someone could treat their own daughter that way. Aniu hadn't done anything to deserve the treatment she suffered from on Burgus. Even if she was somehow responsible for her mother's death.

"Probably trying to save his own hide," she said out loud.

"Did that journal you found mention anything else?" he asked, looking at Hiccup seriously as he furrowed his brows together.

"Her mother died giving birth to her," Zena explained. She hadn't missed how Aniu flinched when she brought that up. Considering she lost everything other than the dragons that took her in, Zena couldn't blame Aniu for feeling so anxious. "I think Volstaf somehow blames her for her death… that's why he disowned her. Though, it's no excuse."

Aniu flinched once more, while Stoick looked as if he'd been punched in the gut. Zena frowned when she looked between them, suddenly aware that something must have happened with Stoick and Hiccup revolving around something similar.

"He's going to try and disclaim whatever proof we have," Aniu put in. "Volstaf won't take kindly to anyone threatening his position. Not even the Chief of Berk."

Stoick was ready to make an accusation before grinning. Zena rose an eyebrow at his expression. The last time she saw someone look that way, it hadn't ended well. Though, if he had an idea that would work, she was willing to listen.

"You send those dragons of yours after him," he said. "That plan of yours should work, son."

"I sure hope so, dad," Hiccup nodded in agreement.

As the two of them went further into detail with their plan, Zena glanced self-consciously at Aniu. While she'd spoken out a few times, it was obvious she had a lot on her mind. Zena frowned at the thought, fully aware that if this plan did work, it would change everything on the island of Burgus.

 _Maybe even change the way people see her_ , she thought hopefully.

Whatever the case, Zena hoped that things went according to plan. Otherwise, there was no telling what would happen.

* * *

 **AN: Another chapter done :) I'm finally on a roll with these updates, and hopefully that trend will continue. I'm working on the next part of this story, which will hopefully be started before October, though I can't make any promises. Thanks to Peter Hong Kong, Mariah and Sgt Sniper Man101 for reviewing; they're always appreciated :)**

 **Peter Hong Kong - I'll have to check it out when I get the chance; I'm rather busy, so I don't get a lot of chances to work on this story as often as I wish (on top of it, I've been focusing on Jurassic World: Evolution until the new Spyro game comes out). Thanks for letting me know about it.**

 **Mariah - Yeah, it was rather cruel of what he did. And whether or not he regrets his actions will be determined in the next chapter. Hopefully you'll stick around to read it :)**

 **Sgt Sniper Man101 - You're right about that; the tension between the two tribes could explode into war. And thanks, I'm glad that you enjoyed it!**


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Chapter Twenty Three**

The plan was simple enough.

She and Cybele had agreed to catch Volstaf while he was doing his rounds around the village. The only problem was, it meant exposing Toothless and Cybele to the people of Burgus. It had taken Hiccup a bit of reassuring to convince Aniu that both Night Furies wouldn't be hurt during their escapade.

Eventually, after some coaxing on Hiccup's part, Aniu and Cybele volunteered to be part of the roundup team. She knew Volstaf would never see them approaching, and she took advantage of the fact that while he'd seen Night Furies and even killed them in his past, he would never think Cybele was waiting for him.

Zena, of course, refused to join them. Not that Aniu didn't blame her. She'd agreed to try and find a way of getting Volstaf alone, by distracting him with whatever means necessary. Hiccup, Stoick and Toothless were waiting for them on the sea stack where they agreed to meet.

So, that led Aniu waiting on a cliff with Cybele pressed against the rocky ledge. They were waiting for Zena's signal, and the chance to strike.

Aniu narrowed her eyes when she noticed that Volstaf was leaving his house. It was bigger than the other houses in the area, though not as large as the Great Hall. What surprised Aniu the most was that it had been strategically placed on the top of a hill, where he would have a view of any attacks that might occur.

Not for the first time, Aniu found herself wondering what it would have been like growing up with him. She tried picturing a happy family that might have lived in that house. Though it was hard to imagine, she realized with a start that maybe it was better he had given her up. Something told her that the life he'd provided wouldn't have been the happy life she dreamed of.

 _It's better not to think of what could have been_ , she tried telling herself. _Besides, living with the dragons has taught me that there is so much more to live for_.

That gave her a new sense of determination. Aniu narrowed her eyes as Zena finally gave the signal. Volstaf was alone, with no one to protect him. Though, Aniu doubted he would need any protection. She had to keep reminding herself that Volstaf was perfectly capable of defending himself.

" **Time to get this done and over with** ," Cybele growled after shifting from her position.

She suddenly dive-bombed from the cliff and flew towards Volstaf. He was blissfully unaware of their presence, and hadn't even seen them approaching until it was too late. He was perfectly happy minding his own business until hearing the screech of a Night Fury. By then, her talons had already wrapped around his torso. Aniu smirked at the cry of alarm that followed.

" **This should be interesting** ," Aniu said with a sly grin.

" **Oh, I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees us**!" Cybele chimed in.

Aniu almost laughed at the cry of shock that followed when he was plucked from the ground. She knew from experience that getting taken from the ground by a dragon was anything but fun. Nina used to take her like that when she wouldn't listen to an order.

Once they reached the sea stack, Cybele released her grip around Volstaf's torso and tossed him to the ground. After that, she landed gracefully on the sea stack beside Toothless, who looked equally amused as Hiccup when Aniu hopped off of Cybele's back.

" **I'm glad to see you were able to make it** ," Toothless crooned.

" **I wasn't planning on missing this party for the world** ," Aniu replied without missing a beat.

Hiccup stood next to Stoick as Aniu joined them, crossing her arms as she looked at Volstaf uneasily. Tension filled the air when he finally noticed the two Night Furies standing near them. Even if he could jump off the cliff and survive, that didn't mean he would make the swim back to shore. Aniu knew that he was trapped no matter what.

"Do you know what I hate more than a Chief who can't protect his own?" Stoick began, earning a stunned look from Volstaf. "A Chief who disowns his own child."

 _Well, he isn't lying_ , Aniu told herself. She knew Stoick would always live with the regret of disowning Hiccup. Even if it was just for a brief moment. The problem was, she doubted Volstaf would ever live with the regret of disowning her. If what those journal entries said were true, Aniu had a feeling he would always see her as a mistake.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Volstaf snapped. Aniu narrowed her eyes when she realized he wasn't going to admit the truth. Not without really understanding the position he was in. She knew for a fact that his stubborn pride would get the better of him. "But, if you don't get me off this sea stack soon, this will mean war between Berk and Burgus."

"Uh, do you really think that's a good idea?" Hiccup asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow, "Going to war against an island that made peace with the dragons?"

"Dragons who can and will hurt you with more firepower than you could imagine," Aniu added in a dangerously low voice.

That was enough to catch Volstaf's attention. He hadn't noticed her until then, but once he did, his eyes widened as if he'd seen a ghost. She hadn't missed the fact that he'd backed away a little, dropping his guard for just a second before glaring.

"You… I thought you were taken by the dragons," he practically choked out.

" **Do we really have that bad of a reputation**?" Toothless muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"Turns out, dragons aren't nearly as monstrous as people make them out to be," Aniu snapped.

The tone of her voice was full of bitterness, and Volstaf actually flinched as he finally met her piercing glare. Even he couldn't deny that she looked so much like her mother, to the point that it terrified him. She didn't care if she terrified him or not. This was more than about proving that she was his daughter. She was tired of the war between man and dragon, and secretly hoped that this would finally put an end to that war.

"Why did you bring me here?" he demanded after regaining his composure.

"So that you would admit the truth," Hiccup replied.

Out of the three of them, he was the only one who managed to keep his voice calm and steady. If it came down to a fight, he knew that it would end in tragedy. That was something none of them could afford, especially since they weren't technically on Berkian land.

For a moment, Volstaf fell silent as he looked between the three humans for what felt like hours. Aniu felt her shoulders tense as she caught his piercing gaze bore through her in particular. She suspected he was too stubborn to admit the truth. If that was the case, all of this would have been for nothing.

" **He isn't going to say a damn word unless we do something about it** ," she growled in Dragonese, catching Cybele and Toothless off guard.

Cybele understood her loud and clear, though. She offered a half-smirk as she thought of whatever punishment she could unleash upon Volstaf. Considering Aniu was her sister and best friend, she wasn't going to let the man get away with hurting her for so many years.

" **I think I may have an answer to that problem** ," she crooned in amusement.

Aniu didn't need to be told twice. She threw Stoick and Hiccup an apologetic look before hopping onto Cybele's back. Though Stoick only looked slightly confused, Hiccup's eyes widened with realization as he understood what they were planning.

Cybele took to the air within seconds, latching her talons around Volstaf's torso once more, and catching the older Viking by surprise. The yelp that followed was one that Aniu wish she could have repeated time and time again. Even if he was strong and confident in battle, that didn't mean he wasn't afraid of being taken by a dragon and tossed around in the air.

" **If you weren't such a stubborn human, this would be much easier** ," Cybele growled as he started thrashing around in the vain attempt of escaping.

She started spinning around in circles once Volstaf tried freeing himself from her clutches. Aniu had to cling on for dear life as she realized too late what Cybele was attempting. Toothless had used a similar trick on Astrid to get her to apologize. This was no different, and it didn't take long for Cybele to begin dive-bombing as Volstaf began shouting in pure terror.

Then, she finally landed on the village plaza where a crowd of people were gathered after having seen the Night Fury circling their island. Aniu hadn't missed the fact that Zena was wedged between their adopted parents, who looked equally stunned as Cybele released her grip on Volstaf and sent him tumbling to the ground.

"All right, all right! I'll tell you the damned truth, you wretched witch!" he shouted after they landed seconds later. Luckily, it hadn't taken Hiccup or Stoick long to join them after having watched the spectacle. Toothless landed beside Cybele once he was sure that Volstaf would tell them everything. Though, Aniu was beginning to realize that this hadn't been a good idea, especially as she caught the furious looks the bystanders gave them. "Yes, your mother died giving birth to you. I still blame you for what happened to her! You are nothing but a—"

" **I would watch your tongue, human**!" Toothless roared back without hesitation. " **She's certainly achieved more than you ever will in your lifetime**."

"You are no child of mine!" Volstaf shouted back. By now, his face had turned a faint shade of red as his fists trembled with fury. Aniu found herself shrinking behind Cybele; her heart was racing so fast that she was sure the others could hear it above the shouting, "I lost everything, because of you! My wife did not deserve to die because of some demon child!"

Every word felt as if a ton of bricks had been thrown at her.

There was a small part of her that believed him. Aniu knew in her heart that her mother would still be alive if it hadn't been for her. In some ways, Volstaf was right. Yet, in others, she realized that this was something that even he couldn't avoid.

" **I should rip your throat out for hurting my sister**!" Cybele roared with fury as she glared at Volstaf, " **She hasn't done anything to deserve this**!"

" **No, he needs to hear this, now more than ever** ," Aniu whispered in Dragonese.

Cybele looked at her in surprise, and was ready to protest when she thought better of it. She knew this was something Aniu had to do on her own. And, as much as it pained her to see her sister looking so hurt, it had to be done.

By now, the crowd gathered around them wore mixed expressions as they came to realize that Volstaf had been lying to them all these years. As Aniu approached him, a few of them backed away, while others instinctively reached for the weapons they were hiding. Zena was quick to stop them before they could hurt her, or Volstaf, without meaning to.

"You don't deserve to exist, demon; you will never become a Chief," Volstaf practically growled the words out.

"For six years, I had to put up with the abuse these people put me through on this island," she started. Though he was doing his best to maintain a straight face, even Volstaf cringed as he understood that this was mostly his fault, and that he would likely pay the price for his mistake, "Six years, I was told that I was worthless, and that I would never amount to anything. Then, the dragons took me in, and they changed everything. I suppose I should thank you for sending them away, along with myself. Otherwise, I never would have met Hiccup or the people of Berk."

For once, Volstaf didn't know what to say as he found himself trembling under her piercing glare. She had been tempted to reach for her weapon and aim it at him, but she knew that wouldn't get them anywhere. She knew that would only confirm what the people of Burgus already thought of her.

"All those years, you've been lying to the people of Burgus," Zena spoke up for the first time. She pushed her way through the crowd, ignoring the looks of disbelief her parents were giving her, "You wanted to kill her when she was just a baby, but the old healer knew that was wrong."

Once again, Volstaf flinched as she pointed out one of the many mistakes he'd made. Killing a baby was one of the greatest crimes anyone could commit. The healer had only been saving him from future grief, and from the wrath of the gods.

"I-I don't know what to say," he stammered.

His voice was barely a whisper. For the first time since returning to the island, Aniu thought she saw guilt flashing across his eyes. The rest of the crowd looked equally stunned with Zena's revelation. To find out that their own Chief, who they thought was fearless and loyal to the bitter end, had lied to them, was something no one wanted to hear.

"Then, don't say anything," Stoick said after eerie silence filled the plaza. Aniu finally looked at the people she once called her parents. Their expressions were impossible to make out, but, she thought she could see regret within their eyes. They knew they were also in the wrong after realizing what they had done. "Chief Volstaf, your daughter will always have a place on Berk. She deserves that much, and more."

She flinched at that. There were so many times when Aniu found herself wondering if Stoick was right. She often doubted herself, and wondered if it was worth putting everyone through this. While the confrontation itself was long overdue, Aniu wondered if it had been worth the risks. Nothing would really change, as far as she was concerned.

"I think that is a wise choice," he sighed heavily, looking more relieve than anything else, "The peace treaty will be signed. But, only if you keep those beasts away from the island."

"Deal."

Aniu narrowed her eyes when he looked pointedly in her direction.

 _I doubt he is ever going to change_ , she thought bitterly.

As the crowd began to disperse, Aniu noticed that quite a few people were giving her strange looks while passing by. Others had completely ignored her presence, which she was fine with. She decided long ago that she would never return to Burgus. This island had brought nothing but pain and misery to her.

Cybele remained by her side almost possessively while glaring at whoever tried stopping to talk. Aniu wasn't in any mood to talk with anyone. It wasn't as if they would have had anything decent to say, anyways.

" **You would think these humans have never seen a Night Fury up close, before** ," Toothless muttered after a few of them had stopped to gape at him and Cybele.

" **That's because the only Night Furies they've ever seen were already killed** ," Aniu muttered under her breath.

She remembered what Nina told her about Cybele's parents. They had been killed during a raid just days before her egg was supposed to hatch. It was around that time when Aniu was taken in by the dragons, and they officially became adopted siblings. While Aniu never met Cybele's parents, she'd heard enough stories to know that they had been brave, and were willing to protect the nest at all costs.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked when they finally returned to the ship after spending the rest of the afternoon discussing terms of the peace treaty.

"How am I supposed to feel after all of that?" Aniu nearly rolled her eyes as Hiccup looked at her in surprise. "I don't know, Hiccup… Even if we were able to get him to confess, it doesn't feel as if anything was accomplished. If anything, we made it worse."

Hiccup frowned at that. He didn't know what to say as he understood this was the last thing she wanted. He would have thought finding some closure would help.

"I'm sorry… I know that none of this was easy for you, but, it had to be done," he started. Aniu squeezed her eyes shut for a moment as she tried imagining how the outcome could have turned out had things gone horribly wrong. "Aniu, no matter what happens, we'll always be there for you." She flinched when he took hold of her hand and squeezed it gently. " _I'll_ always be there for you."

She looked at him in disbelief after realizing what he meant by that. She was ready to say something when they were interrupted by Zena. Aniu narrowed her eyes when she noticed that Zena was dressed for colder weather. Not only that, but she looked as if she was ready for a long trip ahead of her.

"So, I was thinking that maybe it would be a good idea to go with you to Berk," she explained, cutting through the awkward silence that followed, "Maybe stay there, even. If you'll have me."

Hiccup exchanged a look of surprise with Aniu.

Though, truthfully, Aniu was hardly surprised that Zena wanted to tag along with them. Her competitive nature would fit right in with the people of Berk.

Heck, she'd probably get along with the other teens better than Aniu ever would. She was always better at talking to people, which left Aniu wondering whether she _would_ have a place on Berk. It was a selfish thought, and one Aniu wished would go away.

 _She deserves a second chance as much as the rest of us_ , she had to remind herself.

Yet, that didn't stop Aniu from worrying about her own future on the island.

"I don't see why that isn't a problem," Hiccup finally replied after gesturing for Zena to follow them on the ship.

Aniu shook her head as she tried to clear her thoughts. She had to keep reminding herself that Stoick had given her as much of a chance to live on Berk as anyone else on that island. She had to do the same for Zena, even if it meant going against every instinct screaming at her that it was a mistake letting her join them.

* * *

 **AN: Aniu just can't get a break, can she? First Volstaf admits the truth, then Zena decides she wants to tag along with them. What did everyone think of their confrontation and their idea to get him talking? Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks to Peter Hong Kong, Mariah, and Sgt Sniper Man101 for reviewing!**

 **Peter Hong Kong - I'm not the person you want to ask advice for when it comes to M-rated stories... I'd recommend checking through the sections (though do so at your own risk) for inspiration. Good luck with your writing though!**

 **Mariah - Yep, actions always have consequences :P**

 **Sgt Sniper Man101 - Lol, just about anything could go wrong when dragons are involved. Luckily, the situation subsided rather quickly... though I have a feeling this is going to bite them in the butt later in the future... And thanks!**


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Chapter Twenty Four**

The journey back to Berk felt as if it had taken forever. Aniu knew that because of the winds the ships relied on, the journey had taken a bit longer. Hiccup was the one who came up with the idea of letting Toothless and Cybele pull the ship for a while until the wind picked up again. While it had been a bit unorthodox at the time, it worked. Plus, it gave the Night Furies a chance to stretch out their wings and test their strength. Unsurprisingly, Toothless was stronger than Cybele, and proved that time and time again.

It became a bit of a competition between them to see who was stronger and faster. Aniu had to admit, it was fun watching them try and compete with each other. Cybele was constantly egging Toothless on, and they would sometimes race alongside each other just to prove a point.

That was about the only exciting part of the trip. With Zena on board, she was constantly asking Hiccup questions about dragons. Not that Aniu couldn't necessarily blame her. He'd finally offered to take her for a ride on Toothless, which was something even she couldn't pass down. Though Toothless had been reluctant at first in allowing Zena to tag along, he was already warming up to her.

Aniu spent most of her time with Cybele now that Zena was with them. Zena may have been willing to change her ways and open up to the idea of dragons living alongside her, but, that didn't mean she had changed her attitude. Aniu hadn't missed the fact that everyone seemed to focus their attention on her, now that they saw what she was capable of.

She was never more relieved than now to see the island of Berk finally looming ahead of them. The familiar cold air actually felt good compared to the tropical climate Burgus provided. She had gotten used to the bitterly cold winds that often swept the archipelago, and Berk was usually the main target of the cold.

"Welcome back; I hope it all went well," Gobber was the first to greet them with his usual cheeriness when Cybele landed on the docks with Toothless beside her.

Aniu hopped off Cybele and leaned against her as Zena emerged from below deck, eyes widening as she took everything in. A flock of Terrible Terrors flew past her, squabbling over what looked like a half-eaten fish. Amusement swept through her at the sight. It wasn't unusual to see Terrible Terrors fighting over food or territory. The little dragons might have been small, but they packed a punch when they wanted to.

" **Honestly, they have no taste** ," Cybele sniffed arrogantly.

Aniu just smirked at her in agreement. Zena reached for her dagger upon instinct, but she quickly stopped herself when she noticed Aniu glaring at her. Even if it was upon sheer instinct that she reached for her weapon, she needed to learn that the dragons weren't going to pose a threat unless she posed a threat herself. Stoick was explaining what had happened to Gobber, who listened intently as Hiccup and Zena reached the cliff's ledge.

"So, this is Berk," Zena said thoughtfully as she tried taking everything in at once. "It isn't nearly as large as Burgus, but, I like it." She flinched as a blue-yellow Deadly Nadder flew past them, and landed nearby. Astrid hopped off of Stormfly once she landed, eyes narrowing when she noticed the new arrival. "Whoa…" Zena breathed out in awe.

" **Hello everyone** ," Stormfly greeted them warmly. " **It's good to see you're all back safely**. **How was your trip**?"

" **Long and boring** ," Toothless replied with a shrug. Aniu nearly rolled her eyes at his remark. She had to admit, the trip would have been a lot more boring if they hadn't been allowed to fly around and entertain themselves. " **It would have been more exciting if you were around to terrorize those humans**."

"I'm glad you two made it back," Astrid greeted them with a warm smile, though, it didn't last long as she eyed Zena suspiciously, "Who is this?"

"The name's Zena," she introduced herself. "I've heard a lot about you from them both… I'm guessing that you must be Astrid." Astrid just nodded and glanced at Hiccup, who only shrugged uneasily. "Sorry, I always like to get to the point."

"I can see that," Astrid replied. "So, do you want to explain what happened to the others?"

Hiccup was all too happy to get away from the rising tension. Even Astrid was uneasy with Zena's sudden arrival. She got along with Aniu just fine, but having another rival wouldn't make things easy. Aniu shot Zena a cold look before following them to the arena where the other teens were waiting.

Sure enough, she saw Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs gathered around with their dragons. The twins looked as if they were planning something, while Snotlout scolded Hookfang for whatever he did wrong. Fishlegs was the only one reading the Book of Dragons.

" **Oi, finally, someone with some sense** ," Hookfang sighed in relief when he noticed the new arrivals.

" **Somehow, I doubt you would know the meaning of that term** ," Cybele scoffed, earning a glare from the Monstrous Nightmare.

As the rest of the teens gathered, Hiccup explained everything that had happened on Burgus. Aniu sat beside Cybele as she washed her face with her paws. All of them except for Snotlout had looks of shock on their faces when Hiccup told them about Aniu's father.

"So, wait… you're the Chief of Berk's son, and she's the Chief of Burgus' daughter…"

Slowly, Tuffnut began to place two-and-two together, and a sly grin spread across his face before Astrid punched it off. Aniu silently thanked her for that. The last thing she wanted was to be compared to the son of a Chief, especially when her own father wanted nothing to do with her.

 _Not to mention what everyone will say if they think that we're both heirs to a Tribe_.

A shiver of unease swept through her at the thought. It was bad enough that Stoick had used her as a way of forcing Volstaf into signing the peace treaty. She knew he wouldn't have the chance to sign it again when the time came around the corner. Whatever leverage Stoick had over Burgus wouldn't hold once they found a way to fend themselves against the dragons.

"Can you do that again? I wasn't looking," Ruffnut said with an eager look.

"Look, all that's happened is in the past," Hiccup reassured them. "Maybe it's time to move on and forget everything that happened."

 _Easy for you to say_ , Aniu thought bitterly. _Your father doesn't hate you for something you didn't do_.

She knew better than to say anything out loud. Everyone was focused on Zena as she introduced herself to them. Aniu hadn't missed the fact that she seemed to get along with everyone almost immediately. Despite the obvious fact that she wasn't from Berk, she could still get along with just about anyone. There were times when Aniu wished that she had those traits, especially in situations like this.

Yet, seeing Zena get along with everyone left another painful reminder that it wouldn't be long before they all forgot about her. Aniu frowned at the thought, realizing that it had always been that way. She shook her head at the thought, and decided to leave before anyone noticed something was wrong.

Cybele exchanged a wary look with Toothless after realizing that something was clearly bothering her sister. She looked in the direction of the other Riders, suddenly aware that Zena's arrival had everything to do with whatever was bothering Aniu.

" **Would you tell me what's on your mind**?" Cybele asked when they headed for the nearest cliff, away from the arena and the crowd.

Aniu didn't answer her at first. Cybele tilted her head in confusion until Aniu suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs, causing her to jump. She didn't stop until she was out of breath, and she leaned against Cybele after fighting back the tears that threatened to follow.

" **I've been treated like an outcast for most of my life, and just when I finally find an island that is willing to accept me, Zena decides to go and ruin everything**!"

Everything came out as a rush of jumbled words, but Cybele understood her loud and clear. Cybele carefully pressed her snout against her forehead, and Aniu buried her face into it as her vision began to blur with tears.

All she ever wanted was to feel accepted. She knew in the back of her mind that acceptance would never happen. She was practically raised by dragons, and she would likely always be seen as a wild child that no one wanted.

Her heart ached at the thought. She longed to feel the warmth and acceptance that a human could offer. But she never had that opportunity. The dragons were the only ones whoever showed her an ounce of kindness or acceptance. True, there were still those like Fang who didn't see her as their own kind. But those like Cybele, Ray and Nina had accepted her into their lives.

" **Aniu, I'm sorry for everything that's happening** ," Cybele crooned, suddenly wishing there was more she could do to provide comfort.

She hated seeing her sister like this. There had to be something she could do to make her feel better. After everything they had been through, peace was the one thing they desperately needed. That alone seemed too out of reach at the moment.

She was about to answer when the sound of footsteps followed, catching their attention. Cybele's ear-flaps pricked up in alarm until she recognized Gobber approaching the same cliff. His own eyes widened when he spotted the pair sitting there.

"I thought I saw someone standing on the cliff," he said after reaching them. "Came here to shout, eh? Usually this is my favorite spot to just blow off steam."

Aniu almost smirked at that. She liked Gobber, despite how loud and boisterous he could be. Unlike most of the people on Berk, he didn't seem to have a problem with her speaking to dragons or just being there. And he was great to talk to when she needed some time alone. That and he told great stories.

"I'm just… worried that people will never accept me for who I am," she explained warily. She let out a heavy sigh as she looked across the ocean. Gobber eyed her thoughtfully when he sat down beside her, all-too-aware that talking was sometimes the best answer to their problems, even if they couldn't work out a solution, "She's always been the favorite, and everyone always seems to flock to her. I know it seems selfish, but…"

She couldn't bring herself to finish. Instead, she squeezed her eyes shut once more and tried to push the thoughts aside. Thinking about it certainly wasn't going to help. She knew it wasn't fair to assume that Zena was there to ruin her life. After all, she did stand up for her when Volstaf had admitted the truth.

"She's new, and fresh," Gobber reminded her after mulling over her reasoning, "After a few weeks, I'm sure everyone will start treating her just like everyone else on Berk."

" **Besides, you're not being selfish** ," Cybele pointed out. " **You of all people should know that she's only here because she knows this island is better than hers**."

She almost rolled her eyes at that. Of course, Cybele would point out the fact that Burgus could never compare itself to Berk. While it wasn't fair to compare islands, Aniu knew for a fact that Berk would always hold a special place in her heart.

She wrapped her arms around her legs as she stared at nothing in particular. If Zena did manage to win the hearts of everyone on Berk, maybe she could somehow make peace with the dragons and the people of Burgus. Something told Aniu that if that was her reason for joining them, Zena had her work cut out for her.

"I just sometimes wish that our lives hadn't changed since leaving the nest," she whispered after burying her face into her arms.

There were so many times when she wished that she would wake up in the nest and pretend this was nothing but a bad dream. Anything was better than the harsh reality they were now facing.

…

She spent the rest of that afternoon with Cybele blowing off steam.

The stress of dealing with Zena and everyone's behavior with her adopted sister was enough for Aniu to wish a hole would open up and swallow her. Instead of talking to Hiccup or anyone else, they'd spent whatever free time they had working on an archery course she'd set up in the mountains.

Years of practice taught her some of the best moves to avoid crashing into jagged peaks sticking out, or the trees they often swerved under. Cybele reveled the rush of freedom flying gave her, and Aniu took full advantage of their time alone by practicing her archery. The best part of flying alone was, there wasn't anyone to judge her for any mistakes that were made.

 _Not to mention, we have the chance to talk and be ourselves_ , she silently reminded herself.

The moment didn't last long, though, when they returned to the sleeping spot Aniu had chosen.

Because she hated sleeping in a house, she'd chosen a spot not far from the village that was secluded enough where they wouldn't be disturbed while sleeping. Aniu had gotten used to living off the land from years of living with the dragons. With Cybele's help, they managed to thrive off of it.

Her shoulders sagged in relief as Cybele landed near the makeshift nest they'd built, only for them to tense when she spotted someone leaning against a tree nearby. Zena almost smirked as she crossed her arms and looked at Aniu pointedly.

"You know, when Hiccup mentioned you lived off the land, I didn't think he meant that, literally," she remarked. Aniu narrowed her eyes, and it took everything she had not to punch the smirk off her face, "Most people prefer sleeping with a hammock, at least."

"Find your own place to sleep, this is mine," Aniu snapped.

Her voice was dangerously low, and Zena merely rose an eyebrow in amusement at her sudden defensiveness. She knew she was already on thin ice with Aniu. Pushing her would only make things worse. Though, it seemed as if Zena was oblivious to the fact that she was doing just that.

"Hiccup said that if I stick around long enough, they could help me find my own dragon to ride," she explained. Her voice was filled with smug contentment, and Aniu rolled her eyes in disgust as she realized Zena was just taking advantage of Hiccup's naivety. "I have to admit, he's pretty cute for someone so scrawny."

"Yeah, I'm sure he is." By now, Aniu was struggling to maintain her composure as Zena's smirk widened. "Would you do me a favor and leave me alone? I've got enough to worry about as it is."

Zena's smirk turned into a frown as she realized what Aniu was implying. For a moment, she was ready to argue when she seemed to think better of it. Instead, she came up with a final ruse that would hopefully send a message.

"Well, he also said Stoick could spare a room for me in his house," she said. "If you ever get the urge to find a more comfortable bed, you're more than welcome to join us."

Aniu didn't bother responding. Instead, she pulled off her bow and placed it beside Cybele while stretching out before curling up in their usual sleeping position. Zena's eyes narrowed when she realized Aniu wasn't going to say anything else. She let out a huff of breath and walked away, leaving the pair behind.

" **She really doesn't know how to shut up, does she**?" Cybele asked.

" **No, she doesn't** ," Aniu muttered crossly. " **All she ever does is brag about how great she is. Old habits never die hard**."

Still, it bothered Aniu that Hiccup was so willing to trust Zena right away, and with her own dragon at that. She tried to shake off the unease and let sleep take over. Maybe a good night's sleep was really all she needed.

* * *

 **AN: Here's the next chapter! Only a couple of more before we move on to the next movie :) Big thanks to Mariah, Sgt Sniper Man101 and Peter Hong Kong for reviewing!**

 **Mariah - Oh, Burgus will more than likely pay the price for their ignorance and neglectfulness. As for whether or not Aniu admits the truth to Hiccup, unfortunately, old habits die hard. As for whether or not Zena's parents try and stop her, I think this chapter answers that question. Though maybe they may make a future appearance later down the road... You never know ;)**

 **Sgt Sniper Man101 - Thanks! I can't answer all of your questions, but hopefully the next couple of chapters will answer them when I update :)**

 **Peter Hong Kong - Hey, it's all good. You're never gonna know until you ask said questions. Unfortunately, it may be a while until I update that story... at least until I somehow get past my writer's block.**


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Chapter Twenty Five**

The next few days only tested Aniu's patience with Zena.

She'd spent most of her time with the Riders, either learning about their dragons or finding out more about their pasts.

What surprised Aniu the most was that Astrid didn't seem to trust Zena. If anything, they ended up spending more time together when Zena was trying to figure out which dragon she liked the most. Aniu had no doubt that Zena would convince Hiccup to find a dragon that she could ride. Something in the back of her mind told her that would only end in disaster, especially as she tried picturing Zena proving herself to not only the people of Berk, but the island of Burgus as well.

Astrid wasn't the first to admit that she didn't openly trust Zena. Aniu hadn't missed the way the dragons seemed uneasy around the newcomer. Cybele would always give Zena a wide birth whenever she was around, and Toothless did whatever he could to avoid her. The other dragons were forced to endure whatever their Riders did. They were capable of flying away whenever they wanted, but they were loyal. Most of them, anyways. They reluctantly tagged along with their Riders as they endured whatever the day held before their Riders.

The day found everyone gathered around the arena as Aniu tested her skills against Zena. Both were well-prepared for the trial, though Aniu had already surpassed all expectations as her arrows hit the bull's-eye with ease. Not only was she able to hit the bull's-eye, but her arrows managed to go through the ring itself and pressed against the wood that held it up. Zena herself resorted to using throwing daggers to meet her stamina and skill with ease.

"Whoa… can Tuffnut be the next target?" Ruffnut volunteered her brother for target practice after seeing what the two girls were capable of.

"That sounds like fun," Tuffnut chimed in, grinning from ear-to-ear at the thought, "I've love to be the next target!"

"Well, it's safe to say you know how to defend yourself," Astrid remarked, ignoring the twins' comments. By now, Aniu had gotten used to their antics and everything they seemed to get themselves in. Dealing with the twins was easier than dealing with the people of Burgus, as far as she was concerned. "What do you think?"

Toothless gave Zena a curious sniff before snorting in annoyance, while Hookfang and Meatlug backed away uneasily. Stormfly was the only one who didn't seem to mind her presence, though, even she looked a bit uneasy as Zena pulled her throwing dagger out of the target.

" **I don't like her scent** ," Hookfang growled.

"All my life, I've been trained to kill dragons." She paused, and threw Aniu a knowing look. She of all people knew what she was talking about. On Burgus, they were forced to train at a young age because dragon raids occurred so frequently. Aniu had quickly learned that one didn't get away from the arena without scars, and it was frowned upon if they did make it out without scars. "I was at the top of my class. On Burgus, it was kill or be killed. After meeting your friends, I know now that killing them is a mistake."

" **A petty speech for someone who clearly didn't care at the time of their killing**!" Hookfang snapped. " **No dragon should ever forgive you for what you have done**!"

" **He does have a good point** ," Meatlug put in. Her ears twitched nervously as she remained huddled behind Fishlegs. Despite the fact that she got along with just about everyone else, she still preferred spending what time she had with Fishlegs the most. It was obvious that the pair had been made for each other from the very beginning. Meatlug was more like a motherly dragon who showered her Rider with affection, and the feelings were mutual. " **There's just something about her that I don't trust.** "

"Hey, everyone deserves a chance at forgiveness," Hiccup reminded them.

Aniu chewed the bottom of her lip. She knew Hiccup was right to mention forgiveness, but she couldn't just ignore the fact that Zena had randomly chosen to go with them to Berk. Nothing about her random choice made sense to her, and she couldn't shake off the unease that threatened to overwhelm her.

Considering she had been training to kill dragons for most of her life, Aniu had a feeling that those natural instincts weren't going to fade anytime soon. She had a feeling that letting Zena stay on Berk would only end in disaster for everyone involved, especially since Hiccup seemed so focused on helping her find a dragon of her own. The worst part was seeing how easily everyone else seemed to accept Zena. Astrid was the only one who remained suspicious of her sudden arrival. The shield maiden relentlessly kept reminding the group that Zena shouldn't have been trusted so quickly with a new dragon of her own.

 _At least one of us has the sense to see that something about this seems odd_ , she thought while glancing between Astrid and Hiccup hopefully.

She had been hoping that Hiccup would pick up on the fact that even the dragons were uneasy around Zena. Unfortunately, like the others, he was oblivious. Astrid let out a sigh of frustration as she leaned into Stormfly, who had been preening her wings most of the time while they talked.

"Were you thinking of choosing your own dragon?" Fishlegs asked curiously. "There's plenty to choose from here on Berk."

He clasped his hands together as if to prove his point, grinning at the prospect of befriending yet another new dragon.

Though, Aniu doubted anything good would come out of Zena choosing her own dragon.

"I was thinking something that fit my personality… something a little faster than the Night Fury, and stronger," she replied without missing a beat.

" **I have a bad feeling about this** ," Toothless growled under his breath.

There weren't many dragons who could out speed a Night Fury. Aniu could think of a couple off the top of her head, like the Speed Stinger, or even the Skrill. But, both dragons were difficult to deal with, even if she could understand their language. Speed Stingers were dragons with no wings, who walked on the land and hunted in packs. To top it off, they seemed to have their own way of communicating with each other that made it impossible to figure out their next move.

"The Skrill," Zena finally voiced their worries.

Zena's choice wasn't all that surprising to Aniu. Her heart nearly skipped a beat as she realized the huge risk Zena was taking by going after a Skrill, of all dragons. Because they conducted electricity, they were drawn to naturally producing storms that they would feed off of.

"A-Are you sure about that?" Hiccup asked hesitantly.

Aniu tilted her head to one side, not missing the fact that even he seemed to understand that Zena was taking a risk. A few years ago, a Skrill had attacked the Nest and threatened to kill every dragon living on their island. While Nina was able to fight the Skrill off, it left her with a nasty reminder of why they shouldn't be taken so lightly.

"Well, it's got the ability to control and create lightning," Zena replied with a shrug, "And, the Skrill pretty much matches my personality."

 _This isn't going to end well_ , Aniu thought. Hiccup and his friends would more than likely go out of their way to help Zena. She knew they would get hurt trying to find the Skrill. The problem was, Aniu doubted they would listen to reason. Astrid might be willing to, but once Hiccup put his mind on the task ahead, he was rarely swayed.

That was how Hiccup and Zena worked together figuring out how to keep the Skrill from electrocuting her. Skrills were known to use their abilities to manipulate electricity against those they saw as their enemies. Because of that, they needed to design a saddle that would somehow keep the Skrill from doing just that. Though, Aniu had no idea how Zena would convince the Skrill from firing at anyone else.

She watched as the two of them brainstormed. For the first time since meeting Hiccup, Aniu was beginning to realize that he had a lot in common with Zena. The two of them loved formulating ideas, and they were completely, and hopelessly, oblivious to the world around them.

A few days passed before Hiccup finally designed a saddle for the Skrill that would help channel the electricity. That was what led them to searching for the Skrill. Once word got out that Hiccup and the gang were looking for said dragon, the village became eager to see whether it could be done or not.

" **They're on a suicide mission** ," Cybele muttered as she joined Aniu.

The rest of the Riders had gone off. Aniu refused to join them. After seeing what the Skrill was capable of, she couldn't bring herself to join them. She had no doubt the Skrill would cause chaos once it was reigned in, if Hiccup and the gang were able to find one.

" **I should have known this would happen** ," she sighed after leaving the plaza. " **She never once thinks of what her choices will do to anyone else. She's always been this way, even around my adopted parents**."

Cybele threw her an anxious look after realizing what was on her mind. Even she knew Aniu well enough to know that look. She couldn't help but feel a swell of anger towards both Zena, and even Aniu. Her sister had never changed, and she would likely never do so.

Worst of all was seeing how the other Riders seemed to get along so well with Zena. While they hadn't treated Aniu like an outcast, it was becoming painfully obvious that they preferred Zena over her.

" **Aniu, I know that look** … **you're thinking of leaving, aren't you**?" she asked.

" **What point is there in staying, when everyone will forget I exist**?" she muttered after heading for their makeshift nest.

She'd already reached her decision days ago. Though Zena was just her adopted sister, she had always proven that she was the more favorable of the pair. She knew it was a selfish and petty idea to think anyone would ever see her as anything other than Zena's shadow.

 _Maybe it's better I leave before things go from bad to worse_ , she told herself after squeezing her eyes shut for a moment. It wasn't until feeling Cybele's snout against the palm of her hand that they opened to see the female Night Fury looking at her in alarm.

" **I bet we could make this work, somehow** ," she tried pleading with her.

" **Cybele, you and I both know that 'this' would never work out** ," she sighed, gesturing between herself and the island of Berk.

Try as she might, Aniu knew that she would never fit in with the people of Berk. She was too different from the rest of them. Too much of an outsider. It had always been that way, with both the dragons and humans.

Years of living among the dragons taught her that she would never find a place to fit in. She understood now where her place in the world lay.

 _Who would want accept someone like me_? she wondered.

" **Aniu, I don't want to leave this island** … **meeting Toothless and the others made me realize that we need to band together, and form a bond with the humans** ," Cybele tried once more to encourage her to stay.

Aniu held back a sigh of frustration and looked away. She'd already gathered everything she needed for a long journey and was headed off to Raven's Point to meet with someone. After having reached her decision, she knew there was no turning back.

" **I wasn't planning on asking you to go with me** ," she replied. Cybele's heart nearly skipped a beat at her emotionless response. Aniu suddenly turned to face her, and she shrank after seeing the cold look in her eyes, " **Look, I know your place is here on Berk. Mine** … **I don't know where my place is. I just know that it isn't here**."

Cybele just stared at Aniu as if she'd sprouted a pair of wings. Her mouth opened for a moment as she tried coming up with a valid argument. Anything was better than being forced to watch her best friend and sister leave.

" **Please, Aniu, I don't want you to leave** ," she warbled, moving to press her snout against her hand.

She only pulled away, suddenly wishing that a hole would open up and swallow her. Anything was better than having to face the bitter truth. Aniu had quickly learned that Cybele was more than capable of living on without her. As long as she had Toothless by her side, she would be fine.

" **No. You need to stay here, where you belong** ," she snapped.

" **But I** —"

" **You're staying here, Cybele**!" she finally shouted, this time letting anger get the better of her.

For once, Cybele didn't know how to respond as she stared at Aniu in disbelief. Her face showed a mixture of betrayal and hurt as Aniu spun around and left her sitting there before she could charge after her. She wasn't planning on letting Cybele follow her anytime soon, especially after that confrontation.

A knot formed in the pit of her stomach as she reached Raven's point.

She knew that leaving Cybele behind was the right thing to do. As hard as it was to push her away, Aniu couldn't bring herself to let Cybele travel with her. She did have a place on Berk with Toothless. No matter what her mind kept telling her, she realized that taking Cybele away from all of this was wrong.

Yet, that didn't stop her from wishing things could have been different. As she thought of Hiccup and his friends, she found herself wishing that she could have found a place among them. The chances of that happening were wrenched away the minute Zena decided to tag along with them.

She swallowed hard, pushing the thoughts away. Whatever place she had in Berk was torn away the moment she decided to leave. She wasn't planning on going back. Not when she knew they would likely turn against her.

" **Where's your sister**?"

The familiar sound of a Deadly Nadder's voice cut through her thoughts. Aniu looked up, feeling her shoulders drop in relief when she spotted Nina perched on the edge of the cliff. She had been careful not to let anyone spot her. Because of the deal that was made months ago, Nina's presence would only lead to further conflict between herself and the Riders.

" **She chose to stay behind** ," Aniu replied.

She hoped Nina wouldn't catch onto the grief and anger in her tone. The last thing she wanted was to explain what had happened just seconds ago. Knowing that she was leaving her sister behind made it that much more difficult. But Aniu knew that she was better off staying on Berk. At least she had a home on the island, and she had Toothless looking out for her.

Nina merely blinked in understanding as she pressed her snout against her forehead. She of all dragons understood what it was like to be treated like an outcast.

" **It is never easy, leaving the ones you care about behind** ," she crooned softly.

That, Aniu could agree with.

Once she was sure she had gathered everything she would need for a long journey ahead of them, Nina took off before anyone else could figure out she was gone. She hadn't been planning on saying goodbye to Hiccup or the others. If she knew them, they were too distracted to notice that she'd disappeared. Whatever the case, it was better if she left without too much of a fuss. Besides, it wasn't as if anyone would miss her once she was gone.

* * *

 **AN: I know it's pretty unlikely that Cybele would have just stood there the whole time while Aniu ran off, but given what Aniu said to her, she was too shocked to go after her. And as for Aniu's inability to share her feelings with Hiccup, that stems from the way she was treated on Burgus. Being able tell someone how she felt made her look weak in front of her peers, and so she's learned not to do so. Hopefully that clears any confusion that might have come from reading this chapter. Thanks to Peter Hong Kong, Mariah and Sgt Sniper Man101 for reviewing! Your reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

 **Peter Hong Kong - Surprisingly, I don't actually have an account on Wattpad /: You'd think someone who writes FF would, but I've never had the time to. I'll try and check it out when I have some time available though, thanks for letting me know about it.**

 **Mariah - Thanks! We'll have to wait and see. If I ever get around to the idea (I already knew what I wanted as far as ideas were concerned; writing them down into a story format was easier said than done), I'll post it in the sequel as a rewrite.**

 **Sgt Sniper Man101 - Yeah, unfortunately that doesn't happen the way you'd expect. Hopefully my AN does a better job of explaining why than I do here XD Thanks again for reviewing!**


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Chapter Twenty Six**

They had been flying for what felt like days, now. After developing a routine where they would get up early in the morning and hunt for food, then leave later in the afternoon, Aniu had gotten used to the constant moving around. About the only consolation she had was that they used the cover of clouds or they would travel during the night to avoid getting caught by Dragon Trappers, or, other enemies.

When they stopped, it was usually to rest on a sea stack during the night. Aniu had quickly learned that humans traveled mostly at night, using the stars to guide them along the ocean. The good news was, none of them had noticed a large dragon flying high in the sky, avoiding their detection.

It didn't take long for them to put distance between themselves and the island of Berk. Aniu felt her shoulders sag in relief at the thought. There were several moments where she thought of turning back and checking to see if she'd missed anything. Yet, something held her back. She knew it was partly due to her own stubbornness.

 _If they missed me, they would have sent out search parties_ , she reminded herself.

" **You don't know that** ," Nina said as if she'd read her thoughts. They were sitting on a sea stack, waiting for the weather to clear out. With clouds building up, and the wind picking up, Aniu knew firsthand that going out in a storm was risky. Dragons had fragile wings and tail-fins, and she wasn't willing to risk injury after getting this far. " **We've put some distance between ourselves and that island. It is likely they have already tried looking for you**."

Aniu didn't miss the hopefulness in Nina's voice. Though she tried to hide it, she clearly _wanted_ the Berkians to find them.

" **Well, I guess I'll never know, will I**?" she muttered under her breath. Aniu crossed her arms as she leaned against Nina, using her for comfort. She highly doubted that Hiccup or the others would go looking for her even after they realized she was gone. With Zena now part of the group, they didn't need her. That was the reasoning she had always reassured herself with when she chose to leave. Yet, that didn't stop the guilt from gnawing at her heart when she thought of the way she'd left Cybele behind. " **I left because it was the right thing to do**."

Nina let out a huff of breath at that.

There had been many times when she considered turning against her Rider's will for the sake of making things right. Though Aniu had a point in mentioning that leaving was the right thing to do, so much had been left unsaid and done. Aniu had left purely on instinct because sitting still wasn't something she could do. The moment Zena had arrived was when she had reached a conclusion that could have had endless possibilities. Her fear of admitting the way she felt was one of her greatest weaknesses.

They sat there in awkward silence for a few more minutes, watching the clouds roll by before a fierce wind suddenly rocked the sea stack.

Storms like these were common out at sea. With a hard winter rolling in fast, Aniu knew it wouldn't be long before the winds became bitterly cold, and traveling became that much more challenging. She thought of bunking on an island that had more shelter. The odds of finding an island with such shelter were slim, though. Especially when said islands were likely already inhabited.

" **We should get moving** ," Nina growled, shifting uneasily when another fierce wind buffeted against the sea stack.

She was rocked from the force of the wind, her wings ruffling from the jerky movement. Aniu quickly stood up after realizing they were pinned between the sea stack and the ocean. She glanced up, not missing the fact that the clouds were churning in a way that threatened to make things worse.

" **What we need is to get out of this storm before it knocks us off the sea stack** ," she snapped after hopping onto Nina's back.

The Deadly Nadder didn't say anything in response, and instead she took off just as another force rocked them.

It took everything she had to keep herself from careening into the ocean down below. Dragons had delicate wings. This threat was something Aniu couldn't ignore. She knew Nina would get hurt if they continued on like this.

With the waves churning violently down below, and the wind getting worse by the second, Aniu finally decided that they needed to find shelter. Though, that was easier said than done. She realized with a start that there weren't any islands within flying distance. Only sea stacks, jagged rocks and the ocean loomed before them.

" **I see some shelter up ahead, just beyond those sea stacks**!" Nina suddenly roared above the howling wind.

" **Nina, you're going to hurt yourself if you keep this up** ," Aniu reminded her.

Though she was clinging on for dear life, Aniu knew there was only so much she could do. Nina was fighting against a force she couldn't control. As she tried twisting to avoid the fierce wind, the air from Aniu's lungs were knocked out of her when she suddenly lost her grip.

" **Aniu**!" Nina squawked in terror after realizing too late what had happened.

She jackknifed in the air and tried reaching her Rider, but the wind was too strong. Nina scanned the ocean in a desperate attempt to find her. Her heart sank even faster when she saw nothing but the waves down below.

" **Don't worry; we've got her**."

Nina hovered there in disbelief at the sound of a deep male's voice. Her eyes narrowed when a Stormcutter flew expertly threw the fierce winds, using his four wings to maneuver with ease. Though, her suspicions were short-lived when the Stormcutter dove further down and caught something within his talons. Relief swept through her as she recognized the shape as Aniu.

" **Who are you**?" she demanded when the Stormcutter flew back up.

" **That does not concern you, for now** ," he replied. He was just hovering in front of her, and Nina noticed with a start that he wasn't alone. Her eyes narrowed once more when she noticed a human-like figure was clinging onto his back, like Aniu had with her. Though, this human-like figure was very different from her own Rider. Instead, the figure wore a mask and seemed more interested in getting out of the storm than Nina or the Stormcutter. " **We have a place where you and your Rider can stay**."

The Deadly Nadder hesitated for a moment, unsure of whether she could trust this dragon or not. Yet, seeing Aniu in his talons confirmed that he wasn't going to hurt her. Eventually, Nina gave in and finally decided to follow them before the storm could get any worse.

…

They had been flying above the clouds when the Stormcutter finally reached what looked like a large, icy fortress. Nina's eyes widened in disbelief as the Stormcutter suddenly dipped lower until he was almost about to hit the ice. His body was suddenly swallowed by the darkness, and Nina gaped for a few seconds before finally regathering her composure. She carefully glided down, barely avoiding the damaging winds until reaching what appeared to be an opening in the ice.

She had to duck and turn to avoid hitting the ceiling above as she continued following the Stormcutter. He moved with such ease thanks to his four wings that beat at different times. Nina had already suspected that this was where the Stormcutter and his rider lived after seeing how he knew the area so well.

Eventually, the twisting, narrow caves began to give out to a larger opening. Nina paused for a moment when she noticed that the cave was opening up to something unexpected. She could only gape at the sight before her.

Instead of large caverns like she expected, she was greeted with what appeared to be a large forest surrounded by ice. It wasn't nearly as cold as she would have anticipated. What really took her by surprise though, were the dragons that seemed to surround the cave.

Nina glanced around uneasily until finally spotting the Stormcutter from earlier. He'd landed in a smaller cave, wings folding to accommodate his larger size as the human-like creature riding him slid off his back. She watched warily, growling every now and then as the human-like creature carefully moved Aniu's body from his talons to what appeared to be a softer spot.

" **Relax. She really is a good human, and she would never harm another unless it is necessary** ," the Stormcutter rumbled after noticing how tense Nina was.

" **How do I know I can trust you**?" she demanded, raising her tail defensively.

She hated knowing that the girl had already suffered enough. To see Aniu lose consciousness like that, and suffer from the storm only made her feel guiltier than ever.

" **Because, my Rider knows what she is doing** ," he reassured her with a tilt of his head, " **The question I have for you is, why are you with that human? I have never seen another human riding a dragon, until now**."

For a moment, Nina wasn't sure how to answer that question. It was a question she'd asked herself multiple times before. Why had she taken in that girl all those years ago? She could have just as easily either scared her off, or, taken her life like anyone else would.

She already knew the answer to that question, though. As much as she wanted to deny it, Nina knew that she saw the soul of a dragon within Aniu. That was one of the many reasons she had taken her in, she was hopeful that Aniu and Cybele could bring a change of tides to the war between man and dragon.

Of course, things hadn't quite gone her way when they fled from their nest on Burgus to the one near the volcano. When they came across the volcano, Nina had been the first to notice the Queen. And she had taken it upon herself to protect the Nest from the Queen. But in the end, she'd allowed fear of being discovered control the fate of her Nest, and what happened to Aniu and Cybele.

Maybe their lives wouldn't have changed so dramatically had she followed her instincts. Or, things would have fallen apart even faster. Either way, she knew that fate worked in mysterious ways. After all, fate was what had brought them together in this strange place.

" **I had hoped she would bring peace between the humans and our kind** ," she admitted, lowering her gaze as shame and guilt crawled through her. " **She is different from any other human I've ever known, and for that reason, I took her in**."

The Stormcutter tilted his head once more curiously. She knew it was a selfish and petty reason to take another human in, especially after seeing what they had done to her kind. It wasn't until hearing a series of rumbling that she realized the Stormcutter was laughing.

" **It isn't funny**!" she snapped, a growl forming in the back of her throat as she glared at him.

" **I never said it was** – **I simply find it humorous that you believe humans can change their ways so easily. At least, humans who aren't born with a dragon's soul** ," he growled back.

That was enough for Nina to shift uneasily when she realized what he was implying. It had been a foolish idea to believe that humans could be changed. Yet, she had seen the people of Berk change dramatically when the two hatchlings worked together and fought off the Queen. Though it was rare, she knew it was possible.

" **Do you have a name I can call you**?" she asked, deciding to change the subject before he could ask further questions, questions she wasn't ready to answer.

" **My Rider called me Cloudjumper** ," he replied after giving it some thought, " **I am pleased with that name, and I have no desire to change it**."

Nina dipped her head in understanding. Despite the doubt and nervousness she felt around him, she suspected that Cloudjumper had been through more than enough to be trusted. Though, that didn't answer the question of how they met, or, what he was doing in what appeared to be a dragon's nest in the first place.

" **Where are we, exactly**?" she asked once she knew he wasn't a threat.

When she finally noticed that the human-figure was in fact, a human woman who simply wore a mask, she let her shoulders drop slightly. She wasn't about to drop her guard, but she did feel less uncomfortable around the strange human.

" **This is the nest, a sanctuary where those who seek shelter or wish to live peacefully may visit** ," Cloudjumper explained. He inclined his head towards the icy pillars rising above them, and the dragons that surrounded them, " **Most dragons that arrive rarely want to leave, and so, it has become their permanent home**."

For once, Nina was at a loss for words as she realized what that implied. She never once suspected that such a place existed. Yet, seeing the icy pillars and the countless dragons either resting or flying around them told her otherwise.

 _This place is amazing_ , she thought after trying to take everything in at once. _This is what I had hoped for when starting the Nest_.

She was no longer the Alpha of her nest. When the Queen called to her, she'd lost her status as an Alpha the moment the Queen was killed. Here, she would be treated like every other dragon. And, maybe that wasn't a bad thing.

She glanced uncertainly in the direction Aniu had been taken. It would take endless convincing to get her to stay. Nina doubted that the girl would want to stay after finding out what had led them to this nest in the first place.

 _I have to find some way to convince her to stay_ , she thought, knowing that this place would be the safest nest they could find, _It is our best possible future_.

* * *

 **AN: Shorter chapter this time, I know. But, it does introduce everyone to Valka and the endless possibilities that will follow. I'm actually quite proud of how much these next few chapters have changed, mostly because they were written in such a hurry when I first wrote them, with little to no idea of where I was getting at with them. Now, I do have an idea, and I want to continue implementing it throughout the story. Thank you Peter Hong Kong, Sgt Sniper Man101 and Mariah for reviewing!**

 **Peter Hong Kong - Yeah, I do have quite a lot of editing to do for all of my stories, to be honest. I'm not overly concerned about the timeline, but I will more than likely go back and fix a few things here and there when I get the chance.**

 **Sgt Sniper Man101 - You're right about that; something major did happen :P**

 **Mariah - I haven't really thought of that until you mentioned something... Maybe I'll write a separate chapter about how they feel about it, or when the second part finally comes around the corner. We'll have to wait and see :)**


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

The world was a blur around her. She could hear voices echoing in the back of her mind. Some were faint, while others were louder than ever. Aniu wasn't sure where she was. The only sensation she felt was the rush of cold that seemed constant. As her eyes struggled to adjust to the darkness, she soon began to wonder if this was what it felt like to die. Her memories were still a little foggy, but Aniu could remember Nina getting caught in the storm.

"Well, look who finally decided to grace us with her presence," a familiar voice sneered. A shiver swept through Aniu when she recognized it as Karn's voice. She narrowed her eyes after she spotted him leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. "I was wondering when you'd finally return home for another round. Looks like I got my wish."

She flinched at the cold way he spoke. Karn had always been nothing more than a bully. Yet, that didn't make their confrontation any easier. She had begun to wonder if she would ever face him again, one day. Returning to Burgus had only reminded her of why she hated him so much, along with the other teens that hung out with him. None of them had ever cared what happened to her. She could still remember the way Karn would scorn her just for existing, and the other teens would join in on the fun. Some of the villagers had even encouraged their behavior, often to the point where she'd try and find a place to hide throughout the day just to avoid them.

The only means of escape she had was the library before she found Nina and the other dragons who were willing to take her in. Her life had changed for the better when Nina took her in. There were often times when she thought of where she would have been had she not joined the dragons.

 _They would have found some way of killing me_ , she suddenly realized after thinking of how cruel Karn and his band of friends were.

Now that she knew the truth of her heritage, the behavior of half the village suddenly made more sense. Volstaf was the one who told everyone to treat her with such cruelty. He was the one who thought she didn't deserve to exist. And while there were times when she believed he was right, it was still cruel.

"Why can't you find something better to do than torment me, even in my dreams?" she wondered out loud.

It wasn't until seeing the mist swirl around them that she realized this was nothing more than a dream. Karn's sly grin turned into an ugly scowl as he uncrossed his arms and moved towards her. She couldn't help but flinch once more when he raised his hand, as if to strike her.

"Because we're here to make sure that you never forget." It took everything Aniu had not to cry out in pain when he suddenly slapped her, hard. The force of his slap was enough to send her reeling back in shock. Karn only laughed when she fell to the ground. His laughter left her shivering with fear, and rage. "You of all people should know by now that you'll never be accepted. Who would ever want someone so _worthless_?"

She couldn't fight back even if she wanted to. The worst part was seeing the new figures standing around them. Aniu's heart nearly skipped a beat when she spotted Hiccup and the other Riders among them. Her face fell after she noticed that not one of them made a move to stop Karn. The disappointment written across Hiccup's face was what really hurt the most.

" **Aniu**!" Her eyes widened when someone else's voice shouted in the distance. " **Aniu, please wake up**!"

The voice sounded louder this time. Aniu blinked in surprise when the images began fading. Karn was the last to disappear into the foggy distance. The last thing she saw was his cold eyes glaring daggers at her before the vision cleared completely.

It took a few seconds for Aniu to register that she was in a different place. She tried gathering her bearings as she found herself resting on what looked like a pile of furs. Standing beside her was the familiar form of Nina. The Deadly Nadder looked worried beyond reason, and her wings finally drooped in relief when she noticed Aniu was awake.

" **Where am I**?" Aniu flinched when she heard how hoarse her voice sounded, as if it had been days since she last spoke.

" **You're in a safe place, Aniu** ," Nina explained after making sure that she really was okay. " **We were taken to a sanctuary after that storm nearly knocked me out. I was so worried that you wouldn't recover when that human brought you in**."

Aniu felt her blood run cold at the mention of 'human'. It had only been a dream. A dream that reminded her why she didn't trust people to begin with. She winced when she tried sitting up. Her body felt sore, as if she'd been tossed around a few times like a ragdoll.

" **I'm sorry I made you go through that storm, Nina** ," she sighed.

Nina dropped down so that she was within eye-level of the girl. Her eyes gleamed with concern as she studied her carefully. It was obvious that something else had been bothering Aniu. Whether she was willing to admit it out loud or not, Nina would never know.

" **I'm the one who pushed myself** ," she reminded her with a pointed look. " **I knew there was a storm approaching, and I could have easily avoided it. I'm just thankful that you're okay, little one**."

She nudged Aniu gently with her snout as if to prove her point. Aniu couldn't hide the small smile that followed. She was grateful that Nina hadn't been hurt during the storm. They could have been lost at sea if it wasn't for whoever rescued them. She was ready to ask who rescued them when she saw a figure moving about deeper in the cave.

Her eyes narrowed with suspicion as the figure moved carefully. The figure seemed aware that she was awake, because their careful movement became more cautious when they approached Nina. Aniu didn't drop her guard, even after she noticed the figure happened to be wearing a mask that covered their face.

"Easy, I'm not going to hurt you."

Aniu blinked in surprise at the feminine voice that spoke up. The figure stopped when it reached Nina, who seemed oddly at peace with them. That only added to Aniu's suspicions.

" **Who are you**?" Aniu demanded.

She hoped the fear wouldn't show in her voice. Truthfully, she was terrified. This place wasn't familiar, and the figure spoke in Norse, telling her that they were familiar with how Vikings worked. Though the woman figure didn't understand her, she seemed to understand how afraid she was.

"My name is Valka," the woman explained. The tone of her voice was soft and oddly soothing. Aniu frowned when Valka lifted her mask off and eyed her thoughtfully. "I'm sorry if I frightened you."

For a moment, Aniu wasn't sure how to respond to that. She felt Nina nudge her gently when she noticed how tense she was. Valka had discarded whatever weapons she had in the cave for this reason. She hadn't missed the way Aniu refused to make eye contact or even look at her.

" **She isn't going to hurt you, Aniu** ," Nina reassured her. " **She's just worried for your safety**."

Aniu glanced at Nina warily. She wasn't sure if she was telling the truth, but she could see that Valka was being sincere. Or, she put on a good show of trying to gain her trust. Whatever the case, Aniu didn't plan on putting her trust into a complete stranger anytime soon.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

Valka blinked in surprise when Aniu spoke in Norse. After spending time with Hiccup and his friends, Aniu had quickly learned that it was best to switch between languages to keep people from getting confused.

"You don't have to trust me," the woman reassured her with a small smile. "I noticed you were flying on that Deadly Nadder. It's obvious that she trusts you."

She exchanged an anxious look with Nina. It had only just dawned on her how comfortable Valka was around Nina. And, Nina didn't seem to be afraid of Valka. Aniu tilted her head to one side in disbelief as she wondered how that was possible. The people of Berk made peace with dragons. But, as far as she was concerned, people across the world still had trouble getting along with them.

"Nina was the one who took me in when I was young," she explained with a shrug. Nina let out a small grunt of agreement as she settled down beside her, letting her wings rest over her shoulders. "I've learned that dragons aren't the monsters everyone makes them out to be."

Valka gave a thoughtful nod when she understood what Aniu meant by that. If Aniu didn't know any better, she would have thought Valka was smiling to herself.

"There aren't many humans who think or feel that way about dragons," she remarked.

 _There aren't many humans who were ever called worthless_ , Aniu argued silently.

She squeezed her eyes shut at the thought. Maybe Karn had been right to call her worthless. After all, what were the odds that any village would ever accept her? Because she was raised by dragons, humans would never see her as anything more than a freak.

"How did I end up in this place? Why are you here?" she suddenly decided to ask.

The woman's smile soon turned to a frown. She shook her head and looked away at nothing in particular.

"I was patrolling the area when Cloudjumper spotted you," she explained after turning back, "As for your second question, I'm afraid that's a bit of a long story. Perhaps it's better if I show you."

Aniu just stared at her doubtfully when Valka extended a hand towards her. Nina looked almost amused with Aniu's skepticism. At one point, she would have snapped at the human for trying to reach out to her. She saw the goodness in Valka, though. Nina understood what she was trying to do, and didn't bother stopping her.

…

Awkward silence filled the cave as the girl continued staring at Valka for what felt like hours. She had been hoping to find out more about the girl, such as her name and where she came from. After seeing the way she had reacted upon her first arrival, Valka knew it would take more than coaxing to gain her trust.

Eventually, the girl finally took hold of her hand.

Relief swept through Valka at her touch. Though the girl was clearly terrified of her, at least she was willing to put some trust in her.

Once the girl was back on her feet, Valka carefully led the way through the cave. She knew this place like the back of her hand, but it was easy to get lost if one didn't know the layout. These caves had an extensive network that stretched for miles. Valka had often used that to her advantage when people tried looking for the Sanctuary. Many tried finding the Sanctuary, but it almost always ended in failure.

They continued walking for a few more minutes before the caves began changing. Valka watched in amusement as the girl's eyes widened in disbelief when they finally reached the main part of the Sanctuary. Home to the great Bewilderbeast. She had lived among dragons for the last fifteen years, but that never changed the awe she felt each time she saw the dragons that lived among these sheltered walls.

The ice cave was huge, big enough to house thousands of dragons from hunters and trappers alike. Covering the top of the caves was a thick layer of ice that kept the Sanctuary itself warmer than the air around it. Because of this, lush grass grew underfoot, along with a few trees that smaller dragons used to roost in.

"Welcome to my home."

Valka gestured around the Sanctuary itself. The girl's mouth dropped open in utter amazement as she tried taking everything in at once. Valka couldn't help but grin at the sight. Her reaction had been much the same when she was first taken to the nest by Cloudjumper. The first time she'd arrived at the nest was both exhilarating and mind-blowing. And now she had someone she believed she could share the nest with.

"You live here?" was all the girl asked when she finally spoke up.

"Aye," Valka replied with a shrug. Her smile widened when Cloudjumper emerged from his hiding spot. The Stormcutter had been curious about the new arrivals, especially the girl. It was only thanks to the Deadly Nadder that he stayed away for this long. "Hey there, Cloudjumper," she greeted him warmly.

Cloudjumper merely let out a low rumble in response, nudging her gently with his forehead after he reached her.

"Cloudjumper?" Before Valka could respond, Cloudjumper suddenly turned so that he was facing the girl.

To Valka's disbelief and amazement, the girl wasn't terrified of him. Instead, she carefully extended her hand and waited until he pressed his snout against it. A series of growls and clicks followed from Cloudjumper, to which the girl responded with similar sounds. Valka's eyes widened when she realized that they were communicating with each other.

"You can speak with him?" she asked warily.

It was unheard of for humans to communicate with dragons. If the girl was capable of communicating with dragons, Valka knew that she was far more special than she realized.

"I learned how to speak their language when they took me in," the girl explained once Cloudjumper left her side. The Deadly Nadder emerged from the cave moments later, hardly pausing in her stride until she reached them. "It isn't too difficult once you figure out what they're trying to say."

 _Imagine what we could learn if we worked together_. The thought came as quickly as it went. The girl didn't trust her, and Valka doubted she would be in any hurry to work alongside her. She hadn't expected to find another human who understood dragons as well as she did.

"I know that it isn't in my place to ask you of this, but would you be willing to stay?"

The girl blinked in surprise at her request. It was a risky move. Letting someone she didn't know stay meant that she would also have to put her trust in a stranger. She suspected that the girl needed a home just as much as the dragons that lived here did.

"I-I don't know if I can," the girl replied after looking down at the ground.

Valka frowned. She knew she couldn't force the girl to stay. The choice was hers to make, and hers alone. The least she could try to do was convince her otherwise that she was safe, and far from any humans that might try to hurt her.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to," she reassured her when she knelt down so that she was within eye level. "The only request I make is that you keep what you saw a secret. The less humans that discover this Sanctuary, the better off we all are."

She watched as the Deadly Nadder let out a series of growls that the girl was able to understand. The girl only scowled at whatever the Deadly Nadder said, and shook her head defiantly. Valka hadn't missed the look of frustration flashing across the Deadly Nadder's eyes. Whatever she tried suggesting had clearly been ignored, or dismissed.

"I'll think about it," the girl finally said.

"Thank you," Valka nodded in relief.

The only thing she could hope for was that the girl would decide to stay. This was more than just an opportunity to learn from each other. Something told Valka that fate brought them together, and that they had more in common than either realized.

* * *

 **AN: Well, there's the next chapter. Sorry it's up a little later than usual; I've been busy playing Jurassic World Evolution XD You'd be surprised how fun it is watching the carnivores escape their exhibits, especially the Velociraptors :P At any rate, thanks to Sgt Sniper Man101, Peter Hong Kong and Mariah for reviewing! Your reviews are always appreciated :)**

 **Sgt Sniper Man101 - I did kind of allude to it, didn't I? And yes, because she and Valka have met, there is a possibility she will see Hiccup and the others again :)**

 **Peter Hong Kong - Thanks for the heads up! Though, I do try to avoid watching trailers so not to spoil myself... Although I will say, I've watched all the trailers for the new Fantastic Beasts movie, and I simply cannot wait to see it in 3D :D As for your idea, I'm not sure whether or not that will be implemented, but we shall see.**

 **Mariah - Bella? I think you meant Aniu XD But we'll see what happens...**


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

The first two days in the Sanctuary had been awkward and nerve-wracking for both Valka and Aniu.

It took a few hours for Aniu to adjust to the fact that she was sharing a cave with another human. The only difference was Valka's patience with her. She never once tried pushing her into anything that made her feel uncomfortable or out of place. In fact, Valka would often leave Aniu alone to patrol with Cloudjumper, or check on the other dragons.

She had to admit, she was grateful that Valka hadn't tried pushing her into any uncomfortable positions. Nina would often try and reassure her that this Sanctuary was the best thing to ever happen to her. That didn't help alleviate whatever doubt Aniu felt towards this place.

 _It's strange to think there's someone like me out here_ , she thought.

The way the dragons acted around Valka seemed so natural, as if she had been around them for a long time. Aniu suspected that was the case. She hadn't spoken much to the older woman, just a passing word here and there to clarify that she wasn't in the mood to talk. A shiver of unease swept through her as she crawled through the network of tunnels that led deeper into the sanctuary. She learned to navigate through the tunnels until she managed to find the deepest part of the ice cave. There, the dragons were at their strongest in numbers, surrounded by a lush landscape that anyone would long to explore and claim as home.

" **If this is your idea of escaping, it is a pretty poor plan**." Aniu nearly rolled her eyes at the sound of Nina's voice. The Deadly Nadder had been open to the idea of exploring. Since there were other dragons like her around the Sanctuary, Aniu wasn't surprised by the urgency to see what the area had to offer. " **I don't believe there are many dragons who would be willing to leave**."

" **I wasn't planning on leaving**." Nina stiffened in surprise when Aniu finally answered after feeling her snout nuzzle her a few times. Though she had been stripped of her status as Alpha, Nina still worried over her safety. Aniu knew that she was worried about deciding whether she should stay or not. Her reluctance to agree had been one of the reasons behind exploring the Sanctuary. She hoped to find some reason to leave – anything was better than being confined to one space with another human for too long. " **I want to see what this place has to offer, as far as protection is concerned**."

Her gaze swept over the jagged rocks before she climbed around them. Nina quickly trailed after her, tail dropping in surprise when she realized what Aniu meant by that. She couldn't hide the desire to stay in a place like this. Aniu didn't blame Nina for wanting to stay. It did seem almost too good to be true. Dragons were treated with respect by a human, who brought in those that were injured by Trappers and other humans.

" **Perhaps you could learn from each other** ," Nina suggested thoughtfully. She stopped upon reaching the inner-part of the Sanctuary. Dragons of all species were already wide awake and flying about. A few dozed off in the pools of water, while the baby Scuttleclaws scurried around the King. " **She did offer you a home here in the Sanctuary, after all**."

Aniu chewed the bottom of her lip as she observed the scene before her.

The King was a massive white dragon with huge tusks and bright blue eyes. His size was what had really taken her breath away. He didn't speak like the other dragons could. Instead, his presence was imposing enough that most dragons simply learned to get along with each other. Valka had explained that the King had created the Sanctuary with his icy blast. He was the true Alpha, who had control over every dragon in the Sanctuary. What amazed her the most was that he didn't need to use his abilities to control them.

The dragons that lived in the Sanctuary respected him. His very presence demanded some kind of respect after the way he was able to create the Sanctuary. And the more Aniu thought about it, the more she was grateful that he had given them free will at all.

She thought about Valka's offer.

Though she hadn't been planning to stay originally, Valka's offer held more temptation than she would have liked to admit. She knew that if she ended up fleeing anywhere else, she would always be alone with Nina. If the Deadly Nadder went along with her original plan. She had a feeling that after being shown the Sanctuary, Nina wouldn't be in such a hurry to leave.

" **All I've ever dreamed of was belonging somewhere** ," she admitted. Nina tilted her head to one side as she sat down on the ledge overlooking the King's resting area. " **Even on Berk, I never felt as though I really belonged. Hiccup understood me well enough** …"

" **No one ever said life would be easy** ," Nina informed her. She brushed her snout gently against Aniu's shoulder, careful not to push her off. " **You have been through much, and it is understandable for you to fear what the future holds for you**."

She was about to say something in her defense when a sudden growl interrupted them. An older looking Monstrous Nightmare with dull orange and brown wings approached them. Aniu rose an eyebrow in surprise when she noticed that he wasn't flying. Instead, he scaled the rocks with ease until he was a few feet from where they sat. Nina's scales bristled with unease, but recognition danced across her eyes.

" **I was wondering if I would ever see the two of you again** ," he growled, his voice a deep, low rumbling sound.

Aniu blinked a few times when she realized that she recognized his voice. It had only been a few months since she last saw him. He didn't follow the other dragons that Nina brought to Berk once peace was made with them. Now, Fang was barely recognizable in the state that she saw him. At one time, he had been a proud and strong Monstrous Nightmare. Seeing him now told her that he had been through much since their last encounter.

" **Fang, what happened to you**?" she asked warily.

They never got along back in the Nest. Aniu didn't miss the fact that Fang was still glaring at her. The only difference now was that he didn't have the energy to find a snide comment to respond with.

She couldn't help but feel the slightest bit guilty over what had happened to the rest of the dragons of Nina's nest. Most of them had adjusted to life on Berk. But dragons like Fang had been too angry with Nina to stay on the island. They believed Nina was leading them to further trouble when she told them it was safe to stay.

 _Not that I don't lame them for not trusting her entirely_ , she thought after recalling how Nina had gotten drawn into the Queen's call. She shivered at the thought of something like that happening again. Something in the back of her mind told her that would end in disaster.

They were lucky to have found the Sanctuary when they did. Any other dragon with the same abilities as the Queen would have taken full advantage of the Sanctuary. Of that, Aniu was certain. The biggest drawl to the Sanctuary was the fact that dragons had the freedom to leave or stay whenever they pleased.

" **Old age has happened to me, hatchling** ," he retorted. His yellow eyes narrowed when he looked at Nina. " **I am surprised the King allowed you to stay, after what you did.** "

Nina flinched at the accusation in his tone. Most of the dragons from the Nest hadn't been so forgiving of her betrayal to the Queen. Aniu knew for a fact that Fang was one of those dragons. His attitude had always been too serious for her liking, and he was a stickler for tradition.

" **She has already redeemed herself more times over** ," Aniu muttered under her breath.

She found a pebble sitting next to her that suddenly looked more interesting than the dragon standing in front of her. Fang let out a huff of annoyance when she grabbed the pebble and tossed it down the rocky cliff, avoiding any dragons along the way. She was wary enough as it was without Fang's glare making it worse.

" **You have always favored the little human over our own kind** ," he snapped before Nina could defend herself. Nina's nostrils flared with indignation as Fang glowered at her. " **It amazes me that the King would bother allowing you or that scrap of bone here in the first place**."

" **The King does not choose who can stay or who can leave** ," a new voice suddenly interrupted Fang, causing the Monstrous Nightmare to flinch. Both Aniu and Nina looked up in surprise at the sound of Cloudjumper's voice. The Stormcutter had only just recently arrived, but he heard enough to decide that something needed to be done about their confrontation. " **He only keeps peace between dragons when the time is necessary**."

 _I thought the King could control dragons if he wanted to_? Aniu frowned, knowing that the King was more than capable of defending himself in this situation. She looked down the ledge to see that he hadn't stirred since one of the baby Scuttleclaws landed down one of his tusks.

She couldn't help but admire the fact that the King seemed oblivious to the fact that they were using him as an object to play on. If he was capable of tolerating a couple of baby Scuttleclaws crawling all over him, she had a feeling he could tolerate humans living in the nest as long as they sided with the dragons.

Fang looked as if he was ready to argue with the Stormcutter when he finally thought better of it. Aniu watched from the corner of her eye as he scaled back down the rocks. From where she sat, it looked as if he was struggling to maintain what little dignity he had after that rebuking.

" **Thank you** ," Nina sighed once he was gone.

Cloudjumper tipped his head to one side as he joined them. He was one of the larger dragons in the Sanctuary, dwarfing even Nina in size. Not for the first time, Aniu couldn't help but wonder how he and Valka had bonded the way they did.

" **My Rider wished to speak with you, little one. She said it was urgent that you meet her in the cave** ," he informed her once the tension from earlier dissipated.

Aniu was half-tempted to refuse the request when she caught the look Nina was giving her. They were still only visitors in the Sanctuary. While the King had allowed them to stay, that didn't mean their presence was entirely welcomed by all. Besides, Valka had asked if Aniu would consider staying. As much as she hated to admit it, Aniu knew that staying was a safer option than trying to make it out on her own.

With that thought in mind, she got back to her feet and followed the two dragons back into the cave that Valka called her home. Fortunately, the trip back didn't take as long. Aniu was beginning to get used to navigating her way through the extensive tunnels. The biggest challenge was scaling over the high rocks and boulders that filled them. The ceiling and walls of the cave had been smoothed out over years of dragons flying through them, but the floors were untouched.

She took a deep breath once she reached the cave where Valka let her stay. Interactions between them had been awkward at best. Aniu understood that Valka was trying to make her feel comfortable and at home in the Sanctuary. There was a part of her that longed to stay in one place, just to see what it was like. Yet, there was also another part of her that felt like staying was a mistake. She would feel antsy, and want to leave before she felt too comfortable.

Sure enough, Valka was waiting for her in the cave. Cloudjumper squeezed his way past her and reached his Rider's side, letting out a happy rumble as he lowered his head. Aniu stopped in her tracks, unsure of what to say when Valka rubbed his forehead affectionately.

"I was hoping I would see you today," the older woman started when Nina finally rolled her eyes and shoved Aniu forward. She nearly stumbled in the process, throwing the Deadly Nadder a glare as she looked at her in amusement. "I found something while patrolling the territory that you might be interested in."

That was enough to catch Aniu's attention. She spotted the object in question sitting nearby on the floor. Both Valka and Cloudjumper kept their distance as she reached the object, eyes widening in surprise upon getting a better view.

Aniu's heart nearly skipped a beat when she realized it was the weapon that she'd dropped during the storm. Her fingers ran gingerly along the wooden bow, grazing along the notches and marks that were left either during the storm or by herself. It amazed her that the weapon hadn't been destroyed in the violent, churning waves. Though Nina had explained to her that she lost it during the storm, it somehow must have resurfaced near the Sanctuary.

"How did you find this intact?" she asked curiously in Norse.

Valka wasn't the least bit surprised by her question. What did surprise her was the fact that Aniu spoke in her native tongue. Carefully, she approached Aniu and eyed her thoughtfully.

"Cloudjumper found it, actually," she explained. "He was circling around the ocean for some time until he spotted something floating above the waves."

Gratitude for the Stormcutter's tracking skills swept through Aniu. She couldn't explain how the weapon wouldn't have sunk down into the ocean, but she was grateful that Valka found it and brought it back.

"Thank you," she sighed in relief. "Both of you," she added when Cloudjumper joined them moments later.

" **It was the least I could do, little one** ," he replied.

Her thumb ran smoothly along the weapon's wooden edge as she thought of Valka's offer. If she stayed at the Sanctuary, it would mean that she was no longer alone. Another human had shown a common interest in dragons. To know that there was someone else out there who saw dragons as more than mindless beasts meant more to Aniu than she would ever admit. The rest of Berk had opened to the idea of dragons living among them. She knew they had Hiccup to rely on for guidance, along with the other Riders.

"I suppose staying here wouldn't be too bad of a decision," she murmured thoughtfully in Norse. Valka rose an eyebrow at her statement, though she made no move to push her decision. "You've been rescuing these dragons on your own."

"For almost sixteen years, now," Valka replied with a nod. She took a seat on one of the boulders, gesturing for Aniu to join her. She hesitated for a moment, then she tried reasoning with herself that Valka wasn't going to hurt her. She wouldn't have taken her in the first place if that was the case. "I won't force you to stay here. I've been on my own for so long that I've grown used to living among dragons more than I have humans."

Aniu couldn't help but stare at the older woman warily. She realized with a start how similar their stories were. Not for the first time, she wondered if she would ever feel accepted amongst Vikings because of how she was raised. Something told her the first thing they would do was throw her out, or worse.

"I'd like to give it a try," she finally decided.

Though she did a good job at hiding it, Aniu could tell that Valka was pleased with her answer. Nina, on the other hand, looked ecstatic. Despite Fang's hostility towards her, there were several other dragons in the Sanctuary that would likely get along with her. She hoped she was making the right decision. Otherwise, she would have to live with that regret for the rest of her life.

* * *

 **AN: I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update. Lack of motivation and life in general has been keeping me distracted. I would like to post another update before the new Spyro games come out, because I know that's going to take away time from the computer. At any rate, big thanks to Mariah and Peter Hong Kong for reviewing! Your reviews are always appreciated :)**

 **Mariah - Lol that's okay, I kind of figured something like that happened. As for whether or not Aniu will teach Valka Dragonese, we'll just have to wait and see ;)**

 **Peter Hong Kong - Thanks! Yeah, I saw images of the new trailer, but I'm trying to stay away from spoilers. I've only seen one trailer for HTTYD 3, and I'd prefer keeping it that way until the movie comes out... sort like the Fantastic Beasts series. But yeah, I don't normally read comics (surprising, right?); plus with the way my schedule has been, I don't have a lot of time to get on like I used to. Thank you for the recommendation though.**


	29. Part Two, Chapter Twenty Nine

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

When Valka asked her to live in the nest with her, Aniu had little to no idea what that indicated. The only thing she did know was that it was an invitation for shelter from the outside world. Valka had begun teaching her how to defend herself better through hand-to-hand combat. Aniu realized with a start how little she had known when she was on her own. Now that she had someone willing to teach her, someone who was willing to take the time and care for her, she'd begun seeing Valka as more than just another human.

She'd quickly learned that living in the nest had its ups and downs. The dragons didn't always live harmoniously together. Whenever a fight broke out, Cloudjumper would normally jump in to break them up. When that didn't work, the King would often rebuke both dragons causing the fight. He managed to maintain peace throughout the nest by showing that fighting wasn't always the answer. Learning to get along was the most important aspect of living in the nest.

Then there came the idea of patrolling the territory. Valka had introduced her to the endless possibilities of protecting the dragons from trappers and pirates. When Aniu learned that humans were hurting dragons purely for sport or for payment, she'd been furious. Some of the dragons she met in the nest had endured injuries that rendered them incapable of looking after themselves. Aniu had practically jumped at the opportunity to help her when it was needed.

Agreeing to stay at the nest had been one of the best decisions Aniu could have made. She had begun regretting her choice just days after her conversation with Valka, but she soon began to realize that it wasn't as bad as she first thought. While living in the Sanctuary was far from the easiest life, it was better than living in a village full of humans who would constantly judge her very existence. The dragons had never done that, and Valka accepted her for who she was. That meant more to her than she would ever admit out loud.

For the first time since Nina had taken her into the Nest, she felt as if she actually belonged somewhere. Valka had given her more than just a home. She'd given her hope. It wasn't something Aniu had experienced since meeting Hiccup for the first time.

It was hard to believe that five years had passed since she first agreed to stay at the nest with Valka. Her appearance had changed drastically since she left Berk. Her hair was longer than it had been when she met Hiccup, and she now usually kept it tied in a ponytail. Thanks to Valka, she had been given a mask to wear when they went out to patrol the territory. Keeping her identity hidden from the pirates and dragon trappers had been important to both of them, especially since the trappers had begun wising up to their tricks.

There were times when Aniu found herself thinking of what her life would have been like had she chosen to stay on Berk. She couldn't help but feel guilty as she thought of Cybele and what her best friend/sister was up to. Worse still was the knot forming in the pit of her stomach when she wondered if Cybele had forgotten about her entirely. It was probably better if the female Night Fury had, for both their sakes. She and Toothless had formed a bond that ran deeply.

 _I would rather she remain happy than feel as if I've taken her away from everything she cared about_ , she reminded herself.

Aniu let out a heavy sigh as she ran her thumb along her bow. She was using Nina for what little support she had while waiting for Valka to return. From what Valka had informed her, a Gronckle they recently rescued was in need of herbs that they'd run out of a few days ago. The Gronckle himself had suffered a serious blow to his club-like tail when he got caught in a trapper's snare.

He was one of the few fortunate dragons they'd encountered, though. A shiver of unease swept through her when she thought of the dragons that had been killed needlessly by the other traps they didn't reach in time. The trappers were getting worse with each passing week, and she had a feeling that it wouldn't be long before they managed to find the nest itself. But Valka was clever – she'd learned that the best way to avoid being caught by the trappers was to use different routes each time they went on their patrols.

It didn't take long for Nina to decide what to do next. Aniu hopped onto her back and strapped her bow to her back, having gotten used to riding with the weapon over the years. She'd quickly learned what methods worked best with a weapon and riding a dragon bareback. The teens who learned how to ride on the backs of dragons had to use saddles because they weren't used to how rough they were.

They moved almost automatically now, with Nina usually taking the lead and diving towards the ocean before rising again. She performed a few barrel rolls before finally leveling out and gliding smoothly across the wind current. This was the part of their flight that Aniu found herself admiring the most. She relished the feeling of cold wind piercing her skin, and the sudden rush of dropping from the sky until Nina was able to level out.

 _There really is nothing like flying_ , she thought gleefully. She'd seen the look of joy written across Valka's face when they went out for their regular flights. Valka felt the same way when it came to flying. The same look had been written across Hiccup's face when he and Toothless went flying for the first time. As much as she wanted to deny it, Aniu couldn't shake off the similarities between them. She didn't miss the fact that Valka and Hiccup were very much alike in many aspects, and she had a feeling there was a reason behind that.

" **So, what exactly do you have planned for today, what with Valka leaving us to ourselves**?" Nina asked as they scanned the area for signs of passing ships or dragons.

Since Valka was off looking for those herbs that would be needed for the Gronckle's injuries, it gave them the chance to patrol the territory. Though more often than not, Aniu found herself using the time they had off on her obstacle course. She'd set it up not far from the nest, using target rings like she had in the Nest that wasn't far from Berk. Despite having learned self-defense and other means of keeping herself protected, Aniu still loved archery.

She'd never given up on the idea of using her skill-set while she was patrolling with Valka. Being able to hit a moving target was easier for her, and it came in handy when a dragon needed to be rescued. Most of the humans they encountered weren't prepared for the fact that one of them was armed with a weapon. Or that the vigilantes were working together as a pair.

" **Well, she's given us the day off** ," Aniu said thoughtfully. " **Perhaps a round trip and back**?"

Nina held back a sigh of annoyance as she flew off towards the Eastern part of the outside Sanctuary. From there, sea stacks were more numerous, some of them jutting out of the ocean in strange rocky formations. Aniu liked to use these as a way to practice her jumping and her trust in the dragons. She had been trying to work on her trick for the last couple of weeks lately. Because Valka was easily able to move freely from one dragon to another when they were flying side-by-side, Aniu wanted to do something similar.

" **You're going to do it again, aren't you**?" Nina didn't need to read her mind to know what Aniu was thinking.

" **Nina, you know if I don't keep trying, I'll never get it right** ," Aniu reminded her. The bright purple Deadly Nadder just rolled her eyes as she flew towards the nearest sea stack, a rocky formation with two rocks pressing against each other. Aniu took a deep breath before taking the biggest risk yet – jumping off the rock formation. She did so without hesitation, and Nina flew underneath and caught her just before she could fall, landing on her back with ease. " **Yes, I did it**!"

She couldn't help but grin at the realization that she'd accomplished her goal. It had taken months for her to become as confident as she was. And she loved it. Helping the dragons had given her a purpose in life, and being able to improve on her skills and knowledge had also helped.

" **If you call jumping off a cliff doing something** ," Nina growled in annoyance. " **I don't see why this contributes to freeing dragons and performing day-to-day activities. The last time you tried pulling this stunt off, it failed miserably with me having to rescue you** ," she quickly added.

Aniu almost laughed at that. She had been working on getting her footing right when it came to running. Besides, sometimes it was fun to take risks without a second thought. She hadn't been able to take such risks when she was with Cybele. The risk of hurting her sister/best friend had always been on her mind. But Nina reassured her that even if something happened to her, there would always be someone at the Sanctuary looking after her.

" **Wait, what's that**?" Aniu's eyes narrowed in alarm when she caught smoke in the distance. Fire smoke. It hadn't been created naturally from the way it was clouding the sky. Her fists clenched with unease. Humans had likely started the fire to attract dragons, or to flush them out of their hiding places. " **That fire wasn't created naturally** … **I have a really bad feeling about it**."

Nina roared in agreement and flew towards the smoke in question. It wasn't long before they came upon an encampment of some sort. Aniu rose an eyebrow at the sight, wondering just what or who would try to camp so close to the Sanctuary. What's more was that there were several trapper ships docked next to a rocky island. Her heart was racing with unease as she noticed one of the metal traps had caught something. And that something was still moving, struggling in the metal teeth. Nina flew in close, and to their surprise they didn't find any humans around the area. Instead she heard the panicked cries of the Snafflefang caught in the trap.

" **Calm down, we'll find some way to free you** ," Nina squawked reassuringly, hoping that would help alleviate his worry.

" **We need more than just an extra pair of hands** ," Aniu pointed out, noticing there were more traps that had captured other dragons. These humans were going to pay for what they had done. " **Come on, let's go let Valka and the King know**."

Luckily, Nina was more than happy to comply with that. She hated the trappers almost as much as Aniu and Valka, if not more. Twice already, they had already blinded a Deadly Nadder or torn one of their wings. Without a solid wing structure or tail-fin, dragons couldn't fly properly.

Once they reached the Sanctuary, Aniu could see that Valka had returned with Cloudjumper. The two were just getting ready to relax when Aniu told them what they had seen so close to the Sanctuary. Valka was more than surprised to hear that humans had gotten so close. Her last mission had ended successfully by driving away the humans who were trying to find it, but this was an entirely different story. These humans had some sort of encampment, and they had already trapped a few dragons.

"I wasn't sure whether you would want to fight them," Aniu admitted as she readied her mask and weapon. Her mask was similar to Valka's, only it had purple stripes running down the eye sockets where she could easily see through it. "They're definitely waiting for us… armed with weapons and ready for the challenge."

"Well then, perhaps it's time for a proper introduction," Valka suggested with a look that said this would be anything but proper.

Aniu couldn't help but flinch at that, already knowing what she meant. The humans were too close for comfort. Aniu was no stranger to death and the reason behind it. If someone stepped too far out of the line, that was it.

" **You are nervous** ," Nina said in an accusing tone as Valka readied the King.

" **I don't know why, but this feels wrong** ," Aniu admitted guiltily. " **I'm beginning to have second thoughts**."

Nina just rolled her eyes at that. Just a few months ago they had come across a trapper known as Eret. He had fought valiantly and tried keeping the dragons he'd trapped. But Aniu's quick reflexes and temper had gotten the better of her. She hadn't realized until too late that he was not alone. A younger version of Eret had been hiding in the carnage, watching in sheer horror as his father was struck down by a fire-breathing dragon and her Rider. She never admitted to Valka how guilty she felt for killing someone. It was the first time she'd ever gone to such lengths, and she secretly hoped that it would be the last.

Valka had always reassured her that it was only through self-defense that the trapper had been killed. But that didn't make Aniu feel any better. She couldn't shake off the feeling that the trapper's death would somehow backfire on her.

 _Killing isn't always the answer, especially when there are ways to resolve the problem_ , she silently told herself.

Once Valka had called to the King, they guided him to where the trappers were hiding. Just a few miles from the Sanctuary was their encampment. Aniu could already see the smoke billowing into the sky, and she had Nina fly closer until noticing that the area remained largely unguarded.

 _What are you playing at_? she wondered. She cast an uneasy glance at Valka as she rode Cloudjumper with ease. One look at the camp made her realize that this could possibly be a trap. Yet the dragons who were caught in their trap only urged Aniu ahead.

This was usually how their plan worked out. Valka would distract the trappers and keep them busy while Aniu rushed in and used her quick thinking to free the dragons in question. This time, however, was different. Someone was waiting for them as they had expected the Riders to make an appearance. They were merely biding their time for the right moment to strike.

Sure enough Aniu found herself working with the locks that were keeping the traps from moving. They were intriguing looking traps that had metal teeth connecting, and the only way to unwind them was with a strange lever.

" **Something isn't right** ," Nina growled as Aniu worked with the lever, pulling it until the trap snapped open.

Aniu wasn't surprised to find a Snafflefang in the trap. A shiver of rage swept through her when she noticed that his left foot had been caught between the metal teeth of the trap. The humans who decided to trap this innocent dragon didn't even seem to care whether or not they were hurting it. And that was what infuriated her the most.

" **I know, it feels like we're being watched** ," Aniu agreed with her as she reached for her bow and grabbed an arrow while making sure the Snafflefang stumbled free from his trap.

She fired the arrow without hesitation, making sure that it was aimed for the bush where she could see movement. Time seemed to slow down as several men jumped from the bush while one of their own fell with a sickening thud. Aniu narrowed her eyes at the sight of the men carrying their weapons.

 _Figures that they would finally realize that they need to defend themselves_ , she nearly rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Knowing that the humans were armed put her on high-alert. They usually carried catapults and net bolas to capture dragons flying in the air. Most of them held swords that were used against anyone who tried getting too close for comfort. Aniu had quickly learned that firing her arrows and disarming them was the best option before she leaped into action.

"You will never hold on to your dragons!" the man Aniu had seen months ago was clinging to a dagger while glaring at her. "Those beasts are meant to be controlled."

Nina let out a furious roar and swung several spines at the men surrounding him. Aniu recognized him as the son of Eret, the very same man who had witnessed her killing his father. She reached for a second arrow before stopping herself.

" **What are you waiting for**?" Nina demanded, not realizing that the King was steadily approaching them.

Aniu's eyes narrowed with confusion as she looked at the man trembling before her. He made no move to attack. He was just standing there like a babbling idiot. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the man thoughtfully. There was something about the man that caught her attention. While he was very much like the rest of the trappers, there was something almost off about him. Almost as if he didn't want this kind of a job.

When she first saw him with his father all those months ago, she'd seen just how nervous he was around the dragons and the other trappers. It was clear that he wanted nothing to do with this job. But it was a job, and it was something he had to do in order to survive.

" **Let him live** ," she decided after thinking it through.

Nina stared at Aniu as if _she'd_ grown wings.

" **Are you crazy? If he lives, he will tell everyone what happened**!" she squawked in outrage.

The man who they would later learn was Eret, Son of Eret, only raised his dagger when he realized they were talking to each other. A human talking to a dragon, having any intelligent conversation, was unheard of. His face morphed from a look of confusion to that of anger as he looked between Aniu and Nina.

"Just who exactly are you?" he demanded while trying to keep his voice from cracking with fear.

Nina suddenly swung her tail at the man, who happened to be close enough that the impact could easily knock him out. Aniu rolled her eyes as he collapsed on the ground and hopped onto Nina's back. The Snafflefang's wings were still in decent shape, as was its tail-fin. But blood streamed from a deep cut on his leg, suggesting that the trap had only just barely kept him from escaping. Her shoulders sagged in relief as she realized that the Snafflefang could easily survive that injury. She'd seen dragons survive much worse injuries since she started living with Valka.

" **Follow us, we'll take you to a safe place** ," Aniu reassured him just as the King approached the island.

Seeing the imposing white beast, the Snafflefang didn't hesitate to follow her. He flew at an unsteady pace as Aniu and Nina led the way back to the Sanctuary. Aniu looked over her shoulder just in time to see the King fire an icy blast at what was left of the camp and the ships. A shiver swept through her as she imagined how that must feel like.

" **Why did you let that man live**?" Nina asked as they neared the ice caves. " **For all we know, he'll remember exactly what happened; there's no telling what he will do if he returns to whoever is in charge of him**."

" **I don't know** ," Aniu murmured thoughtfully, realizing that she really _didn't_ know what overcame her.

She'd watched several men die before her eyes and had never felt anything before. This was different. Something in that man's eyes had stopped her in her tracks. The fear dancing across his eyes when he realized she was about to strike him down had stopped her before she could pull off the final blow. And in the back of her mind, she knew she wasn't a killer. As much as she resented the humans for what they had done to these dragons, she couldn't bring herself to kill them in return. All she did know was that she didn't like the feelings it gave her. She wanted to forget what she had seen.

* * *

 **AN: We're finally moving on to the second movie! Which means lots of explaining will be done during Hiccup's reunion with his mother :) Anywho, I am glad that people are still reading this, all things considered. But updates are probably going to slow down a bit since I'm behind in chapters. Normally I like to write a few chapters ahead of posting a new one, and I've been kind of... lazy about doing that? Not sure if that's the best way to describe it. Either way, I do apologize in advance. But there will be one more chapter posted before the updates slow down, so hopefully that'll make up for that. Thanks to Mariah and Jillian Lee for reviewing! It means a lot knowing that people are still interested in this story :)**

 **Mariah - You'll have to wait and see what happens next ;) As for what will happen in Berk, the next chapter will explain all of that.**

 **Jillian Lee - No, you're not the reason behind my lack of motivation. To be honest, a combination of things has been keeping me from writing. But I'll hopefully be back soon once I get out of whatever rut I've put myself in. And thanks for the encouragement, I really do appreciate it :)**


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Chapter Thirty**

" _This is Berk. The best kept secret of… well, anywhere. Granted, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises. Life here is amazing. Just not for the faint of heart. You see, where most folks enjoy hobbies such as whittling or needlepoint, we Berkians prefer a little something called… Dragon Racing!_

 _Now, dragons used to be a bit of a problem here, but that was five years ago. Now, they've all moved in. And really, why wouldn't they? We have custom built stables, all-you-can-eat feeding stations, a full service dragon wash, even_ top-of-the-line _fire prevention, if we do say so ourselves._

 _Yep, life on Berk is pretty much perfect. All of the hard work we've put in through the last three years have finally paid off. And it's a good thing, too, because with Vikings on the backs of dragons… the world just got a lot bigger…_ "

Five years had passed.

Five years since she left. Those last five years would have been incredibly boring if it hadn't been for the chaos that came with having dragons around. And though Hiccup had never quite gotten over Aniu's disappearance, the rest of the island moved on.

 _And who could blame them when there's so much to look forward to_? he thought after recalling how much had changed within those five years.

Because he and the other teens had been working on finding a way to bring dragons and humans together, the island looked better than ever. Dragons rarely left once they found the island of Berk, and Hiccup wasn't entirely surprised with that notion. Considering everything the island had to offer, it was a wonder Berk wasn't more heavily populated.

Toothless and Cybele remained together, but Cybele was not herself since she left. She had changed dramatically with her behavior, by sometimes snapping at those who she wasn't familiar with. More importantly, she snapped at Zena whenever she got too close. Cybele blamed her for her Rider's disappearance. She would never forgive her.

Speaking of Zena, she finally found the Skrill she so desperately wanted to train. The two of them had become best friends, and she named him Shockwave for a good reason. When he lost his temper, he would often fire unexpectedly at passing Vikings, usually those he didn't like to begin with. For five years, she had learned how to ride a dragon and find a way to conduct his electricity in a way that it wouldn't harm her. In the end, Zena had become part of the group of teens who were now adults. They fought together and learned how to become some of the best dragon Riders of the archipelago.

Hiccup had never really recovered from the fact that Aniu was gone. Her disappearance left a hole in his heart. Even Astrid couldn't change what had happened between them, much as she tried. In the end, Hiccup spent most of his free-time working on a flight suit he came up with a few months ago. The first test had ended miserably, with him almost crashing into a rock until Toothless rushed in to help him. The second time was when the teens had been watching, and Astrid and Stormfly came in to help him. Eventually, Hiccup was able to master the flight suit, and he spent his time practicing with Toothless and discovering new islands beyond Dragon Island.

In all, life on Berk was peaceful. About a year ago a new sport was created to help relieve some pent up competition. The Dragon Races. The Viking teens had their own teams and would catch a certain amount of sheep, and the black sheep was the main prize. Usually, Hiccup was the one who took first place, but recently, Astrid had begun taking the lead. Being the over competitive Rider she was, it was easy to see why she was so determined to prove everyone who the fastest dragon was.

Today found him searching the archipelago for new islands to map. Toothless glided smoothly against the wind currents alongside Cybele. While she hadn't been herself since Aniu left the island of Berk, that didn't mean she had lost her relationship with Toothless. If anything, Aniu's disappearance had made their bond stronger than ever. Cybele was constantly reminded of how quickly life could change before her very eyes, and she suddenly found herself appreciating what time they had together.

Hiccup pushed down on the stirrup that was connected to Toothless' tail-fin, prompting Toothless to climb into the clouds and perform barrel rolls as well as dive through them. Cybele kept a close distance, often performing her own tricks to prove just how much stronger she was.

Toothless had never minded watching her perform loops in midair. While they were both competitive by nature, he knew that she would always have one advantage over him: She had the ability to choose whenever she wanted to fly or not. Though, he never allowed that to drag him down.

Finally, Toothless leveled out as they flew beside a herd of Timberjacks enjoying the warm sunshine that shown through the clouds.

"What do you think, bud? You want to give this another shot?" Hiccup asked. Toothless only roared in protest, having already dealt with Hiccup's many failed attempts at getting the flight suit to work. He'd lost track of which number the suit was. However, Hiccup was able to understand what Toothless was saying, sort of. "Toothless, it'll be fine," he reassured his best friend.

" **This isn't going to end well** ," Cybele warbled, noting that Hiccup had already fallen off twice the day before.

Toothless simply nodded in agreement, not looking all too happy as Hiccup leaned backwards and slipped off his saddle, until plummeting down. Toothless dove after his Rider, who was screaming in excitement as though this was something they had done numerous times. Soon they looked at each other and Toothless smiled a gummy, toothless smiled and his tongue flapped in the wind.

" **Hiccup, you are the craziest human I've ever met** ," Toothless said truthfully.

Soon, the two of them could see the ocean through the clouds, telling Hiccup and Toothless that it was time to deploy their secret weapons. Hiccup grabbed two hoops that were connected to his feet. Once he pulled them a pair of leather wings were revealed, and he began to glide almost perfectly alongside Toothless. Toothless had pulled out his wings almost at the same time and began to glide above him, Cybele flying alongside him.

" **Yep, he's definitely crazy** ," she added with a nod of agreement.

Hiccup then flipped a switch on his chest, opening up a fin on his back that gave him the chance to level out. Hiccup looked at Toothless with an expression that said it all. He'd finally accomplished his ultimate goal: To fly like a Night Fury. Toothless and Cybele looked just as amazed watching him, clearly shocked that he could accomplish such a task. Toothless and Cybele fired plasma blasts to celebrate his latest achievements.

"This is amazing!" he shouted with excitement. Then as they flew through a cloud, they came face-to-face with a series of rocks jutting from the sea. That was when Hiccup realized that the sea stacks were coming in too fast. "No longer amazing. Toothless!" he cried out in alarm.

" **Hold on, I've got you**!" Toothless roared until realizing that his tail-fin was locked.

Out of frustration, he fired a plasma blast at one of the sea stacks, causing them to collapse upon impact. This brought Hiccup close enough for him to catch. Toothless wrapped his wings around Hiccup protectively and crashed through a rocky peak hard. The impact sent Toothless rolling down uneven terrain, coming to rest on a small plateau. Once they had finally stopped rolling, Toothless unwrapped his wings and Hiccup routed his Riding Leg back to his Walking Leg. Of course Cybele chose that moment to join them and landed beside Toothless.

" **That could have gone better** ," she crooned as Toothless glared at Hiccup. " **How many times must we endure this before you finally realize that flying is out of your element**?"

Toothless merely nodded in agreement. They'd been going through this routine for so long now that Toothless had become accustomed to rescuing Hiccup constantly. He was still annoyed with the fact that Hiccup didn't seem to care whether or not his life was in danger. The Rider was more than determined to prove that his flight-suit worked, even if it meant crashing dozens of times in the process.

"We've really gotta work on your solo flying there, bud," Hiccup said as he folded up his flight-suit, putting the wings and fin back in place. "That, uh, locked up tail makes for some sloppy rescue maneuvers, hey?"

With that thought in mind, Hiccup pulled off his helmet and gazed out at the new island they landed on. Beyond his sight lay tall sea stacks, rocky arch formations and golden birch trees swaying in a warm afternoon breeze.

"Oh, looks like we've found another one, bud," he said while not realizing both Cybele and Toothless were glaring at him. Toothless got the idea of throwing a small pebble at the back of his head, and he looked away innocently when Hiccup glared at him. "Oh, you want an apology? Is that why you're pouting, big baby-boo?" Hiccup asked mockingly. He got up and tossed his helmet to the ground in an attempt to intimidate Toothless, which of course didn't work. "Well try this on for size!"

" **Like you could really have the strength to take on a Night Fury** ," Cybele growled with a roll of her eyes.

She was amused however when Hiccup tried wrestling with Toothless, only to fail miserably as Toothless just ignored him. Watching the two of them interact was one of her favorite highlights of the day. Hiccup was always full of surprises she never expected, and Toothless went with the punches better than she expected.

"Oh, you feeling it yet, huh? Picking up on all of my heartfelt remorse?" Toothless wasn't impressed and started walking over to the ledge, Hiccup still dangling under him. "Oh, come on, come on." Hiccup's eyes widened when he realized too late what Toothless was doing. "Uh, you wouldn't hurt a one-legged—"

Panic swept through him when he peered over the ledge, clinging onto Toothless tightly as the male Night Fury warbled with laughter. Cybele knew from instinct that Toothless would never let anything happen to his Rider. As annoyed as he was with Hiccup, Toothless still saw him as his best friend/brother. Their bond was unshakable, much like hers had been with Aniu.

" **I knew you couldn't last long** ," he snorted and fell backwards, rolling over so that he was now on top of Hiccup.

"He's down! Oh, and it's ugly!" Hiccup started playing with Toothless now as he pretended this was a fight, swinging his fists and acting as if this was a real battle. "Dragons and Vikings enemies again! Locked in combat battle until the bitter—"

Hiccup wasn't able to finish when Toothless pinned him down by pressing his head against his stomach. As Hiccup groaned with pain, Toothless suddenly started washing him with licks, and Hiccup grunted in disgust.

" **Oh, you two are so mature** ," Cybele scoffed at the sight as Hiccup managed to free himself from Toothless. " **How many times are you going to keep pulling off that trick**?"

" **Enough times until he finally realizes the mistakes he's made** ," Toothless grunted back with a look of amusement.

"You know that doesn't wash out!" he complained.

Toothless only warbled with laughter again.

" **You deserved it** ," he retorted just as Hiccup threw some of his own spit at his face.

Hiccup pulled out the notebook from his flight suit and opened up a neatly folded map with islands they had already discovered. Pulling out an extra sheet of paper, he handed it to Toothless who promptly licked it and stuck the extra sheet to the map. He then pulled out a dagger and began to sharpen his charcoal pencil with it, lining up a compass he'd pulled out with the two twin mountain peaks in the distance. Years of marking the map had taught Hiccup how to make precise measurements and ensure that he would find the island again if he returned to Berk. This was how he spent most of his afternoons since Berk made peace with the dragons, after all.

"So… what should we name it?" he asked, looking at Toothless who was chewing his armpit while Cybele's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Itchy Armpit it is."

He began to drawl an image of the island on the map while Toothless watched him curiously.

They had been at this for months now, finding island after island. Hiccup did this as a way to keep himself distracted from life on Berk, and it was just a good way to fly for Toothless and Cybele. Stoick and the others had begun to notice his odd behavior and were getting worried, but only Astrid seemed to understand what was really going on in his mind.

"What do you think, bud? Think we might find a few Timberjacks out there? The odd Whispering Death or two in the rocks? Who knows… maybe we'd even find other Riders and Night Furies," Hiccup said thoughtfully. He sat up and eyed the island almost longingly. "Wouldn't that be something?"

" **I doubt we will find anything significant** ," Cybele warbled, her voice soft as she thought of exactly what Hiccup had been thinking.

Or more specifically, _who_. She longed to see her best friend/sister as much as Hiccup did, if not more. Losing Aniu had taken its toll on the female Night Fury. Hiccup stepped carefully around her, knowing full-well that she would never likely recover from the rift that formed between them. The only reason she'd stuck around Berk for as long as she did was because of Toothless, who seemed more than happy to have Cybele by his side.

"So… what do you say? Just keep going?" he asked Toothless.

" **No, I'd rather do anything than keep going**!" Toothless protested, sounding annoyed.

Toothless let out a sigh of relief at the sound of a Deadly Nadder greeting them. Hiccup looked up in time to see Astrid joining them on Stormfly. The blue-green Deadly Nadder let out another squawk as she landed beside Cybele and Astrid jumped off.

"Afternoon, Astrid," Hiccup greeted her as she joined him. "Where've you been all day?"

Astrid smiled and patted Stormfly on the snout. Since Aniu had left, she hadn't really tried pursuing a relationship with Hiccup. Honestly, after everything that had happened between them, it felt wrong to do that. Astrid knew that he was still recovering from her leaving.

"Well, I've been winning races," she said, shrugging as Toothless greeted her warmly and she brushed his snout playfully. Toothless chose that moment to chase after Stormfly while Cybele stayed with them. She didn't spend much time socializing nowadays. "The real question is, where have you been?" she asked curiously.

"I've been… avoiding my dad," he admitted sheepishly.

Astrid frowned at the mention of his father. She of all people knew the unique relationship between Hiccup and his father. Stoick cared deeply about his son, so much so that he often forgot that Hiccup was capable of making his own choices. He had been preparing Hiccup for a time when he would become the Chief of Berk, though Hiccup dreaded the day when that would arrive.

"Oh, no. What happened this time?" was all she asked.

"Oh, you're going to – you're going to love this," Hiccup began while handing her the charcoal pencil, and she began to draw. "I wake up, the sun is shining, Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop, I saunter down for breakfast thinking all is right in the world and I get—" He then did his impersonation of Stoick, "—'Son, we need to talk'."

"Not now, dad. I've got a day of goofing off to do," Astrid said while shrugging her shoulders and trying not to laugh.

"Okay, first of all, I – I don't sound like that. Who – what is this character?" he asked. "And second, what is that thing you're doing with my shoulders?" Astrid then shrugged her shoulders, and Cybele was struggling to hold her own laughter. "A very flattering impersonation. Anyways, he goes—" He then imitated Stoick and made an almost perfect impersonation, "—'You're the pride of Berk, son. And I couldn't be prouder.'"

"Ah, thanks dad. I'm pretty impressed with myself too," Astrid said while imitating him again, waving her hands about.

"When have I ever done that with my hands?" Hiccup asked in disbelief, laughing and shaking his head.

"You just did!" Astrid pointed out.

"Ah – kay, just hold still. Very serious," Hiccup told her while grabbing her shoulder. Astrid eventually gave a mocking nod and let him continue. "'You're all grown up. And since no Chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided—"

"To make you Chief!" Astrid said in excitement. "Oh my gods, Hiccup, this is amazing!"

She then punched him in the chest, prompting the flight suit to suddenly open up. Astrid could only laugh at the sight as Hiccup rolled his eyes. Next second they were knocked over by Toothless and Stormfly as Cybele leaned back on her haunches.

"Yeah, so… this is what I'm dealing with," Hiccup sighed as Astrid helped him up.

"What'd you tell him?" Astrid asked, already having a good feeling where this had led.

Knowing Hiccup, the first thing he did was run. After all, he didn't have the time to run through the duties of a Chief.

"I-I didn't," Hiccup replied with a shrug. "By the time he turned around, I was gone."

"Huh, well, it is a lot of responsibility," Astrid murmured thoughtfully. "I'd have to finish the map for sure with the others' help. And I'd have to fly Toothless… not to mention it would cut your search short."

Astrid bit the bottom of her lip guiltily as she realized where she was going with that.

"I-It's not me, Astrid. All those speeches, and planning and running the village, that's his thing," Hiccup told her.

"I think you're missing the point. I mean, Chief? What an honor!" Astrid sighed, almost sounding as if she had dreamed of the position for herself. "I'd be pretty excited."

"Astrid, I'm not like you. You know exactly who you are, and you always have. Me? I'm still looking. I know I'm not my father, and I've never met my mother, so… what does that make me?" he asked, suddenly thinking of all the other reasons behind not wanting to be Chief.

Astrid held back a knowing sigh. Hiccup wouldn't stop searching for Aniu until he knew exactly what had happened to her. And Zena refused to say anything about the girl she once thought of as her sister. So that left them with very few choices as to what they could do about it.

"What you're looking for isn't out there, Hiccup," she began, hoping that would help him put aside the past. "It's in here. Maybe you just haven't seen it yet."

She placed her hand on his chest for emphasis, and blushed at the contact.

"Maybe…" Hiccup started as he stood up and scanned the horizon, noticing that something wasn't right. "But… you know… something is out there."

Astrid let out a sigh of frustration, having not seen what Hiccup, Cybele and Toothless were now staring at.

"Hiccup—" He stopped her and grabbed her chin gently, pointing her in the direction of the billowing clouds of smoke ahead of them.

* * *

 **AN: I'm so sorry it's taken this long to update! My life has been hectic as of late, and I'm only just getting back into the groove of writing. To be fair, I've also been playing the new Spyro games that came out like nearly a month ago XD But yeah... I'll try working on other chapters now that I've got more time, and I'm slowly but surely working on a plot for Thunder now that the third movie is coming out next year. Thanks again everyone for your patience, and hopefully this chapter will make up for my lack of updates ^^**


	31. Chapter Thirty One

**Chapter Thirty One**

Toothless, Stormfly and Cybele flew side-by-side in a line across the scorched forest. They had already flown past the mountain peaks that jutted to the sky. The peeks themselves were covered in snow, and Hiccup fought back a shiver from the sudden rush of cold that followed. He'd never minded the cold while flying on the back of Toothless. After flying for nearly five years, he'd gotten used to the rush that would follow when Toothless swooped into the air.

He and Astrid remained eerily quiet as they surveyed the area around them. They were both amazed and terrified of the carnage that stretched before them. It appeared as if a dragon had gone on a rampage and decided to burn down the entire forest. The eerie silence that filled the area was also unnerving when he thought of the herd of Timberjacks that had flown not far from the island a couple of hours ago.

As they flew further ahead, Hiccup and Astrid were able to make something out in the distance. It was sitting at the edge of the forest, further out in the ocean. It took Hiccup a few seconds to register that they weren't alone on the island. Ships were perched on the edge of the island at awkward angles, as if someone had dropped them from the sky and left them there.

What really caught his attention though was the huge iceberg that loomed ahead ominously. The ships were overshadowed by the huge block of ice, and unease suddenly swept through Hiccup as he exchanged a wary look with Astrid. They'd never seen anything like this. The iceberg looked as if it had been created by a dragon, though Hiccup had never heard of an ice-spitting dragon before. The worst part was seeing the large paw print in the mud.

"What happened here?" he couldn't help but ask while Astrid studied the print more carefully. Even she was unnerved by what sort of dragon could have left such a huge print. Whatever the dragon was, it must have been massive. Toothless and Cybele looked down at the print nervously, and both suddenly began acting up. The last time they had seen a print that large was when it was left by the Queen, and neither of them were in any hurry to relive those memories. "All right, take it easy, bud," he tried reassuring his best friend.

It couldn't have been anything good if Toothless and Cybele were reacting the way they were. He knew they didn't normally act this way unless something was troubling them. And he couldn't help but glance at the print nervously as he wondered if it was a dragon similar to the Queen that had left the mark. Everyone would be devastated if they found out that another dragon with her abilities still roamed the area, especially after establishing a relationship with the dragons on Berk.

"Hiccup!" Astrid tried warning him, but he was too late.

Before Hiccup could respond, a voice suddenly shouted, 'Fire!', and a net was launched in their direction. Cybele and Toothless were easily able to avoid it, but Stormfly wasn't so lucky. Astrid let out a panicked shout when she and Stormfly began plummeting towards the ocean. Hiccup's heart nearly skipped a beat as he reacted immediately, letting Toothless launch after her before she could crash. Stormfly wasn't so fortunate.

Cybele let out a roar of fury as she flew past them. The men had already begun crowding around Stormfly, brandishing their weapons while she struggled to free herself from her restraints. One of the men with black hair wearing a yellow-furred vest, was leading them to tie her up.

"Watch the leg! Tie that tail up!" he ordered as he lassoed Stormfly up by her horn.

 _No human gets away with hurting our friends_! Cybele thought as she dove towards the ship, Toothless following. The moment they landed was when Hiccup got off and pulled out his newest weapon, a fire sword he called _Inferno_. Astrid grabbed the nearest piece of wood and tried using that as a weapon.

"What are you doing?" Astrid demanded as she glared at them coldly.

She wasn't in any hurry to let these people hurt her dragon. If they thought they could get away with that, then they were in for a nasty shock. To her relief, the men were gullible enough to be distracted by Hiccup's weapon. The leader of their group apparently had other plans in mind, though. His attention was focused on the three dragons currently threatening them.

"Back again?" the leader of the group asked before focusing on Toothless and Cybele, who both growled at him aggressively. "Soil my breaches. Those _are_ Night Furies. I thought they were all gone for good," he said in a mocking tone. Cybele only narrowed her eyes and let out a warning growl, causing more than a few of the men to step back. "Looks like our luck's turned for the better, lads!" he exclaimed before planting a foot on Stormfly's horn. "Don't think Drago has one of _those_ in his army."

That peeked their interest.

"Dragon Army?" Astrid muttered, equally as suspicious as Toothless and Cybele.

Hiccup, in the meantime, was trying to defuse the situation before it turned into an all-out battle. The last thing he wanted or needed was for the men to start attacking them for no apparent reason. Stormfly and the others hadn't even been responsible for whatever happened to them, though Hiccup doubted they would see it that way.

"Look, we don't want any trouble," he told them, careful to avoid making it sound as if they posed a threat.

"Ha! You should've thought of that before you stole all our dragons and blasted our fort to bits," the leader retorted and gestured to what was left of a fort.

His men shouted angrily in agreement, earning looks of surprise and confusion from Hiccup and Astrid.

"You think we did all of this?" Hiccup asked in surprise.

Then he noticed Cybele's ears prick up in surprise. Her eyes turned to slits as she picked up what he assumed was a familiar scent. Toothless warbled something in alarm that made her spin around, knocking a few of the men aside in the process with her tail-fin. Her expression changed from a look of surprise to that of anxiety and sadness, as if the scent had brought back painful memories. Hiccup frowned at the sight, knowing that Cybele in particular had taken Aniu's disappearance harder than himself.

"Ha! Dragon trapping is hard enough work without do-gooder Dragon Riders sneaking in to rescue them," the leader scoffed while keeping a watchful eye on Stormfly.

Hiccup and Astrid exchanged looks of surprise.

"What do gooder—" Hiccup was about to ask something when what the leader said made him think back. He exchanged an anxious look with Astrid as the same thought crossed her mind. "Wait, there are other Dragon Riders?"

And for just a brief moment, he could understand why Cybele had looked so hopeful. He only knew of one other Dragon Rider capable of causing this much damage without breaking a sweat. He knew Astrid seemed to think the same thing as she stared at the icy fortress in amazement. The dragon trapper leader didn't seem all too happy with Hiccup's question.

"You mean, other than your thieving friend from last night?" he asked while waving his dagger around. "You tell me. You may have an ice-spitting dragon on your side… but we still have a quota to fill. How do you suppose we explain this to Drago Bludvist?"

"Drago What-vist? Does _anything_ you say make sense?" Hiccup asked sarcastically.

He was already annoyed enough with the situation they were in. Of all the islands they could have landed themselves on, it had to be an island where Trappers resided. Though they would easily find a way of escaping the Trappers, their presence left him feeling worried about the fate that lay before Berk. Dragon Trappers were bad news for anyone who associated themselves with dragons, and these men seemed determined to get their hands on any dragon they could.

One of the trappers stepped forward and began speaking for his leader.

"He's expecting a new shipment of dragons for his army by tomorrow," he explained in an icy tone.

Another trapper chose that moment to step forward as well. It was clear from the looks written across their faces that these men were terrified of their boss. Unease swept through Hiccup as he wondered how these men had gotten themselves tied up in this line of work.

"And he don't take too kindly to excuses," he added.

Well, their boss sounded fun at parties. The boss of this group suddenly pulled down his vest and revealed something on his chest. Hiccup and Astrid stared at the symbol in appalled horror when they realized he was branded like a common yak. A shiver swept through Hiccup as he remembered what had happened to Aniu. One of the old workers on her island had used a branding iron to keep her in line, and it left a scar on her shoulder that would never heal.

"This is what he gave me the last time I showed up empty-handed. He promised to be far less understanding in the future," he explained in a grim tone and straightened up.

The situation was only getting tense. If this kept up, it was sure to lead to an unnecessary battle. They'd been in worse situations where they had to fight their way out. But Hiccup preferred leaving without making things worse than they were. He thought quickly of a way to get themselves out of this fight.

"Alright, we don't know anything about a dragon thief, or an ice-spitting dragon…" he began uneasily as the men and their leader rose their crossbows. Astrid swallowed when she realized just how close they were to a fight. She noticed the leader of the group had a smug look on his face that she wished she could slap off. "… or your lunatic boss and his dragon army, okay? Just give us back our dragon and we'll go, strange hostile person whom we've never met."

"Oh, where are my manners?" the leader asked with a mocking bow. "I am Eret, son of Eret." He then pulled out one of his swords as if to make a point. "Finest dragon trapper alive, after all, it's not just anyone who can capture two Night Furies."

"And these are Toothless and Cybele," Hiccup said in a tone that said it was time to leave. "I think it's time for us to go."

Eret only chuckled in response.

"They all say that. Rush 'em, lads!" he ordered.

The trappers started charging at them, but Toothless and Cybele fired plasma blasts at the ice structure behind them. The blast managed to knock off a few chunks of ice, blocking their path between the trappers and Riders. Cybele rounded on one of the nearest trappers and swung her tail across his chest, knocking him straight off the ship.

Some of the trappers managed to get past the barricade and charged after them. Cybele was quick to retaliate and threw several of the men off balance while grabbing another one between her teeth. With one swing she was able to send the trapper flying into the ocean next to the other one she had knocked over.

Hiccup turned _Inferno_ on, creating a fire sword that stopped a few of the trappers in their tracks. But their confusion only lasted for a second as they rushed in to attack once again. Stormfly chose that moment to fire her spines and swipe her tail across the trappers once Astrid cut her free.

"Let's go!" she said after hopping into Stormfly's saddle.

Cybele let out one last warning growl before taking off alongside Stormfly and Toothless. Staying would only make things worse. Eret was only just recovering from their attacks when he realized they were gone.

"You will never hold on to those dragons!" he shouted angrily, still fuming over what the other Riders had done to him. "You hear me? Drago is coming for them all!"

Arrows were fired in their direction as Cybele, Toothless and Stormfly easily dodged them.

Astrid didn't miss the worried look on Hiccup's face. Hearing what those trappers had said about the Dragon Riders had put them both on edge. Did they have something to do with Aniu? Was she the reason behind all of that destruction? It was hard to believe she was capable of that kind of damage.

"Hiccup, it's been five years," Astrid said, her voice oddly calm despite what had happened. "I don't know whether or not they were talking about her, but even if they were, I have a feeling she won't want anything to do with us."

 _Why would she leave me behind for all those years_? Cybele wondered angrily. _Am I not good enough_? From what those trappers had said, it sounded like she found another dragon to ride. Whatever the case, Cybele was angry with herself and Aniu for leaving her.

…

They returned to Berk later that afternoon, passing Gothi's house along the way. Cybele noticed a group of Terrible Terrors perched on the roof of her house, either resting in the sunlight or squabbling with one another like a flock of sparrows.

Cybele spotted the Viking Teens who had grown into adults over the last five years flying around on their dragons. They were shouting and whooping with laughter loud enough to startle the Terrible Terrors, and annoy Gothi as she emerged from her house.

Down below she spotted the forge where Gobber, the new Dragon Dentist was working with a Hideous Zippleback with blue and yellow scales. Cybele hadn't found the time to remember all of the names of the dragons living on this island. There were just too many, and she never had the need to remember them.

She spotted Zena working alongside Shockwave to help younger kids understand that Skrills were not the dangerous beasts people used to make them out to be. Zena had learned early on how to control Shockwave's electricity. He was friendly enough, but Cybele still didn't trust Zena.

"Ah-ha-ha, there he is, the pride of Berk!" Stoick yelled proudly as they reached the forge.

"Look who's finally decided to show up for work!" Gobber added, looking at Hiccup for a brief moment.

"Hey, uh, dad, can we have a word?" Hiccup asked warily.

"Something you're itching to tell me, son?" Stoick asked, placing an arm over his shoulder.

Cybele only rolled her eyes at the sight.

Stoick never listened to what Hiccup actually had to say. It was just something Cybele had gotten used to over the last five years. She eyed them curiously as they walked into the forge, and Stoick put on an apron, something she rarely saw him wear.

"Ah, not quite the itch you're probably thinking of, but yes," Hiccup replied carefully.

"Ah, good man!" Stoick said cheerfully, tossing Hiccup an apron of his own. "Now, lesson one: A Chief's duty is to his people, so…" Stoick paused and looked at one of the wooden pieces that had a number carved into it. "Forty-one!"

"Wha— Could we please talk somewhere more private?" Hiccup demanded, amazed by his father's lack of interest.

And as usual, Stoick ignored him.

"Forty—"

"That's me! That's me! I'm next to you, I was ahead of you!" one Viking shouted. "'Scuse me, I've been here all day," the Viking said as he pushed his way through the crowd to the front counter. "Okay, Okay. I want two of those high seaters, with lots of spikes and big storage compartments."

"Absolutely, you got it, sir!" Stoick replied.

"Ah, dad, this is a little more important than building saddles," Hiccup tried getting his father's attention again.

"Ah, lesson two. No task is too small when it comes to serving your people," Stoick went on while ignoring Hiccup for the umpteenth time.

Cybele exchanged a worried look with Toothless.

" **It's like he's pretending not to notice what Hiccup is saying** ," she grumbled crossly.

" **Well, whatever he does, it should be done soon. His father is too blind to see the dangers that are happening outside of Berk** ," Toothless added.

Cybele only snorted in agreement to that. She had seen Stoick do this more times than she cared to count. If what she thought of those Trappers was true, they would be back and with better weapons. Berk wasn't safe as long as those Trappers were around.

"Dad!" Hiccup exclaimed in exasperation.

"Oh, excuse me, Grump," Stoick apologized as he stepped over a massive Hotburple.

Grump was Gobber's dragon, and had a head that made up most of its body and a club-like tail that was similar to Meatlug's.

"Ah, Grump, you let the forge die! Light it up again!" Gobber yelled. Grump opened one eye and lazily pointed his snout towards the forge. Cybele rolled her eyes when Grump let out a lava blast that lit the forge on fire. Gobber groaned in annoyance when a flame ignited on a piece of cloth, and Cybele pulled down on a chain. Seconds later and the fire was put out by a bucket filled with water. "Thanks, Cybele," Gobber thanked her once it was put out. "That's it, Grump. You're going up for adoption!"

" **Like that would ever happen** ," Cybele warbled in amusement.

Despite their constant arguments, Gobber actually enjoyed Grump's company. Cybele often passed the forge and would hear Gobber singing to Grump when he was in a good mood. Which, lately, happened a lot.

"Go on, have a way," Stoick said, gesturing to a tool kit as Cybele and Toothless joined them, along with the other Riders.

"Yeah, but seriously, we need to tell you about this new land we came across," Hiccup insisted.

"Another one?" Gobber asked in surprise.

He then pulled out a hammer from his prosthetic arm. Hiccup was the one who designed a way for Gobber to pick and choose different tools for his prosthetic arm, which came in handy depending on what situation he was in.

"Were there any new dragons?" Fishlegs asked eagerly.

"We didn't stick around long enough to find out," Hiccup replied. "These folks weren't particularly friendly."

That was an understatement. Cybele snorted at the memory of Eret claiming that she would never truly be free. She knew that he was lying; she would always remain free.

"Oh, really?" Gobber asked in surprise. "Your Night Furies and Deadly Nadder didn't bring them cheering to the rooftops?"

"No, no. This was different," Hiccup replied. "They weren't your standard run of the mill who-has I've really come to enjoy." Hiccup paused to adjust the saddle form after giving it shape. "These guys were trappers… Dragon trappers."

"You should've seen the fort all blown apart and stuck in giant spikes of ice," Astrid added. "It was weird."

"I've never seen anything like it," Hiccup said with a firm nod.

"They also mentioned an ice-spitting dragon and another Dragon Rider," Astrid put in warily.

"The Dragon Rider wouldn't happen to be who I think it is, right?" Zena asked, surprised to hear this bit of news.

Hiccup gave her a grim look that said he was thinking the same thing. Astrid only shook her head, knowing this was only giving them false hope.

"A-And worse of all, they thought we did it!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Ya know, you two are gonna get yourselves into serious trouble one of these days," Gobber said while using his prosthetic brush to comb his mustache. "Not everyone appreciates this way of life."

"Gobber's right," Stoick agreed with his right-hand-man as he pulled off a piece of leather from the saddle and placed it on Gobber's table. "Best we keep our own. Besides, we'll have more important uses for your time." Stoick then turned on the saw blade and rubbed his hands excitedly. "Once we make the big announcement."

Hiccup let out a sigh of frustration and pulled the lever that powered the saw blade.

"Dad, they are building a dragon army, or-or at least the guy they're working for is," he tried explaining. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Hiccup with surprised and worried expressions. "Ah, Drago Bloody-fist or something…" Hiccup paused as he tried to remember the name Eret had given him.

Stoick's eyes widened with horror and he exchanged look with Gobber before they both nodded. Both men weren't thrilled with the news Hiccup had to share with them. Maybe that was why Stoick tried to ignore him all the time. He didn't like anything with bad news.

"I'll bloody his fist if he tries to steal my dragon!" Tuffnut proclaimed, slamming his fist into his hand.

"Or mine!" Ruffnut added.

"Ugh, you're such a moron," Tuffnut groaned in annoyance.

"A beautiful moron," Fishlegs said dreamily.

"Yeah," Snotlout agreed with equal affection.

Ruffnut only groaned in disgust at their approach. Stoick's expression grew serious as he grabbed Hiccup by the shoulder.

"Bludvist. Drago Bludvist," he said in a tone that suggested this was far worse than Hiccup could have imagined.

Cybele narrowed her eyes when she noticed fear in Stoick's eyes. Real fear, which was something she never saw in his eyes. She knew it had to be extreme if even Stoick the Vast was terrified. Though, she knew next to nothing about the human that Hiccup mentioned, he couldn't be anything good for their peaceful island.

"Uh, yeah," Hiccup replied in confusion. Then his eyes widened when he realized what Stoick implied. "Wait, do you know him?"

Stoick didn't answer. Instead he glanced at Gobber once more as they stood there in awkward silence.

"We need to move."

* * *

 **AN: Thought it was time to post a new chapter before Christmas :) The holidays are always my favorite time of the year, despite how chaotic they can be. Hopefully the next chapter won't take too long to upload... probably another two weeks from now, which means it'll be uploaded after the New Year. And if that's the case, then I'll wish everyone a happy New Year as well. At any rate, thanks to Mariah, Sgt Sniper Man101 and Peter Hong Kong for reviewing!**

 **Mariah - Yeah, they both miss her, though one misses her more than the other. We'll see what happens as far as reunions are concerned... and as for whether or not Zena will answer to the rift she has created with Aniu, only time will tell :)**

 **Sgt Sniper Man101 - Thanks ^^ It has been a great game series, albeit there are a few glitches here and there that can make it really annoying. But aside from that, it was well worth the wait. And that's a great gift idea, hopefully she'll enjoy it too!**

 **Peter Hong Kong - Honestly, I'm not even sure where I'm going with Thunder at this point... I need to reread earlier chapters to find some inspiration for it again. It may be a while until it's updated, but I do plan on finishing it... eventually. As for whether or not Endgame will be included, we'll have to wait and see ;)**


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

**Chapter Thirty Two**

The Dragon Hangar were already bustling with activity as Hiccup ran after Stoick. Toothless and Cybele easily kept up with them, bounding on ahead until they stopped to watch them curiously. Astrid and Gobber were close behind, all the while wondering what had driven Stoick to the point of panicking this much. It took more than a couple of threats to rile Stoick up the way he was now, which only added to Hiccup's growing confusion. But he struggled to maintain a level head as they watched the chaos unfold.

The Hangar was a network of caves that Hiccup and the Riders designed in the event of an emergency. If anything happened on the island, the dragons would have a place to stay while their human companions were holed up in the Great Hall or an emergency bunker. When Hiccup first came up with the idea, Stoick had jumped at the opportunity to find a place where the dragons could hide during an emergency. Finding the caves hadn't been an easy task, but eventually, they found the perfect location not far from the Great Hall and not far from the docks.

"Ground all the dragons!" Stoick shouted loudly enough for everyone to hear.

Hiccup's frown deepened as everyone scrambled to their feet at the Chief's order. No one dared ignore Stoick as they went to work doing just that. Dragons who were once enjoying themselves were suddenly forced into holding pens, growling in confusion in the process. Only Toothless, Cybele and Stormfly were out of their stables as they watched the scene unfold before them.

"What? Why?" Hiccup asked while struggling to keep up with his father.

"Seal the gates, lower the stall doors!" Stoick continued barking orders.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, wait! What is happening?" By now, Hiccup was done trying to keep up with his father.

The only thing he wanted now was to know what had led to Stoick panicking so much. He'd never seen Stoick act this way, not even when Alvin and the Outcasts had attacked them, or when Mildew betrayed them. The fact that Stoick the Vast was afraid should have given him second thoughts about this Drago Bludvist character. He wanted nothing more than to bring peace between Drago Bludvist and the people of berk. But if Stoick was worried about the man in question, there had to be a good reason behind his sudden reaction.

"Come on, you heard the man. Lock it down," Gobber said as more and more Vikings did just that.

"No dragon sets foot off this island until I give the word," Stoick added with emphasis.

Hiccup was beginning to wonder if Stoick would ever explain what in Thor's name was going on. He shared an uneasy look with Toothless and Cybele, who were just as clueless. Finally, Hiccup decided to take it upon himself and figure out what the heck was going on through his father's mind.

"Dad, mind sharing why you're doing this because of some guy you knew is stirring up trouble in some far away land?" he asked nervously.

Stoick let out a sigh of frustration and looked at his son warily. As if the situation wasn't confusing enough already, Stoick's expression went from serious to grim within seconds. And Hiccup knew in that moment that whoever Drago Bludvist was, the man couldn't lead to any good for Berk.

"Because Drago Bludvist is a madman," he explained. "Without any conscious or mercy, and if he's built up a Dragon Army… God's help us all. Get them into the pens, quickly!" he added to a couple of stray dragons outside their pens.

His blood ran cold at the mention of a dragon army. The first thought that ran across his mind was Aniu. For someone who was practically raised by dragons, he could only imagine how she would have reacted to that. Anyone with a dragon army needed to be dealt with before they became a problem. Especially if said leader of the army had a name like Drago Bludvist.

"Let's ride back there. We can follow those trappers to Drago and talk some sense into him," Hiccup said in a hopeful tone.

Cybele and Toothless just rolled their eyes at that. Humans were the most stubborn creatures they'd ever come across other than their own species. When it came to talking sense into someone, it was like talking to a rock. Cybele had learned that the hard way. Even so, they tried to see both sides of the situation best as they could. In some ways, they understood why Stoick was so terrified of facing Drago Bludvist. But in another way, both Night Furies wanted to figure out if there was a way to stop the madman without starting an all-out war.

"No, we fortify the island and contact our allies," Stoick replied in a firm voice.

"It's our duty to keep the peace!" Hiccup insisted.

"Peace is over, Hiccup," Stoick told him, then he shook his head and sighed. "I must prepare you for war."

"War?" Hiccup asked, clearly stunned with his father's response. "Dad, if Drago's coming for our dragons, we can't just stick around and wait for him to get here! Let's go find him and change his mind!"

"Some minds won't be changed, Hiccup," Stoick told him. "Berk is what you need to worry about. A chief protects his own." Stoick then turned and looked at the other Vikings gathering their dragons. "Secure the stable! Watch every stall!"

Astrid hadn't missed the look of determination in Hiccup's eyes. He gave one look at Toothless before she understood what he was about to do. She knew Hiccup would more than likely put his life in danger just to prove Stoick wrong. But there were times when his stubbornness had a tendency to get everyone into trouble, herself included.

"Hiccup, don't!" she said frantically.

"I have to," Hiccup told her before rushing over to Toothless and hopping into his saddle.

Cybele wasted no time in following as the hangar door gate began to close, soon followed by Astrid and Stormfly. No one dared look back to see just how angry Stoick was when he realized they'd gone against his orders.

…

Destruction was something Aniu had gotten used to over the last few years. Nina flew low towards the island where the trappers had taken refuge. It was risky going back to the place where the trappers had been. But Aniu was curious about the man she had seen holding his weapon. She let him live along with a few other humans. Valka, on the other hand, was no stranger to making sure there were no survivors. The island beside them had received a vengeful burst of flames from the very dragons they had trapped.

A shiver of unease swept through her as smoke billowed into the sky. The smoke and flames were meant as both a way out for the dragons, and a signal to the humans. Anyone who tried trapping them again would meet the same fate as those caught in the fire. And hopefully the survivors would listen.

" **The same humans you met at that island were here earlier**."

Aniu felt her blood run cold at the sound of Nina's voice. She had been hovering above the smoke while watching the scene unfold before them. But a familiar scent had caused her to pause and circle around for a moment.

It had been a good five years since she last saw Hiccup. She could still remember how determined he was to prove that dragons were not a threat like his people believed. His sheer determination and his ability to connect with dragons had left her wondering how many other humans shared the same conviction. There was a time in her life when she would have seen Hiccup as more than just a friend. That all came to a screeching halt when she was dragged to Burgus by his father, Stoick the Vast.

She wasn't prepared for the revelation that led to finding out who her real family was. Her own father had disowned her because of what happened to her mother. In some ways, Aniu knew that was part of the reason she left Berk. But she also knew she would never fully belong on Berk. Zena had only proven how true that was when everyone readily accepted her as their own.

" **I don't want anything to do with them** ," Aniu whispered as Nina rounded the corner. She could see just beyond the pillar of ice when Nina suddenly banked left and far from the trappers who were likely struggling to free themselves. " **If they try catching more dragons, we won't let them get away this time**."

Aniu found it hard to believe that these humans would even think of catching more dragons after their last attack. Yet as Nina flew back towards their fort, she could see that they had set up the traps again. With one roll of her eyes, she had Nina fire several spines at the traps, setting them off before dragons were in any real danger. She saw a group of humans trying to break one of their ships free of the ice, and recognized one of them as the man she had spared just a few days ago.

" **Honestly, some humans never learn from their mistakes** ," Nina growled in annoyance. " **If I were him, I would get as far from this place as possible**."

With that being said, the pair decided to leave them be once their traps were destroyed. Little did they know that Hiccup, Astrid and their dragons weren't far behind them on their way to confront Eret, Son of Eret.

…

It had taken hours for Eret to break the ship free from the ice. But after chopping away piece by piece, his men eventually broke free from the destructive structure. None of them noticed that their traps had also been destroyed just seconds ago during the ambush. Now, just getting back to Drago was the most important task at hand. The rest of his crew was keeping an eye out for any dragons that might be nearby, in the hopes they didn't return empty-handed. At that point, they would have settled for a pack of Terrible Terrors if they were around.

"Keep your eyes peeled, lads, at this wind we'll reach Drago by daybreak," Eret told his men. "So best we fill this ship up with dragons quick, there's no time to be picky."

"Ah, Eret," one of his men said, looking towards the sky.

Eret had noticed the movement too but had started rambling again.

"Not if we want to keep our…" He stopped after noticing three shapes in the sky heading towards the ship. The two Dragon Riders and that female Night Fury, they were just begging to be captured! "Off the port!" he shouted. One of the trappers tossed him a net launched and he loaded it. "Rush 'em lads, take 'em down." Eret paused when he saw two familiar faces looking back at him as they approached the ship. "You're not getting away this time! Fire!"

One fire of the net should have taken the Riders down with ease, but they dodged without missing a wingbeat and landed on the ship. Astrid pulled out her battle axe and prepared to fight them off, while Cybele narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth, but Hiccup had no intentions of fighting them.

"And here I was worried we might return empty-handed," Eret said with a chuckle, pointing his sword at them.

"Nope, it's your lucky day. We give up," Hiccup replied, rising his hands in the air. Astrid only looked at Hiccup as if he'd lost his mind. Eret looked equally surprised as Astrid and Cybele while she climbed off Stormfly and stood beside Hiccup. "That's two Night Furies, one Deadly Nadder and the finest Dragon Riders west of Luck Tuck," Hiccup added after throwing a net over Astrid and himself and removed her axe. "That'll make the boss happy, right?" He then shoved Astrid's axe into Eret's chest and guided her to the brig. "Excuse us."

"Hiccup, what are you doing?" Astrid asked in confusion.

Toothless and Cybele were eager to follow. Both Night Furies started circling the brig as they tried figuring out how to squeeze their way inside. But Hiccup held up a hand in time to stop them, only adding to their confusion.

"Ah, Toothless, Cybele, stay," he instructed, earning looks of concern from both dragons. "The dragons don't really care for cramped spaces so they'll just hang out with you, they won't be any trouble."

The trappers only ignored Hiccup's warning and pulled out their weapons. Both Toothless and Cybele let out furious growls when they realized the dangers they were in. After facing so many weapons in the past five years, they were no strangers to the destructive forces that some humans carried with them. They weren't taking any chances with these humans either. The two Night Furies took on a fighting stance while Hiccup just rolled his eyes.

"Unless you do that," he said after poking his head through the metal door. "You know, wooden boat, big ocean. H-How is your swimming?"

"Not good," one of the trappers admitted.

Hiccup then proceeded to close the brig door, but then he stuck out _Inferno_ between the metal bars and ignited it. He stuck his head out again after the trappers eyed the weapon suspiciously.

"Oops, almost forgot, can't have armed prisoners," he added and handed _Inferno_ to the nearest trapper.

"How is this a plan?" Astrid asked in disbelief.

The trapper ignored her and began to fiddle with the strange instrument curiously.

"Just what every Dragon Trapper needs; one end coats the blade with Monstrous Nightmare saliva, the other sprays Hideous Zippleback gas," Hiccup explained as the trapper flipped the switch to release gas. "All it takes is one spark, and…"

Hiccup ducked out of the way just as the trapper ignited the weapon. Next minute there was a huge explosion on the ship. The two trappers were still alive, but their clothes were scorched and their bodies covered in ash and soot. Cybele just narrowed her eyes while Toothless played with one of the sparks flying in the air.

"Oh yeah, there you go," Hiccup said while Toothless tried pawing at a spark. "Once they see you as their own, even the testiest dragon can be trained, right, bud?"

Eret only rolled his eyes and had enough with Hiccup's odd behavior. He grabbed _Inferno_ from the trapper and threw it into the ocean, not even noticing as Stormfly went after the weapon.

"What game are you playing?" he demanded.

Stormfly returned seconds later and dropped _Inferno_ at his feet, eager to see whether he would throw it again or not.

"No game, we just want to meet Drago," Hiccup replied with a shrug as Eret scowled at Stormfly and tossed _Inferno_ again, only for her to chase after it again.

"Why?"

"Because we're going to change his mind about dragons," Hiccup replied, his voice brimming with confidence.

Eret and his men only laughed at his response, and not for the first time, Hiccup wondered what Aniu would have done in a situation like this.

 _Most likely go for the kill_ , he thought with mild amusement. She never did entirely trust people, and gaining her trust was a difficult task to begin with. If Drago was creating a dragon army like Eret had said, then it was more than likely she would have hunted them down until there was no one left.

"He can be really persuasive," Astrid added when she poked her head through the brig.

"Once you've earned his loyalty, there's nothing a dragon won't do for you," Hiccup said while rubbing Toothless' head.

Eret only snorted in response.

"You won't be changing any minds around here," he scoffed.

"I can change yours, right here, right now," Hiccup insisted while pulling on Toothless' lever and unlocked his tail. He walked out of the brig and gestured calmly towards Toothless. "Ah, may I?"

Eret didn't get the chance to answer when Hiccup was suddenly snatched by a dragon that looked like a familiar Monstrous Nightmare. The trappers looked up in alarm as they saw more Dragon Riders circling the ship. One of them was even riding a Skrill of all dragons!

"More Dragon Riders!" Eret exclaimed in alarm.

Toothless ignored him and jumped onto the remaining sail and stood on the mast. Once he reached the top his head tilted to one side and he warbled in confusion as Cybele joined him. Meanwhile, Hiccup wasn't too pleased that Snotlout and Hookfang had snatched him from the spot just when he was gaining the trappers' trust.

"Put me down! Snotlout, what are you doing?" he demanded.

Snotlout just ignored him and looked at Ruffnut hopefully.

"See how well I protect and provide?" he asked.

Ruffnut only groaned in response, then noticed the men firing their nets and focused on dodging them.

"What's with all the nets?" Tuffnut asked as one of the nets narrowly missed the twins.

"Hey, watch it!" Ruffnut yelled, then she stopped herself as another net was fired by Eret.

Her eyes widened in awe when she caught sight of Eret's muscular arms, and the way he moved to fire the nets in question. Nothing else mattered as the net wrapped itself around her and Barf.

Hiccup, in the meantime, had had enough and started kicking furiously at a startled Hookfang. The Monstrous Nightmare let out a growl of annoyance and released his grip on Hiccup. Then he suddenly pulled open his flight suit and glided back towards the ship. Eret only narrowed his eyes as he saw his moment to rush in until someone slammed into him.

"Hold your fire!" she yelled, shoving Eret to the side.

The net was fired anyways, but luckily Hiccup was able to dodge it just as Cybele caught him, tearing a hole through the sail in the process.

"Ah, what are you guys doing here?" he demanded after she let him go.

"We're here to rescue you," Gobber replied confidently as he flew in with Grump.

"I don't need to be rescued," Hiccup insisted, earning a look from Cybele that told him otherwise.

She shook her head and flew down to join Toothless as he watched the humans squabble once again.

"Enough!" Stoick shouted after landing on the ship.

The dragon Stoick was riding happened to be a Rumblethorn, a tracker class dragon that had a massive thorn and wings that resembled a beetle. It had seemed like a fitting match at the time, especially since both were stubborn personality-wise. The Rumblethorn was known as Skullcrusher, and for a good reason.

Stoick had chosen a new dragon after releasing Thornado to a pack of baby Thunderdrums. He now rode a Rumblethorn, a tracker class dragon that had a massive thorn and wings that resembled a beetle. The Rumblethorn was known as Skullcrusher, and for a good reason.

"Well, didn't you just pick the wrong ship, eh?" Eret asked as he began to introduce himself. So far, this had been a really bad week. And things were only getting worse from here. "I am Eret, son of—"

Eret didn't get the chance to finish his sentence when Stoick suddenly shoved him out of the way. He was shoved back into Gobber after that, and said blacksmith clubbed him over the head. Eret fell, face-first on the deck before Grump put his head on Eret's back to keep him from running.

"Get this thing off me," Eret managed to wheeze out.

"Anyone else?" Gobber asked while looking at the other trappers. None of them were eager to help Eret after noticing how heavy and defensive Grump was. "Hm, that's what I figured."

Stoick then turned and glared at Hiccup. Hiccup grimaced at the look written across his father's face. He knew he was in for an earful after disobeying yet another order. In his defense, he didn't know enough about Drago Bludvist to understand why Stoick was so angry in the first place.

"You, saddle up and go home," he ordered.

"No," Hiccup said in a firm tone.

"Of all the irresponsible—" Stoick was ready to rant when Hiccup stopped him once again.

"Look, I'm just trying to protect our dragons and prevent a war!" Hiccup yelled back, not even realizing that there was actual truth in his words. He was doing this for more than just that. "How is that irresponsible?"

"Because war is what he wants!" Stoick shouted. He paused before letting out a sigh of frustration. From what it sounded like, Stoick really didn't want Hiccup to hear this story, but now he had no choice. "Years ago, before you were born, there was a great gathering of chieftains on Berk to discuss the dragon scourge we all faced. Into our midst came a stranger from a strange land. He was covered in scars and draped in a cloak of dragon scales. He carried no weapon and spoke softly, saying that he, Drago Bludvist, was a man of the people. Devoted to freeing mankind from the tyranny of dragons. He claimed that he and he alone could control the dragons, and that he alone could keep us safe if we chose to bow down and follow him."

The Dragon Riders only laughed at that, but Cybele and Toothless narrowed their eyes. Astrid looked serious as she considered this new information Stoick trusted them with. Clearly Drago posed a bigger threat than she imagined.

"Men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with, Hiccup," Stoick told his son.

"Maybe," Hiccup began while walking over to Toothless, and Cybele already understood what Hiccup was about to do.

By now, she had gotten used to him disobeying orders. Hiccup was a lot like Aniu in that aspect, always finding new ways of getting herself into trouble. Because of that, she had begun protecting him just as Toothless did. Just as she would have protected Aniu if her Rider was around.

"Hiccup!" Stoick yelled.

"I'm going to try," Hiccup said in a voice full of determination. "This is what I'm good at. And if I can change your mind, then maybe I can change his."

With those last words sinking in, Hiccup had Toothless take off along with Cybele. Astrid was ready to follow them on Stormfly when Stoick stopped her, scowling at where his son had left in annoyance.

* * *

 **AN: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry it's taken as long as it has for me to update... It's not that I've lost interest in writing this story, it's just that I've been busy with other things, and usually I will try to make sure I'm a few chapters ahead before posting a new one. But, surprise surprise, this time I'm behind schedule. So it may take a while for me to post the next chapter, though hopefully not too long. Again, I'm really sorry for the long wait, and hopefully everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again for reading and reviewing as always :)  
**


End file.
